Stories Told Through Tattoos
by hay000ride
Summary: After Max saved Fang's life from a dirtbike crash, he is ripped away from her by the medics. Years later she moves to Nevada to finish her senior year of highschool. Will they remember each other? No Itex. Better summary inside. Better than it sounds! :
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I also wrote a story called "Our Secret River". This story has a lot of the same details and plot in it, because this is basically a rewrite that will be so much better and more well written. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!)

Summary:

When Fang was in a dirt bike accident when he was 16, somebody saved his live by reviving him. Before the medics took him away he remembered the reviver eyes. Maxs'. A few years later when Fang is in Nevada attending his freshman year of college, and working at a tattoo parlor and Barnes and Noble bookstore, he sees those eyes again. Maxs'. Will she remember him?

Max was forced to move to Nevada and finish her senior year in highschool there. Reluctantly she does. And during her time there she meets Fang and his friends. Will she eventually learn to go with the flow?

Fang's Point Of View:

"I don't know what it means mom." I said exasperated. I dropped my head down on my pillow and stared up into the darkness of my apartment room.

"Honey. Just relax. I know I'm not there, but I am your mother, and I know for a fact that you will figure it out sooner or later." She responded through the phone.

I didn't say anything back for a little while until I said, "I guess I'll go mom." Then I turned on my side on my bed still holding my cell phone to my ear.

"Ok sweety. I miss you. And don't worry about this dream thing. Ok?" She said quietly and worriedly.

I sighed. "Thanks mom. Sorry if I woke you up. I love you."

"No you didn't. Your dad was snoring so it's ok." I could here her snicker. Then it was silent and I could here the wind and crickets through the phone.

"Are you outside?" I asked.

"Ya. Your dad put up this seat swing thing for me on the porch. I use it all the time." She said enunciating the 'all'. And I knew she did use it all the time. She loved the outdoors. Even if it was 1:30 in the morning. (Which is the time.)

I heard her pull the blanket around her shoulders tighter and felt her sad smile when she said, "I love you honey. And I miss you...When are you coming home?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't know mom. I want to come see you guys but I'm really busy."

"I know you are. My big college student." I heard her say with her sad smile again. "Just get some sleep honey. I love you. And I'll talk to you later...don't worry about the dream. I love you again."

"I love you to. Bye mom." I said quietly, then pressed end on my phone and dropped it somewhere on the floor which was cluttered with clothes and books. What can I say. I'm a nineteen year old boy.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning in my basketball shorts under the comforter I decided to just get up. I made my way to our small living room not bothering to be quiet since Iggy wasn't home.

Iggy, my best friend, and I live in a 2 room apartment. I've lived here ever since my senior year in highschool. My family had to move to California because my dad's job got relocated, and I wanted to finish highschool and go to college here. So that's what I did. And I've been living here about a year and a half with Iggy.

And since he wasn't sleeping in the other room right now, I turned on the TV. Saturday night. Nothing on. Hurray. And you're probably thinking, It's a Saturday night, you're 19, and you're not out doing anything? Well no I am not doing anything because I've been to busy thinking about this stupid dream I keep having over and over again. And because I have work tomorrow.

I skimmed the channels half heartedly. Even if something was on, which there wasn't, then I probably still wouldn't want to watch it. Ugh.

So I turned off the TV and watched the screen go blank. Then I just sat on the couch in the pure darkness. It was quiet. Really, really quiet. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands over my face roughly and sauntered to the desk in my room.

I sat in the chair quietly for a second or two, then picked up my light pencil, and started to sketch whatever was in my mind. I was there probably over an hour just letting the contents of my mind spill onto the paper.

If you didn't know yet, I work at a tattoo shop. 'Reno Tattoos'. It wasn't anything super fancy but it was my passion. I loved the fact of art and freedom. I loved being the one to draw out peoples ideas and put it on their skin. My favorite thing was being the person to get to understand the tattoo itself and the story behind it. And now I'm starting to sound like a hippie or something so I'm gonna stop.

But there is something you should know. I'm not one of those tattoo people you see with sleeves of tattoos and piercings everywhere. I have one tattoo and a lip ring. That's it.

When I started to get to the end of my drawing, I started to doze off.

Everything went black. Then I could feel myself drift off towards the dream that replayed in my mind every night.

_"Good luck honey." My mom said with a smile holding her digital camera. _

_ "Thanks mom." I said, rolling my dirt bike to the start line. We had traveled all the way to Oregon for the 'National Motorcross Race'. _ _(Racing dirt bikes.) I've only crashed once in my life and all I did was fracture my elbow. Otherwise I basically win every race. Or at least get second or third._

_ This weekend has been running through my mind over and over again for the past 2 weeks. I have been so excited. My family knew it to. _

_ After I put my bike at the start, I put its kickstand down and went to get something to drink really fast. "Mom, can I have like a dollar or two for a Gatorade or something?" I asked, walking up to my mom._

_ "Ya. Here." She said smiling. "Hurry up because you guys are supposed to start in about 10 more minutes." _

_ "Alright." I said then jogged off to the outside food court. It was hot outside, especially in my thick black jacket and black riding pants. Wow. And it would only get better when I put on my black helmet to. _

_ I let my dark hair fall in front of my eyes as I watched the couple in front of me in line. The guy's arm was slung over the girls shoulder, acting like she was his property. But there was something weird about it. She was stiff. She looked to be a year or two younger than me and she was obviously uncomfortable. Obviously not to the guy though._

_ It took me a second to recognize that the guy was Noah from Washington. Another one of the racers. He was wearing an orange thick coat and orange riding pants. He like the center of attention. Everybody hated him because he wasn't a fair rider, and he had horrible sportsmanship. _

_ As I stood in the line, I silently glared at him, and felt a little sorry for the girl. Every time he would try to touch another part of her body she would quickly move out of reach unnoticed. Even he didn't notice to much of what she was doing._

_ By the time I got my drink and was walking back to my family, I had recognized the back of her. I didn't get to see her face but I did notice her long curly brown hair, her slender body, long legs, and nice ass. What can I say? I am a sixteen year old boy. I'm not perverted but I do notice things. _

_ When I made it back, it was time to start so I grabbed my helmet from my mom and climbed onto my dirt bike at the start and remmed the engine. I could feel the bike start to vibrate rapidly and other bikes around me started to do the same. _

_ The crowd started to cheer and I swear I could hear my mom over everybody else scream, "GOOD LUCK SWEETY!!" Ha ha. That's my mom._

_ I smiled at the the thought of my mom, inside my helmet. I could do whatever facial expression I wanted in here because nobody could see. I looked to my left and right noticing the other riders. And yup I saw Noah in his orange attire two spots down from me. Ugh._

_ As I watched Noah start his bike I heard the starting gunshot echo through my head and lunged forward on my bike. I was ahead instantly and I went around the first bend easily, followed by the straight away with the mounds after that just as easily. _

_ After the seventh lap of the long race I was till in lead and I could see the finish line coming into view. I checked my mirrors really quick and I noticed somebody in blue coming up from my right so I moved to the left to avoid collision. But I didn't know that Noah was riding hard on my left on purpose. He slammed his front tire into my back tire hard on purpose and I lost control._

_ I remember swerving to the left to hit as little people as I could which was the right thing to do. Accept it's hard to do when you don't have control, so I cranked it to hard and smashed into the inner wall and fell off my bike. I was later told that if I hadn't had on a helmet I would have died instantly from impact. Luckily I didn't. But I didn't remember anything after that either. _

_ Since I was wearing a helmet I was knocked unconscious instantly when I hit the wall. _

_ Then it felt like a dream. I remember feeling dazed and tired. I was motionless. I couldn't move. All I could see was black and feel numbness. _

_ Then I could feel my head get lighter and warm hands on my neck. It took me a second to realize that I have a helmet on. _Had_ a helmet on. Somebody must of taken it off because I definitely couldn't move my arms. _

_ My eyes were still closed as I felt somebody straddle my wast loosely and start beating at my chest. They were even amounts of pressure in the center of my chest. But I could barely feel them. _

_ Then cold air swarmed around my torso when I heard the zipper of my heavy jacket being pulled down and taken off. Then the beating continued with much more pressure. _

_ After a few second my hearing started to come back louder. I could faintly hear rummaging and crying mixed with screaming. What was going on? _

_ Suddenly the beating stopped and there was pressure on my lips. Another pair of lips. And I was filled with air. Then the beating continued. As I started to think about what the sounds actually were around me, I could hear somebody on top of me. He....I mean she, was panting and murmuring in an unfamiliar voice, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Then the beating stopped and breath filled me once more, then the beating continued. Then I found the strength to slowly open my eyes. _

_ The first thing I noticed was that I was engulfed in long, curly brown, familiar hair. Then I looked up higher and I could see her mouth moving soundlessly. She filled my entire vision. Then my mind registered to what she was saying. "Can you breath? Breath. Breath." She panted. I didn't say anything as I watched her thump on my chest. I didn't know how to speak. And it registered. I almost died. _

_ I looked up at her again, locked eyes, and I never looked away. They were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were honey colored all the way through. They were bright and alive. I have heard on honey colored eyes, but I had never seen ones that were this beautiful. They were like the best part of a sunset. _

_ For the next millennium as she filled my lungs with air and kept my heart beating I memorized her entire face. Around her honey eyes she had dark, full eyelashes that cast a shadow on her high cheekbones. Her face was soft and framed in side bangs and curly hair falling into her face. I followed a small strand of it to the corner of her mouth where it stuck. Her lips were full, pink, and soft, which caused me to notice her silent words still coming out. _

_ I tried my best to hear what she was saying. "Can you breath? Can you breath? Can you hear me?" She asked sounding so flustered and out of breath._

_ Could I breath? I don't know. I tried to suck in a breath slowly but I just ended up coughing and choking. Then the feeling started to come back in my body. Coughing hurt my stomach so bad. Then I could feel it. I had broken ribs. OW! Pain engulfed me as my entire body started to shudder as it got back its feeling. I had broken bones everywhere! I could tell. I tried to hold back tears as I listened to the girl on top of me. _

_ "Sh. Sh. Relax. I think you broke a few bones. You're barely alive right now. Just relax. The ambulance is almost here. Just hold on. Please. Just hold on. I'll breath for you." She said breathlessly. Then her hand wrapped around the back of my neck, she plugged my nose with her other hand, and blew into my mouth ounce more. Then again. Her breath was warm and her lips were soft. _

_ I was about to attempt to say 'thank you', but she was pulled away by a larger man. She didn't resist. They knew what they were doing. Then the same man flew down to his knees and started touching my body and checking my vitals, and saying words that I didn't understand. Then there were about 5 more of them. They quickly lifted me onto a gurney and shoved me into the back of an ambulance. I tried to crank my neck around to find that girl, but they held it steady and said, "Don't try to move." I didn't listen as I fought the pain and continued to look around for that girl. They didn't like that that much and they just put more pressure on my neck and shoulders. _

_ I lay there and felt everything in my body that was wrong. Things were broken and I was in so much pain. I closed my eyes as I felt the ambulance start to speed up, and felt someone grasp my hand. I kept my eyes sealed as I heard somebody crying in hysterics. It was my mom. That's who was holding my hand. _

_ I tried my best to squeeze her hand back to let her know I was going to be ok. I don't know if I did though because I drifted off, as I heard the medics seizing things and working on me. _

I woke with a start. My eyes flew open and they darted around my still dark apartment room. I looked down at my desk and immediately remembered what I was doing.

I fell asleep when I was sketching. I still had my pencil in my hand so I put it down and pushed my chair back a few inches. Then I took a deep breath and put my elbows on my desktop, put my head in my hands and looked down at my creation.

It was her. It's always her. I put my dream onto paper. I put _her _onto paper. It was her face exactly as I remembered it when I was 16. Her soft lips slightly parted, with her messy curly hair falling into her face. Her eyes. Her eyes were perfect. They were looking right back at me as if they were alive.

Ugh. It's not like I know who this person even is. It was three years ago when it happened. I would never find her. I never learned her name because she never came to the hospital room. She just vanished.

After I was fully alive and my whole body practically casted and I was safe in my hospital bed, my mom searched for her everywhere. I mean _everywhere_. She asked all of the parents if they knew her. She asked everybody. But nobody ever saw her again. Ugh.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 3:00 AM. I groaned. I had work in about 5 hours. I had to be at work by 8. At least I didn't have morning classes since it was Sunday.

If you're wondering, I am a full time college student at Nevada State University. And I am a freshman, so that means I only have 4 years left. Yay.

And even though my family was in California and I rarely saw them, I still had plenty of friends. A few of them are seniors still in highschool, a few of them are freshmen in college, and a few of them just live in an apartment and work. I'm the one that works two jobs, goes to college, and lives in my own apartment...with Iggy.

And I don't work two jobs because I so desperately need the money, I just enjoy both of them.

I looked down at the picture again, sighed, and wiped off the left over eraser shavings on the page. Then I closed my sketch book and stood up. Without turning on the light, I roamed my room looking for clothes. I found a dark gray sweatshirt and some dark blue jeans. I put them on and slipped on my black vans. I put my cell in my back pocket and headed for the front door.

When I opened the door, a cool air blew in around me. I put my hood up over my dark hair, and locked the door behind me. I silently made my way down my apartment stairs to the parking lot. You might be thinking, he lives in a ghetto apartment? No I don't. It's a nice apartment. And it wasn't exactly cheap either. Iggy and I shared the rent.

Anyways since it was 3 in the morning I just decided to walk to the river. My river. A secret river that I went to to think things over and relax. And nobody was going to jump me. First of all, it's not that kind of neighborhood. And second. One look at me and you know not to even point a finger. I wasn't mean, but I did look it.

So I quietly made my was across the street to the opening of Pine neighborhood. Stopping to think for a second, I slipped on my invisibility. People probably wouldn't like seeing a nineteen year old boy wearing all dark clothes walking through their neighborhood at 3 in the morning.

And now you're probably thinking, Invisibility? Really? Yes really. There's no scientific explanation for it. It just happened one day when I was a baby. I can think 'invisible' and I'm invisible. I haven't told anybody accept my family and Iggy. Only the people I trust because if the work got out...I don't know what would happen. So ya. I can be invisible.

I made my way (invisibly) pass the nice houses until I reached the roads end. I silently walked through the little forest that hid the river.

I walked for a minute or two in the dark woods, until I heard it. I could hear the gentle flowing water coming up. I finally stepped through the little forest opening and looked over the water. The river was below and I was on the rocks on top. I took a deep chilling breath, stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket and sat down where I was.

I closed my eyes and listened to the running water crash into rock, and the trees sway in the wind. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the almost full moon and its' illumination.

As I layed down on my back, on the cold rocks, I slipped off my invisibility and just relaxed.

Maybe this dream didn't mean anything. But maybe it meant everything. After the crash I had the same dream over and over again just replaying what happened. Then it stopped coming in my junior and senior year of highschool. And now...I've been having it every night.

It _had _to mean something.

I lay there in the cold on my back looking at the billions of starts in the sky, picturing her face over and over again. The entire seen played in my head like a movie.

By the time I was about to fall asleep, I could faintly see the sky start to light up. It was the color of her eyes in the sky. Shit. Everything I looked at reminded me of her and my dream and how she was so out of reach.

I slowly sat up and stood, looking at the river one more time before I left. I breathed it in. The freshness. The peacefulness. Then I turned and made my way back through the little forest, meanwhile slipping on my invisibility, and through the neighborhood.

Unlike on my way here, I noticed a 'for sale' sign that had 'SOLD' stamped on it. Huh. I guess somebody was moving in soon. I hope they're not freaks like everybody else that moves here.

I shrugged silently in my dark sweatshirt and walked on to my apartment . When I got there I quietly opened the door just in case Iggy actually came home last night and was sleeping.

He wasn't sleeping, but he was home. I could see his blonde head halfway in the fridge rummaging around for food. "Hey Fang. Where were you?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Walking." I said.

"Oh. I just pulled in and I didn't see you." He said started to pull some orange juice.

"Invisibility." I said.

"Oh. Could you not sleep or something?" He said seeming to stop and think about something then continued, "Dream?"

I just nodded, leaning on the kitchen entryway. I didn't even ask him where he was. If it's a Saturday night and Iggy's gone until 7 in the morning...well you get what I mean. He was one of those guys. Sexist, but not exactly disrespectful and rude like most. He knew what I was thinking about and smiled brightly at me. He was very open with his expressions, but I, obviously wasn't.

"Yup. You are correct." He said still smiling and gulping the orange juice at the same time. "Her name was Stacey. She was shorter...and blonde." He said proudly.

Dear God. "I don't want to know." I said rolling my eyes, and coming into the kitchen to grab some food before work.

"Sure you don't" He said moving around his eyebrows. What can you expect? It's a nineteen year old Iggy without parental supervision. He's definitely not a virgin. He was the one-night-stand kind of guy. And yes he was safe about it. Ok now I'm done talking about this. It's getting awkward just thinking about it.

"Keep it to yourself. That's the rule." I said grabbing some cereal.

He chuckled. "Fine. Fine. Do you have work?" he asked.

"Ya." I said sitting down at the table to eat. At least he changed the subject.

"...If Nudge calls don't answer it." He said sitting down across from me, turning on the radio quietly. We always had music going on in this house.

I gave him a questioning look waiting for him to continue. "She says that their senior class is getting a new student. And you know Nudge." He said matter of factly. Yes I did know Nudge. She was one of our best friends. But when we were seniors she was a junior so she's still in highschool. We are basically a year apart in age. Iggy, Chris, Damon, and I graduated last year and Nudge and Gazzy are seniors. Even if we go to different schools, we all still live in the same area and hang out and talk basically every day.

So...knowing Nudge, if she has 'juicy info' as she would call it, don't answer her calls because she will go on _forever _about them. No joke. "Ok?" Iggy asked just to make sure I understood.

"Got it." I said.

Before I was about to leave for work, Iggy called, "What work are you going to?"

"Book store. I'm off today at the tattoo parlor." I said.

"Ok. When are you getting home?" He asked.

"Why? Is a naked chick gonna surprise me?" I asked trying not to crack a grin.

"No. I was just wondering." He answered shortly. Ha ha. That just made me chuckle a little bit.

"8 ish. I think. I'm working a 12 hour day." I said. It made me tired just thinking about it. I was probably gonna have a few hours to do nothing so I grabbed my black back-pack really fast before I left.

"Ha ha. Have fun then. Bye." Iggy called.

"Ya." I called back, and jogged down the stairs to my car. I only had to drive about 5 minutes. Barnes and Noble was really close. Ya that's right. I work at Barnes and Noble. I love books. And I took my back pack because I have a ton of homework to finish by tomorrow so I might as well do it in a quiet book store.

I pulled into the parking lot and lung my back-pack over my shoulder as I slowly made my way for the front doors. When I arrived, I noticed I was the only one working this shift.

This was going to be a slow day.

**Review Please! Tell me what you think!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Max's Point of View:

_'There I sat. In a quiet, white walled hallway. My gaze was lost in the tan patterns of the illuminant floor. _

_ The hospital was deserted due to the late hour. All I could hear was pure silence. But in that silence, I knew. I knew something was going on behind that wall that nobody could prevent. Something he wouldn't let me see. Something he wouldn't let me know or be a part of. He thought I didn't understand. But I did. He thought I was so young, innocent, unknowing, and basically...stupid. _

_ But I wasn't. _

_ I knew exactly what was going on behind there, but he wouldn't let me see. I wanted to see. I wanted to know what happened at the point of death, but...no. He wouldn't let me see._

_ After a few moments I heard the door open. Actually I didn't know the door was even open until he was standing in front of me, hunched with tears in his eyes. His cheeks were still dry, but his eyes were glossed over with about and inch of tears. _

_ He wouldn't let them fall. _

_ I looked up at him. His tall figure, dark eyes and dark hair. I could barely recognize my own father because of his tears. _

_ He stood there uncertain. Then he looked at me...just looked at me. _

_ I knew what he was thinking:_

_ "How do I tell her?" "How do I do this alone?" "How will we make it?"_

_ Well to tell you the truth I was eight and I didn't know any of those answers either. _

_ And what did I do? I just looked back. I kept looking back. I looked until he broke down. He crouched down and hugged me. His eyes finally giving. Tears dripping. _

_ He squeezed me tighter and tighter until I was gripping him with the same strength. My tears finally gave way down to my chin. Not only because the sight of my father, and a because my mother had just passed away.'_

My eyes burst open and my body lunged forward in bed knocking my comforter off of me. I sat there panting in the darkness of my room. I stared at the blank wall across from me, trying to catch my breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

A few minutes later when my breathing was finally under control I brushed my side bangs off of my forehead. I was sweating. But I wasn't hot. It must have been adrenaline.

I cranked my head to the right to look out the window. It was storming and pitch black, accept for the almost full moon. I rolled out of bed and silently crept through my almost empty room, and practically stubbed my toe on one of the many boxes.

When I safely made it to my window, I got on my knees and opened the window slightly to reveal the sound of wind, rain, and crashing trees. I folded my arms on the window seal and rest my head on top.

I took deep breath after deep breath trying to calm my heart down. I stared in wonder at the moon. 'Is there anybody else in the world that's looking at the same moon and feeling the same way I am?' I asked myself. Probably not.

After a few moments I was startled by something falling onto my bare arm. I looked down and found water. I swiped my finger over my cheek and felt moisture.

I was crying. I never cry. Ever.

Then I just started crying more because I realized I was crying. Ugh.

I wiped my face clean of tears and made my way sadly back to my bed, leaving my window ajar. I crawled underneath my bright orange comforter and tucked my head underneath my pillow. Then the tears just came back.

They were silent tears. I didn't want to move and leave my friends. Especially to _Nevada._ Why Nevada? I sniffled quietly. I didn't want to move, and I didn't want to move with my dad. We didn't get along and never will get along.

I could feel my heart pick up it's pace from over thinking things again. So I hummed almost silently. When I'm nervous, sad, angry, or plain out scarred to dearth...I hummed. It relaxes me.

And I was. I was plain out scarred. I was terrified that I wouldn't make friends, or that I would lose all of my friends here. Why couldn't my dad understand that? Why was he making me leave my _senior _year. _My _ _freaking senior year!_

I hated my dad. I literally hated him. We don't get along and we never will. Ever since mom died, he's been way to over protective and strict. And he still thinks I'm his little baby that's never gonna grow up. Newsflash: I already have grown up, but he's been to busy protecting me to see it. That's why when I graduate highschool, I'm gone. And I'll never see him again. Ever.

My mind traveled off as my humming put me to sleep. My tears not only staining my cheeks, but the bottom of my pillow, comforter, and mattress.

…

Knocking. Somebody was knocking on my door. "Honey? It's time to wake up. We have a big day." I heard my dad say. Ugh. "Honey?" He asked waiting for a respond. Even a grunt would have been good.

I didn't respond.

"Max? Are you up?" he pushed.

I didn't respond.

"Max. It's time to get up. I know you can hear me. Get up." He said. Then I could hear his footsteps lead down the hallway.

I lay there with my head still under my pillow, eyes still closed, as I heard him struggling with boxes, and talking to the movers. Ugh. I better get up. I hate this.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see darkness. I moved my comforter and orange filled my vision. Then I sat up shielding my eyes from the light coming through the window. When my comforter rolled off of me, cold air instantly his my bare shoulders. Not completely bare. I had a tanktop and shorts on people. Anyways. My room was freezing.

I brought my blanket back up to my shoulders as I looked around my room. Oh ya. I left my window open all night. Good job Max.

I sighed then made my way over to my window and closed it all the way. Then I put on loose a purple sweatshirt with some light blue jeans, tucking them into my Ug boots. Then I went to my jewelry I left out of my boxes and put on my goddy wing necklace that hung down almost below my breasts, and multiple bracelets. Then I slid three big goddy rings over my fingers. Then I looked down at my chipped black nail polish. I have to redo my nails. And if you think I'm emo because I have black nail polish...I'm not. Trust me. I like to wear all colors. My room was all colors. But I liked black nail polish the most. Just in case you wanted to know.

I grabbed my make up bag and silently lingered next to my door listening to see where my dad was. I didn't hear anything, so I assumed he was outside loading things into the uhaul.

So I opened my door and walked quickly to the bathroom and locked myself inside. I turned the light on and took a second to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy from crying, and my cheeks were slightly pale. I opened my bag and put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, then brushed my teeth.

Then I put everything back into my make up bag and scruffed up my hair with my fingertips. Not that it really needed it since I slept in it.

I stood in the bathroom silently listening for my dad. Silence. So I stepped out of the bathroom and started to make my way down the hall back to my room. "You're up!" Dammit. "And you're ready. Well do you have everything packed?" My dad asked enthusiastically.

I sighed and slowly turned around to face him and nodded. I looked at his brown eyes, brown hair, and slightly sweaty forehead.

"Well your room's the last one. Did you put all of your bedding into a box yet?" He asked. I shook my head and he continued, "Well you better get on it. We want to be out of here by 1 pm and it's almost 11:30. Are you ready for the long drive?" He asked with a smile. He was trying to cheer me up. But I didn't want to be cheered up. I didn't want to leave. I shook my head no, grabbed an empty box laying on the floor and closed my room door on his smiling face.

On the other side of the door I held back tears as I stripped my bed sheets and stuffed them into the last remaining box. Now all that was left in my room were boxes, my bed frame, mattress, and my sling purse filled with my book, make up bag, and camera and some other stuff.

**(AN: In case you don't know what a sling bag is, you can look it up on google. Sorry, I'm obsessed with them. :) )**

Yes I said a camera. Photography is my life. And my camera holds about 10,000 pictures. And since my past ones kept running out of memory, my dad actually got me something really nice to my birthday last year when I turned 17. The camera I have now. And I've already been through a whole memory card. I hope that gives you an idea how fanatic I am.

My mind started to linger on the photos I had on that camera. Pictures of friends, school, volleyball...everything.

My dad knocking on my door then coming in, interrupted my thoughts. "You all packed?" I nodded. "Can we start loading up your stuff then?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"M-hm." I replied in a daze. My dad just nodded and he, the movers, and I packed up all of my stuff. The house was completely empty.

My dad sent the movers on there way, and they drove off to Nevada.

"We have to leave honey. Do you want to have a minute?" My dad asked while loading our car with a few more things. I nodded.

Then I made my was up the front steps, and into my empty room. The yellow walls were blank. Nothing. There were multiple tack holes where I would tack things up everywhere. I haven't seen my these walls this bare since I was a baby. I sighed silently in fear that a loud sigh would echo back through the room and remind me of its emptiness.

I could faintly hear a single honk from my dad's car calling to me. I took a deep breath and one last look at where I grew up and walked slowly down the hall and out of the house. 14 hours in a car with my dad...here we go.

A light sprinkle was falling from the sky so I jogged out to my dad's car and reluctantly flopped myself into the passenger seat throwing my bag next to my feet. I didn't say a word as I grabbed my i-pod from my bag, stuffed the earplugs into my ears and drowned out the music in the car. And my dad, if he tried to talk to me. Then I opened the window and let the cold air and light rain fill the car.

Then I closed my eyes and let my long hair whip around my face concealing the tears rolling down my cheeks.

…

"Max." Somebody said from far away. "Max. We're here."

As I registered my thoughts I realized it was freezing. My eyes fluttered open, and all I saw was my own hair. I annoyedly yanked it out of my vision and saw it was morning. Where was I?

"Max. We're here." My dad said from next to me. I jumped at his voice being so close. I turned my head quickly to gaze at him. His eyebrows rose as he waited for me to say something.

I looked around, realizing my surroundings. I was in a car, the window down, and my dad sitting next to me. Oh. "We're here?" I asked. He nodded. "Already?"

"You slept the whole time honey." He said. Did he just call me 'honey'? Are you serious. I grunted as I rolled up the window.

"Don't call me that." I said. He was slightly taken aback then a sadness hit his features. Good.

I pressed my arms around my chest and rubbed my outer arms. "Why is it so freaking cold?" I asked rudely.

"You were sleeping on the open window." He stated. "I didn't want to wake you."

"..." I was silent as I tried to tame my long hair. "So you drove through the whole night?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. He just nodded.

"The uhaul is already here and we have all day to unpack. It's about....7:30." He finished while checking his phone and with a smile on his face. Ugh. "Come on."

Then he stepped out of his door and walked up the driveway to where our house was I guess. He walked up, not even looking back at me.

My sigh filled the emptiness of the car. I looked out the front window silently. Well first of all, our house was yellow. Hurray.

And it was green. I thought Reno was supposed to be a city and ghetto. Guess not. There were trees and flowers in my front yard. _The_ front yard.

Then I looked to my left and right, noticing the neighbors. Ugh.

I sat there silently just looking. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to go inside. I wanted to go home. I felt tears start to thicken in my eyes, and I instantly blinked them back.

No crying.

I took a long sigh and opened my own door and hooked the sling bag over my right shoulder, and walked up the driveway hesitantly.

My face was blank as I walked up the wooden front steps and froze in front of the stained glass double doors. 'Just breathe Max' I told myself.

I stood there stiffly just holding my bag...starring at a door. Wow. I probably looked dumb. Then my dad opened the door swiftly, causing me to jump, and he said, "What are you doing out here? Come on" he said enthusiastically. Then he turned back into the house leaving me with the door wide open.

...Might as well. Then I took my first step into the house...and nearly tripped. 'What a great start' I thought bitterly.

"Watch your step honey." My dad said enthusiastically, while carrying a box. Then he realized his error. "Max." He corrected himself with a slight frown, then walked into the next room.

I shook my head slightly and walked slowly through the rooms. I was standing in the living room, and I made my was to the kitchen...It was nice. There was an island. We didn't have one of those at our old house. Then I walked down the hall and saw a staircase, bathroom, and a bedroom.

"That's my room." My dad yelled loudly from another room. "Yours is upstairs, along with your bathroom." He said.

My own bathroom? Seriously. I made my way quickly to the staircase and raced up the white carpeted steps. At the top I took a hard right turn and looked at my room. The walls were light purple and the carpet was an offwhite. I liked it. And as I continued to make a right I saw my bathroom.

I walked through the white door and saw white tiles, and...basically everything that was in a bathroom. I. Love. This. I have never had my own bathroom before.

I took a second to look around my room a little longer. Then I dropped my bag next to and empty wall and looked out the window. I basically just got a view of the whole neighborhood. Meh. Whatever. Then I slip it all the way open and let the fresh morning air in.

I stood there just breathing it in when my dad called, "Max are you gonna come get some of your stuff?"

Instead of answering I just walked silently down the steps and out to the uhaul.

…

A few hours later we had most of the furniture in the house. I had all of my stuff in my room, but everything was still crammed in boxes.

"Dad, I'll be in my room." I said. He nodded swiftly as he made his way through the boxes.

I stepped up the stairs and started unpacking one of my multiple boxes. I wasn't happy with the move at all, but I did like my room. I would admit that.

…

When I finished unpacking my last box I checked my phone. It was almost 2. I sighed and stretched myself out on my bright orange comforter and looked around my room. I had piles of cd's resting on the floor in a big clutter. Ugh. I would sort those out later. I still had clothes everywhere, and pictures all over the floor that I still had to put on my tack board. I'll do that later to.

I took a deep breath taking in my new room. I scrunched my body into my comforter more and closed my eyes. And I guess I fell asleep because I started to dream.

_My vision was cut off when orange filled it instead. I took my eyes off of the guy all in black and looked up at Noah. "What?" I asked. _

_ "Why are you so irritated?" He asked the annoying way he did. Ugh._

_ "I'm not irritated. I was just looking at something and you got in the way." I stated truthfully, trying to look over his side._

_ "Something? Don't you mean someone?" He asked with slight anger on his face._

_ "Noah, relax. It doesn't matter." I said taking his hand half heartedly._

_ His face relaxed. "Ok." He said unsure. I put on a fake smile on my face. "Let's go get something to eat." He said instantly._

_ "Ok." I mumbled and stood up from the stands and walked over to the line. As we stood there he kept trying to put his hands on me. Usually I didn't have a problem with it. But right now it was irritating as hell. _

_ He was being overprotective and it was pissing me off. Did he think that since there were a bunch on other guys here that I would hop on one of their dirt bikes and drive away with them? I'm loyal and he doesn't understand that. _

_ I finally allowed him to rest his annoying arm over my shoulders but still wasn't happy about it. And whenever he would try to put his fingertips on my hip, I would step a fraction of an inch backwards and he would miss unknowingly. _

_ I mean I like him but he was truly pissing me off. Since we went on this trip to his tournament, his behavior has been excessively irritating. _

_ By the time we got our food and walked (with his arm around me) back to the track, it was almost time to start. He kissed me on the lips, as I tried to turn my head so he would just catch my cheek, but he got them anyways. I was going to kill him. _

_ I hate P.D.A. Even when I'm the one doing it. But cheek pecks are fine with me. _

_ Then he jogged down to the track and hopped on his bike. _

_ As the riders were getting adjusted I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on the guy in black. He was mysterious. I slightly cocked my head in confusion as I watched him. Something about him was... different. I don't know why though. _

_ I stared off into space until the gunshot startled me and made me jump. Then I focused on the race. The guy in black was immediately in first and Noah was second. The rest of the race was basically like that the whole time accept for the people in the far back. They kept changing lead over and over._

_ Soon it was the last lap and Noah was riding the guy in first's ass. He was driving like a maniac while the guy in black was taking the turns quickly, but safely...Unlike Noah. _

_ Then the guy in third got power and was attempting to pass first. The guy in black started to weave out of the way to his left to let him pass safely, because his bike was progressively slowing down. But Noah rammed his front tire into his back tire and his bike lurched. _

_ Oh my God._

_ I stood up in the stands, just as everybody else did. People gasped as the guy in black attempted to steer to the wall, but turned to quickly and hit it at lightning speed. And he flopped to the dirt motionless._

_ People were screaming and holding each other, as I was sprinting down the steps and onto the track. I felt a few hands try to grab me and keep me off of it because there were still racers coming around the bend. _

_ He was gonna get run over!_

_ I yanked my body away from who was holding me and ran onto the track, as the racers passed by. And just as expected...he was hit twice. _

_ The crowd screamed and cried, as the sickening sound of his bones crushed under the heavy tires. _

_ "Someone call 911!" was all I could here as I sprinted out to him. I faintly noticed all of the racers pass the finish line as I flew down on my knees. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

_ I gently straddled his waist careful not to touch any of his bones. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and gently pulled the helmet off of his head, and rested his head on the dirt. _

_ I barely noticed his closed eyes, and dark shaggy hair, as I took his pulse. Faintly nothing. I started thudding his chest in even beats. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god'. Was all I kept repeating to myself breathlessly. _

_ His coat was to thick to even have any effect. I quickly unzipped it and folded it open to reveal a simple light black t-shirt. Then my pounding continued. After a few hits I started to breath and realize what I was doing. I was going to have to give C.P.R. Thank god I know how to do this. Right. Can I do this?...I can do this. I can do this. _

_ My hands left his chest and went to his neck and nose. I elevated his neck and plugged his nose as I pressed my mouth against his and blew. His lips were hard, and his mouth kept falling slightly close. I kept having to nudge it back open with my own mouth to blow more air into his lungs. _

_ I went back to pumping at his heart and looked up to his face. His eyes were still sealed. Why wasn't he waking up!? "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I said breathlessly and hopefully. As I kept thudding his eyes still didn't open and I could feel tears threatening. 'I can do this. I can do this.' I though. I know what I'm doing. I can do this. 'You don't know him but he needs you right now more than ever' was what I kept thinking to myself. 'You can do this...for him.'_

_ I went in for another quick breath against his lips and my damn hair was in the way. Whatever it doesn't matter. Then I continued the beating. I looked down at his face and his eyes opened slowly. So slowly. 'YES!' Was all I could think. But he was still so weak. He was barely alive. _

_ Then I noticed his eyes. They were black. Not dark brown. Black. They were like midnight. They were gorgeous. I was so stunned that I think I literally stopped beating his heart. Shit. _

_ As I continued, I watched his eyes travel from my hair dangling in his face, to my mouth and stopping. He seemed confused. "Can you breath?" I kept repeating. "Breath. Breath." He wasn't answering. Well could he or not?!_

_ People screamed behind me and people started to crowd around crying trying to do whatever they could to help. The sirens. We could all here the sirens coming. But since they were so loud they were still probably a minute or two away. Shit._

_ As I focused back on what I was doing, I realized he was staring at me. If I wasn't in this situation, I probably would have blushed. But not right now. He just kept staring at me. _

_ As I continued the C.P.R. I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. "Can you breath? Can you breath? Can you hear me?" I asked breathlessly. He seemed to think about it then take a deep breath. Not a good idea. _

_ His eyes clenched in pain and his breath shuddered into a scrutinizing cough. "Sh. Sh. Relax. I think you broke a few bones. You're barely alive right now. Just relax. The ambulance is almost here. Just hold on. Please. Just hold on. I'll breath for you." I said quickly. The ambulance was almost here. Hurry up!_

_ As the ambulance sped into the parking lot, and the medics rushed out and sprinted towards the crowd holding supplies, I bent down to give him one last full breath just incase he still couldn't breath. _

_ When I pulled away his lip twitched and he was about to say something, but I was picked up my heavy arms. And I let them. They knew what they were doing, and all I wanted was for this boy to live. _

_ After the man set me down he quickly said, "Thank you." then rushed back over to the boy. _

_ I stood there in a daze, even after he was taken by the ambulance and rushed away to the hospital. My mind was spinning as people around me were still crying and freaking out. I just saved that boys life. I was only 14...and I saved his life. Oh my God. _

_ I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. Oh my God. I was getting light headed. I. Saved. His. Life._

_ "Hey." I heard somebody say. I blinked a few times and I saw Noah. "I won." He said smiling proudly._

_ It took me a second to realize what he said. He won? 'Who gives a fuck?!' I thought. How dare he crash somebody on purpose just to win, and then I just saved the boys life, and he is rushed to the hospital, and he comes up and tells me he won!? He is a horrible person! How could he even hurt somebody like that intentionally?Even just to win a race. Or at all! I hated him. I hated him to his core. _

_ I never expected him to be somebody that would do that to somebody else. Oh. My. God. _

_ "I. Hate. You." I said near tears. Then without my mind even registering I pulled back my hand, clenched it into a fist, and snapped it forward. Not only did I feel his nose crack, but I felt my middle finger make a sickening noise that sounded like his. _

_ OW! I think I broke my finger! OW OW OW!_

_ "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He screamed at me while covering his bloody nose in pain. _

_ "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I mirrored. "We. Are. Done." I said furiously. _

I sucked in a quick breath as my eyes snapped open. I moved my orange comforter and looked at my middle finger instinctively. I wiggled it a little bit and took a big sigh.

'Only a dream.' I thought. Well the dream was true but it happened when I was 14.

Lately I have been having that dream over and over. I don't know why though. It was so clear. It was like it happened yesterday.

When it happened I had the dream over and over again, then it slowed down, but now it's picking back up again. Every night. Even naps, which is what I just had.

'What does this mean?' I kept asking myself. It has to be significant somehow. Ugh.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Then I rolled over on my bed in my new room.

I think I'm going to go buy a 'Dream Defining' book.

**Review Please! Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the time it took me to update. I was really busy with schoolwork. But I'll be updating more often! So here you guys/girls go! Enjoy! **

Max's Point of View:

The next morning, I went to the nearby Barnes and Noble bookstore and bought a 'Dream Defining' book before I even ate breakfast. Not a good idea.

When I got home, I was feeling nauseous while climbing the stairs with my book in hand toward my room. But I was to lazy to go cook some food and I really didn't want to be in the kitchen with my dad.

"First day, and your already out of the house?" he asked from his stool behind the island counter.

I sighed and rolled my eyes speaking quick. "Ya". Then I continued up the stairs to my room only to be stopped again. "Where did you go? Your car was gone pretty early this morning." He said then crunched on his toast.

"Nowhere," I said with clear attitude in my voice.

"Nowhere? Come here" he said seriously, yet his nice fatherly voice. (Which I hated).

I stopped before I reached the top step and took a deep breath, thew my book up the last step, then slowly turned around and reluctantly walked back down the stairs to the kitchen...and my dad.

"What?" I asked rudely, glaring and glancing at the clock on the microwave. I seriously took forever to find that book.

"I just asked you what" my dad said without an ounce of niceness in his voice this time.

His tone caused my outstretched arm to freeze inches from the fridge door handle. I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised slightly. He a\hardly ever was serious with me because he was to scared I wouldn't like him. Newsflash: I already didn't.

"I just took a drive" I said matter of factly trying to get him to drop it.

"Before I got up?" he asked.

"Ya, is there anything wrong with an early start?" I asked starting to slightly step toward the entrance of the kitchen. I didn't really like when this conversation was leading.

"No, I guess there isn't." Damn he caught my bluff. "Well then where did you drive to?" He finished with an innocent look on his face.

"Just down the street" I said taking another unnoticed step toward the entryway.

"What street?"

"Just down the street." I said continuously getting more annoyed.

"But where down the road?" He pushed.

"Fine! I just went to Barnes and Noble. Seriously is there a problem with tat!" I said dropping my hands to my sides in defeat.

"For what?" he asked. Did her seriously have to know everything?

"What do you think?"

I nearly shouted. What annoyed me the most was his stupid calm expression.

"What book did you need that badly?" He asked finally figuring out why I went. I swear I almost started applauding.

"A. Book." I said like he was retarded, then turned and stomped up the stairs.

When I reached my room I seized my sling bag and hurriedly shoved my phone, camera, and book inside, slung it over my shoulder. Then I ran down the stairs taking three at a time.

I started for the front door without even glancing at my dad. He could just frustrate me so much that I just wanted to scream. All he did was push all the right buttons and take away any of the privacy and freedom I had in my life.

"Where are you going?" he called seriously from the kitchen.

"Probably where you don't want me to go." I said before slamming the door shut behind me.

As soon as I stepped onto the porch I felt goosebumps rise on my bare arms and legs. I was wearing a black T-shirt with blue shorts, with white vans.

As soon as I made in to the driving side of my car I realized I left my keys in my room when I was snatching everything.

"Shit" I angrily muttered to myself. I wasn't going back into the house to see my dad or ruin my excellent storm out.

Screw it. I left my car and walked out of my driveway and down the road. I had no idea where I was going, but I was just walking farther into the neighborhood which I had never been in before.

As I made my way down the quiet street I wrapped my arms loosely around myself, and held back the few tears that were threatening to fall. But I didn't cry.

I hat getting in fights with my dad, but we just didn't see eye to eye. We just didn't get along. At all.

As I continued walking I sniffled and wiped my slightly pink nose a few times. It was colder than I had remembered. I took my hair out of the messy, scrunched up bun it was held in and let it fall ragidly down my back. The curls scrunched around my face messily, but it warmed me up a little bit. I honestly didn't care what I looked like at the moment. I didn't look horribly disgusting, but I wasn't a super model at the moment either.

When I finally looked up from my feet I almost ran head first into a tree. I confusedly turned around and saw my house down the road a little bit and slightly around the corner.

I turned back to the little forest that was right at the end of the street. Why the hell was there a random forest? I don't know. Turning to walk the other way, away from the trees. I saw my dad standing in the street looking the other direction. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Where do I hide?

I immediately took cover in the front trees and peered around them seeing my dad walk back into the driveway shaking his head slightly.

I stood being the tree with my hands gently pressed against the bark watching in pure silence to make sure he wasn't coming back. And in the silence I hears a light sound of flowing water. What the?

I made a slow 180 degree turn and quietly walked farther into the brush. Stepping on multiple twigs and nearly decapitating myself on multiple branches I entered a clearing.

A beautiful flowing river was at the bottom of the steep hill. it. Was. Beautiful.

I heard my breath leave my lungs in a great gust of astonishment. I dropped my bag and dug out my camera and took time taking multiple shots. Afterward I sat down and looked at my recent gallery. I didn't delete any of them. They were all perfect and gorgeous.

I looked back up, astonished. Why is something so beautiful like this hidden?

_'I picked a wishing weed,'_

I looked down at my phone.

_'beneath you mothers tree,_

_ and I asked it to bring you back to me' _(**AN. I'm in love with Jason reeves.**)

I took a closer look and saw that the caller id said: Dad.

Immediately after pressing the silence button, I turned it off because he was going to attempt to call fifty more times, and then, leaving my bag where I was, carefully walked and stumbled down the grass and rocky dirt to the very base of the river.

Once I made it to the bottom, I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. Every now and then I would let my hand fall and dip into the numbing cold water, and I would pull them out once they were red and had lost feeling.

Taking deep breath after deep breath of cold air I just thought. I already knew this was going to be my hideout. Either for getting into fights with my dad o just being bored. I would come here.

There was a lot going on in my life right now and I just knew that this place was going to be my savior. Unexplainable, I know. But I just felt it.

My eyes shuttered close and I filled my lungs with the biting cold. I was suddenly light headed.

My eyes burst open and I realized I was tilting slightly sideways. Did I just fall asleep or faint or something? I know I haven't eaten since yesterday, but I couldn't be faint.

Getting back into my correct sitting position I fest my eyes droop down once more and shut.

…

I fest cold. So cold. And heavy.

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them at the burst of cold water that hit them.

Trying the same thing, the same thing happened.

Then I felt a sudden burning deep inside my chest.

Air. I needed air.

Opening my eyes again, I forced them to stay open. I looked around, then up. I was swimming? I could see the light at the surface of the rushing water. And I could see my long hair in my vision flowing around my face.

Up. I needed to go up. My shoes were holding me down slightly, but mostly the lack of air was causing me to see black dots. I couldn't swim up in time. I was to exhausted.

Was I going to drown? Oh my god I was going to drown. Swim! Swim! Swim!

Before my eyes shut for their last time, I saw something dark disturb the surface of the flowing water.

…

Vaguely I was dreaming about the dirt bike accident. Exactly as It has been every time in my sleep. The exact same.

But it was interrupted by a pressure on my lips. My eyes burst open as I rolled my body over slightly, dodging the person hovering above me, to spit out the water that came rushing from my lungs.

After my lungs were empty and I was done freaking out in my head that I was alive, I closed my eyes and dropped my wet back onto the dirty ground and took infinity deep breaths.

I was freezing. Not only my shorts, buy my t-shirt were pressed against my body everywhere. And my shoes were full of water I could tell. And I could feel my cold long hair wrap onto my neck, shoulders, chest and on the ground. And the piercing wind wasn't even blowing it in every direction like usual because it was plastered to my body.

I lay there with my head on the ground to tired to even open my eyes or wrap my arms around myself to keep from trembling.

After I calmed my breathing all was silent. Accept, "Are you okay?" asked a sudden deep voice.

The suddenness of the voice caused me to jolt up, open my eyes, and collide with my nose directly into his chest.

Ow

"Shit I'm sorry," he said sounding flustered.

I immediately covered my nose and squeezed it close to prevent any blood from coming out. Then I lay back down directly where I had before by just leaning back.

Ow. Ow. Ow. I didn't even get to see what he looked like but I did notice that his chest was rock hard. Literally.

Then my eyes opened at a gentle feeling on my neck and chin. The first thing I noticed was that somebody was loosely straddling my waist, tilting my chin up very gently, and arching my neck.

Then my eyes lingered from his hands to his toned, olive colored arms, then to his black shirt that ended below his elbows, then to his broad shoulder, to his also toned neck, then to his face. His heavy/slight panting breath came out as a white fog because of the freezing weather. And his dark brown hair looked black because it was soaking wet and dripping into his face. Not that you would notice because there were water droplets already all over him.

He looked so familiar.

Then I looked at his black eyes and saw pure concern. But after a few seconds of us both breathing hard, and invisible blush spilt over his cheeks. He shuddered for a second then pulled his hands away and lifted his knew and climbed off of me and to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked loudly.

I released my nose and looked at my blood free fingers. Good, I stopped it in time.

"Ya" I croaked. Ow.

"You're gonna have a sore throat. You swallowed a lot of water." he said quieter this time.

I didn't respond as I attempted to sit up slowly. My head was still spinning. As soon as he saw what I was doing, he immediately put his hand on my back and the other in my hand and helped my into a sitting position.

Instead of speaking I just nodded in his direction as a 'thanks'. "Sure" he replied, understandingly.

He let go of my hand but kept his hand lingering behind my back, barely touching me.

Despite all that happened, I gave out a little snicker at him thinking I was doing to faint...again.

'Why had I fainted?' I thought to myself that I haven't eaten anything for about a day.

Smooth Max.

After I picked a few wet strands of my hair off of my face and neck, I took a deep breath becoming more aware of my soar throat, and what happened.

He saved my life.

I looked back up at his worried face in shock. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Tha-" I started, but he cut me off.

"We're even." he stated looking at me directly.

We're even? What? I rubbed my bare cold arms thinking of what he said.

"..."

"You don't remember?" he asked with a tight expression on his face.

I looked at him skeptically, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. He looked a little bet hurt but wiped the look away. And I swear I saw my eyes widen in recognition, in the reflection of his own dark eyes.

My body shivered (from the cold) as I said, "Your him!" with a hoarse voice. "Your the boy from the race track!"

No. Way.

His eyes lit up and his mouth quirked very, very slightly into a breathtaking grin. "Yes." He said solemnly.

"Oh my God!" You're alive. " I stated.

That might have sounded like a stupid thing to say. 'you're alive.' but it's true. When I revived him he was taken by the medics and I never saw him again.

I kept the smile on my cold face as he said, "Yes...thanks to you".

I rolled my eyes, "U-hu sure." I said grinning then continued, "and thank you. I guess we are even."

then we just looked at each other. Four years have gone by? Wow. He did look different. There's no way this was him. This is insane.

"So are you okay? You almost drowned...Why did you almost drown?" he asked breaking the silence, and looking at me with his dark curious eyes.

"Um..." I said quietly due to my sore throat. "I think I'm fine. I've never been here before and I went to the edge of the river and I guess...I fainted." I finished truthfully.

A concerned look crossed his face as he asked, "Are you still feeling faint?" And he scooted almost unnoticeably closer.

I chuckled roughly. "No, I'm fine. I was just hungry I guess." I said while shaking my head slightly. 'How could I not have eaten for a whole day?' I asked myself.

"Hold on." he said. Then he stood up from the ground in front of me and started to walk up the hill away from the river. I looked around and noticed for the first time that I was about two feet away from the river. Well I guess he just pulled me out of the river, not up the hill.

I looked confusedly at his back walking away from me. "Wait! Hey, I don't need anything! Hey, I don't know your name, I'm fine!" I yelled at him and attempted to stand up but just sat back down. My body was still in a bit of a shock I guess.

"Yes you do! And it's Fang!" he said loudly before disappearing over the hill.

Fang? Well I guess it fit him perfectly. I sat there quietly waiting for him to return.

A few seconds later, he appeared at the top of the hill and started to jog down towards me. As he got closer I noticed his wet black shirt was stuck to his torso revealing his six pack underneath. And his dark blue jeans were just stiff around his legs. While he was on his way toward me, he shook out his shaggy hair as he ran, causing me to smile.

When he finally returned he handed me a protein bar and gave me a questioning look as to shy I was laughing. I just shrugged my shoulders and ate the food. Even though I usually don't take food from people, I knew I needed this, so I ate it.

It was weird but...it felt like I was already comfortable around him. Like I already knew him because of what happened years ago and what just happened about a minute ago.

"I don't know where you just got this, but thank you." I said.

"It was in my backpack on top of the hill." he said, sitting back down across from me, resting his arms on his knees.

"Oh. So...Fang...You're in highschool.?" I asked proudly because I used his name in a sentence.

He rolled his eyes the tiniest bet before saying, "My real names Nick, but people call me Fang, and I'm in college." He said with a smile in his eyes. He didn't show emotion that often I could tell, but when he did...

"So you're a college kid?" I asked.

"Only a freshman though," he practically snorted.

"I can't wait to be in college. I'm only a senior." I said instantly reminded of my situation.

"Wait...You go to Reno?" he asked confused. I nodded and he continued, "I graduated from there last year, and I would difinatelly remember you."

"Well actually my first day's tomorrow." I said gloomily. "I moved from Washington."

He nodded in understanding and just took a long look at me. I felt a little bit nervous under his gaze. "You seriously didn't remember me?" he asked. He looked very interrested in the subject.

I put my hands in the air in defense and said, "To be fair, you look a lot...older." I finished nervously.

"Well I was only 16 so...I can give you some leniency. But still, I recognized you and you were soaking wet and you looked completely different to." he said trying to win the battle.

"I was basically dead." I said seriously. I won.

He seemed to stop for a second. "Fine...How old were you when..." He trailed off.

"Saved you life?" I finished for him. "15. So your what, 18 now?" I asked mentally doing the math.

He nodded and asked, "17?"

"Yea," I said shortly. Then it was silent once more. We continued to look at each other. He did look different. He looked...manlier. But I would never say that aloud. Ever.

"You look so..." he said trailing off.

"Older?" I filled in. he nodded half heatedly. I had a feeling deep down that that's not exactly the word he was going for.

I looked down at my hands then out at the river as I felt a small blush crawl to my cheeks.

Breaking the silence he said, "You should probably get some more food and get warm."

I looked back over to him. He was looking at the goosebumps on my bare legs. "Probably." I muttered. I really didn't want to go home and see my dad.

"You don't want to go home?" he asked by looking at my expression.

"Not really." I said truthfully.

"Well I would let you into mine and Iggy's apartment, but I have work," he said sadly.

"Two questions. Who's Iggy and where do you work?" I asked.

"Oh Iggy's my best friend. He's a freshman to. And I work and Barnes and Noble." he informed, starting to stand up.

"The one right down the street?" I asked quickly.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows and nodded as he helped me stand up by my elbow. I usually wouldn't let anybody do that, but I actually needed it.

"Why?" he asked as we started to make our way up the hill, with one of his hands lingering behind me at all times.

"I went there at six this morning."

"You wanted the book that bad?" He asked mimicking my dad. I nodded. "Well that was probably Ginger that was there. My shift starts in about 30 minutes."

Then we reached the top of the hill and he slung his backpack over his shoulder. And I just realized how tall he truly was. My eyes were about level with his shoulder, and I was a good 5' 9''.

Then he leaned over and grabbed my bag that was on the ground a few feet away.

"I got it" I said reaching for it.

"Nope"

he said, also putting that one over his shoulder.

"Come on Fang, I got it."

"Nope. You almost died remember?" he said, reusing my own words.

"You suck." I said sighing, and dropping my hand. Then when we walked through the trees and into the actual neighborhood, I asked, "So what were you doing at the river?"

"I go there to think, and I could easily ask you the same thing." he said raising his dark eyebrow, waiting for me to answer.

"I just wanted out of the house." I lied halfway.

"I'm sure that's it" he said sarcastically. I looked over at him but still didn't tell him the full reason.

Me and my dad have issues. I didn't want to tell him so I didn't and he didn't ask either. So he was respectful. I already like that about him. He didn't push.

"So when do you start school?" he asked, changing the subject.

I smiled at him a thank you. He just nodded I said gloomily, "Tomorrow," While rubbing my freezing arms and blowing warm air into my numb hands.

"Aw don't be to bummed. Some of my best friends still go to that school. They're in your class to." he said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nudge and Gazzy. Nudge is very talkative and she gets along with everybody. And Gazzy is funny and also gets along with everybody. And he's a science wiz. You'll be fine." he finished.

I smiled actually feeling a little better about tomorrow. "I'll find them." I said.

"Oh I'm sure Nudge will find you first. And wherever Nudge is, Gazzy is close by." he said.

"I can't wait to meet them...truthfully." I said.

I stopped walking when we reached my driveway. He stopped to and we both started slowly toward the door.

"I'm sure I'll hear how your first day goes by Nudge." He said rolling his eyes then continued, "...So why did you move?" he asked carefully.

"Reasons. The biggest one is because my dad's job got transferred." I replied as we made it to the door and stopped. He nodded, knowing I probably didn't want to talk about it.

Changing the subject I said, "I just realized what was different about you."

He looked at me and asked, "What" with a small challenging grin.

"You took your lip ring out." I said biting my lip as his eyes lit up in astonishment. "I told you I remembered you." I said laughing, but instantly stopped because of my sore throat.

"For now. I just took it out for the day. Sorry for accusing you," he said with a grin. Then something beeped and he pulled his phone out of his bag. "Sorry I have to go." he said quietly. "I'm really happy I found you."

"He immediately looked at the ground after his...confession. "I...I mean-what that meant was- there was just a lot of stuff unknown." He stumbled. Then he took a deep breath and almost started to go into further detail.

I saved him from his embarrasment and said, "I know what you mean. And I don't want you to be late."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea. Well I hope you feel better. Get warm and eat some food." He said slightly sternly.

"Will do. And thanks again." I said.

"You're welcome." he said with a slight grin, then turned to leave but instantly turned back around and said, "Oh and don't go fainting in any more river please."

"Definitely." I said trying not to laugh.

"Okay. I'm sure I'll see you around..."he said unfinished.

"Max." I filled in.

He nodded and smiled. "By Max."

"By Nick." I said.

That seemed to make him chuckle as he turned and left in his wet clothes and all.

…

After I entered my house, my dad jumped off the couch. "Who was that boy? And where did you go?" he asked strictly yet fatherly.

"Nowhere," I croaked.

"Max, you're soaking wet, shivering, pale, and you got a sore throat in like an hour." he said, taking in my wet clothes.

"So what?" I asked slightly rudely and continued to walk toward my room.

"Max."

That serious tone made me stop and turn around. "What?" I asked in the same tone.

"Where were you and who was that boy?" he asked slightly calmer this time.

"I went for a walk and his name is Nick." I said, loosing my patience.

"I'm just going to let 'where you went' go. But _Nick,_" he said with emphasis, "is to old for you."

He just clicked the correct button. Good job dad. He always accuses me of dating any boy I lay eyes on. "First of all I can't believe that you think your own daughter I shallow enough to want to date somebody after knowing them for like an hour. Secondly, he's only a little more than a year older than me. Thirdly, I don't even like him like that. Fourthly, why the hell would you care where I went anyways? Fifthly, the emphasis on his name is unnecessary. You think he's a bad kid buy he's not. He's a college student and he works at a bookstore. And lastly, he saved my life." I said out of breath.

Then I turned and left my speechless dad in the living room and ran up to my room to change out of my wet clothes.

As I changed I felt hot teas well up in my eyes, but I held them in. I hated my dad.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important: Thanks for the reviews! They make me update a lot faster! And I'm sorry for the confusion in their age. Fang has just turned 19 and Max is almost 18. He's just over a year older than her. I hope that straightened everything out. **

** Oh and I'm not alternating their point of views every chapter. I'm just doing it to which ever perspective it needs to be in.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

Max's Point of View:

I rolled over in my bed stretching out my legs and taking a big deep breath. Ow. I still had a sore throat. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my still dark room.

School today. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Max you better get up soon." My dad yelled from downstairs. He hadn't talked to me since yesterday. I think he was a little stunned after my rant. Whatever. I liked him not speaking to me.

I flung my hand out of my comforter and turned up the music on my iPod (on my ihome) that was already playing. It's usually on all through the night quiet enough so only I hear it. Out of the thousands of songs I had on it, a 'blink 182' song was playing. At least my day was starting off a tiny tiny bit good.

"Max! Are you up!" my dad yelled even louder. He was getting irritated that I was ignoring him. I usually did, but he was a little bit madder than usual.

As a reply I picked up one of my sandals sitting next to my bed on the floor and flung it at the door causing a huge thunderous 'boom'. He didn't respond but I think he knew I was up, and not happy about it.

I could hear him fumbling around in the kitchen doing something with pots and pans over the sound of my music so I turned it up slightly more and got up.

I wasn't singing along with the music like I usually did every morning at my old school. I just didn't feel like it.

After I got up I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower making sure my music was loud enough to hear over the rushing water. It was.

Then when I got out I just scrunched up my long wet hair, and let it dry like that, giving it a messy curly look. Then I put on my makeup like usual: mascara and a little bit of eye liner. I wasn't all for that raccoon look some girls get.

After that I went to my closet and pulled out some light blue jeans with slight rips in them around the knees. They were old but they fit my figure perfectly (not that I was trying to impress anybody at this school), and they were my favorite. Then I found a light gray/metallic looking baggy shirt. It was cute and comfy and I didn't really care all that much.

Then I looked through my shoes, and put on my gray ugs. We all know I could wear my vans because they were still soaking wet.

I looked in the mirror, and noticed something was still missing. I reached over and put my mothers necklace over my neck. I wore it every day. It was the original silver, goddy, wing pendant she used to wear every day. I just adjusted it years ago by putting it on a longer chain that reached past my chest and almost to my bellybutton.

Then I put on my big marble ring and some silver bracelets, and made sure I had my earrings in. One thing my dad let me do was get my left ear, cartilage pierced. It was my favorite. It was just a big diamond. Fake of course. I had one pair of real diamond earrings, just like every other girl, but they were small and kind of unnoticeable. And I barely wore them because I was afraid they would fall out or something.

...Anyways.

After I was all dressed I brushed my teeth and listened to my music until it was time to leave. Then I turned my iPod off and went downstairs with my bag.

Immediately my dad asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Not hungry and I don't have time." I said already walking toward the front door.

"...can I talk to you for a minute please?" he asked.

His tone was a little sad but annoyed as well. So I stopped and looked at him. He glanced me up and down, his eyes pausing on the necklace like they did every time he looked at my outfit, and said, "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

Are you serious? This is was he wanted to talk about? "No. And what did you actually want to talk about. I'm in a hurry." I said slightly leaning my weight to my left foot and placing an annoyed expression on my face.

He swallowed and looked sadly at me. "I was just wondering if you were gonna go out for any sports this year or yearbook or something." he spoke hopefully. He like me being really involved in school because he thought it would keep me out of all other kind of trouble there is in the world. Aka: partying, alcohol, drugs, and boys.

I didn't do any of that stuff anyways. I mean I go to parties and I've tried alcohol before, but what teenager hasn't? I'm better than mostly any kid I've ever met. You have no clue.

"Seriously dad?" I asked. What makes him think I would even want to join another team anyways. And I didn't like photographing anybody unless I knew them really well or something.

"Seriously? Yeah I'm serious Max. I don't want you to start getting bad grades or something." he said solemnly.

"I'm pretty sure your not only thinking about bad grades." I said looking at him expectantly.

"And I don't want you to get into other bad stuff either." he added. For some reason it embarrassed him a little bit by talking about the _other things._

"Sure dad. I have to go. And I'm not playing for another team...for any sport." I said then turned my back to him and walked out to my car.

That little talk just ruined my day. Thanks dad.

When I got into my car I quickly turned up the heater. It was so gold. Ugh. Now...to school.

A few minutes later I pulled into the student parking lot where there were tons of other cars and teenagers milling around. At least I didn't get lost, because it was pretty easy to find.

I parked in a far away, empty spot. I didn't mind walking. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and put it over my shoulder and started to walk nonchalantly to the back doors. Why did the student parking lot have to be in the back of the school?

I passed by kids being the way they were before school: loud, people sitting on car, music blasting. Just like my old school basically.

By the time I was halfway through the parking lot I could feel my nose getting pink and my cheeks getting pale. A few people around me continued to glance at me, realizing I was the new kid. I honestly didn't care what people thought about me. It's not like I was a freshman going into highschool, hoping to be excepted by everybody. I've already been through that whole stage. Now I was a senior, and I knew how highschool worked. Be. Yourself.

It's true. Be friends with people you're gonna actually want to hang out with. So if they're judging you, you probably aren't gonna get along with that kind of person anyways.

Anyway...since I had no idea how to get to the main office from the back of the school, I had to ask someone.

I walked up to some boy with brown hair sitting on the back of his car scrambling to do some last minute homework. Been there. Done that.

"Man what did you get for 17?" I heard him ask the guy sitting coolly next to him. The other guy had dirty blond hair and blue eyes and he was busy texting somebody with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me." I said nicely with a little smile on my face. They both glanced up from what they were doing. "Could one of you show me where the front office it?"

"Sure," the blond one beamed. "Max?" he asked while pressing the 'send' button on his phone then standing up. He was just about an inch taller than me.

"Yeah. How did you know my name?" I asked kind of creeped out.

"You've been the talk of the school for about a week." He said rolling his eyes. I could tell he was one of those kids that everybody like because he was nice to everybody. "Nice to meet you." he said, continuing with his wide smile.

"Nice to meet you to..." I said hoping he would fill in his name.

"Kevin. And this procrastinator would be Liam." he said patting Liam on the shoulder. Liam looked up from his homework once more and flipped off Kevin really fast then held out his hand to me. We shook hand quickly, as he said, 'nice to meet you.'

I nodded, and he went back to his homework.

"Well this is where I leave you. By Liam." he said and leaned over and picked up his backpack from the ground.

"See ya man." Liam said hastefully. "And I'm sure I'll see you around Max." he said politely.

"Probably" I answered with a grin. "By procrastinator." I finished trying not to laugh. Liam stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with humor in his eyes, and shook his head.

Kevin couldn't hold it in though. He laughed loudly at his friend. "Get owned by somebody you just met Liam."

"By" Liam snorted then went back to his work.

"I like you already Max." Kevin said walking with me through the big doors and into the courtyard. At least the courtyard was nice. There were a bunch of trees and benches and table for people to eat at.

"Nice to know" I said smiling.

"So do you know what classes you have?" he asked loudly. He was one of those people. He was not shy and he was really nice to everybody. I noticed because almost everybody we passed either waved or said he. And he responded to all of them.

"Um, no. I haven't got my schedule yet. My dad just called and got me registered." I said feeling like I was already friends with him.

"Oh well if you see me in the halls just go ahead and ask any questions if you need." he said.

"Will do...are you sure you're not like class president or something because you're so..." I said unfinished.

"Outgoing?" I nodded. "Ya I know. But I'm definitely not class president. I'm just loud." he said smiling.

As we cut through the courtyard and through a bunch of hallways that looked the same, we made it to the main office, and the warning bell rang for first period to start.

"Well here it is, and have a good first day." He said smiling brightly.

"Thanks a lot." I said gratefully.

"Not a problem. I'll see you around." and we each gave each other small waves goodbye and I walked into the front office.

I stood there waiting until somebody noticed me. It didn't take long.

"Hello there what can I do for you," said a woman sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"Hi. I need my schedule, I'm new." I informed kindly. See I could be nice and polite when I wanted to be.

"Oh, Max. Yes, yes. Here is your schedule. And the teachers will give you leniency if you're a minute or two late. So your first class is...English. Now your gonna want to walk through the courtyard, go through the opposite double doors, and take the hallway left. The room number is 134. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"No thank you." I said.

"Okay dear. Have fun and good luck." she finished with a smile. As I walked out the office I heard the final bell ring. There were no students in site. I sighed as I entered the cold air of the courtyard and followed the directions she told me. I found the class pretty easily.

I didn't even pause as I opened the door and entered the room. The teacher saw me right away and said, "Aw Max. We have been expecting you. Just a few minutes late, but that's okay. You can go ahead and take a seat next to Taylor." he said.

"Okay." I said nicely. Then I made my was through the isles to about halfway back and took the only empty seat next to anybody so I assumed it was Taylor.

I put a tiny grin on my face as said, "Hey" and took my seat. I still hate this school, and my dad, and all of that stuff, but I might as well not pull anybody down with me by acting like a bitch.

"Hey there." she said groggily. I almost laughed, because she was so out of it.

"Hey there," I mimicked.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm just really tired." She said laughing slightly herself.

"Why?" I asked while taking out a notebook and pencil, then leaned back in my chair.

"Volleyball tryouts are killer," she grinned then lay her head down on the table, and yawned.

"Been there, done that." I said agreeing with her.

"Really?" she asked getting a little more excited.

"Yeah. But I wasn't that good." I lied.

"Sure you weren't" she said sarcastically. "You should try out. The tryouts only started two days ago. It's really fun and we have good coaches." she said persuasively.

I shook my head, "I don't think so".

"You should just try anyways and if you don't like it you can just quit." she said.

"-" I was cut off by the teacher telling us to turn in our weekly compositions. Since I didn't have one I just sat in my desk as everybody else got up and piled there notebooks in a pile, some of them lazily and sighing, and others in excitement. 'I would be the one sighing' I thought to myself. At least I didn't have to do it.

"And Max," I looked up and noticed the teacher was looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Since you couldn't do this assignment I arranged an oral presentation about yourself." he said looking excited.

"What?" I asked. I did not want to give an oral presentation.

"You have to go to the front of the room and talk about yourself. You're gonna be able to call on students and answer their questions." He said.

"Do I have to?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled at my question. "Yes you have to. This class is about speaking publicly and writing. So go ahead and go up to the front of the classroom." he said gesturing to the front of the room.

I sighed and stood up reluctantly. When I got to the front I hear somebody ask, "Are we allowed to ask anything?"

"Yes as long as it's not to bad," the teacher said with his notepad, getting ready to take notes and grade me. This was so unfair.

I stood there looking at the class lazily. "This is complete bull," I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, you can start." the teacher said. I already hated this guy just as much as I hated English.

Just about every hand in the classroom flew up. Great. I pointed to a girl in the front row. She looked prissy, and stupid. I'm not being mean, but that's just what she looked like. "What's your favorite color?" she asked, twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"Red," I lied. He didn't tell me I had to be truthful.

I pointed to somebody else. "What's your middle name?" a blonde girls asked.

"Ann," I lied again.

I called on a boy next. "How old are you?"

"18" I lied once more.

"Why did you move here?" somebody else asked.

"Better community." I said. I was answering all of the questions shortly and lying in all of them to. These people didn't have to know everything about me. This assignment was just a joke. And farther on in the questioning, the questions got more serious and real. I actually said 'pass' for a few of them.

I was getting extremely bored up there, but I quickly got nervous when I noticed the guy in the back of the room. He sat by himself and he was big and burly. He wore all black, and had piercings everywhere. I don't have anything against piercings but this...this was to much. I wouldn't have gotten nervous or even had a problem with him if I hadn't noticed the way he was looking at me. His eyes raked up and down my body and the look in his eyes just scared me. And I don't ever get scared. But something about him gave me bad vibes.

I quickly looked away from him and continued to answer the questions, by spitting out lies. I wasn't lying to sound cool or anything. I just didn't want everybody to know everything about me.

One question that caught me off guard was, "What's your number?"

I looked up for the person who asked it and layed eyes on a read haired kid that thought he was all that. And I wouldn't have been so rude to him if he didn't act like he was the coolest shit in the world.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "You wish."

The entire class burst into laughter. Somebody said, "I like her already" and "Oh she's good.."

I tried to hold in my smile, and people continued to laugh. "Get owned Adam." Somebody said loudly.

"Gazzy that's enough." the teacher said. My eyes shot over to who said that. My eyes landed on a kid with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He quirked his eyebrow when he noticed I was looking at him. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Fang. He was loud and cheery while Fang was silent and dark.

After the questioning was over I sat back down in my seat, while the teacher nodded to himself, and the scary kid in the back continued to watch me. I didn't make eye contact with him at all. And when I sat down I asked Taylor, "Who's the kid in the back?"

She yawned before answering, "Jeff. He's a creeper. Don't talk to him or even look at him. He's just...weird." I nodded, and she said, "Oh and good lies."

I looked at her and my mouth opened slightly. "It's okay. I would have done the same thing. Mr. Weaver's a dumb ass. That assignment is practically against all of the teaching rules."

I smiled at her because of her understanding, then the bell rang. Everybody was basically already out of the room as I was still shoving everything in my bag. "Hey"

I jumped slightly and looked up to find Gazzy smiling holding his backpack. "Hello," I responded.

"So...Do I know you or something? Because that was a little weird back there." He said not rudely but curiously.

"Um...I don't. I was just told to look out for you." I said putting my sling back over my shoulder lazily.

"From who?" he snorted as we walked out of the classroom together.

"Um...Fang." I said a little bit shyly.

"You know Fang? How?" He asked getting more relaxed and acting like he's known me for years.

"Oh he's just a friend, and he told me to look for you and Nudge, since I was new." I said as we walked to wherever he was going.

"Oh okay." he said smiling, "Well I'm Gazzy as you already know. It's nice to meet you. And if you're gonna put that literature book away then you're gonna meat Nudge pretty soon." He said questioningly. I nodded. "What's your locker number?" he asked.

I pulled out a little sheet of paper "74" I read.

He snorted. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Oh and that's like two lockers away from mine and Nudge's." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said. But why did he snort? Whatever.

When we turned the corner we walked up to my locker and a dark skinned girl shoving her books in her locker. "Hey Nudge guess who I found." Gazzy said, opening his own locker.

"Who?" She asked loudly as she looked up from her locker. "Oh my goodness! You must be Max! It's so good to meet you! My names Nudge!" she practically shouted. Gazzy snickered at my expression.

I think my eyes must have gotten bigger. "Hey." I said holding in a laugh. She was really nice.

Nudge immediately started rambling about how she would help me with anything I needed, and bla bla bla. I just grinned and nodded because I couldn't keep up anyways.

"Oh and she knows Fang." Gazzy cut in subtly.

"Oh I know." She replied.

"What?" Both Gazzy and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah. He texted me and told me and you to keep a lookout." She said as if it wasn't even a big deal. I felt a little blush linger on my cheeks knowing that he took the time to make sure that I was looked out for.

"It would be nice for my best friend to tell me stuff sometimes," Gazzy said nonchalantly and he put another book into his bag.

"Oh sorry." She said with fake sympathy.

As the three of us continued our conversation, I attempted to open my locker.

Nudge laughed as she said, "You got locker number 74?"

I nodded. "Yeah why?"

"That's Fang's old locker. Nobody's had it since him. It's a bitch to open." She informed.

"So I see." I said. I put in the locker combination, but the door wouldn't budge. Great. The little handle was stuck. I got slightly frustrated so I just hit it right next to the handle and pulled. And it opened.

Gazzy's and Nudge's mouths opened slightly. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It just took Fang like a week before he figured out how to open it. Good job. You can rub it in his face later." Gazzy filled in.

"Okay." I said with a grin. It made me feel lighter inside that I beat him at something. Ha ha. When the door swung open I noticed black permanent marker on the inside. It read:

_'Locker from hell. _

_ Enjoy._

_ -Fang Black'_

I snickered. I was already looking forward to seeing that everyday.

"He wrote that his freshman year, the first time he opened it." Nudge said with a smile. I smiled back as the warning bell rang and Nudge asked me what my next class was. Turns out we both has calculus, and Gazzy had science.

He gave us both a wave and smile as he walked away super happy. I gave Nudge a questioning look. "He would marry science if he could." She stated as we walked to calculus.

That period went by quickly. I sat next to Nudge and we basically ignored the teacher and talked the whole time. It's okay though because I could usually figure the math out myself.

But sadly after that Nudge showed me to my history class then left to go to her literature class.

"By Max. I'll find you at lunch." She said then walked down the hall.

When I entered the class I noticed Liam and Kevin sitting on the side of the room.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Cook, and you can choose your seat." My new teacher said kindly.

"Thanks" I said.

And as I turned to go find a seat Kevin called, "Hey Ms. Procrastinator, over here." I smiled as I walked up and sat next to him and Liam.

"Hey guys. Finish your homework?" I asked Liam.

"Hell to the yes I did." He said with a goofy grin as he pulled stuff out of his backpack.

"Good job."

"So how is your first day going?" Kevin asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would go." I answered truthfully.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He said.

Then that class basically carried out like it did with second period with Nudge and I. Kevin, Liam and I just ignored the teacher and talked. It was actually fun.

And what felt like five minutes later it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria with Liam and Kevin and Nudge found me instantly. "Hey Max. Hey Kevin and Liam. What's going on?" she asked as we started for the lunch line. We just chatted the entire time as we got our food.

And it turns out that they all sit together at the same table with a bunch of other people to. While we were all eating Gazzy asked, "So...How do you really know Fang?" He raised his eyebrows a little bit like he was trying to make it something that is didn't need to be. Gross.

I just wiped all expression from my face and shook my head back and forward. "No." I informed him.

"You sure?" Kevin asked also raising his eyebrows suggestively and nudging Gazzy.

"Positive." I said getting ready to dump my juice all over their heads. Even if the guy is as nice as can be, they are still pervs.

"Shut up you guys." Nudge said rolling her eyes. I gave her a thankful look and she just smiled in response.

"Well...since that's a positive," Gazzy said. I didn't like where this was going. "Would you ever...Adam...maybe."

Then all the boys started cracking up. They were referring to the one that asked for my number in first period.

"No. Never. He _still_ wishes." I said. Boys...I swear. "God you guys are gross." I said continuing to eat my food.

"Get used to it." Nudge said rolling her eyes.

"We're done. We swear." Liam said.

"Sure you are." I said.

"Well you might as well get used to the 'Adam thing' because a lot of guys are talking about you. Stuff you would definitely not approve of." He said looking at me. He was being serious.

Ugh. I didn't want to date anybody in this school. At all.

"Hey Max." Somebody said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around. "Oh hey Taylor."

"Hey Max." She said yawning again, "I just wanted to bring you this flier. Hold on..." She dug out something from her bag and handed it to me. "I'm in a hurry so if you would just take a look at it and I'll see you later today or tomorrow morning." She said with a tired smile.

"Thanks. By." I said and she walked off.

I looked down and sighed. I crinkled up the paper and shot it into the nearby garbage can.

"What was that?" Everybody said almost at the same time.

"Nothing." I said.

"Didn't look like nothing." Nudge said.

"It was nothing." I said again.

"I'm just gonna go dig it out of the garbage if you don't tell us." Kevin said starting to get up.

"Fine, fine. It's just a volleyball tryout form. No big deal." I said continuing to eat.

"You should join if you're good. Really you should. Our volleyball team sucks." Kevin said truthfully.

"They do. We only have like 2 good players. Taylor who's our setter, and Kaleah who's our digger." Nudge said, and everybody nodded.

"So no good spiker?" I asked.

"Well we have Alexis but...she's not that good. And she doesn't even like it. She wants to play back row anyways." Kevin said.

"You seem to know a lot about this." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sports are pretty big in this school." Kevin said and everybody nodded in agreement. "You should just give it a shot because obviously Taylor wants you to try."

I sighed. "I don't think so." I said.

"Just try."

"No." I said really not wanting to be persuaded into playing. I really wish I didn't used to play spiker at my old school...but I did. And I can usually be guilted into anything. Shit.

"Come on." Gazzy begged. "When we were freshman we had a bunch of good senior players and we watched them every Friday. But they graduated and the games got really boring because none of the upper classman were good."

"..." I sighed. "Maybe."

…

The rest of the day flew by because it was actually kind of enjoyable. I had two more classes with Gazzy and Nudge, and one with just Liam.

When the final bell rang I walked out to my car just like a bunch of other kids did. Taylor jogged up to me and asked, "Did you think about it?"

"Yeah." I said.

"And?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't make it today, but I can be there tomorrow. And I'm trying out for spiker." I said sighing. I did but didn't want to do this.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Her tired face was almost wiped away. "Sweet! I'll tell coach. She actually told me to talk to you to see if you could play. That's how desperate we are. Thanks so much for just trying it out."

"No problem." I said not telling the full truth.

"Thanks. By. See you tomorrow." She yelled as she ran back inside...to practice.

What did I just get myself into?

**Thanks for the reviews again. They really do make me update a lot faster. I updated two time in like two days so I'm telling the truth. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you reviewers! Just to let you know I am not a good speller. But I will attempt to spell 'bye' and 'meet' correctly. Actually I'll just try to spell everything correctly but it probably won't work. Thanks again!**

Max's Point of View: (again)

I took my time driving home. I really didn't want to go home and be in the same house as my dad. At all.

But when I pulled into the driveway his car wasn't there. I slung my bag over my shoulder and pulled the key out of the ignition and jogged to the front door. When I closed the door behind me I took in the silence of the house. Yeah he wasn't here. Good.

Then I walked through the living room, up the staircase, and to my room. The door at the top of the stairs was closed and there was a note taped to it at my head height.

I quickly tore it off and scanned it lazily and uncaring.

_Max, I hope you had a good first day._

_ I just got my hours, and I figured out that I work until 4 pm every day._

_ I'll see you a little after that._

_ I love you, Dad._

Why did he have to be all lovey dovey (spelling) all the time?

I crinkled the paper into a tight ball, opened the door to my room, and shot it into my little garbage can, as I dropped my bag to the floor. Score.

Then I collapsed onto my bed and turned on my iHome much louder than necessary and closed my eyes. I wasn't really tired, but I had nothing else much to do.

My room was still a pretty big mess from the move and I still had random boxes cluttering the floor.

I took a few deep breaths then opened my eyes.

I sat up suddenly and for some reason, practically sprinted down stairs to get a razor knife. Once I found it in our already cluttered drawer, I ran back up and shut my door behind me.

I cranked up the music a little louder and got on my knees searching for the correct box. I should be labeled 'sports' or something.

Once I found it I pulled it away from the others and sliced the razor blade right through the tape. I opened it up and started to pull out everything inside.

I found multiple volleyball knee pads and spandex. I only wear spandex on games or just under my sweats. So I just shoved a pair of spandex, sweats, t-shirt, and neon green knee pads into my sling bag and set it by the door. And yes I had neon green knee pads. Actually I had most colors, but these ones were a gift from one of my best friends on my old team. Jessica.

God I missed her. I haven't really called her or returned any of her calls lately because I wasn't exactly in the talking mood. It's not like I didn't want to talk to her...I just didn't want her to know that I absolutely hated it here. And yes I know that sounds really weird, but she was sad enough with me leaving. And I think she would just get sadder if she knew I was completely miserable.

I glanced at my cellphone feeling a little pang of guilt. She just wanted to talk to me. I sighed deeply as I looked at my alarm clock sitting on my bed. 3:00 exactly. School got out at 2:10. Well at least I don't have to even be home with my dad until 5 every day, because practice went from directly after school to 5.

It was like he knew I would eventually play. I hated that about him. He was always right. It's like he knew I would eventually either just choose to do it or be guilted into it or something. He just knew I would. Ugh.

I didn't want to tell him I was playing. It would be like he was winning. Dammit.

I would just tell him that I would be home late. He would throw a tizzy fit of course, but I honestly didn't care. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

I looked at my backpack and thought about homework. I _really _didn't want to do homework. Yeah I know homework on the first day. Well I'm a senior, so I don't get that much of a break.

Sighing I looked at the clock again. 3:01. Wow. I still had about an hour.

I snatched my cellphone, car keys, and just a gray sweatshirt with a hoot, and jogged quickly downstairs and jumped in my car after I pulled on the sweatshirt.

I just needed to get back before my dad did. Or not. He would just get mad at me, not that he already wasn't. I would just try to be home on time. He assumed I was coming straight home, so he might freak if I'm missing. Whatever.

I haven't been downtown yet and I really just wanted to explore. It was one of my favorite things to do where I used to live. Just walk downtown with friends, pass all of the stores and shops, and see all of the different type of people. You honestly never know what you're gonna find downtown. Trust me.

So I drove downtown, listening to the radio and humming along. I stopped at the first stop light, and looked down the long skinny street ahead of me. Cars were crowding the edges, and there were treed growing from the sidewalk and a few people milling around in heavy coats, hats, and scarves. There were a few couples holding hands, with their glove covered hands entwined.

I smiled slightly, then I parked in a random parking lot, with some other cars. When I got out I locked my doors, and I could immediately feel my nose turn pink. So I pulled my hood up and stuffed my hands deep in my big sweatshirt pocket. Then I started to walk.

I walked slowly, taking deep breath after deep breath of cold fresh air, and looking into shop after shop. I didn't want to buy anything, I just wanted to glance around.

And all of the people that walked on the sidewalk usually had a grin on their faces. There weren't any weird people out though. It was only...3:45, I realized after glancing at my cell. The fun always starts when it's dark. My friends and I would walk around on Friday or Saturday nights at midnight, just to see all of the drunk people being hilarious.

I smiled sadly to myself remembering all the fun we had, all the people we met and the friends we made, and getting grounded for weeks at a time by my dad because he thought I was out drinking or something. It might sound weird but, those were the days.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I crossed the street to look at the other shops and started walking the other direction toward my car.

And as I was walking I stumbled on a slab of cement that was the sidewalk that was raised about a quarter of an inch higher than the other slabs. After I stumbled I stood up straight, thanking the lord I didn't fall completely on my face, and looked around to see if anybody saw me.

I locked eyes with a girl that was probably in her late 20s to early 30s. She had gorgeous green eyes and small circle tattoos trailing from somewhere beneath her shirt near her shoulder up onto her neck, almost reaching her jaw line. I was always fascinated by tattoos. They were pure art. And I've always wanted one ever since I knew what they were. But I would get slaughtered by my dad of course. And I always thought neck tattoos were a little much, but...they looked absolutely beautiful on her. She had a grin on her beautiful face as she looked at me.

"Don't worry. It trips everybody up." She said, chuckling a little bit as she threw a garbage bag into the garbage can sitting on the edge of the street.

"Yeah, it got me." I said smiling back.

She just looked so nice. Just the way she looked, she looked so open and kind.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing that I was slightly spacing out at her neck tattoo.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." I said snapping back to myself. "I love you neck tattoo. Who did it?" I asked curiously. Because when I got a tattoo I wanted it to be just as good at hers was. And I'm not saying that I was getting a tattoo anytime soon. I just had to be 18. Then I would.

"Oh thank you." She said widening her smile. "I did it myself, with a mirror of course." She said slightly rolling her eyes.

"_You_ did it?" I asked shocked. She nodded. "That is_ so_ good." I said still in slight shock. You can probably tell that when I find something that really fascinates me, I have to study it a little more then other people.

She laughed warmly. "Well thank you." She paused then continued, "Say what's your name?"

"Max" I said seeing a fog come out of my mouth.

"Well, Max. You're looking a little chilly. I think you should get indoors and warm up a little bit." She said, still holding a smile on her face. She seemed so motherly to me.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to my car right now." I said nodding.

"Okay good. Well it was nice meeting you Max. I might see you around." She said.

"Bye"I said with a smile.

"Bye Max," She responded and turned to walk into a shop. I looked at the top of the building.

_Reno Tattoos_

Oh well that makes sense. She was a tattooist.

From where I was standing on the sidewalk I looked through the huge window that covered the entire front of the shop. On the inside I could see pictures covering almost every inch of the light yellow walls. I've never seen a tattoo shop like this before. Usually they were all black, small, and somewhat scary. But this one was light and open. Of course it was still like a tattoo shop with the piercings and stuff, but it was just...I couldn't exactly explain it. I just liked it. There we go.

And as I was looking through the front window I noticed a sign: _Part time Help Wanted._

And on the outside of the window there was a pocket full of application forms. I walked over and grabbed one. Well I'm not artsy. At. All. But when I looked down it said that they needed a receptionist. Answering phones. I could do that.

I know I was doing school...and volleyball now, but I could come after volleyball and work for a few hours. That's what part time is. And that also means less time home with my dad. And a little extra cash. 'Why not?' I thought.

I folded it up and slid it into my pocket and continued to walk on the sidewalk toward my car, leaving the shop. I would come back tomorrow after volleyball and turn it in all filled out. Man I hope I got this.

I pulled my hood tighter around my head as I finally made it to my car, grinning. I hopped it and cranked up the heater, and started on my drive home. I glanced at the radio clock. 5:10. Shit.

When I pulled up to the driveway I noticed my dad still wasn't home. I probably only had a minute or two until he was home so I cut the engine and ran to the front door and closed it behind me quickly.

I got upstairs to my room and pulled out my calculus book, my calculator, pencil etc. I turned on my music because he would have thought something was up if I wasn't listening to anything, and began to plug away on some problems.

Sure enough about 30 seconds later I heard my dad pull in. When he opened the front door I heard a few plastic bags squeaking against each other. Oh he went and got groceries.

"Max I'm home! I got us some groceries and stuff for dinner." He shouted.

"Okay!" I yelled back. Then I paused on my homework and heard him walking around in the kitchen, putting stuff away, and starting whatever we were gonna have for dinner. Then I got up and put on some sweats to get a little more comfy and went back to my homework.

About an hour later after I finished my homework and filling out my work application, my dad yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I yelled back and shoved everything into my backpack and flung it to the floor, and sprinted downstairs. "Hey" I said in a rush.

He immediately froze and cocked and eyebrow at me. "Hey" he asked with a little question and curiosity in his voice.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, grabbing two plates.

"Chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas." He said, continuing to hold up his eyebrow. Then he dished some food onto the two plates I put on the counter. "Is that enough?" He asked, setting the pan on the counter.

"Yeah."

Then we grabbed our plates and headed into the living room to eat at the coffee table. We used to eat at the dining room table every night until my mom died. Then...we just kind of gave up. And now our dining room table is for special occasions and show.

When we sat down on the couch and started eating, my dad clicked the channel to Comedy Central, which was playing Scrubs. It's one of my favorite shows and he knew it. And he would always choose something I liked over something he liked. I don't know why he did but he always did.

After we were both about halfway done with our dinner, he broke the silence by asking, "So...how was school?" while glancing at me.

"Fine," I said looking at my food.

"Just fine?"

I nodded.

"Any new friends?" He asked, trying to get me to talk a little bit.

I shrugged my shoulders, and he put his fork down and put his full attention on me. "...Yeah. I did," I said making him happy. But then he just gave me a look to continue. "Gazzy, Nudge, Liam, Kevin, and Taylor." I finished.

"So...Mostly boys?" he asked attempting to be nonchalant and continue eating his dinner.

"Yeah dad." I said, rolling my eyes and already hating where this was going.

"Are any of-" I cut him off.

"No dad. Yes some of them don't look to shabby, but you don't have to worry because I _will not_ date any of them. And I love how you can trust your daughter so much" I said, raising my voice a tad bit and pronunciating the 'will not'. And sarcasm practically dripping out of my mouth at the last sentence.

I absolutely hated it when he did that. _Hated_ it. Any boy. _Any _boy. Just like I explained before, he thought I was automatically going to put out or fall in love with any boy I saw.

Then we both looked down at our plates because of my tiny outburst. I took a deep breath and stood up, grabbed my plate, and walked into the kitchen. "I'm done." I said with no tone.

Then I put the food away and filled the dishwasher without saying a word or even getting a response from my dad in the other room.

"Night." I said shortly from hallway as I began to climb the stairs to my room. It was only a little past 7, but I didn't care.

"Night." My dad said back quietly.

I swear we were getting along for a tiny bit. I mean we were talking way more than usual, but he had to ruin it. He had to ask that stupid question. Then usually after I answer that stupid question he'll immediately go on about how he doesn't like the boy (when he hasn't even met him yet), and how he's bad for me, and how he wants me to stay away from him. It happened every time I mentioned a boy. He was way to overprotective.

So I entered my room shaking my head in annoyance. I exhaled rather roughly and closed my door a little harder than I usually did.

Then I took a quick shower, turned my lights off and curled up under my covers with my iPod playing quietly, and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

…

The next morning I woke up a little late so I just threw on my usual makeup, some rings, my necklace, some dark blue jeans, a gray hoodless sweatshirt, and my finally dry vans.

Then I was almost out the door when I remembered something. "Dad," I said turning around and seeing him eating his toast and watching the early news. "I'm gonna be home late today." Then I stood there waiting for his response. It couldn't be good because he was probably going to investigate me.

"How late?" He asked looking up at me.

"...Um. 5:30ish. Sometime around then." I asked slightly shocked that he didn't ask me where and with who and why and all that stuff.

"Where?" He asked simply.

"It's school stuff." I said getting a little nervous at his responses.

"Okay. Be safe. See you later. Love you" He said going back to his toast.

I stood there actually staring at him. I thought this was gonna have to be a fight. What the hell happened to him last night. "Um.." I stuttered. I honestly didn't know what to say. "You to...bye." I said then walked out to my car, forgetting that I was running slightly late.

Was he really giving me some freedom? Did he trust me a little bit?

'Awesome', I thought to myself as I plastered a smile on my face. Then I got into my car and drove to school.

When I got there, there weren't any kids walking around. Crap I was late. I walked quickly to my first period, glancing at my phone. Only like a minute late.

When I opened the door my teacher asked, "Max where were you? You're late."

"Yeah, I just got a little confused and went down the wrong hallway. Sorry." I quickly lied.

He nodded swiftly and said, "Okay, that's fine. You're still getting used to it." Then he leaned down and clicked something on his computer.

There are some pluses to being new. Then I made my way to my seat next to Taylor as Gazzy looked at me and shook his head. "You're so unfair. I wish I was new so I could be late to." He spoke softly enough so only I could hear him.

"You do wish," I said with a smile. Then he looked to the front of the class.

That period went by super slowly, but Taylor was talking to me the whole time. She seemed more awake, and nicer. I think she was just nicer because I decided to join the team.

"So you have all of your gear right? Like your knee pads and stuff?" she kept asking me.

And I just kept replying with a, "Yeah." trying not to laugh. She obviously didn't know that I've played volleyball for years, and I knew exactly what I needed.

But to be honest I might be a little rusty, because I haven't played since last year, and I was out of shape. So I was most likely going to be soar tomorrow. That's the only thing I was really regretting.

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast. I saw at lunch with Nudge, Gazzy, Liam, Kevin and a few other people that I really didn't know. And I broke the news that I was trying out for volleyball. They all got really excited and were hoping that I would somehow make the team start winning or at least do better.

"Maybe," I just replied. It was weird but they already seemed like good friends. It wasn't when you make a new friend and it's still a little awkward for a few days or weeks. I was just normal. We all talked like we've know each other for years...it was just weird I guess.

…

At the end of sixth period I started walking slowly to the gym when Taylor ran up behind me and starting walking at my side.

"So are you nervous?" She asked.

"No." I said shaking my head and telling her the truth.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "You excited?" She asked.

"Actually I am. I haven't played since last year though, so I might be a little rusty." I sad honestly.

"That's okay, trust me. This is like the last day of tryouts, and we need all the help we can get. Our team is like the worst in the league. Only me and Kaleah ever played club."

"Oh. Well I think I might help." I said shrugging my shoulders as we continued to walk to the gym. And on our way we just chatted. Taylor was actually pretty cool.

When we reached the gym, we joined the other girls in the locker room to change. I changed into spandex and slipped some gray sweatpants on, with a black t-shirt from another team I've played on before years ago. And I slipped my knee pads on my ankles, and put on my tennishoes. Then I went to the mirror and put my hair up into a pony tail and took about two seconds braiding my bangs to the side and clipping them up.

Then I went out to the main gym and saw some girls already dressed down messing around with a volleyball near the nets that were already up. Then as I stood there playing with the string in my sweatpants, a woman probably in her 30s rolled a big basket of volleyballs out of the supplies closet and she caught my eye immediately and she smiled wide.

"Well hello, you must be Max Ride. I'm coach Terri" She said warmly and shook my hand, once she made it all the way to me.

"Yeah that's me." I said calmly.

"Well it's good to meet you, and this is the last day of tryouts if you haven't already heard." She said looking at me. It was just us two standing there talking and I could sense that most of the girls were probably watching me.

"You to. And yes I've heard that." I said continuing to play with my sweatpants strings.

"So I don't want you to worry about what team you're going to make because I only have one day to place you. So just tell me if this is an off day, and I can place you tomorrow if you'd like." She said.

"Oh I think I'm fine. I haven't played for about a year though." I said just letting her know.

"Did you play for your school?" She asked. But something in her eyes seemed like she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I've played every year of highschool" I said, nodding.

"And what team were you on each year?" She asked. She still had something in her eyes that seemed like she already knew the answer.

"Varsity every year." I said a little suspiciously.

She just nodded. "Okay good... And you might be wondering why I'm a little excited right now." She said completely out of the blue.

"Yeah." I said a little quietly looking at her. She was acting a little strange and I didn't even know her.

"I read your sports files from your previous highschool teams and...you are amazing." She said.

"You read my files?" I asked, just a little bit offended. Buy I honestly didn't care that much. The staff was allowed to read them anyways.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if that offends you in any way, but we are pretty desperate for players. We haven't won a game in a couple of years when we had a few good seniors. But no talented players are coming up from the middle school accept Taylor and Kaleah, and we don't ever get transfers like you. So I took a peak and sent Taylor out to make sure you were going to tryout." She finished.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"And honestly, you aren't here really trying out, because I already placed you on varsity, but the girls would think it to be unfair if you just came and didn't even tryout, like they had to." She said a little quietly.

"Oh." Was all I said again.

"So not only do I thank you, but the entire team thanks you for coming out." She said with a smile.

"Okay. You're welcome." I said with a smile. And not to lie or anything but I used to be the best at my old school, along with some other girls, but I really didn't think I would be the best at this school to. **(AN: And I'm really not trying to make her sound snaughty (spelling) or anything but I just wanted you to know that she is **_**really **_**good.) **

I've actually had a representative from the University of Washington come and look at me at my sophomore year.

"So we basically just start by jogging a few laps, then circle up for stretches, practice serving as the other side receives then we switch, then we plan out the rest of the practice from there." She said breaking into my thoughts.

"Okay, sounds good." I said with a slight smile. I still think it was a little weird that she looked at my files.

"Okay." She said. Then she raised her voice to yell, "Okay girls, lets go ahead and start jogging."

Then I left her and started to jog around the gym along side the other girls. And as we ran, Taylor said, "Hey Max this is Kaleah," from the side of me.

"Hi." I said with a smile and gave her a slight wave. She was running on the other side of Taylor while she was trying to pull her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail as we ran. I tried not to laugh as she struggled.

"Hey Max!" She said slightly laughing at her attempts as well. "It's good to meed you!" She said. And I could already tell that she was always going to have a smile on her face no matter what.

"Okay that's enough! Come on in and stretch!" The coach yelled after a few minutes. Then we jogged in and circled up to do stretches for almost five minutes. Then about half of us grabbed a ball and spread out onto the three different courts, while the other half spread out on the other side of the courts.

I was playing defense because I didn't really feel like serving yet. So I just stood on the other side of the servers and bumped the serves that went over the net up above me about a foot, caught it, and rolled it back under the net. And other girls around me were having a hard time just making contact with the ball, accept Kaleah who was doing the exact same think as me.

"Max, can you come here?" Coach Terri asked from the side of the court I was on.

"Sure," I said jogging over to her.

"Um...What position do you play?" She asked.

"All of them pretty much." I shrugged.

"What one are you best at?" She asked, putting her hand on her chin.

"I really don't have a best. Um...I like spiking the best though." I said truthfully.

"Okay. Well if it's served around your head can you set it so I can see how you set to?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, then jogged back to my spot.

The first serve I received was at about my neck level, so I just touched my fingertips to it and set it few feet nicely above my head, caught it, and rolled it back under the net. Then I glanced at the coach and she gave me a thumbs up with a smile on her face and said, "Good job, now go ahead and do whatever you want." Then she scribbled some stuff on her clip board and turned to watch some other players.

And when it was time to switch from receiver to server I took that ball and walked back to the base line. I bounced it a few times, spun it in my hands, tossed it up, and snapped my arm forward and hit it aiming about a foot in front of the girl across from me. It sped over the net, a little slow for my taste, and directly to my target so she could just stick out her hands and pass it. But she actually moved her hands out of the way. That is definitely not something you're supposed to do, at all.

"Nice Max!" Coach Terri yelled, and I looked up to see Taylor and Kaleah grinning at each other. Then coach continued, "Kaleah go dig for her and Max can you do a float?"

I nodded, as Kaleah jogged to take the recent girls spot and pulled up her knee pads and got down and low.

Then I snatched another ball and asked, "Are you ready?" and she nodded with a huge smile on her face. Then I did the same as before but without snapping my wrist, and sending the fall over the net floating back and forward.

Kaleah layed out for it barely in time to just get her hands on it and pop it up to where the setter should be.

"Nice Kaleah, way to get it up. And good job Max. Can you do a drop this time. And Taylor how about you get in there and set for Kaleah." Coach said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Kaleah and I said in unison, and Taylor jogged out to Kaleah's side and stood at the setters position.

Then again, I threw the ball up when they were ready and I snapped my arm forward, snapping my wrist, and sending the ball flying. I stood and watched as it reached Kaleah in about 1 second and it dropped right in front of her causing her to dive again and barely get her hands on it. But she popped it up again, just a tiny bit haywire, and still in good reach of Taylor. Then Taylor set it to herself, and caught it.

"Good job you guys!" Coach yelled, clearly getting excited. And Taylor and Kaleah had huge grins on there face to. "Looks like we have our new spiker" Coach said. "Max can you do a jump floater?" she asked.

I nodded, and make my way back a few steps. "Ready Kaleah?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said with enthusiasm. I already loved her.

Then I tossed the ball up higher in the air, took a step and jumped into the air and smacked the ball, and sent a perfect floater over the net straight to Kaleah. She only dove a little bit as she sent it to Taylor.

"Good Max. Good. You guys can keep practicing on this court. I'm gonna go watch some other girls. Good to have you on the team Max." She said truthfully with a smile.

I nodded back, and continued to play with Kaleah and Taylor telling jokes and laughing. I can't lie, but Taylor and Kaleah were just as good as the first string setter and digger on my old team. I was actually getting excited for this season. I've already made two awesome new friends, not including Nudge and everybody else. So really I've already made six awesome new friends.

…

After practice was finished, I changed back into my street clothes in the locker room and made my way out to the parking lot with Kaleah and Taylor.

"Bye Max! See you tomorrow!" They both yelled as they got into their cars.

"Bye guys!" I yelled back, then got into my own car.

When I was in I turned on the radio and cranked up the heat. It was still freezing outside. Then I got on the freeway to go downtown. And when I made it there, I parked in front of the tattoo parlor and dug out my application from my backpack that was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Once I found it, I opened the door and jogged up to the building and slipped it into a locked wooden box on the outside of the large glass window, and jogged back to my car, trying to get out of the biting cold as fast I could.

Once I was back in my car I took a deep breath hoping I would get the job.

I know that Fang isn't in this chapter either, but he will be in the next chapter I PROMISE! And I hope that the spelling was better.


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALS WEEK! ….sucks...**

Fang's Point of View:

"Hey Trace, did you fire Kelsey yet?" I asked from my station as she hung up the phone at the secretary desk and walked back towards me.

She sighed and said, "Yeah." I quirked my eyebrows forcing her to continue. "The bitch flipped a switch." She said with slight amusement in her eyes. Kelsey was our old receptionist, who was just...just... She was just a horrible person. She always showed up late, was rude to everybody, missed schedule calls, and forgot to write down times for appointments which was her job. Everybody in the shop hated her. And Trace, the owner of the shop, is usually easy going with _everybody_. She is nice to everybody, and gives everybody a chance. She gave Kelsey a chance...actually a few chances, and...dear God. She just couldn't do it anymore.

"Did she really?" I asked. She just nodded as she picked up my crossed feet off of the customer stool across from me and sat down on it. I layed down my pencil on top of my sketchbook resting in my lap as I put my feet back onto the floor and straightened up from my slouching position.

"Is there any applications?" Roy cut in from beside me.

We both looked at him in his station digging into his customers arm. "Yeah. We actually have a few." Trace said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't care who it is as long as she isn't a fucking Kelsey." He said, starting up his needle again, and working on his customers arm. We all referred to Kelsey like an 'it'. I know it sounds mean but if you met her you would understand.

I started to say, "Me to" and agree, but Trace cut me off.

"Language Roy." She said sternly. I was 19 and Trace still treated me like a toddler. She was 32. She was my second mother basically. Ever since I started working here, which was about three years ago, she's been watching over me like her little son. And ever since I've worked here, the entire staff has become my family. I know it sounds weird but we all get along so well and we all watch over each other. Anyways I think I'm done embarrassing myself.

Then Trace stood up from the stool and went to go answer the phone...again. We really needed our new secretary.

When she walked away I looked lazily over to Roy and watched as he lowered his head back to his work chuckling. Then I noticed the customer. It was a middle aged man who was not taking the needle very well. His jaw was tight and his eyes were squeezed shut. I looked him up and down as he rested his arm on the counter so Roy could do his work. Then I looked back up at the clock. I still had 10 minutes until my next appointment. I sighed as I spun in my chair to look back at Roy's customer.

"What are you getting over there?" I asked him curiously.

Roy just kept working his way on the man's arm. Usually we talk to our customers, or somebody elses' customer. We actually all talked to each other because it was a really open tattoo parlor. And when nobody said anything the guy realized he must have been being talked to so he opened his eyes.

He looked over at me with pain still in his eyes. "Are you talking to me?" He asked with a sad attempt of a smile.

I nodded and he said, "Well I'm getting the word freedom." Then he closed his eyes again to swallow the pain. Usually it didn't hurt people that much to get tattoos, but this guy had a horrible pain tolerance. It didn't even hurt that bad.

"That's interesting" I said, and he just nodded keeping his eyes sealed. And it really was interesting. Why would somebody get 'Freedom' tattooed on their arm? I didn't have a clue. And when I looked at Roy really fast, I noticed a little tint in his eyes and a tiny grin on his face.

"You'll get it when you're older Fang," He spoke without looking up from his work. Okay, now Roy is like 40. And he is basically like my uncle. I told you that this place was just like a big family. And I though it was creepy that he knew what was going on in my head.

And you can probably guess it...I'm the youngest one here. Yup. They're all in their 30s or 40s. Trace, Jeff, Lance, Tom, me, and whoever our secretary is going to be. When Trace found me and saw my art, she immediately asked me if I wanted to work here and extend my art skills, even though I was only 16. And I love it.

Some people are a little scared when they walk into there appointment and see that I'm 'Fang'. Because I don't look that old...because I'm not that old. Usually they like more experienced looking tattooists. And the truth was that I was not as experienced as everybody else that worked here, but I was very experienced for my age. And once the tattoo is finished they ask for me again when they get another one.

I looked around the parlor at everybody. First there was Trace who you all know by now, talking on the phone and entering something in the computer. Then I looked at Jeff who was working on his customer's arm. And you know him already to. Then I looked across to the opposite was where Lance was working on a woman's ankle. He was your average tattooist. He was super skilled and gifted with a needle (we all were), and had sleeves on both arms, neck, legs...everywhere. Everybody here had tons and tons of tattoos but I only had one. Then I looked around for Tom and realized he was in one of the back rooms working on a private tattoo. Not all tattoos are in appropriate places, or people just like privacy. Anyways, Tom had tattoos caked all over his body just like everybody else did that worked here. And he was always super cheerful and always had a smile on his face.

I was wondering where he was doing his tattoo when Trace came back and sat right in front of me and asked me, "Just waiting?"

I nodded. "About 5ish more minutes." I said to her. Then I closed my sketchbook and tossed it onto my desk. We all had our own sketchbooks. All day we would either talk, work with a customer, or create new ideas. "What's up?" I asked with a slight smile as I started to get out a new needle, and rubbing alcohol, etc. for my upcoming appointment.

"Oh not much. I don't have an appointment for like another 20 minutes." She sighed.

I stopped what I was doing and spun my chair slowly around to look at her. "And you're not scrambling around doing paperwork or anything?" I asked shocked. Usually with every spare second she was either helping somebody with a design, doing paperwork, with a customer, or just...busy with something.

"Yeah...I can't just sit here?" She asked.

"You suck at lying Trace." I said knowingly.

"Um...can I see what you were just working on?" She asked completely ignoring what I said about her lying.

Then I looked over at my sketchbook and thought about it. Our sketchbooks were private to us, and she knew it was my choice. That was a huge thing around here. Since we are all artists, we all have private art (And no I'm not being gross) and nobody looks at anything without permission. All of our sketchbooks were just off limits. Everything else was fine though.

Without saying anything I reached over and pulled if from my work desk and handed it to her. Usually we don't ask each other if we could look at anything. We usually just showed each other if we wanted to. So something was up.

She smiled thankfully to me, and opened the back page and flipped from the back page forward through the blank pages until she found my recent drawing. When she reached it, she paused at it, and grinned a little smile. And recognition lit up in her eyes.

"What?...It's not finished" I said.

"Nothing and it doesn't matter if it's finished or not" She said. I stayed silent as she scanned over and took in every line of the drawing. When she was done she closed it up and handed it back to me. I took it a little confused and put it back on my desk.

I looked at her with my eyebrows drawn together. "What?" I asked again. Usually I didn't care what people thought about my personal art because it was all about how you feel about it, but I actually cared what she thought. And I wondered why she wanted to see it in the first place.

"I was just curious to why you've been so much more...alive in the last few days." She said slowly.

"Alive?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. You just seem happier than usual and I like it." She said with a smile. I wasn't happier than usual. Well I was, but I didn't show it. "And it looks like I know why now." She finished with a smile.

And right when I attempted to ask her, "What?" again, she got up from the stool and walked to the front door greeting somebody. Then she pointed at me, still smiling, and the other girl started to walk over to me. I just shook my head at Trace for what she said earlier. What was that even about? Then she walked to the back office, as the girl continued to make her way over to me.

I took out some plastic gloves and set them on my desk and stood up to greet her. 'I was definitely talking to Trace later' was what I was thinking when I said, "Hey, you must be Lexi" I said, remembering her name from my appointment list.

She seemed to like it that I knew her name. "Yeah that's me. And you must be Fang?" She asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah that's me." I said back, "And we are doing a frog jumping on lily pads around your ankle." I said. She nodded with her smile still plastered on her face. "Okay. So here is the stencil I came up with, with the information of what you wanted over the phone." I said and handed it to her. And it's not like we talked over the phone after hours. I've never met her before. But when the secretary gets a call, she can forward the call to our desk phone if we're not busy and we have a conversation with the person, sketching what they explain to us. Then we make a stencil. (Just in case you didn't know)

"So is that what you want? Or do you want me to change it up?" I asked after she looked at it.

"Oh no I love it. And you already have the color scheme I told you right?" She asked.

"Yeah. So you can go ahead and sit right here." I said while getting her another chair. "And you can put your foot right up here." I said, pointing to the stool Trace was sitting in earlier. 'Damn, Trace was still confusing me' I thought.

Then I sat down in my chair, lowered it, and rolled over to her foot and rolled up her jeans close to her knee. Damn I wish she didn't wear the tightest skinny jeans in the world so I could actually roll them up. I was already annoyed with her.

After we were all relaxed I asked her where exactly she wanted it, then stuck the sticky paper to her ankle, and pulled it off slowly and threw it away, leaving a skinny, black outline of the frog and lily pads around her ankle. "Is that what you want?" I asked and rolled back a foot or two to give her space.

After looking at it she said, "Yeah. It's absolutely perfect!" She said with a huge smile. And what I hated more about her flirting was her over excitement. It was just another way to flirt.

"Okay. You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She said blinking her long eyelashes. I almost groaned out loud. Usually I might flirt back a little bit because _yes _I _am_ a 19 year old boy, but right now I really didn't feel like it for some reason.

"Alright." I said, then rolled back in my chair to grab some rubbing alcohol and rubbed it onto the stencil lines. Then I put on the plastic gloves, rolled my long black sleeves up to my elbows, filled the needle with green ink, and rolled back over to her. "Are you ready?" I asked, holding the needle up.

She nodded. I could tell she was scared. "Okay. You're gonna have to hold still, so just relax your leg, and trust me, it doesn't hurt as bad as you think." I reassured her. Yeah I didn't like her but I'm not really mean to people.

She just nodded again. Then I leaned over her foot close enough so I could see it perfectly, but far enough away so that my long, dark hair wouldn't brush onto the ink, needle, or her skin. I steadied my hands, touched the needle to her skin and started the tattoo.

I could tell she was having a hard time with the pain (She was a girly girl), so I asked, "Is this your first tattoo?" to get her mind off of it.

"Yeah," She said laughing nervously. Then we talked boringly for about 10 more minutes.

"Bye kid," Somebody said. I pulled the needle away and looked up to see the guy with the 'Freedom' tattoo. He was smiling at me.

I put a fake happy face on and smiled back at him and nodded. Once he left, I looked over at Roy who was sanitizing his station. He glanced at me with a grin on his face, shook his head slightly, and went back to his work. 'What was going on?' I thought to myself.

I'm younger then all of them but I'm not stupid. It was some life lesson thing he was trying to teach me. Well he wasn't trying to teach it to me. He was just saying I didn't understand it yet because I didn't experience it yet.

I sighed roughly, getting a little irritated, and went back to Lexi's tattoo.

Once the tattoo was finished, I wiped it off one last time, put a bandage thing around it, and started cleaning my station.

"Thank you so much. I love it." She said with a smile. And she wasn't being fake this time.

"You're welcome." I said, as I continued to clean my station. "Hope you enjoy it." I finished.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pull something out of her purse. Then she set a piece of paper on my desk next to my hand and said, "Thanks again. Bye." Very flirtatiously. She was a huge flirt.

I watched her leave, swaying her hips, then picked up the piece of paper and saw a phone number. I sighed and put it back down on the desk. I finished cleaning up and pulled off my gloves and washed my hands.

Then I saw back down in my chair and looked at the number again. She knew it was going to be a one night stand thing. And I usually go for those.

Lets make one thing clear. I don't date people anymore. I am a one night stand kind of guy. And I know that sounds bad, but it's not. I'm nice about it. The girls usually wants the same thing, and I definitely let them know that I don't want any attachments. I'm subtle about it...unlike Iggy. And I don't do it every weekend...like Iggy. And now I think it's weird talking about my sex life, so I'm gonna stop.

I looked back down at the number and I was contemplating something in my head...but I don't know what it was. Then after a second, I crinkled it up and threw it in the garbage can next to my desk.

And I had one more appointment and it was in about 20 minutes, so I grabbed my sketchbook, and pencil. Then I put my feet up on the stool where Lexi had hers, and opened it up. And I glanced up for a second.

The only thing I noticed was Trace looking at me with a slight smile from her desk. Then I looked over to Roy to see the same thing. I looked at them both skeptically and they looked at each other and nodded then went back to their business ignoring my questioning look.

What the hell! Since I was officially pissed I just went at my sketchbook, waiting for my next appointment.

…

After my last appointment was finished, Roy was the only one left in the shop. It was almost 11 pm.

"Hey, Fang can you close? I'm finished for the night, and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning." Roy said, while putting on his coat.

"No problem." I said. I don't know what him and Trace were doing earlier, but I just brushed it off.

"Thanks. No partying tonight. You work early tomorrow. And get your homework done." I rolled my eyes. Buy he was being serious. Everybody at the tattoo shop treated me like either a brother, or their own kid. And I didn't really mind.

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Sure. Bye Roy." I said.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." He said with a smile, and he made his way through the doors.

I watched him go until he disappeared in the darkness. Then I just sat there and took a loud breath that filled the empty parlor.

I finished cleaning my station, and looked at the clock again. 11:08. Ugh. I didn't really want to go home and find Iggy with a girl.

So I reached for my sketchbook and pencil, and flipped to the last page to finish what I started.

…

I looked up at the clock again. 1:12 am. Shit. I got a little carried away. I looked down at my sketch again. It was finished. It was perfect. I only had a million of them though. Of the same thing.

It was Max.

I just liked drawing her. I don't know why. It was different though. This one was with the look on her face of when she thanked me for the protein bar. I know it's weird, but I remember images really well.

When I was done looking at the picture for about 10 minutes I put the book into my bag. I stood up, pulled my sleeves back down to my wrists, and put on my gray striped sweatshirt. I flipped the hood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

After the lights were all turned off, I walked out onto the sidewalk, locking the main doors behind me, and walking a few blocks threw the cold and darkness to my car. I pulled the hood tighter around my face and stuffed my hands in my sweatshirt pocket.

When I made it to my car I had to pull a little hard on the door because it had slight frost on it keeping in sealed to the car. After I got in I cranked the heat up all the way and threw my backpack to the passenger's seat, and drove home.

Iggy's car wasn't in his usual parking spot when I pulled in. So he wasn't here...So he was at some chicks house of course.

After I grabbed my bag, I opened the door and practically sprinted up the steps and flew into out living room. 'Thank you Iggy!' I thought to myself. He kept the heat on. He didn't keep it on that high because it was still cold, but at least he left it on.

I put my stuff down, ate some food really fast, took a shower, and fell asleep quickly in some sweatpants and a sweatshirt while wrapped up in my comforter by 2:30.

…

Max's Point of View:

_'I picked a wishing weed_

_ beneath you're mothers tree_

_ and-'_

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hi is this Max?" asked a warm voice.

"Yeah it is." I said yawning silently. I rolled over and pushed my blankets off of me, and sat up. I looked at my hair in the standing mirror across from my bed...it was a tangled disgrace.

"Hello Max. This is Trace from Reno Tattoos and I was wondering if you could come in today for a little interview kind of thing." She asked politely.

"Yeah that would be great." I said. My mood was immediately boosted.

"Okay. And I just wanted to let you know that your application was so much better than the others. So basically you already have the job. I just wanted to show you around a little bit, show you what you'll be doing, and see if you really want the job." She said through the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds great. What time do you need me?" I asked.

"Um...I know this is such short notice, but as soon as you can make it. We've been struggling to answer the phones throughout the day, and since it's a Saturday, all of us are booked with appointments, and we won't be able to run to the phone every time." She said. "I really don't like calling you in on such short notice, but I read the all of the applications last night and yours was the best." she finished.

"Yeah. I can come in right now. I just have to get ready really quick...Wait there's no dress code is there?" I asked.

"Absolutely not. As long as it's appropriate is our moto." She said.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said already starting to get out of bed.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said.

Then I got up, took a two second shower, slipped on some torn jeans, a blue/grayish t-shirt, my white vans, some bracelets, rings, my wing necklace, and put on a tiny bit of makeup. And I scrunched my hair into messy, wavy, curls as I was walking for the front door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

I turned abruptly not knowing he was there. "Um...I'm going to hand out with a friend." I stuttered, but I pulled it off.

"What friend?" He asked.

"Taylor," I lied.

"...Okay. When are you gonna be home?" He asked.

"Um...I'm not sure." I said truthfully.

"Okay. Have fun Max." He said.

"Bye." I said and walked out the front door to my car. God I'm such a liar. I haven't told him about the Reno Tattoos or volleyball. Ugh.

When I got in I looked at the clock on the radio. 7:30. Damn. I never get up this early on a Saturday. Usually I get up at 12 or 1.

By the time I parked in a parking lot a few blocks away from the tattoo parlor, I had fully awoken. I got out of the car, and walked quickly through the cold to the parlor. It was freezing! I forgot a stupid jacket.

I entered the parlor with my arms wrapped around myself. There weren't that many people here yet because it was still early. I looked around. It was so open and friendly in here. I've been to many tattoo and piercing parlors to get my cartilage pierced on my left ear, or just to go with friends, and they were usually all black and scary. But this one was...awesome.

I stood there, looking around until an older guy with loads of tattoos walked up to me from behind the front desk. "Are you Max?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. He looked to be about in his 30s.

"Okay. Come on back here." He said and motioned for me to follow. As I followed he said, "I'm Lance. Nice to meet you." Then he held out his hand as we walked. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you to." I said with a smile.

He saw me looking at his sleeves of tattoos. "You better get used to them." He said as if I didn't like them.

"Oh I love tattoos." I said shaking my head a little bit with a small smile.

"Well then this is a good place for you then." He said smiling. "You got any tattoos?" he asked looking over at me.

"I wish." I said truthfully.

"Parents against it?" He asked.

"Parent against it." I corrected. Ouch. Usually I don't tell people I only had one parent. Ever. It just slipped out.

"Sorry." He said with a sad smile as we came to one of two doors in the back.

I just shrugged letting him know it was fine. He only thought they were divorced. Good.

He knocked on the door. "Trace she's here." he said quietly with a smile.

I heard a slight buzzing sound stop and, "Oh coming Lance!" the girl shouted from behind the door. Then she said much more quietly, "Sierra I'll be back in about five or ten minutes. You can take a break and relax."

Then the same woman appeared as I saw on the street, with the beautiful tattoo reaching up her neck. "Hi Max. How are you? Nice to see you again." She said with a huge smile.

"I'm really good. I didn't know you were Trace." I said surprised.

She laughed slightly. "Yeah that's me. And I'm sure you've met Lance?"

"Of course she did." Lance cut in with a smile. "And I have to get back to work. Nice to meet you Max." He finished.

I nodded to him as he left and Trace said, "Well thank you for coming in so early and on short notice." She said.

"No problem." I said.

"Well um, to show you around really fast. These are the two private tattoo rooms. There's the bathroom" Then she started to walk back up front into the main area. "And, these are the different work stations. You'll meet them all later today. And...this is where you'll be working." She said walking up to the front desk. "Go ahead and sit down."

I sat down at the computer and she pulled up a chair next to me.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm rushing you through everything, but we have a lot of appointments in a few minutes, and the phone line opens in a few minutes." She said, a little exasperated.

"It's totally fine." I said, calming her down a little bit.

She smiled, "Okay so," then she grabbed the mouse of the computer, "you just click on this and it opens up the scheduler. You see that it's just a big grid that's organized my date and time for the overall staff. But if somebody asks for somebody in particular you can click on their name, like Lance for example, and you can look at just his schedule and schedule an appointment for somebody to see him. Get it?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

Air rushed out of her mouth and she smiled. "You have no idea how excited I am to have somebody here that understands what their doing." She said relieved. "Oh and people come in and schedule appointments personally instead of over the phone so that's the same. You just have to talk to them in person. And people come in and ask for us personally to. Like to make a design or something. And people ask for us over the phone personally, and if we're not busy just forward them to our phones. And...am I missing anything?" She asked me.

"I don't think so. You looked at my working hours right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. After school and school sports. That's actually perfect, because during the day, we can answer what we can get to, and when you get here you can call back the people that left messages and schedule appointments." She said.

"Sounds good." I said smiling. God I was so pumped for not being home with my dad.

"Oh and the rules...there really aren't any. We're really open here. So if you're not busy you can do school work if you want to. You can read. You can talk. You can text. Or listen to your iPod. You can do really whatever you want as long as you get your job done. And you get 10 dollars an hour." She said.

"Sweet." I said with an even bigger smile. I already loved this job.

"Okay it's 8 now so the phone line's open. When you answer, you state your name, that you're from Reno Tattoos, and just ask how you can help them. It's that simple." She said.

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh and Max," she said. I looked up at her. "You have no idea how happy we are to have you here? Our last secretary was absolutely _horrendous. _She would be reading a magazine or something and just let the phone ring and ring. And we would have to get up while in the middle of a tattoo and go answer it. So thank you so much for coming in this early to get trained in a total of five minutes." She said laughing a little bit.

I smiled. "It's really not a problem."

"Okay. Well I'm just gonna sit here until you get your first call, and I'll help you out if you need it." She said.

And right when I started to nod, the phone rand. I picked up and said, "Hello this is Max from Reno Tattoos, how may I help you?"

A man on the other end asked, "Hey, can I make an appointment with Roy either on Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"Yeah no problem. Just a second." I said. Then I pulled up the appointment grid, clicked on 'Roy' and said, "He is completely booked on Tuesday, but he's available at 11:30 on Tuesday. How's that sound?"

"That sounds good, and I'm in the system." He said.

"Okay what's your last name?" I asked.

"Cook." He said.

"Okay, Sam?" I asked looking at his fist name that popped up.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay Sam, we will see you at 11:30 on Wednesday."

"Thanks. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said, then hung up the phone, and typed his name into the scheduled box.

"Oh my God, you're perfect at this!" Trace said with excitement. "Well it looks like you know what you're doing. I have to get back to my customer. Everybody else should be showing up in a few minutes. If you need help with anything, just ask me or Lance."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

She sighed. "Oh, this is such a relief." Then she grinned and walked back into the private tattoo room.

After I watched her go, I answered a few more calls and made a few more appointments. And about a minute later the front glass door opened and a guy with tattoos like Lance walked in and stopped to look at me.

A smile instantly spread across his face. "You must be Max." He said. I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, and good to have you here." He said brightly. "I'm Tom."

"Hey. And it's nice to meet you to." I said with a smile.

We talked for a few more minutes until his first appointment appeared and he had to go to his station behind me.

And as I continued to answer the phone and screwing around on the computer, the front door opened again. I looked up and saw a dark familiar figure.

Both of our faces lit up with smiles as he asked, "Are you stalking me?"

**I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but I'm just trying to get you guys to know everybody before stuff actually starts happening. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They just make me update faster! :)**

Max's Point of View:

_Both of our faces lit up with smiles as he asked, "Are you stalking me?"_

"Hello and no, I work here." I told Nick, rolling back in my chair, showing him that I was sitting behind the desk.

"Exactly." He said, walking up to the counter, plopping his backpack onto it and lent against the counter. I looked up at his smiling face, with a confused expression on my own. "So do I." He finished, trying to keep in a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You're face. You look so confused." He said with his white smile widening.

"What do you do?" I asked rolling back to the the desk, resting my elbows on it. Then I had to look straight up at him because he was towering over me.

"What do you think?" he raised his eyebrows slightly waiting for me to answer.

"Um...uh...sweep." I guessed.

"Ouch."

"Well, I'm not trying to be mean," I said quickly. "It's just that you're really young to be a tattooist." I said quietly.

"That's what most people think." He said grinning. "But it was really bad when I was 16."

"You did tattoos when you were 16?" I asked shocked. All of the tattooists I saw were in there 30s, 40s or even older. "That's impressive." I mumbled.

"Not really," He shrugged. "...So do you feel better?" He asked, changing the entire mood of the conversation.

"Yeah," I said thinking back to the river incident. "My throats still a little scratchy, but that's what you get for inhaling water." I said rolling my eyes letting him know that I was an idiot for fainting anyways.

His smile was gone in an instant. He didn't seem to think it was funny that I almost died. Neither did I but I tried to play it off with a laugh. "Good," he said truthfully nodding his head. Then he seemed to change the subject. "So you're our new secretary?" He asked with interest.

I nodded. "Since about...20 minutes ago," I said looking at the clock on the computer.

"So you're gonna be here at about 2:30 everyday after school?" He asked. He new the school hours because he used to attend the same school as I did now, but just a year ago.

I shook my head, "Actually after volleyball, everyday." I corrected.

His eyes lit up. "You play volleyball?"

"Sure do."

"Are the tryouts over?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And..." he asked.

"Varsity." I grumbled. I hated telling people I was on varsity. Even if I just told somebody, it felt like I was bragging.

"Nice." He smiled. "So who do you hand out with on practices?"

"Kaleah and Taylor mostly." I said.

"Oh so you're actually good." He stated.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

"You know what I mean." He looked at me. I did know what he meant. "And your position would be..." He trailed off changing the subject.

"Left spiker." I filled in.

"Oh cool, we needed one of those." He said with a grin. "I'll get the game schedule from Kaleah or Taylor."

"Your friends with them?" I asked.

"Well I did go to school with them. And they're really cool so...yes." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed. "Or I can just get it from you when you get it." He said. "Because I will be joining Nudge, Gazzy, and Kevin when they go to the games. And I'll bring some other people."

"You were friends with Kevin?" I asked.

"I am friends with Kevin," He corrected.

"What about Liam?" I asked. This was so cool that I hung out with the same people I did. He just didn't go to the school anymore.

He seemed to think about it for a second. "Um. Actually, not really." He confessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I really don't have a reason. But there has always just been something about him that gave me the wrong vibe. I don't know. I'm nice to him and stuff, but we really don't get along." He said shrugging.

"Oh that's to bad," I said. "But I know what you mean. I feel the same way with a few people to." I said truthfully. And yeah there was a few people at my old school, that I just didn't get along with. At all.

He started to nod when somebody yelled, "Is Fang here yet?" from the back of the shop.

"Yeah," Fang said back loudly looking up from me. And I turned around to see Trace coming out of the back room with a smile on her face. She was saying goodbye to her customer, that was probably about 20.

And when she walked pass Fang to leave she looked him up and down, and gave him flirtatious smile. He ignored her completely, as Trace walked up to us. "So I see you know our new secretary." She said with a weird smile. Fang and I both furrowed our eyebrows.

"Yeah..." We both said a little questioningly.

"Well, have you gotten any more appointment calls?" She asked changing the subject from something we didn't even understand.

"Sure did. Quit a few actually." I said.

"Awesome." She said with a smile. "You have no idea how grateful we are to have you." She said sighing. "Fang I think your first appointment is almost here. You should go set up."

"Alright," He said lightly, grabbed his bag and walked behind the counter to the work station close to the front of the parlor. He worked right behind me, but his desk was on the wall.

My eyes trailed after him as he set down his bag, and started to pull stuff out of drawers, such as a needle, paints, gloves etc.

"Hey Max?" Trace asked, and I quickly looked back over to her. She was smiling brightly.

"Yeah? Why are you so smiley?" I asked.

"Oh no reason." She said shaking her head and putting on a more serious business face. "Um, when's my next appointment?"

"Um just a second," I said clicking on her name and looking at today's date. "In about and hour."

"Okay. I'm going to go get some breakfast. I was a little rushed this morning." She said smiling.

"Okay. See you in a little bit." I said.

"Alright," Then she raised her voice and asked, "Does anybody want anything? I'm going to the deli really fast."

Lance yelled, "Corn dog!" from his weird position over some guys side of his torso.

Trace rolled her eyes, and looked over at Fang. He shook his head. "No thanks." He said as he continued to pull supplies out of drawers.

"You want anything Max? Don't be afraid to ask." She said looking down at me.

"No thanks," I said with a smile.

"Okay, so one corn dog," She said loudly. "I'll be back!"

"Oh wait, Trace, can I run to my car and grab something?" I asked.

"Of course you can. You can do anything you want as long as you call back missed calls." She said with a smile. "Bye guys." And then she pulled her coat around her tighter as she walked out into the cold.

After she left I answered the phone one more time then left my desk and started for the front door. Before I walked out Fang asked, "Where are you going?"

I turned around to see him not even looking at me, messing with a needle. "I just need to grab something really fast." I said with a smile, even though he wasn't looking.

"Okay, need a jacket?" He said glancing up quickly and meeting my eyes, then looking over at his jacket, then back to me.

"No thanks." I said.

"Okay, don't freeze." He warned, then grinned quickly before looking back down at his work.

Then I pushed open the door and felt freezing air his my bare arms. I wrapped my arms around my torso, and speed walked the few blocks to my car. When I got there, I went over the passenger's door, and opened it up. I pulled my black glasses container out of the glove box and walked quickly back to the parlor.

When I walked back in, warm air hit me and I rubbed my arms quickly warming them up one last time, then walked back to the front desk. When I sat down I looked back at Fang. He was standing there looking at a chair, and a laying seat leaning on the wall.

"Hey Max?" He asked turning around. I rose my eyebrows as a 'what?'. "Under my appointment for 8:40, what does the description say?" He asked looking at me.

"Um hold on." I said, then clicked on Fangs name, then his 8:40 appointment that was made by somebody else. "It says: lower back 7 inch butterfly, main colors, pink, green, yellow," I read out loud. It was a very vague description, but once they knew what it was, then they remembered everything about what the person wanted.

His eyes lit up with recognition, and he pulled the laying seat over to his desk. Then he angle of it up a little bit as he said, "Thank you."

"No problem," I said still watching him get prepared.

It still hadn't exactly clicked that this was the person that I saved when I was 14. Or as the person who saved me a few days ago. It was just...weird. I never thought I would find him.

Then he stopped what he was doing and cocked his head at me. "What?" I asked from my desk.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how...weird it is that you're here." He said. "That it's _you._" he said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said truthfully. Then we both looked at each other until we noticed Lance was looking up at us to, from his customer's torso. He was giving a questioning look back and forward between us.

Fang changed the subject quickly. "So what did you go to get?" he asked. I don't think he wanted them to know what happened years ago. I didn't either. Nor did I want them to know what happened a few days ago.

"My glasses," I said picking up the black case from the desk and raising them slightly in the air for him to see.

"You wear glasses?" He asked, completely interested.

I nodded. "It's not like I can't see at all. But once I start to read small print, or focus on something, my eyes get really tired and things start to blur. So I have to wear them for reading." I said shrugging.

"Do I get to see them on?" He asked raising his eyebrows

I sighed. "Sure." Then I pulled out my black rimmed glasses and put them on, letting my side bangs fall over the right rim. I knew I didn't look nerdy when I wore them. I looked smart.

"You look...smart," He said grinning. Usually when I wore them my friends would tell me I looked cute. And some of my guy friends (yes guy friends...and some boyfriends) said I looked like a hot librarian. I would always roll my eyes at them.

I grinned back. "I've heard that before." Then I rolled my eyes as the phone rang. I answered it. But this time it was somebody asking when their appointment was. I gave them their information, and a few minutes later started to play on the computer.

Fang started chuckling behind me. I spun my chair around and saw him at his desk, feet up on the laying seed, with a drawing pad on his lap and a pencil in his hand. "What are you laughing at?" I asked with a smile as I put my long hair behind my ear.

"Bored?" He asked.

"Well Trace said I could do anything if I wasn't busy with work." I said.

"You can," He said, letting his smile rest. "But is that a facebook I see?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I swear I wouldn't have one if it weren't for keeping in touch with my friends in Washington." I promised.

His smile went a little sad and he wiped the emotion off of his face. And I heard the front door open, so I spun my chair back around and smiled at the 40ish year old woman walk in. "Hello." I spoke politely.

"Hey, I'm here for an appointment with Fang," She said smiling.

"Yeah, right back there." I said with a smile, pointing at Fang sitting at his desk behind me.

"Thank you," she said then walked back to Fang.

He stood up and met her halfway, greeting her, then walking her back to his station. I watched them talk for a few minutes before she got settled in the laying seat on her stomach. Fang rolled up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her lower back. I tried not to laugh at his expression. I could tell her didn't exactly like working on older woman's...lower parts. Not exactly inappropriate parts, but just somewhere you wouldn't touch somebody if they weren't your spouse.

I watched him roll up his sweatshirt sleeves to his elbows, put on plastic gloves and lean over the woman as he started the tattoo. Even from far away I could see his perfectly steady hand. His focus was completely on the tattoo. Nothing else. 'That was a sign of a good worker' I thought.

I watched them both silently. Tattoos just fascinated me so much and I don't know why. I just thought they were so cool. And I wanted to get closer and watch, but I don't think it would be exactly appropriate.

Just by watching him, you could tell that he took this so seriously. He did his work correctly. Then I looked over to Lance on my left, and noticed he had the same look on his face as he continued to work on the guys torso. I guess, it was an artist thing.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the door opened and Trace walked in.

Her first words: "Max, I didn't know you wore glasses."

I grinned. "Yeah, I need them for reading." I said

She stopped and said, "They really look good on you." I almost blushed the way she said it. She said it so meaningfully.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"M-hm," She said, continuing to actually look at me for the first time, since she wasn't so rushed. "That necklace it beautiful. It looks antique. Where did you get it?" She asked curiously.

"My mom." I said.

Then she just looked at it for a few moments before snapping out of it. "Sorry. It's an artist thing. We always take in visuals." She said smiling.

"That's fine." I said.

"Oh and I wanted to ask you this earlier, but I forgot." She said walking behind the counter and slightly sitting on it. "I was wondering, what interest you had in tattoos and piercings and stuff like that. Like...do you have any experience with it is what I'm trying to ask. Because I definitely remember the way you looked at my neck tattoo the first time I met you." She said. And after she said it, my eyes lingered to the tattoo she had on her neck.

"Well...I just think that if it's a well done and meaningful tattoo then..." I said trying to find the correct words. "it's...it's extraordinary." I said truthfully.

"And you're not an artist?" She asked raising her eyes.

"Absolutely not," I said snorting. "I can only draw stick figures."

"Well you sure do think like one." She said nodding her head. And for some reason I really liked that compliment.

"Thanks."

"Oh and so what experience do you have with them?" She asked remembering the last part of her original question.

"Well I have my ears, and left cartilage pierced and..." I trailed off thinking. "And my mom had them." I said. And when I looked up at her, I immediately realized my mistake.

She definitely picked up the 'had'. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm so-".

I cut her off with a look on my face saying I didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't even mean to say it or bring it up. She gave me a small smile, with her eyes still filled with worry.

"It's fine," I whispered, letting her know that I would much prefer this not to get out.

She nodded slowly in understanding. "Well what have you been doing for the past hour?" She asked completely changing the subject.

"Just answering the phones, and talking to some friends on facebook." I said thankful she changed the subject.

"Good," She said nodding slowly. "Well I have to go get ready for my appointment." She said with a still sad smile.

"Okay." I said. And I gave her a small smile, thanking her for keeping my little secret quiet, as she walked away.

…

By about 8:30 pm, Trace told me to go home and enjoy my Saturday night. She thanked me over and over again for coming in so early, and working all day. She told me I wouldn't have to ever work such a long day again. And the truth was that the time flew by here. I liked it. I talked with Fang, Trace, Lance, Tom, and Roy (yes I finally met Roy. He came in late because of his doctor appointment). I liked them all, because I got along perfectly with all of them. And they all treated me like I was family already.

Anyways when I was leaving, the last two people working, Fang and Roy waved goodbye as they worked on their customer's tattoo.

"Bye guy." I said smiling, and turning off the computer. "See you Monday." They both said, 'bye' and I walked out into the dark walking the few block to my car with my arms tightly around myself.

I watched the fog come out of my mouth when I sat in my car. I turned the heater on and started the car, turning on the radio. I sat there letting the car warm up a little bit, and I looked at my phone sitting on my passenger's seat. Crap. I completely forgot about it.

I picked it up and saw that I had a few text messages and two missed calls from dad. I listened to the first one. He just ask where I was and when I thought I would be home. And the second was saying that he would be home late because he was having dinner with some friends.

That's weird. He usually didn't go out. I just shrugged as I tossed the phone back onto the seat and drove home in the dark.

When I pulled into my driveway, sure enough my dad wasn't there. I carelessly got out and ran up to the front door and flew inside out of the cold.

When I got in I slipped off my shoes and walked into the kitchen and found something to eat. Then I went and sat in front of the TV. Usually I didn't watch TV because I didn't have time or I didn't want to sit with my dad. But when I did I usually watched something on 'adult swim' or 'the comedy channel'.

So I switched it to 'South Park' and sat there until about midnight just watching TV and snacking on junk food. Where was my dad?

I was bored now since there was nothing on my favorite channels. Ugh. And I wasn't tired. And it was way to cold to go for a walk. I sighed and turned off the TV, and sat there in silence.

I sat there for probably about 10 minutes, doing absolutely nothing.

Then I walked up stairs, through the dark and changed into some sweat and a sweatshirt, and put my hair up in a messy bun. Then I went to my bathroom and scrubbed my face to get rid of the little makeup I was wearing.

And after laying in my bed, in the dark for about a half an hour, I finally decided to call Jessica. I've been fighting with myself about calling her for the past few days. But I made up my mind and pressed send before I could change my mind.

"Max?" She asked on the first ring.

"Jessie?" I asked quietly.

"Max? Oh my God. I was getting worried. I haven't heard from you for like a week. What's going on?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"A lot." I said truthfully, and crawled under my covers.

"Well...let's start off with why you haven't called me in for fucking ever." She said. I could tell she was slightly mad at me for not returning her call.

"I honestly don't know." I said, with my voice cracking without my permission. "I'm just so...out of it." I said. I could feel tiny tears gather in my eyes. Why was I even crying?

She was silent as she waited for me to continue. I didn't. "Max talk to me. I'm just sitting in my room." She said. We always used to talk like this. In the middle of the night for hours, either talking about nothing or everything.

"I've already been in like 10 fights with my dad. I miss _everybody._ I'm home sick. I almost died. I don't have anybody's house to sneak into in the middle of the night when I'm crying, like yours. I can't even go to my mom's grave and fucking talk to her. And I'm playing for another fucking volleyball team, and it just makes me miss you guys more." I said raising my voice, and breaking into tears.

"Just breathe Max. It's okay." She said dropping her voice quietly. "It's going to be okay."

I nodded as if she could see me, and wiped my tears off of my cheeks. "I hope so." I said with a shaky voice.

"Max relax." She said quietly. "First of all your dad forgives you for everything and you know that. Secondly, you can fly up and visit us and your mom on any weekend. Thirdly, you can call my whenever you want to in the middle of the night. You know I always answer my phone. And lastly, you're playing for another team, and you almost fucking died!" She asked loudly, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah." I mumbled and sniffed. "I got guilted into it. And I have some good friends already, but there just not you guys." I said, pulling my blanket tighter over my head.

"Who are they?" She asked, trying to get me to talk more.

"Kaleah and Taylor." I said quickly.

"Okay. That's good. And you still almost fucking died!" She said a little angry that I didn't tell her this before.

"Yeah."

"How?" She asked skeptically.

"I almost drowned."

"Elaborate." She practically ordered.

"I fainted next to a river close to my house, and fell in. I became conscious again once I was already out of breath and at the bottom." I said stopping. It gave me shivers just thinking about almost dying. Then I continued, "But Nick dragged me out and did CPR."

"Thank God you're okay," She said sounding relieved. "...Who's Nick?"

I took a deep breath. She was going to be SO pissed I didn't tell her this. "Do you remember the boy a saved at the track a few years ago?" I asked slowly.

"...Yes..." She said in a tone letting me know that she knew it was that kid.

"Well..." I said trailing off.

"You found him!" She shouted completely enraged. "Why didn't you tell me this!"

"I don't know!" I shouted back. Then we were both silent. "I'm sorry," I said much more quiet.

I could hear her take a deep breath. "It's fine. I know that you didn't really want to talk to anybody." She said quietly. "It's fine," She said again.

"Yeah, and he's awesome," I said truthfully. I felt that my tears were almost all gone now. "He's a freshman college student."

"Is he cute?" she asked. That's always what she asked.

"Yes, but I don't like him like that," I said in a warning tone. And she dropped that subject instantly.

"So...we can talk more about him in a little bit. What else is going on?" She asked.

"Well, I'm in some pretty deep shit." I said.

"Like?" She asked.

"Well I joined volleyball and I don't want to tell my dad because he would be right about me eventually joining. And I got a job at a tattoo parlor which he also doesn't know."

"A tattoo parlor?" She asked. "Is it cool?"

"It's amazing. I'm the secretary. Today was my first day, and I already love it. The entire staff is awesome. Fang works there as a tattooist and he's only 19. And I'm allowed to do whatever I want." I said, smiling just thinking about it.

"You're dad's gonna kill you if he finds out." She said.

"Yeah I know," I said itching my head, and sighing. "He's gonna get so fucking mad when he finds out about the volleyball and the job. He's gonna think that since I work there, I'm gonna get a full body tattoo or something."

"I know what you mean. I know your dad." She said.

Then we talked through the night until almost 3 in the morning catching up on everything. I told her about friends at school, the staff at work, volleyball, classes, the fights I've already been in with my dad. And she told me what was going on with the drama at my old school.

We both fell asleep on the phone at least once, so we decided to hand up and talk the next day or something. And right after I hung up, I fell asleep with my phone directly in front of my face.

And my dad still hadn't come home yet.

…

The next morning I got up at about 12 in the afternoon, and it was poring outside. 'Just like home,' I thought with a slight smile. I walked stiffly downstairs into the hallway, just as my dad was coming out of his room quietly rubbing his eyes.

He stopped when he saw me, and I looked at him curiously. "Where were you last nigh?" I asked. I knew he said he was eating dinner with some friends, but it seemed to me like he went out and got drunk.

"Eating dinner with some friends," He said like he did in his message.

"M-hm. When did you get home?" I asked. I was getting a little in his business because I knew he was lying to me.

"Around 3:30ish." He said yawning. I just kept looking at him until he cracked. "Fine I went out _drinking _with a few friends. Happy?" He asked. Awesome. He was already mad at me.

"No. I don't know why you couldn't just tell me that." I said rudely.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't like telling my daughter that I'm going out to get drunk. It's not exactly a good example." He said, starting to walk to the kitchen.

And I followed because I was getting something to eat to. "Well I am 17. I know what you're doing." I said agitatedly pulling open the fridge.

He didn't even respond to me as he made his coffee which just annoyed my even more. So after I grabbed a yogurt, I made my way up back to my room to finish homework due on Monday, and lock myself in my room to ignore my dad.

**I know this chapter was a little slow. Sorry. But it is proof that I update faster when I get more reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! I mean it! And sorry for the whole 'Fang, Nick' thing when Max was on the phone with Jessica. Oops. Thanks for the reviews again! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Max's Point of View:

The next morning, after spending my entire Sunday in my room doing homework, and ignoring my dad, I slipped on a green long sleeved shirt and some dark blue untorn jeans. After I put on my makeup and jewelry, I just sat in my room waiting for it to be time to go to school. I didn't want to go downstairs.

But a few minutes, I finally gave in to being so bored and made my way downstairs. I dropped my backpack on the ground next to the front door making a loud boom. And I turned around and noticed my dad was sitting in the living room reading the paper.

I walked directly pass him and into the kitchen without even making eye contact. I was pissed about his little secret drinking thing yesterday. When I got into the kitchen I grabbed some cereal, and started to eat it at the counter, while spacing out the window over the sink. It looked cold freezing outside. It was like the same weather in Washington. But Washington rained a million times more. Ugh. I missed home.

Right when I thought of home, I thought of my five million hour conversation with Jessica the other night. God I missed her. Then my thoughts about Jessica were cut off by my dad asking, "Max can you come here?" from the living room.

I swallowed my bite of cereal and responded, "No."

"Now," He said sternly. There was no arguing.

I reluctantly dropped my spoon in my bowl, stood up from my stool, and made my way into the living room. He was sitting on one of the recliner chairs. So I walked up to the one next to him, plopped down, and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

I didn't say anything as he asked, "Do you really have that big of a problem with me drinking?"

I didn't answer. I just spaced out at the wall. I really didn't want to talk to him.

Quietly he said, "Answer me please."

I didn't. I just kept spacing out, but listening.

"Max, why does it actually bother you? You like it when I'm not home anyways so what's the problem?" I could tell he wasn't happy with me ignoring him. "Or are you jealous that I am the parent that is allowed to go out whenever he wants to?" He asked. His voice was getting stern.

I broke out of my spacing out and looked right at him skeptically. "What?" I asked loudly. He didn't answer. "Are you f-ing kidding me?" I practically shouted.

"Language," He warned.

"Oh my God. Yeah dad I guess it's because I'm jealous of your 40 year old self that can go out drinking whenever he wants to. I understand that you're a grown man and I can't believe you would think I would be jealous to go out and get drunk." I said, taking my arms from around my knees and waving them in the air.

"Well then what is it?" he asked, with a raised voice.

"What is it? It's that you have such little freaking faith in your own daughter, thinking I would want to go out and get wasted! And that you guard me from everything and treat me like I'm still a dependent 5 year old!" I shouted.

Then I stood up abruptly from the recliner, sending it rocking back and forward rapidly, and quickly walked toward the door. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, when he stopped me by saying, "Well then if you want me to stop treating you like your five, then stop treating me like I'm five." He paused, as I turned around to look at him angrily, and confused. "Tell me where _you _actually were on Saturday."

I dropped my angry face immediately, and frowned slightly. He was looking at me sadly, as the house became suddenly silent. I honestly felt guilty for not telling him.

"..."

"Max?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"I wasn't doing anything...bad." I said, fidgeting around the truth.

"Well then what were you doing that wasn't _bad_?" He asked waiting for my answer.

"..."

He gave me a questioning look from his chair.

"A volleyball thing," I lied then walked out to my car, without looking at him again. He really got me there. Shit, shit, shit. At least he knew I was playing volleyball now... Dammit. I knew I was just digging a bigger hole for myself. I had to keep the tattoo parlor completely out of the picture. He could not know about it. He wouldn't like it anyways because it was _me _working at a _tattoo parlor_. He would just think that I would get a bunch of tattoos and piercings or something. And he would hate it even more when he found out that I did it partly just to get out of the flippen house with him.

And I knew he was sitting in there either pissed that I walked out on him, or smiling ear to ear about me playing basketball. I sighed as I got into my car, out of the cold, and drove to school.

When I pulled into the empty parking lot, I remembered that I left early because I stormed out on my dad. Usually people came the last second right before school started, so I had about 15 more minutes. The teachers were already there though. I sighed. What an awesome start to a Monday.

I lowered my head down, resting my forehead on the steering wheel, closing my eyes. Why did my dad have to ruin my freaking day? He already ruined my Sunday. At least I didn't have to see him until later tonight.

I sighed, in my silent car. Then my phone vibrated making me jump a little bit. I looked down at the multiple text, but I didn't know the number. I opened it up and read:

'_Hey Max it's Fang. Trace gave me your number from your application and for some reason told me to tell you that your hours for the week are 5:30 to 9:00 this whole week. And you can change it a little bit by talking to Trace.'_

I smiled slightly as I learned it was Fang. I saved his number and replied:

'_Thanks. :)'_

He replied instantly with:

'_Sure. Oh and I hope your having fun on your Monday. Sucks to be you.'_

I could practically hear his sarcasm. So I said:

'_Shut up. You have college, and two jobs. Sucks to be you.'_

I sent it with a little smile on my face. And throughout the day we texted each other nonstop. During lunch everybody just kept glancing at me wondering who I was talking to, and during class I just texted under the desks while the teacher was talking.

It was actually pretty fun.

…

After school, I had to say goodbye to Fang because I had to go to volleyball practice. I have _never _talked to anybody for that long non stop texting. Usually it got boring after a while, but with him it never did.

Anyways, once I changed into some sweats, t-shirt, and gym shoes. And I put my hair up in a messy bun. Wow, my hair looked like shit. Whatever. It didn't matter.

I shrugged to myself as I walked out into the gym to warm up with the team. After the warm ups, we got with our teams, and scrimmaged against each other, with only three people on a team. Let's just say that Taylor, Kaleah, and I absolutely dominated.

Practice flew by because I was actually having fun. I completely forgot about my dad, and I just laughed with Kaleah and Taylor. It was awesome.

After practice was over I walked through the cold to my car, in my sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Hey Max?" Somebody yelled from behind me.

I turned around to see Taylor and Kaleah jogging up to me. "Hey guys?" I said with a little question in my voice.

When they reached me both of their noses were pink, and they were blowing white fog out of their mouths. "Do you want to hang out at my house for a couple hours, with me and Taylor?" Kaleah asked.

"I wish I could, but I have work," I said a little disappointed. I actually did want to go to her house. I haven't been there yet. I was always up for going to hang out with somebody.

There faces fell a little bit, but then they were filled with curiosity. "Wait, where do you work?" Taylor asked.

"Reno Tattoos." I said, pulling my hood over my head to block the cold from my ears.

"Really? How come you didn't tell us?" Kaleah asked.

"Well I'm only the secretary and I've only worked there since Saturday." I said shrugging.

"So you work with Fang?" They both asked at the same time.

"First of all, that's creepy how you did that. And second, yes I do." I said grinning.

"...Is that who you were texting all day?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"...Yeah." I said. I don't know where she was going with this.

"...And...?" She asked.

"...And...What?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Oh nothing," She said with a small grin. She glanced over at Kaleah really quick who I realized also had a tiny grin on her face.

"What?" I asked. What the hell were they talking about?

"Nothing." Kaleah said, with a little giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are nerds, you know that?" I asked smiling at them. I still had no clue what they were smiling about.

"Yeah, we know. Well we'll see you tomorrow. Bye Max." They said, with grinning.

"See ya." I said, then got into my car. Then I watched them run away and jump in Taylor's car for warmth. I shook my head back and forward trying to figure out their weird behavior.

Still no idea.

…

When I walked into the parlor, I was still wearing my gray sweatpants and sweatshirt with my hair up in a messy bun. At least I took off my knee pads a gym shoes.

"How was practice?" Fang asked, looking up from some guys chest.

I rubbed my slightly pink nose as I made my way behind the front desk with my backpack. "It was tiring, but fun." I said truthfully.

"What did you do that was so tiring?" He asked, filling his needle up with more ink.

"We did a lot of scrimmaging, which means a bunch of moving around, and a lot of spiking." I said, dropping my shoulders to show my exhaustion.

He grinned at me quickly before looking back down at his now full needle. "Were Kaleah and Taylor on your team?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said with a smile, as I started to pull out some school supplies and my binder, setting them on the desk.

Then I picked up the phone and checked all of the messages, and spent about an hour calling back customers and making new appointments, during which I was talking to Fang and Tom, who were both working behind me. Trace was really busy in her work at her desk also behind me, and Lance was working in the private office.

After my appointment callbacks were finished, I pulled out my calculus book and started doing some homework at the desk. And I had to stop when a customer called, to make a quick appointment, then continue on my homework.

"What are you doing over there?" I heard Fang ask.

I didn't look at him as I said, "Calc homework." I couldn't look away from the problem or else I would be totally lost. I finished typing the huge decimal number into my calculator, then looked up.

He was grinning at me. "Been there, done that." He said.

"Don't you mean: been there, still doing that?" I asked raising both of my eyebrows. I learned a lot about him from texting him all day. We did talk about a bunch of random stuff, but he did mention that he was going to college, to be a mechanic. Which means a lot of math. And then we had a conversation about how he had an art and math mind which is very unusual, for about an hour. Then we just talked about how he wanted to always work at a tattoo shop part time, while he worked in a shop on cars.

It honestly amazed me, at how much he had planned. It was actually impressive.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah," He mumbled. "Actually I have two assignments due tomorrow, and I'm just on the beginning of the first one. So thanks for reminding me." He said sadly.

I held in a laugh at his fake expression, then turned around and continued on my stupid homework. It felt weird, but we were already connected somehow from what happened years ago, and about a week ago. But the day long text conversation we had, make us closer friends already.

Work went by to quickly. I finished my homework, and answered calls until 9. Then Trace told me my shift was over and that she would see me tomorrow. As I packed up my stuff, and turned off the computer, I turned around and looked at Fang, almost halfway done with some girls back.

"When do you get off?" I asked him. Because he couldn't work that late since he had morning classes.

He looked up at me, fixing one of his plastic gloves. "When I finish the tracing and shading of this her tattoo. So not that long, " He said nodding up the the teenage girl. She smiled.

"Oh just wondering," I said. "See you guys tomorrow," I said smiling.

"Bye," Tom and Trace said in unison.

"Bye!" Lance yelled from the back room.

Fang grinned at Lance's outburst. "Bye Max," He said quietly.

I waved and walked out the front door, with my back pack slung over my shoulder.

…

When I got home I got out of my car and walked through the dark, pass my dad's car and into the house. All of the lights and the TV were off. That's strange because my dad usually didn't go to bet this early.

I walked slowly through the dark hallway, walking up the steps toward my room. Light shined from beneath the door. What the...? I swear I remembered turning my light off this morning.

I opened the door slowly and froze at the horrible sight.

My dad was sitting on the ground and leaning against my bed, with a beer in his hand and a picture frame in the other. He was staring at the picture frame which was facing away from me, and he dropped his empty beer can on the ground, which was littered with about 15 other empty cans.

He looked up at me groggily. His eyes were dull, and he looked dead. My mouth hung open. Never, never, never, ever, ever had I seen my dad like this. _Ever._

"Do y-you," he hiccuped, "k-know what day it is today?" He asked. He was _so _fucking wasted.

"What are you doing!" I shouted, ignoring his question.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled, not even caring about cussing in front of my dad.

His eyes flared with anger at my choice of vocabulary, and he attempted to scramble into a standing position to scold me.

I dropped my backpack and rushed over, stumbling on beer cans, and pushing him onto my bed before he did a complete face plant. I was so angry at him right now, but I wouldn't just let him fall.

"What. Are. You. Doing." I said, pausing after every word. God I just wanted to scream at him.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked again. He seemed to forget about my cussing earlier.

"What do I mean?" I said with a deadly tone in my voice. "What I mean is, why the hell are you in my room, drunker than I have ever seen you before in my life. Especially after, we talked about you drinking this morning." I yelled.

"Yeah we did talk about it. A-a-and, y-you said you didn't want t-to be treated like a f-five year old anymore," He said. I could tell he was trying to be a smart ass. Then he mumbled, "D-do you know what today is?"

Yet again I completely ignored the 'day' thing, and shouted, "Yeah I don't want to be treated like a five year old, but I don't want to see my father, in my room, shit face drunk either!" I was shouting directly into his face.

He made a sad attempt to push me away. "D-do you know what d-"

I cut him off with more shouting. "I don't give a shit of what day it is today! Why are you doing this!"

"I'm do-doing this because you are still treating me like a five y-year old." He stuttered.

"What!" I screamed. How the hell did him drinking have to do with me treating him like a five year old!

"I-I believe you're d-doing v-volleyball and just d-didn't want to tell me. But I do n-not believe that that's where you were on Saturday." he said. God he was so flipping incoherent. "N-now are you going to tell me where you were?" He asked. He couldn't even keep eye contact with me. It was actually physically impossible for his at the moment.

"No I'm not going to tell you where I was," I said with steel seeping from my voice. "And did you seriously thought that drinking this much booze would make me tell you!" I said a little quieter.

"Th-that's not why I'm drinking." He said, glaring at me.

"Sure it isn't." I said trying to calm down.

"Where were you?" he yelled at me. I froze. He had _never _yelled at me before in my life. He was always the kind of person who would just talk about everything.

"None of your business!" I yelled back even more mad that he had lost his temper with me.

He stood up from my bed tilting back and forward trying to keep his balance. I didn't give a shit if he fell anymore, so I just stood there and watched him struggle. And while he was trying to balance himself, he dropped the picture frame and it his the floor with a loud crack. I could tell it was the glass in it breaking.

When he finally got situated he yelled, "It is my business! I'm your father!"

"Not everything is your fucking business dad!" I screamed. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Your mother would NEVER let you yell at me like this!" He absolutely screamed. We never brought mom up in an argument. _Ever_. We never even really talked about her. So having him use her to diss me just hurt.

And as he staggered toward the upside down picture frame on the floor I said in a quiet voice, but loud enough so he could hear me, "And mom would never let you get drunk like this, or be such an overprotective, paranoid asshole." My voice cracked. I never thought I would use my mom in a sentence like that.

He stopped from leaning over dizzily, and looked up at me. "And she would never let you be such an ungrateful bitch."

My entire body stopped moving. I even stopped breathing, as I stared at him with my mouth hanging wide open. Not once in my 17 years on the Earth has my dad called me a name. Ever. And he used my dead mother, who we both loved more than anything, to call me those names.

Then he just stood there, swaying back and forward, glaring at me with his cold, drunk, eyes.

"I. Hate. You." I chocked out.

Then I turned and sprinted out of the house as fast as I could, hearing him yell something at me. But I would never turn around. I would never forgive him for what he called me.

I sprinted out of the driveway into the darkness, felling my tears travel down my cheeks, some dripping off my jaw, and others traveling down my neck, and underneath my sweatshirt. I ran feeling my hair coming loose from its bun.

I wasn't even thinking to grab my keys, or even to get into my car. I don't know what I was thinking at all right now. I just knew that I was running somewhere, but I didn't know where.

So I stopped and spun around noticing I was halfway down the street. So I just continued walking the rest of the way to the little forest and to the river, feeling my body shake violently.

I felt like running away. I felt like running all the way home to Washington to cry on my mothers grave. I felt like punching something. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt like crying all of the liquids out of my body until I was couldn't produce another tear.

Looking at the river that I almost died in, I dropped myself to the ground, and started crying even harder.

Why did my life have to be so fucked up? Why did my dad have to say anything using my mother? Why did my mother have to be gone? Why did my dad have to be a horrible person?

I just sat there crying and crying and crying. My throat started to get irritated, and started to hurt. My eyes started to burn from rubbing them so much. And my cheeks were raw from repeatedly wiping away tears.

Then my tears started to fade because my body literally couldn't produce anymore, so I just sat there in the freezing cold and darkness barely lit by the moon, with my entire body trembling from head to toe.

"Max," a voice asked almost inaudibly. I jumped at the sound but you probably couldn't tell because my whole body was shaking anyways.

I turned my head and saw the outline of a body near the trees. I had no idea who it was until he walked toward me slowly.

"Fang?" I croaked. Yeah my voice was almost gone.

"Max what's going on? Are you okay?" He asked walking faster toward me, and kneeling down next to me. And when he got close enough, the moon lit up his features revealing an extremely worried expression.

As I sniffed, trying to get out what happened, but failing miserably, he said, "Max. Just relax. Are you physically hurt?" Then his eyes roamed my body up and down. He even untangled my arms from around my knees to look at my torso.

"N-no," I said, sniffing. Then I burst into tears again, even though the tears wouldn't come out. And I just let my body go limp. He was still holding up my arms, from pulling them away from my body earlier.

He slowly put my arms back down, then he carefully pulled me into his chest sideways. I didn't latch onto him, I just kind of layed there, nimbly with my hands around my body, and my head on his chest/stomach, with my loose strands of hair falling around my face and sticking to my cheeks. I gave up. I reached up and just pulled the pony tail out that was barely hanging on, and let my hair fall down my back. I knew I looked like complete shit, but I didn't care.

I felt him start rubbing my back, and his hands tangling with the tips of my hair. And I felt his chest rise and fall heavily and he rested his chin on my head.

I've only been talking to Fang for about a week, but I already felt comfortable enough to admit that I needed him here right now. Just as somebody to be with, so I didn't have to be alone.

"Just get it all out, then tell me what happened," he said quietly.

And I did. I think I bawled for about another half an hour somehow managing to push out some tears.

When the half hour of pure embarrassment passed, I pulled away from him and put my head in my hands. I just covered my face up completely trying to swallow my emotions, and I felt his hand slip slowly away from my back.

I looked up at him from between my fingertips and looked at his dark eyes. He was watching me carefully. 'I've made a big enough fool of myself' I thought to myself. So I pulled my hands slowly away from my face and attempted to smile. I know it just turned into a grimace. There was no way I could smile correctly right now.

We both just sat there filling the air with our breaths. He was looking at me and I was looking at the ground.

"Um," I mumbled while still sniffling. "I g-got into a pretty big fight with my dad." I said still looking at the ground.

He stayed silent waiting for me to continue. So I did. "Well, i-it was a continuous fight since my- since I was eight." I said, stopping myself. "And it finally just...exploded." I said so quietly still not looking at him. I just looked at the ground, memorizing it.

"Why did it...explode tonight?" He asked quietly, reusing my words.

I looked up at him, and got distracted by silently searched for the wet spot that should be on his shirt from my tears. There wasn't one.

He grinned a tiny grin. "You're hair caught most of it."

I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. But it was a smile at least...and it was real. "Well," I said softly getting back to the subject, "...he drank a lot which he usually doesn't do, and...said a bunch of stuff." I said.

He watched me silently for a moment before asking softly, "Like what?"

"..." I really didn't know how to explain this. I wiped my burning cheeks again and watched the fog escape my mouth and I looked down the hill at the moving water. "Um..." I tried to continue.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Max." He said. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was still watching me.

"No I want to," I said with my voice breaking without my permission. "I just don't know how." I said honestly.

"Well I have all night," He said, then he turned his body towards the river, and leaned back on his hands, getting comfortable.

I smiled to myself and did the same. We both face the river, and we both watched the flowing water. "So to start off..." I said taking a deep breath. "Ever since I was eight, my dad became this...overbearing, paranoid, and protective dad. And I always mention that he should lay off a little bit because I'm 17. But he just...doesn't get it." I said.

He looked over at me but I just kept looking at the river. "Where's your mom in all of this?" He asked.

I looked up to him and gave him a sad smile and tears welled up in my eyes just a little bit. His face seemed to fall, then go blank. "She passed away when I was eight." I said, filling him in.

He kept looking at me and stuttered for something to say. I could tell he didn't have a clue.

"You don't have to say anything," I reassured him. But then he gave me this understanding look. I really didn't know what it meant.

"So," I continued. "Um. So when she died, my dad became so overprotective. It just became ridiculous. So I started standing up for myself when I was like 10 or something, and I started getting into trouble for talking back and stuff like that. And we've never gotten along after that. And we never really talked about my mom. We knew we both missed her, but we just didn't acknowledge it." I stopped to make sure he was paying attention, because I really did not want to repeat all of this. And he was paying very intent attention. So I continued, "And we got in a fight on Saturday, about how we both treat each other like we're five or something like that. And when I got home he was in my room, completely wasted. I mean I have never seen him like this before in my life," I said, stopping and remembering what he looked like. It bothered me just thinking about it. "Anyways," I continued, "he said a bunch of stuff using my mom as like a...like his proof." This I stopped.

"And you retaliated didn't you?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "It didn't start as bad as it ended." I said feeling disappointed in myself for even taking the time to fight back with him. "And I said I hated him," I added, finally thinking about what I said.

"Do you actually hate him?" He asked.

I looked at him and actually thought about it. And if you ever have to actually think about if you really do hate your dad or not...it's not very fun. "I do right now." I said truthfully.

He just nodded as he rested his arms on his knees. "We can talk more about it later if you want to. But I think you need to stop and think about some stuff." he said looking knowingly at me.

"You're probably right," I sighed. "But there's no way I'm going home to him right now...or anytime soon," I said shaking my head.

"I was gonna say that you can stay at mine and Iggy's apartment if you wanted to." He suggested.

"No I don't want to bother you with that." I said.

"It's fine. I swear. Iggy's gone all day at school and work. And he's gone most nights. And he wouldn't mind anyways. Trust me." He said starting to stand up.

"I don't know." I said feeling bad for barging in.

"Well you're staying with us. You can't get out of it," He said with a smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Okay," I said quietly.

Then we started walking back through the woods and down the street in silence. But I broke it by asking, "So what were you doing at the river so late?"

"Well," he said stopping. "I got a call from Iggy telling me not to come home...which means...well yeah," He said awkwardly. I was grinning at his embarrassment. "So when he tells me that I usually take my time coming home. And I had nothing else to do." He finished, relieved that he was done.

"And...is Iggy still..." I said trailing off.

"Oh no, not anymore I'm sure," he said instantly. Then, even in the darkness, I could see his cheeks turn pink as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Then we just stayed silent until we reached my house. "Do you need to go grab anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm not going in there," I said a little harshly. "Sorry,"

He shook his head. "Fair enough. Let's go." He said, and we continued to walk.

Then we got to the exit of my neighborhood and we crossed the main street to the apartment complex directly across. We walked up some steps to the second floor. These apartments were actually pretty expensive looking.

When he unlocked the door I said, "I didn't know you lived this close," as we walked into the warm living room.

"Yeah." He said, closing the door behind him. "Looks like Iggy isn't here," he said coming back from down the hallway.

"Aw that's to bad," I said with only a little sarcasm. "It's pretty nice in here. And clean for two teenage boys." I said.

He smiled at me. "You should see our rooms." I grinned and wiped my still burning cheeks. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. "Come on. Are you sure? It's really not a problem."

"I'm really not hungry, but thanks." I said smiling at his good hospitality.

"Okay. But you are going to take a shower because you're a mess," he said walking to the bathroom.

"Every girl like to hear that." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying you're ugly. It's just that you need to be...refreshed because you've been crying to much." He said, reaching for a towel in a closet then handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said, and made my way to the bathroom.

…

When I got out of the shower, I put back on what I was wearing. Sweats and a sweatshirt. And I looked into the mirror. My wet hair fell messily and wetly around my face. My eyes were puffy from crying, and my cheeks were red from the hot water hitting the raw skin.

I hung up the towel before walking into the living room, to find Fang doing his homework at the coffee table. He changed out of his jeans and sweatshirt. He was now wearing black basketball shorts and a black hoody. He looked up at me and grinned. "Better?" He asked.

I nodded and made my was over to the couch and sat next to him. "What homework are you doing?" I asked quietly while looking at his homework.

"Calculus extended," he said looking over at me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and said, "It really is fascinating how your such an amazing artist and your good at math to. Usually that doesn't come in a pair."

He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah I am."

He seemed to pause and set his pencil down. "What do you want to be when you grow up Max?"

That question took me a little off guard. I was silent for a second before answering. "A paramedic."

"Really? Why?" He asked fascinated.

"Well...two big reasons." I said quietly.

"Like?" He urged.

"Well when my mom died," I said softly, "she didn't die instantly. She was in a car crash and she still had a little chance...but the paramedics didn't show up fast enough." I paused. I saw his face get sad. "I've hated paramedics ever since then."

His look turned to a questioning one. "Then why would you want to be something you hate?" He asked.

I looked directly into his dark eyes and said, "You."

We were both silent for a few moments until he said, "I don't understand."

I sighed. "Well when I saved your life before the paramedics even showed up...I knew I could do it." I paused. He just looked at me, completely turning away from his homework. "I want to be able to prevent people ever having to feel like I did." I said quietly.

The entire apartment was silent until he broke it with, "Max...but...you know you can't save everybody." He had a little sad look in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah I know. But I can try." I said.

The sad look in his eyes turned to an encouraging smile. "I don't even know what to say."

"You really don't have to say anything," I said shrugging.

"Well I'm happy I'm the one who helped you learn that you could save people's lives." He said truthfully.

I chuckled a little bit to lighten the mood. "Yeah...thanks for that."

He smiled, then closed his homework between of his calculus extended book and put it in his backpack. "Are you done?" I asked.

"No, but you need some sleep. You have school tomorrow and it's almost midnight." He said, pulling out a blanket from the same closet he got my towel from. Then he whipped the blanket out and covered my entire body with it as I was sitting on the couch.

"You should finish." I said, pulling the blanket off of my head, and wrapping it around my body tightly.

"That's fine," He said loudly from one of the back room. "Here," he said walking up to me and handing me a pillow.

"Thanks. You can really finish your homework Fang." I said taking the pillow.

"Don't worry about it. You need to go to bed. And you are welcome to anything. And if you can't find anything you can just wake me up." He said walking toward the light switch.

"Okay," I said, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Do you need anything?"

"No Fang." I said yawning. He was right. I was tired,

He smiled once I yawned. I rolled before he said, "And don't worry about anything Max. Everything will work out fine."

I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Fang. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Max." Then he turned the light off and went into his room. And I lay there in the quiet darkness of his living room burying my head in the pillow.

I could tell it was one of his because it smelt just like him.

**I worked really hard on this chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm glad the last chapter was some of your favorites, because it was my favorite so far to! And I'm sorry if you didn't like the whole 'drunk' thing, but it was kind of necessary for what I'm trying to do. So yeah...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Max's Point of View:

I heard a door close and running water. I was so tired and I felt like shit.

Without even opening my eyes, I knew where I was. I was engulfed in the smell of Fang. My head was stuffed comfortably somewhere between the couch cushion and his pillow, with a blanket covering my body completely.

Then after remembering what happened last night, I didn't really feel like opening my eyes because I was afraid they would be sore. So I just lay on Fang's couch in the dark, listening the the running shower.

After a few minutes I heard not the bathroom door open, but the front door open. What?

I leaned up on my hands a little, causing the blanket to fall to my shoulders and the pillow to slide off of my head. I opened my eyes, feeling them burn slightly, and saw hair. I pushed it out of my eyes and saw somebody looking at me in the dark room. The only light was coming from down the hall, from under the bathroom door.

It was pretty quiet as we both looked at each other tiredly. I was about ready to fall back asleep, and he had a tired look in his blue eyes, that instantly lit up after a few seconds.

"Faanngg." he called still looking at me.

And I just half layed, half sat on the couch in a bundle of blankets, and my hair falling everywhere around my face, looking at him. He was tall but not as tall as Fang, and lean, with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a light sweatshirt and light blue jeans.

I heard the shower turn off and I knew Fang was getting ready for the day.

Then it dawned on my. This guy was Iggy.

I didn't really know what to say, so I just stayed in the same position looking at him. Then he looked at his feet and slipped his shoes off, and walked to the entrance of the hallway.

Then I collapsed back down onto the pillow and took a deep breath. I just wanted to go back to bed. But I saw Iggy walk back into the living room, followed by Fang. His hair was covered with a towel as he shook it, drying his hair slightly. Then he took it off, to reveal his messy wet hair.

He looked over at Iggy. "What Ig?" he asked attempting to dry his hair with the towel again.

"There's a chick on the couch," Iggy stated like an idiot.

I could see Fang roll his eyes, and glance over at me laying it the dark. He sighed. "Why yes there is Iggy. Way to be observant. Max are you awake?" he asked the last part a little louder.

"Yeah," I croaked. It wasn't really a secret that I was awake. Iggy knew because we stared at each other forever, and Fang knew because...he just knew.

Iggy switched on the living room lights, making a lot of things more clear. And I sat up all the way, so I could actually be fully present in the conversation. I pulled all of my hair completely over my shoulder and became more aware of what was going on. Such as Fang being shirtless. Yeah I didn't notice that earlier.

Water droplets gleamed slightly on his toned chest and I looked away, up to his face. He grinned slightly and said, "Morning." And he was wearing dark jeans, with the black trim of his boxers coming up slightly above his black belt.

I smiled slightly and felt the tiniest bit of pink linger onto my cheeks. "Morning." Then I saw Iggy's head move back and forward as he looked from me to Fang. "Wait. Did you say _Max_ earlier?" He asked.

Fang looked at him and nodded. They were still standing across the living room and even from far away I could see Iggy give Fang this really strange look. And I watched Fang return another weird look, and I had no idea what it meant.

Then suddenly Iggy's face lit up with a smile and he walked over to the couch and plopped down right next to me, sitting halfway on my blanket. He was acting very friendly.

I watched Fang linger where he was across the room and Iggy asked loudly, "So what bring _the _Max to our apartment on a Monday night or Tuesday morning so you would call it?"

I up at him and noticed he was being surely cocky. And I noticed that he kept glancing at Fang, who was still lingering across the room.

"...Family issued." I said.

"Oh," He said loudly. God he was so the opposite of Fang. He was loud and super friendly. "So, what parent are you fighting with now?" he asked, seeming to know the meaning of every teenagers words, 'family issues'.

I looked over at Fang, and he was lending a warning glare in Iggy's direction, and Iggy took the warning, not exactly knowing why he was being warned, and changed the subject. "So why was she sleeping on the couch?" He asked jokingly.

"Iggy," Fang warned verbally this time.

"Well I was just wondering w-" he was cut off by me hitting him in the face with Fang's pillow I slept on and Fang asking if I was hungry.

Iggy froze and looked at me. "Ow," He said like a preppy fifteen year old girl. I actually giggled a little. I could tell he was the funny one in the group already.

Then I looked over at Fang, who was looking at me proudly. "Starving." I said. Then I pushed my big blanket off on me onto the top of Iggy's head, and stood up, making my way over to Fang. When I reached him he turned 180 degrees and walked into the kitchen with me after glaring quickly at Iggy.

"Sorry about him," He said rolling his eyes once we reached the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Iggy yelled from the other room, then I heard him turn the TV on. We both smiled a little bit.

"So what to you want to eat. We have about 30 minutes before I have to drop you off at school." He said opening the fridge.

I paused for a second. "You really don't have to drop me off at school." I said quietly.

"To bad I'm going to." he said. Well there was no arguing with that.

"Um...Anything. I'm not picky at all." I said truthfully.

"That's helpful," he said sarcastically.

"I'll just have cereal if you have it. Anything is fine with me. I promise." I said. Wow I was still tired. And I'm pretty sure I looked like crap due to my sweatpants, sweatshirt, no makeup, messy hair, and tired face.

"...Okay." He said then got out stuff for cereal. He started to pore two bowls when he asked, "What are you gonna do about your backpack?"

"Um..." I said leaning my back on the counter, watching him. "I'm just gonna say I forgot it because I was in a rush...and it looks like I was in a rush, so they'll believe me." I said.

"Are you sure your dad is still at your house? You just don't want to go there at all?" he asked. I could tell he didn't like me not bringing my homework.

"I'm not going home." I said quietly. I didn't want to have _anything_ to do with my dad right now.

He nodded, knowing that that would be my answer. "Here," He said handing my a bull of cereal. Then we walked into the living room to sit at the coffee table.

And when we walked into the living room, we both saw Iggy completely wrapped up in the blanket I threw on him, curled in a ball, and watching TV.

I smiled at him, as we sat down.

"...So. You're _the _Max?" He asked poking his head out of the blankets. I stopped mid bite and looked at him.

"Um..." I said, setting my spoon down in my bowl. I really didn't know what the 'the' stood for.

"You know...the one who saved his ass in Oregon?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Oh. "Yeah," I said slowly then looked to my right, at Fang who was looking down at me with a blank expression on his face. Then he looked away from me to Iggy, giving him a warning look. Then he looked back at me innocently. What the hell?

"You two have a weird connection thing," I said looking at them one to another. It was true because they did. They always had these little eye contact things.

"So do you to," Iggy muttered under his breath.

And as I glanced at him, Fang said loudly, "Yeah well we've been best friends since kindergarten."

Then I looked over at Fang who was glaring over me at Iggy. What was going on?

I just shook my head and continued to eat my cereal.

Men.

…

"Why did Iggy get back at like 6:30 in the morning?" I asked looking out Fang's window.

He glanced away from the road over to me and said, "Um...Well, Iggy's...um,"

I cut him off, saving him from having to explain the obvious. "I got it." I said chuckling at his struggle.

He let out a big breath of air. "Good," he said as he focused back on the road, turning into the school entrance.

"He's not a bad person though," Fang said suddenly. "He's really not," He continued. "He just...does that. I don't exactly like it, so don't think I do the same just because we live together."

I looked over at him gripping the top of the steering wheel with one hand and a slight worried look on his face and raised my eyebrows. "I didn't," I said quietly.

He nodded slightly and a relieved look came over his features. I smiled to myself and leaned the side of my head against the glass window for about five seconds before he stopped the car.

"So I'll pick you up after volleyball," He said, looking over at me.

"You don't have to do that," I said, bringing my head away from the window, and noticing a few people looking at Fang.

"Yeah but I am." He said. "Um...Do you know when you're dad isn't home?" He asked quietly. He was being cautious about bringing up my dad.

I sighed, thinking about what happened again. "Um, sometimes he gets home like a half an hour after I do after volleyball before I started work." I said remembering.

"Do you want to swing by your house and grab some clothes after volleyball then go to work?" He asked.

"Um..." I stuttered, feeling a little bit pressured by all of the stares coming from the people in the parking lot. "Why are they staring?" I asked, forgetting what he even said.

He seemed to notice them for the first time after I mentioned them and he looked up glancing at them all. I watched his eyes as they lingered on some girl with red hair who was looking back at him, for a fraction of a second longer than the others. He just gave an annoyed sigh and looked back over at me in the passenger's seat.

"I used to go here last year remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said pretending to be recalling that. I already knew that though. So there was a little something else about it, but it wasn't any of my business so I just brushed it off.

Then it was silent. "Wait," I said remembering what he said earlier. "You're gonna bring me to my house to grab clothes after volleyball?" I asked. He nodded. "You don't have to let me stay at your place again Fang, really. I can work it out with my dad."

He shook his head. "No. You can let him think about what happened a little more." He said.

Just by being in the same car with him, I could feel hidden anger rolling off of him. "He doesn't even know where I am," I said, changing the subject just slightly.

"You can text him and just tell him you're staying with a friend." He said shrugging. "Don't tell him where though, because he's not going to come and get you." He said, looking at me.

"Fan-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"Max, I know you're mad at him and the last thing you want to do, is to be in the same house with him. So I'm not going to make you deal with it yet. Neither of you have had enough time to think about what happened, so you're staying at my house for at least one more night." He said. "And it might seem like I hate your dad or something, when I haven't even met him, but the truth is that I don't like him right now because you don't like him right now. And when you start to like him more, I'll start to like him more." He said sighing. "And that's just the way it's gonna be I guess," He said with a confused look on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure something out in his head, but I didn't know what.

"Okay," I said quietly. He was absolutely right about everything too. Dammit, he could already read me like a book.

After a few more seconds of silence I asked, "Are you okay?" because he still had this confused expression on his face.

"Y, yeah," He stuttered, coming out of his thoughts. "Okay, I'll see you after volleyball then?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you then. It's over at about 5." I said, starting to get out of the car. "Bye Fang. Thanks for the ride."  
"Not a problem. See you soon. Bye Max." He said.

"Wait," I said, catching the door behind me and looking back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"But aren't you already gonna be at work when you come to pick me up?"

"Trace will let me leave for about an hour." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now hurry or else you're gonna be late." He said with a grin.

I smiled back. "Okay. Bye Fang."

"Bye Max."

And once I closed the door, he waved through the windshield and pulled out of the parking lot, passing all of the students.

I started walking toward the school doors, pulling my sweatshirt tighter around myself, and rolling the trim of my sweatpants a few times. God I looked just great. I didn't even have my backpack.

I passed a few people glancing at me when I heard Kaleah and Taylor. "Max!" They yelled and ran up behind me.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked, starting to shiver.

"Not much," Taylor said. "But us and a few other people were wondering why Fang had to give you a ride this morning?" She asked, as we started for the school.

"I didn't have my car." I said.

"Because?" Kaleah asked.

"I stayed the night with him and Iggy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

They both froze for about a quarter of a second, then they continued to walk, glancing at each other then at me.

Then I interpreted what they were thinking. "Not that way!" I said suddenly. "Iggy wasn't even there until the morning." I said. They just looked at each other again with a grin on there faces. Shit, I was just making this worse. "Dammit you guys. That's not what I meant. I just needed somewhere to stay so I slept on their couch." I said, making sure they heard every word.

"Oh," they both said. And I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk.

"Wait," I said remembering before we reached the doors.

"What," Taylor asked looking at me.

"Um...who is that?" I asked, pointing to the red head Fang was looking at earlier. I didn't have any classes with her, but I've seen her before. I just didn't know who she was.

"Her?" Kaleah asked.

"Yeah."

"That's Brigid. She's super popular. I think she's a scank. Actually, we all do pretty much. You know what I mean, she's just in _that _crowd." She said shrugging.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said.

"Why do you ask?" She said.

I shrugged. "No reason I particular. She just kind of, _popped_ out at me I guess," I lied.

"Oh," She said. "Well come on lets get to first period. I think the warning bell already rang." She said, looking over at Taylor and I.

…

By the end of the school day, I got lectured about remembering to bring my homework, by two different teachers. And I had to write down my homework assignments on a piece of paper and stuff it into my sweatpants' pocket.

And since word spread about me getting out of the car with Fang, I had to explain to Nudge, Gazzy, Kevin, and Liam what I already told Taylor and Kaleah. I just slept on his couch, because I needed somewhere to stay.

And after a tiring volleyball practice, I ran out to Fang's car waiting in the parking lot, in my same attire that I wore this morning, accept my hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey," I said in a rush as I entered the warm car.

"Tired?" He asked because of hearing my panting.

"Well practice had more running that usual, and I just ran out to your car because it's freaking freezing outside." I said, with a grin.

He grinned back as he put the car into gear, and slowly left the parking lot. "So did you get yelled at by any teachers?" He asked, looking left then right at the stop sign.

"Two. But I got out of it, and I'm allowed to turn it in tomorrow."

"Did you already do it?" He asked.

"Yeah, at work the other day. Remember?" I asked, resting my hands on one of the heaters.

He glanced at my hands and grinned slightly. "Yeah I do."

"And I got tonight's assignment on scrap of paper, so I'm good." I said.

"Good. So now to your house?" He asked.

I nodded. God I hope my dad's not home.

…

When we pulled into my empty driveway, I hopped out of the car and noticed he stayed in his seat. I leaned back into the car and asked, "Fang you do know that you can come inside?"

He seemed to be contemplating so I answered for him, "Come on."

Then he got out and we both jogged up to the front door. And when we got into the living room, I switched on the lights, and he just stood there looking around.

"Come on," I said once again, starting towards my room. When I got there and started to hurriedly stuff random clothes into my sling bag, he lingered at the top of the stairs, outside of my room.

I smiled at his caution. "Fang, you are welcome in my room." I laughed. He came in slowly and looked around. "Well this is my room. Thank you for joining me," I laughed again continuing to pack.

"I like it," He said smiling particularly at my huge tack board of pictures.

"Thanks," I said, continuing to look for clothes.

After I snatched my backpack, and sling bag now full of stuff, I stood up and looked at his still roaming eyes.

"Is that a guitar?" He asked, while his eyes stopped on my guitar case barely sticking out from under my bed.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Do you play?" He asked looking up at me.

I snorted. "No way," I said. Was that a lie? Absolutely. I loved my guitar. It was just a simple acoustic, and it was my favorite toy along with my camera.

He nodded silently, catching my lie.

"So I'm ready," I said quickly, stopping him from asking another question about it.

He nodded again, "Okay let's go," he said, and turned and walked back downstairs, with me right behind him, turning the lights off as I went.

…

That night was really busy at the parlor. I had call coming in every second, and I had to do callbacks on messages. And Fang was quietly busy on his customers, just like Roy, Trace, Lance, and Tom.

The bad thing was that I didn't get to do any homework because the stupid phone kept interrupting me.

And when my shift was done, Fang still had about another hour of tattooing somebody's back. And I really didn't want to do my homework anymore. I just wanted to go and watch Fang work. So I just spun my chair around and watched him from far away, with his head down and his hands moving steadily, over the man's skin.

After about five minutes of me watching, Fang said, "You know Max...you can come and look closer if you want to." Then he pulled away the needle and looked up at me for the first time. He knew I was watching him the whole time.

I felt my face heat up slightly as I slowly stood up and walked over to him. Fang pulled one of the stools over with one gloved hand and motioned for me to sit down.

"If he doesn't mind," I said quietly, glancing down at the older man, laying face down.

The older man started chuckling and said, "I don't mind sweetheart. It's just my back."

I smiled at his nice personality until I realized he couldn't see me. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He said joyfully.

Then I took a seat next to Fang, and looked at his work. It was absolutely beautiful. "Fang that's so good," I said astonished.

"Thank you," He said, rolling his chair to his desk to fill up his needle with more color.

"Let's hope it's good," The older man said, overhearing what I said. "Because I heard this kid was good, and I'm paying him a lot of money."

I could practically see this man's smile, even though he was facing away from me. And Fang rolled back to us in his chair laughing slightly.

"Trust me, it's amazing," I told the man.

"Good," He said with a happy voice.

And after about 40 more minutes of watching Fang pay intent attention to his work, as his hand moved so perfectly to make the lines just so...graceful, I asked, "Why are you getting an angel?"

Fang grinned up at me sadly and the man took a deep sigh. "Well...a few years back...my daughter was killed in a car accident. Some jack ass ran a red light." He paused. I lowered my head hiding my sad face from Fang. Fang immediately looked over at me with a question in his eyes. "Anyways," the old man continued, "I just know that she's my guardian angel now. So that's really my daughters face, with an angel body and angel wings." He stopped for a few seconds, then his voice was filled with so much more emotion. "But thank you for calling her an angel." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." I said just as quiet.

Fang continued to look at me for a few more seconds after the old man and I stopped talking.

Then it clicked in his head that that's what happened to my mother, and he looked at me sadly before continuing on the older man's guardian angel.

**I hope you enjoyed! And I won't be able to update for a few more days because I will be camping! So I will update as soon as I can when I get back!**

** Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hello! I'm back. It was a really long camping trip! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I think I need to clear some things up. Okay, so the whole Iggy and Fang's sex life thing: Iggy is a really big player but he's a cool person. And Fang is a little player. He has the potential to get more girls than even Iggy, but he's respectful so he doesn't. And he doesn't let everybody know about it like Iggy does. I guess you can say that Fang gets what he needs to last him for a little bit, then lays off a little. Okay and now this is getting weird, so there you go. I hope that helped a little bit. **

** Enjoy!**

Max's Point of View:

On the way home I rested my head against Fang's car door window, and gnawed slightly on the corner of my phone. **(Not like chewing it, but just kind of holding the phone close to her mouth.) **It was pretty silent for about half of the trip to his apartment before he asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

I took my phone away from my lips and looked over at him, gave him a look, then went back to looking out my window. I heard him sigh, so I reached over to turn on the radio, which for some reason he didn't turn on this car ride.

But before I touched the 'power' button, him hand flew off of the steering wheel, and gently snatched my wrist. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Not until you talk about it." He stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

I watched his side profile, and figures out he was actually being serious. I sighed loudly, and roughly pulled my wrist out of his grasp, and leaned against the car door. I saw something flash in his eyes. It wasn't anger or anything like that. I didn't know what it was. I just knew that he didn't like my reaction.

I sighed softly, knowing I may have hurt his feelings. "Sorry," I said quietly.

"Forgiven only if you talk about it," He said lightly.

I looked at him skeptically because of his instant mood chance. "U," I stuttered. "There's nothing to talk about." I said looking at him with loosely crossed arms.

"Fine," He said simply.

…

By the time we pulled into the driveway of Fang's apartment, the whole 'talk about it' thing, had been dropped.

I grabbed my bag full of clothes from the car, then we made our way inside. It was dark because it was sometime after 10.

"Iggy! You home?" Fang asked loudly once he closed the door behind me. There wasn't an answer. "Guess not," Fang said, looking at me put my bag near the couch. "Are you tired?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all." I said truthfully.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, still watching me.

I pretended to think about it, then said, "Yes."

He grinned slightly and nodded. "Come on." He said, pulling me into the kitchen.

I watched him as he stuck his head in the fridge. "Um...we have stuff for stir fry."

"Sounds good." I said, hopping up on the counter.

He stopped and looked at me. "What are you doing?" He asked, setting some sliced chicken strips onto the counter.

"Watching." I said, looking back at him.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Because...I like to watch you work." I said, not really knowing what he was trying to get me to say.

"Well we've established that," He said rolling his eyes. I grinned as I thought about all of the times I watched him do a tattoo perfectly.

I shrugged while I realized what he was asking. "I don't cook," I said simply.

I paused. "Well you're gonna today," He said lifting me off of the counter by my armpits, and setting me gently onto the floor.

A light blush ran to my cheeks while he instructed me to cutting the tips from string beans, and broccoli. He worked beside me as he chopped the raw chicken into smaller chunks. As we talked, he watched my carefully cutting the vegetables. I finally looked up from my work and looked up at him. He was grinning down at my hands, until he noticed I was watching him.

His grin faltered slightly, but his face stayed happy. I could tell he was a little bit embarrassed at me catching him watching me.

"So now all we do is, cook the chicken in a frying pan, then add everything else." He said, saving him from his embarrassment. I grinned at him as he turned away from me, putting the chicken into the already hot pan.

I watched him cook and season it, until he asked, "Can you grab everything we cut up, and put it in?"

"Yeah," I said, picking up the broccoli, and dumping them into the pan as Fang flipped the contents in the pan all around.

…

When we were done eating our dinner, while watching 'Family Guy', Fang got his homework and spread it across the coffee table.

"Are you sure you're not tired? Because I can do this in my room Max." He said looking up at me before he started his homework.

"You're fine. I'm surprisingly not tired at all." I said honestly.

"Okay," he said, looking at me once more to make sure I was telling the truth.

And I know the TV was on, but I somehow found it more fascinating to watch him work...yet again. He was bent over his papers, fully intent in his work, scrambling down answers and words.

I was memorizing everything about him. The way his shoulders pulled up slightly when his back was bent over. The way he would not blink for a few seconds, while he was trying to figure something out.

My memorizing was cut short, when he closed his huge text book loudly. He sighed and straightened out his back. "Done." He said happily.

He looked over at me with a grin. I blinked a few times to get out of my...trance. "Tired?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Me either," He said, then leaned back on the couch and we watched TV for probably about five seconds before he instantly stood up and walked into the other room.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Want to shoot some hoops?" He asked loudly.

"In the middle of the night?" I asked, starting to stand up and follow him into the other room, but he appeared quickly with a basketball in his hand and a sweatshirt in the other.

"Yeah. Nobody will be at the apartment court yard." He said shrugging.

"...Okay." I said a little confused.

"This is for you since it's freezing outside." He said handing me the black sweatshirt in his hand.

"Thanks," I said, slipping the oversized sweatshirt over my head, making my hair a little more messy than it was originally. I did not know how this fit him because it was super loose on me and to big in every direction. But it was so comfortable.

He set the ball on the ground, and grabbed my right hand and rolled up the sleeve so it stopped at my wrist. Then he did the same to my other arm and said, "Perfect." With a smile.

"U,hu" I said grinning back.

Then he pulled his dark hood up over his head. I laughed. "We're matching."

He laughed slightly then looked over at me as we made our way out into the dark. "I guess we do." He said. "So...what happened earlier at the shop?" He asked.

That immediately changed my mood. "Nothing," I said attempting to end the conversation.

"Max..." He said suddenly getting serious. "You can't just shut it out. Something happened...what was it?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at his caring eyes. "Nothing," I sighed.

"You do know I'm just going to keep bothering you about this right?" He asked.

I didn't answer because it was a given. When Fang was determined...he was determined.

We walked the rest of the way to the basketball hoops in silence.

When we got there, he started slowly dribbling the ball where he was.

"What?" I asked, watching him stare off into space.

He looked at me curiously. "Do you want to play a game?" He asked, holding the ball.

"You mean like _horse_?" I asked, stuffing my hands into his sweatshirt.

"...Yes..." He said slowly, starting to grin.

"...But?" I asked, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"The winner gets something." He said simply with a small grin.

"...Like?" I asked once again.

"Well...what do you want?" He asked, putting the ball on his hip.

I knew what I wanted, but I just shrugged pretending to have not a clue. "Okay," He said. "If you win...I stop pestering you about talking about whatever it is you need to talk about. I'll never ask you about it again." He said, watching me.

I looked up at him in disbelief. He knew he hit the mark perfectly. That's exactly what I wanted. I honestly didn't want to talk about it, and I knew he was going to keep bringing it up forever, until I finally snapped.

I watched him silently as he continued. "And I..." He trailed off pretending to think. He looked away from me slightly saying, "And I get a kiss."

_What?_ I asked myself. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He was being totally serious. "_A kiss?_" I asked.

"Well not _a kiss._ But _I _get to kiss _you._" He said with a small smile. Well he was a little cocky shit wasn't he?

He watched me as I thought about it quickly. Did I seriously not want to talk about it? Yes. Did I even have a chance of beating him? Yes. I played varsity basketball my freshman year, but I quit because I got really involved with club volleyball. And would I mind a kiss from him? Not really.

It was just a slight shock to me because I never really thought about him liking me. I'm pretty sure he was just flirting a little bit, so no harm. It's not like it would be my first kiss or anything. I've kissed boys before. I was almost 18.

"Well?" He asked, starting to dribble the ball again.

"Fine." I said.

His face lit up slightly and he handed me the ball. "Ladies first." He said.

"Somebody's cocky." I muttered, taking the ball.

He just grinned more. I tried not to laugh as I set up for a shot. It was a little bit difficult because it was absolutely dark outside, but whatever. He stepped back watching me. I was probably about at the 3 point distance. I widened my stance, bent my knees, bent my elbow, and jumped in the air slightly to get enough power and released the ball. It flew threw the air, hit the backboard, and fell perfectly into the hoop.

Grinning, I looked over at Fang who was watching the hoop with wide eyes. He looked over at me shocked. "Okay now I'm actually gonna try, because you can actually shoot a ball," He told me.

"Gee thanks," I told him.

Then he went and seized the ball and returned to where I was still standing. He took my spot, raised the ball, bend his knees, then quickly straightened his body, shooting the ball perfectly into the hoop with a _swish_. He didn't have to leave the ground because he had enough power just from his arms, unlike me. I was a lot smaller.

I groaned out loud. "What?" He asked laughing slightly.

"I know what you did." I said. He raised his eyebrow in question. "This game is totally rigged." I said.

"And _I'm _the one who rigged it?" He asked. I nodded. He snorted. "Well you didn't tell me that you could perfectly shoot a basketball." He said in defense.

"Nobody told me _you _could." I said back, also in defense. "Did you play all four years of highschool on varsity?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned slightly. He _did_! "Well then I guess this will be an interesting game," He said, smiling, not answering my question.

"I guess it will be," I said, trying to keep a mad face. But I failed miserably, and broke out into a laugh.

He just smiled back and said, "Your turn."

…

Nearly an hour later I was a 'hors' and he was only a 'ho'. And I had to make this shot or I would lose. Shit.

He handed me the ball with a cocky smile. I took a deep breath preparing for the shot. It was practically a half court shot. There was no way I was going to make this. I don't even know how _he _made it, but he did. At least this was nothing compared to our other shots. Backwards, hooks, or eyes closed...yeah those were interesting.

Anyways, I set up for the shot, shot it...and missed by a hair. Figures. I sighed and dropped my head. Of course he won.

After a few seconds of silence he said, "So..." I looked up at his smile, as he walked over to me. "Good game," He said.

Then I gave him a look saying 'just do it'. I closed my eyes and stood there without any expression on my face. I wasn't dreading the kiss. It's just that he still had the privilege to keep asking me about my stupid issues.

I took a deep breath as I felt a single finger touch beneath my chin. Then I waited for a touch against my lips, but didn't get one. I was about to open my eyes, but then I felt a very soft warmth on my cheek close to my cheek bone.

Instead of most pecks on the cheek, this was a little bit of an elongated peck. My eyes stayed closed as his warm lips lingered on my cold skin.

When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and looked at him curiously. I was expecting a kiss on the mouth, but I guess Fang was more respectful than I thought he was.

He smiled at me, with the smallest of blushed on his cheeks. I think he had a little bit of meaning behind that kiss. "Wanna play again?" He asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Do I have another chance to get you to stop bothering me about 'talking about it'?" I asked.

He nodded. "And I get another chance to kiss you...accept," He said looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a curious smile.

"Accept, it is going to be a _real_ kiss." He stated.

"Fine," I said. Whatever it took. I actually kind of liked the little kiss from Fang. It was really unexpected and sweet. It was cute how he was subtly flirting. I was still shocked that he wanted to kiss me because I never really thought of Fang that way before. But...we were both almost adults, and we understood what we were doing. It was only a little kiss.

…

'Horse' to 'Hors'. Dammit! I lost _again_! Shit! Ugh. I took a deep breath, getting annoyed with myself. I really thought I could win this time. At least I was closer to winning this time. But I still didn't win. Shit.

I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes once again. Accept I was waiting for a kiss actually on my lips. I waited...and waited.

I heard him sigh and opened my eyes. "What?" I asked quietly, immediately calming down by looking at him.

"Nothing." He said, starting to dribble the ball.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?" I asked confused.

"Oh so you want me to?" He asked, while holding onto the ball. He gave me a slightly cocky grin.

I blushed slightly realizing what he did. He turned the whole kissing thing around making it seem like I _wanted_ to kiss him. "Shut up," I muttered, snatching the ball away from him.

He laughed slightly and said, "I'm gonna kiss you...just not yet." Then he took the ball back, and I let him.

I gave raised my eyebrow at him, trying to get him to continue. He did. "I'm gonna save it." He said shrugging.

"Save it?" I repeated.

"Yup. So that means whenever I want my kiss...I get it." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"And..." He continued. "Since I'm not a complete jackass...I'm not going to bother you anymore about _it_."

"...Thanks," I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"...And," He continued once more. "Since it's probably past midnight, we're heading inside."

I didn't say anything as we started to walk side by side towards his apartment. For some reason I trusted him more than I had before. I mean I've always trusted him, but now...we were just closer.

After we made our way inside, he gave me one of his pillows again, and some blankets. I turned the living room lights off, crawled onto the couch, curled up under the covers, and buried my head into the pillow. I inhaled his strong sent and was immediately relaxed.

"Goodnight Max," He said quietly from the living room entrance.

I looked up at his still shadow. And instead of say 'goodnight' which is what I was initially planning on saying, I blurted out, "I want to talk about it."

His already still figure got even more still. He didn't say anything as he switched back on the lights, and walked over to the couch. I sighed and sat up. We watched each other silently until I finally said, "...I've never really talked to anyone about it before." And I was being completely honest.

He stayed silent as he gently lifted up my feet beneath the blankets, sat down, and set them on his lap, getting comfortable.

Then he gave me a look to continue. "Well..." I really didn't know where to start, so I stopped.

"Just start with your mom," He said so nicely and quietly.

I nodded. "Well...she was killed just like that older man's daughter," I said, my voice cracking slightly. "Some idiot ran a red light." I shrugged, shaking my head.

"And it hurt a lot of people didn't it?" he asked.

I looked up at him. He was watching me very carefully. And after a few seconds, I nodded.

"...And _that's_ what changed things between you and your dad." He stated.

I nodded again, realizing that he was so understanding. And he actually wanted me to _talk _about it. Not because he wanted to hear it, but because he wanted _me_ to get it off my chest.

"He signed us up for group counseling, individual counseling, shrinks...everything." I said.

"And..." He asked, hoping I would continue.

He knew this was a really hard thing for me to talk about. He just knew it. So he gave me time. I sighed. "And...I would never say a word."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Because I didn't want to talk about. I never even talked about it with my dad either. I was only eight years old, and I blew him off," I said, starting to feel bad for my dad.

"What did you blow him off for?" He asked.

"Friends, volleyball, music...when I got older, boys. Whatever I could do to get away from him." I said honestly.

"Music?" He asked.

"Yeah. I would lock myself in my room, and crank up my music so I couldn't hear him yelling at me, or trying to talk to me. And I got obsessed with metal...like Killswitch Engage and stuff like that." I said. I looked up at his expression. I smiled slightly. "Yeah I know. Hard to believe. I did it at first just to piss my dad off because it was so loud, but then I realized that the lyrics were so...meaningful. And then I fell in love with it...and I would try to get advise from the lyrics and stuff." I said, stopping because I was slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Max," He spoke softly. "I think that's cool. Not the whole dad thing, but the music thing."

I looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"...Now what's the real reason you blew off your dad, besides wanting to be alone?" He asked.

"He became _so _overprotective. It was ridiculous. And I know that I was only eight and that parents are supposed to be protective. But I was expecting him to lay off a little bit once I got older. And I did...but he didn't."

"Why did his protectiveness bother you so much? I mean I know that people want to be able to do what they want...but what else was it?" He asked, resting his arms on my legs that were on his lap.

I inhaled deeply. "Well...my mom raised me to be free. To do what I wanted. Express myself how I wanted. Be who I wanted. And when she died...I expected him to stick to my mothers side like he had always done when she was alive." I stopped because I felt tiny tears start to fill up in my eyes. I ignored them and continued. "But he didn't. He changed completely. He went against everything that my mom ever taught me. And-and you can't just...When you're eight...you can't just-" Fang cut me off because I couldn't find the words I was looking for.

"I get it Max," He said quietly. "Just relax. You don't have to talk about it anymore. It's late, and...just relax." He said with a sad face.

I reached up to my cheek and felt hot tears drip from my eyes. Dammit. I continued to try to wipe them away, but they would go away. Then I just got more and more frustrated with myself, and started crying more.

Then I eventually just broke down, and put my head in my hands, completely embarrassed. I never talked to anybody about it. Not even Jessica really. Well I talked about it slightly, but...Fang was the first person to actually ask the right question.

As I tried to hide my stupid crying self away from Fang, I felt him pull under his chin. His arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders, as he rubbed my back like he's done before. And I was sitting halfway on his lap, lazily.

"Max it's okay to cry." He whispered into my ear. And I'm pretty sure that just made me cry more.

…

By the time my tears were subsiding, my eyes hurt. And I felt them droop tiredly, as I heard Fang's steady breathing beneath me. I put all of my force into opening my eyes, to see Fang's black t-shirt beneath me, slightly damp from tears. Then I tiredly lifted my head to see his peaceful face, laying crookedly on the couch. Then I realized we were sitting/laying.

I closed my eyes to block the light that was still on in the room, and inhaled his musky scent.

And the last thing I remember was thinking, 'this is so much better than the pillow'.

…

Iggy's Point of View:

I walked up the steps to my apartment, making sure to be quiet since Fang was probably asleep. It was a little past 2 in the morning. Don't ask.

When I walked inside I noticed the living room light was still on. That's weird. I slipped my shoes off and walked over to turn it off, until I realized a twine of bodies on the couch. I walked over silently and found Max laying on her back asleep, with a heavy Fang, sleeping and snoring slightly, resting his head somewhere on her neck and collar bone.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I noticed the blanket over Max, but not on Fang. They probably fell asleep sitting up, and fell over. So I went to the closed and grabbed another blanket, and very gently put it over them both.

Then I stood back looking at them both. Then smiling at Fang once more before I went to bed.

'It's about time Fang,' I thought to myself, shaking my head happily.

**I tried to get a little bit of Faxness in it for you who asked for it! **

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so so so so so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Max's Point of View:

The next morning I heard my phone alarm going off, but I just layed there ignoring it. The left side of my body felt...heavy. I inhaled deeply and stretched my muscles. And after my loud inhale, my breathing fell silent, and I heard another breath which wasn't my own.

I opened my eyes looked in the direction of the sound. And the sound, was much closer than I had though. I looked down slightly and saw a head full of dark hair, nuzzled onto my chest. Not my _chest _chest, but my collar bone area. And the persons body was laying halfway on my own.

"Ah!" I yelped quickly, and rolled away from whoever it was. But I did not know I was on a couch. So I rolled out from underneath the person and landed hardly on the ground between the couch and a coffee table. "Ow..." I mumbled to myself for being so stupid.

I looked around the living room I was in from the ground and thought, 'Oh yeah'. I remembered where I was now.

"Max?" A rough voice asked. And I looked up to see Fang poking his out over the couch. His dark hair was going in all directions, and he looked a little dazed and confused.

"Um...yeah," I stuttered, as I sat up, scrambling for my stupid phone somewhere on the coffee table. I quickly found it and turned off the alarm.

I turned around to look at Fang, who was still watching me with a tired face. "W-whats going on?" He slurred slightly.

"Um-U-" I said, trying to come up with what actually was going on, but I was cut off by another voice.

"Good morning sunshines!" Somebody said loudly from behind me. Fang looked over my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Iggy standing in the entrance of the living room, fully awake and grinning widely.

"Hey Iggs," Fang said, rubbing his eyes. "Max...why are you on the ground?" He asked, eying me curiously.

I looked away from Iggy's growing smile and said, "I, I d-don't know." Then I shrugged and stood up, plastering a little nervous smile on my face. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Then I walked out of the living room, passing Iggy on my way and I looked at my feet as I did.

He knew. He totally knew. But Fang seemed a little bit confused still. It didn't matter...we didn't do it on purpose or anything.

Once I was in the bathroom with the door closed, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were just a little puffy from crying, and I looked a little tired from only getting like five hours of sleep. Then I brushed my messy bangs out of my face with my fingers, and scrunched up my long hair with some water. I rinsed my face, took a big breath, then walked back out into the living room.

Fang was sitting awkwardly on the couch, and Iggy was exiting the living room and going into the kitchen. He passed me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Iggy just had that bright kind of personality. Sort of like Kevin.

I sat next to Fang silently. Iggy just told him, or said something. "So, you have school in about an hour. I'm gonna take a quick shower, and you can do whatever you want. You can watch TV, eat...do whatever." He said shrugging. "I'll be out fast," He said standing up and leaving.

That was weird.

After I heard the shower turn on, Iggy entered the living room and sat down next to me. He gave me a huge smile. He picked up the remote but before he clicked the 'power' button, he said, "So you to were softly cozy last night," He was still smiling brightly.

I pulled the remote out of his hand without a word, turned it on, and found something I wanted to watch. "Shut up," I mumbled. Wow. Iggy and I were acting just like siblings. Ha ha.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "And that's what I get for helping," He mumbled quietly.

I secretly glanced sideways at him. But I know he saw the tiny smile on my face.

"You're welcome," I barely heard him say.

...Yeah. He definitely saw it.

…

After a few minutes passed, Fang walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a black hoody. Figures. And his hair was still wet, which made it look even darker.

"Max did you eat?" He asked.

"No," I said standing up and leaving the couch and Iggy. I followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked looking into the fridge. He wasn't exactly making eye contact with me.

"Cereals fine," I said watching his weird behavior.

He nodded and started to prepared the cereal. When he was poring the milk he said quietly, "Um...I'm sorry about earlier." He didn't look up from the bowls.

I finally understood. Fang was an actual gentleman. He didn't like to do things without actual permission. So falling asleep on me like that I guess was something he felt sorry for, because I wasn't awake to say it was fine. And last night when he kissed my cheek, he made sure I was okay with it before he did it.

I chuckled and he looked up at me with his eyebrows slightly raised in confusion. "We were both basically passed out," I said, making sure he knew it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, but-" He said but I cut him off.

"Fang," I said smiling. "It's totally fine. It's not like it meant anything. I was sitting on your lap, we fell asleep, and we tipped over. It's fine," I reassured him.

He looked sad for a millionth of a second but his face went into a small smile. Huh. "Okay," He said quietly. "So," He said in a louder voice. "Are you going home tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Um...Yeah." I said sadly.

"You know you don't have to. You can stay here as long as you want." He said looking down at me.

I smiled at the offer. "Thank you. But I think my dad needs to know that I'm okay. After all he thinks I've been missing for two days...And I think we need to talk about some stuff." I said. I really didn't want to go home, but I knew it was the thing I needed to do.

He nodded. "Well..You're allowed to come here whenever you want to." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I practically whispered. That meant more to me than he thought. I liked the fact that I had somewhere to go in case anything happened. After all, I didn't have any family in Nevada.

And after I said that, he knew I appreciated it. Then he nodded and we made our way into the living room.

"You didn't make me any?" Iggy asked, eying our bowls.

"Nope," Fang said, smiling.

"But I'm so hungry," Iggy fake wined. And Fang and I just grinned at him as we ate our cereal.

…

After Fang dropped me off at school, I went through my classes in a tired daze. I hung out with Nudge, Gazzy, Taylor, Kaleah, Kevin, and Liam like usual.

They all asked me why I was so tired, but I just shrugged as a response to all of them. And they all knew it was something more, but didn't push it.

And after school, I went to volleyball practice.

"Max. You aren't gonna play like this at the game on Friday right?" Coach asked, because of my tired behavior.

"No coach." I said. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I'm a little out of it." I said truthfully, shrugging.

She nodded. "Okay. Be sure to get some sleep tonight."

"Will do." I responded, then went back to scrimmaging with Kaleah and Taylor who were giving me curious looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you get enough sleep last nigh again?" Kaleah asked.

I shrugged once more. "I just didn't." I said quietly.

"Yeah _she just didn't_," Taylor told Kaleah with a smile. Then she looked over at me. "Haven't you been spending a lot of time with Fang?" She asked.

I groaned, giving up. "Yeah. I stayed the night at his house again."

Both of their faces smiled brightly and they raised their eyebrows. "And..." Kaleah trailed off.

I groaned again. "_Nothing. _And _nothing._" I said trying not to smile.

They both froze at seeing me try to hide the smallest smile in the world, that accidentally slipped onto my face.

"Max-" They both started to say excitedly.

I cut them off with a stern look. "No, no, no...just...no." I said. "It's not like that," I said, trying to get them to believe me.

They both bit their lips, and looked at each other before continuing our scrimmage.

I sighed, getting a feeling that they weren't going to leave this alone.

…

After work with Fang and the gang, (Ha ha. I'm gonna start calling them that now) it was almost 10 when Fang pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you for two days," I said with a smile, grabbing my stuff, and eying my dad's empty car parked in front of us.

"Not a problem," Fang said, watching me from the drivers seat. "But if anything happens, or you need anything...call me and I'll come to pick you up, or you can just come over."

I laughed slightly. "I'm serious," He said with a sad smile.

"I know," I said quietly. "Thanks again...I think I should be getting inside." I said.

"Yeah, you should get some sleep. You look tired." He said.

"Look who's talking," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled and said, "Goodnight Max,"

And I opened the door, got out and said, "Goodnight Fang," before I jogged through the dark to the front door. He waited until I was inside to pull out of the driveway and leave.

I watched him go, then made my way silently through the dark house up to my bedroom. My dad was probably asleep.

When I got to my room, I closed the door silently, and got into some comfy sweats and a t-shirt before crawling in bed.

"Max?" A worried voice asked. Then my dad opened the door about and inch.

"Yeah?" I asked a little unsure.

"...Um...can I come in and talk to you?" He asked so quietly.

"...Yeah." I said once more. Then I sat up in my bed and watched him flip the light on and walk carefully into my room. He sat hesitantly on my bed next to me, not making eye contact.

After a few minutes of silence, and me waiting, he said, "Honey..." and he paused waiting for me to argue because of his choice of vocabulary. I didn't. I stayed silent for once. He nodded silently to himself before he continued. "Um..." He stuttered. I watched him rub his face tiredly. He looked torn up. He looked almost dead if you get what I mean.

"Just say what you want to say," I said quietly, getting the tiniest bit inpatient.

He still didn't make eye contact as he said, "I just...I...I'm so happy you're home." I stayed silent as I watched him struggle for words. "I'm...I'm so so sorry Max," he said, breaking into tears.

He dropped his head in his hands as I tried to understand him through his tears. "Max, I'm so so so sorry. I-I can't believe I called you those things. Oh my God Max I'm so sorry."

I immediately looked down at my hands as my eyes started to water. I actually felt sick to my stomach seeing my dad like this. I had never seen him like this. Not even when my mom died. I knew he did it, but he always hid it from me. I didn't think it would bother me this much, but it did.

He pulled his head away from his hands, as he noticed the tears gushing from my eyes, and he pulled me across my bed into a big hug. And I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him like I did when I was five. And he wrapped his strong arms around me and covered the top of my head with his own.

Then I just broke down. And I cried like a little girl.

And I'm gonna tell you the truth...It felt so good to hug my dad. I don't even remember hugging my dad since I was about...10 years old. And here I was: curling up to him like I was three year old who just fell and scraped her knees.

…

After our huge cry fest that lasted about twenty minutes, I finally pulled away from his chest. And once I did, he started to pull the hair from my face that was stuck to my tears.

"I love you Max...you know that?" He asked quietly.

I nodded silently, wiping my running nose, and looking up at his tear stained cheeks. I watched him sadly as he said, "Max...I'm so sorry for what I did. I did not mean the things I said." Then he fell silent as he watched me start to hiccup as I held in a few more tears. "Max it's okay to cry."

"I-kn-I know," I croaked out, wiping my eyes probably smearing my mascara everywhere. But I didn't care, and neither did my dad.

"...I miss this," My dad said almost inaudibly.

"M-miss w-what?" I asked, continuing to wipe away tears.

"Being a father," He said sadly with tears in his eyes.

Then I just started crying more, and he just pulled my into another fatherly hug. "Sh,sh. Max it's okay." He said quietly. Then he paused. "I'm never gonna drink again. _Ever. _It's not worth anything like this. God I'm so sorry." He said shaking his head.

I pulled my head away from his chest once more sniffling. "...W-why were you e-even drinking that much?" I asked trying to sound skeptical, so he would know I was not okay with him doing what he did.

He took a deep breath and swallowed, then looked down at me and said, "I thought you forgot," I looked at him curiously through my cloudy eyes. He sighed again before continuing. "It was you mom's birthday that night." Then he got even quieter when he said, "And you know I don't handle that well."

I looked up at him sadly, automatically feeling like a complete ass for forgetting. He immediately read my mind and said, "Max, don't worry about it. You're busy with new friends and volleyball and stuff. It's okay Max."

Then I felt even worse for lying to him about the tattoo shop and looked away from him slightly. "Max," He said calmly. "is there something you want to tell me?" I didn't respond or look up at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," He said, surprising my slightly.

I just decided instantly that I wasn't going to hide stuff from him anymore. It wasn't fare to him. "I got a job," I said quietly.

"A job?" He asked. I nodded. "Where?" He asked calmly. I didn't answer. "Max..." he continued, "you know that if it isn't at a strip club or a bar, then I'm fine with it?" He asked.

I gave him a little smile for his sense of humor. Although I knew he wasn't kidding. "What about a tattoo parlor?" I asked, looking up at him.

He froze. "That's...fine," He said.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows, shocked.

He nodded slowly before saying, "Yeah. Not my first choice in a job for you, but...I'm fine with it."

I wiped my last few tears away, but my cheeks still burned slightly, and I smiled up at him.

"But..." he continued, "you're not that kind of artist."

"Nope, I'm a secretary," I said with a small smile.

He nodded. "And you're tattoo free, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I laughed a little bit, liking the lighter mood.

"Then I don't have a problem with it." He said with a smile. His cheeks were still a little red from crying. And I could tell he didn't exactly like the job I chose, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Um..." He continued.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...where did you stay for the last two day?" He asked quietly, and looking at me curiously.

"A friends," I said quickly.

"...what friend?" He asked calmly.

"Um..." I stumbled. "his name's Fang," I said looking down slightly.

"The one who dropped you off that one day?" He asked quietly, remembering.

"Y-yeah," I said knowing he didn't like the fact that I was staying at a boy's house. He looked at me with slightly raised eyebrows so you know, since I'm stupid, I tried to make it sound better than it did originally. "W-well," I said suddenly. "It's not just him...it's an apartment...and he lives with another boy named Iggy, a-and-" He cut me off.

"Max," He said. And I fell silent and looked up at him. "You're not in trouble for staying with a boy." He said calmly.

I looked up at him confused. Usually he would flip out. "Max...just as long as you didn't do anything," He said looking away slightly. I knew he didn't like talking about _it_. And neither did I.

I groaned and rolled off of his lap, laying down on my bed again. He watched me with a small smile. "Max, I'm not saying you _did _do anything. I'm just saying that, if any boy ever touches you that way...I'm cutting _it _off." (I hope you people know what I mean, because I'm not explaining it in further detail...this is just a lot of fatherly protection.) He said seriously yet with a humorous smile.

"Oh my God dad," I said exasperatedly. And I felt a small blush rise on my cheeks. It was just always so awkward to have to talk to my dad about this stuff. This is usually when I had Jessica's mom...or Jessica.

"Max I'm ju-" I cut him off instantly.

"Dad, I get it. End of conversation." I said laughing nervously, hoping he would drop it. "I didn't do anything I swear."

He sighed, but he looked relieved that the conversation was over. "Okay. I trust that you're old enough to make the right...decisions." He said.

I nodded, "I am."

He smiled. "Good. Why don't you get some sleep. You look tired."

"I am," I said truthfully. Then I got more comfortable, resting my head on the pillow and tucking my body under the covers once more.

He smiled, and stood up. Then he bent over and pressed a fatherly kiss on my forehead. He hadn't given me one of those also in years. So all I could do was smile sadly up at him. And he knew why I was smiling that way. We both felt bad for acting the way we had.

"I love you Max," He said sincerely.

"...I love you to dad," I said back quietly. That was a phrase we rarely used with each other. But it felt good to say it.

"Goodnight honey," He said walking toward the door. "Oh," he said abruptly, turning around like he had forgotten something.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm meeting him." He said smiling.

My eyebrows went together in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"This boy," He said simply. "I would like to meet him."

"Why?" I asked quickly...a little to quick.

He shrugged. "I would like to meet the boy my daughter is..._fond _of." he said with a smile.

I sat back up also quickly. "Dad, I'm not _fond _of him. He's not my boyfriend or anything," I said, with a little pleading in my voice.

His little smile stayed on his face as he said, "Well you might not be_ fond _of him, but you sure do like hanging around with him. And you did stay the night at his house twice. So..." He trailed off. "I would like to meet my daughter's..._friends._" He said, raising his eyebrows, waiting for me to argue.

I knew I couldn't win this one so I just groaned very loudly, and fell back onto my pillow, closing my eyes.

I heard him chuckle slightly. "Goodnight sweety," he said knowing he won. Then he turned off the lights, and closed my door behind him. I groaned out loud again once he was gone, thinking of how interestingthis would be.

And after a few minutes of thinking of all the outcomes this could create...I smiled.

I haven't been this close to my dad in years. And I liked having the father/daughter talks without the yelling and fighting. And I'm so happy I got the tattoo parlor off of my chest. I knew he didn't like it, but he wasn't going to say anything because he knew I enjoyed it.

And he knew I forgave him for what he did. We both knew that we each had our own way with dealing with my mother's death. Even if she did die years ago, we still had trouble with it. He dealt with it by drinking mostly. And I dealt with it by being alone and lashing out slightly, and stuff like that. But I knew that from tonight on...my dad was going to try to actually move on from her death. He was going to start with quitting drinking.

As I took a deep breath thinking of how hard this would be for both of us, my phone lit up my dark room with a text message.

I opened up the message from Fang and read, _"Well...?"_

I replied with a smile, _"Um...It went really good."_

I watched my phone, waiting for his reply. _"Good. Do you want to explain it more at the river tomorrow night?"_

I smiled and sent, _"Of course. But my dad has to be asleep for me to sneak out,"_ I knew my dad wouldn't like me sneaking out, but I wasn't going to do anything bad, so I was willing to chance it.

Then he replied with, _"Ha ha, highschool students. You guys have to sneak out."_

I laughed and sent, _"Shut up. Do you want to see me or not?"_

_ "Yes."_

I smiled at his one word response. That was Fang. _"Okay. How does 1 in the morning sound?"_

_ "Sounds perfect. Goodnight Max" _he said.

_"Goodnight Fang," _I responded, then set my phone somewhere on my bed.

Then I _happily _fell asleep for once.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you learned a little bit how Max's and her dad's relationship is, and why they had some issues. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Yay! I have over 200! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Fang's Point of View:

The next day after my morning classes, about two hours working at the bookstore, I was at my favorite place; the tattoo parlor.

When I got there at about three in the afternoon, I went to work on my first customer. I was just doing a typical skull that was being added to his sleeve on his right arm.

I glanced up from my work to the clock. And when I put my head back down to work I noticed somebody looking at me. I looked quickly back up and noticed Trace was the one looking at me, with her needle in her hand. She was working on some woman's lower back.

I raised my eyebrows at her from across the room in question. She just shook her head slightly and the smallest smile lit her face, and she went back to her work.

Why was she smiling at me because I looked at the clock?

I looked over to Jeff, who was working on a woman also, to ask him what was up with Trace...but he had she same look on his face. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself.

Then I just filled my needle with more black ink and went back to my customer's arm, rolling my eyes slightly.

…

A few hours later, and while working on another customer, I heard the front door open.

'It was about time,' I thought to myself. I pulled my needle away from the body I was awkwardly leaning over, and looked up to see Max entering the shop with her back pack slung over one of her shoulders.

Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and she was rubbing her hands together to warm them up, as she looked over to my station and gave me a quick grin (which I returned) before she sat down at the front desk and got to work. She was wearing a dark sweatshirt, some dark blue jeans, and her vans. And her hair was in a messy low side pony tail.

No matter what she was wearing, she still looked... "Hm," My customer pretended to cough, to get my attention.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled, noticing I had been staring at Max's back. So I quickly went back to work, trying my best to keep my shaggy hair out of my face so I could actually see.

Max may not have seen me staring at her, but I'm sure Trace and Jeff did. And I'm sure that they both had those stupid little smiles on their faces.

I looked up to check... I was totally wrong. Not only were Trace and Jeff watching me, but so were Lance and Tom. And they all had those little smiles on their faces.

I took a little embarrassed deep breathe and put my head back down to work. But my head was a little lower this time, so my hair covered my eyes from everybody else's view.

…

**Max's Point of View: **

Throughout work, as I was answering the phone, making appointments, and doing homework I felt eyes on me. I looked up probably three or four times and each time, Fang was glancing up at me from his work. And every time I caught him, I would make a funny face at him, and he would look back down, with the ends of his lips tugging up at the corners as he chuckled at my reaction. Hmm.

When I looked back at my computer, I noticed it was almost 9:30. I sighed while I packed up my homework, and shut down the computer. Then I stood up and walked back to Fang's station, giving his patient a small smile. Fang didn't even notice me because his head was down and his hands were working.

I watched his hands steadily move the needle into perfectly curved lines, creating a butterfly on the woman's shoulder. Then he would quickly wipe away the tiny drops of blood that would cover his work, with a paper towel.

"That's beautiful," I said quietly once Fang pulled the needle away to wipe away a little bit more blood. I made sure the needle wasn't anywhere the woman's skin because I was afraid, I might make Fang jump and mess up. But something told me Fang didn't _jump_.

He looked up at me grinning slightly, and something behind his dark eyes lit up.

"I'm outta here," I said.

He nodded. "Will I be seeing you later?" He asked, referring to our secret meeting at the river tonight.

"Hm...maybe." I said, pretending to think about it.

"Maybe?" He asked pretending to be shocked.

"Well...I guess I"ll come," I said smiling.

He returned the smile and said, "Bye Max."

"Bye Fang," I returned. Then I smiled at his patient once more and walked to the front desk, grabbed my back pack, and headed out into the cold toward my car.

…

"Hey dad," I said lightly, dropping my bag off in the living room, and walking into the kitchen where he was searching in the fridge.

"Hey Max," He said with a small smile. Things were better with my dad...but they were still far from prefect. And he knew that as well. "Do you have any homework?" He asked.

"No, I finished it at work." I said, sitting on a stool.

"At work?" He asked, turning around to look at me. I nodded. "That doesn't sound like working,"

"Well it's a really laid back place. They say I'm allowed to do anything, as long as I'm getting my work done." I said shrugging.

"Oh. That's pretty good for a highschool student then isn't it?" He asked. I nodded. I think he was starting to warm up a little bit about my choice in work. "And..." He continued. "speaking or work...I was wondering...If maybe I could swing by tomorrow, and see it."

I looked up a little shocked. He was looking at me with raised eyebrows. "T-That would be fine." I stuttered slightly.

He knew I didn't exactly want him there, but I knew he just wanted to see where his daughter worked. And he was just being fatherly. So...why not?

"Okay. So...where is it?" He asked, pulling some food out of the fridge.

"It's downtown. And I really don't know the street name, but it's called 'Reno Tattoos'. You can't miss it." I said.

"Okay," He nodded to himself. Then it got a little bit quiet before he asked, "Are you hungry because it's almost 10."

"Yeah," I said standing up from my stool and walking over to whatever he was preparing.

…

After my dad and I had dinner, he went to bed and I went to take a shower. I wasn't tired, so I wasn't even going to try to fall asleep when I just had to get back up at 1. And I had to do something quiet so my dad thought I was asleep.

So I just layed on my bed listening to very quiet music, and repainted my black nails. And when I was done I checked the clock and it was only midnight. So I decided to call Jessica.

I told her about everything that had happened since I talked to her last. Like my whole dad incident. Me staying with Fang. School. How I was sneaking out to meet Fang tonight.

It wasn't a sad conversation like the last time. It was just 'friends talking' conversation.

"So when do I get to meet this Fang?" She asked.

I laughed. "I don't know. Why do you want to meet him?" I asked.

"...Well...you seem to like him a lot," She said quietly.

"Jessica-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I'm not exactly saying it like _that_ Max. I just wanted to make sure he was a good _friend _for you." She said, also quietly.

I sighed. She was a good friend. She really was. I could tell she was worried about me. "Don't worry Jessica." I whispered.

God I wished she was here so she could tell me if I needed to worry or not.

…

When I was in the neighborhood walking through the dark, after sneaking out without a sound, I realized I was happy I wore a thick sweatshirt. It was so cold. I was wearing one of my old highschool sweatshirts, (I didn't think Fang would judge) dark jeans, and my vans.

I walked toward the trees with my hands stuffed in my sweatshirt pocket, and my hair falling halfway out of my hood that was around my face.

When I quietly entered the trees, I just walked straight forward because I honestly didn't remember the exact way. But I knew I was right once I entered the clearing on top of a steep hill, and Fang was sitting on the ground a few feet away, with his knees pulled to his chest.

He was already looking in my direction. "So you didn't fall asleep." He said/asked.

"Nope," I said, walking over and sitting next to him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. And his hood was pulled over his head, like mine, but his made him look so spooky. "You look scary," I said honestly.

His shoulders moved slightly as he laughed silently. "Do I?" He asked, looking over at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. The long black hair, black hood, and black eyes makes you look scary." I said watching my breathe hit his face in a fog.

He grinned. "You're wrong," He said.

"About?" I asked, starting to pick up some pebbles and throw them into the water.

"...they're brown," He said quietly.

I snorted, "Sure they are."

"They are." He said, releasing his hands from around his knees and raising them in the air in defense.

I laughed. "We'll see." I said watching the water.

He looked over at me silently with a small smile. "So...your dad didn't wake up?" He asked.

"No he's a heavy sleeper," I said actually thinking about it.

"You're lucky." He said.

"Why did you always get caught when you snuck out in highschool, when you didn't live in your apartment?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"...Not exactly," He said, not making eye contact with me.

He seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but he seemed to be struggling with it, so I interrupted him. "Speaking of my dad...he wants to meet you."

His thoughtful face wiped off of his face and he asked, "Why?"

I shrugged. "Because I talk about you a lot." I said. I stopped immediately after realizing what I just said.

After the few seconds of silence he asked, "You talk about me?"

"Well, I have to." I said, coming up with something. "He asks me about my friends all the time." Well he did ask me, but that was after the first day of school when he was asking me if I made any friends.

"And he doesn't want to meet Gazzy, Liam, or Kevin?" He asked. He knew it was a boy thing.

I shook my head. "Maybe it's your name?" I asked, getting a tiny bit nervous.

"He thinks my name is Fang?" He asked trying not to laugh. "And I work at a tattoo parlor...I'm sure he'll approve." He said sarcastically. But I don't think the last part was for me to hear.

What did he mean by 'approve'? "No, he knows your name's Nick and people call you Fang. But...he doesn't know you work at a tattoo parlor," I said disregarding his last comment.

"Great," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

That little comment got me a little worried. "Max," He said. "Don't worry. I'm good with parents. Trust me." He said with a smile. I returned the little smile as he said, "So lets talk about what we were supposed to talk about."

I looked at him confused. "You seriously forgot?" He asked with a chuckle. I stayed silent. "How did it go with your dad?" He asked, refreshing my memory.

"Oh yeah. That. It went...well." I said looking over at him. He was watching me carefully.

"Like?" He pushed slightly.

"Well...I figured out why he was even drinking that much in the first place." I said. He raised his eyebrows, telling me to continue. "It was my mom's birthday." I said quietly. I was still ashamed that I forgot. I never forgot.

"You forgot didn't you?" he asked. I nodded silently. "Max, don't worry about it." He said quietly. "You have been going through so much lately. Not only did you just move a few states away from home, but you just made new friends, got a new job, and joined a volleyball team. And you've been going through a lot at home. You can't be mad at yourself because you had so much shit going on in your head." He finished. "Give yourself a break."

I looked over at him and studied him for a few moments. "What?" He asked.

I stayed silent then said, "You remind me of someone." I said honestly.

"Who?" He asked, looking at me.

"My best friend. Jessica. She knew everything to. She was always right." I said with a sad smile.

He looked to the ground with a smile. "So..." He continued quietly, "What else happened?" He asked, getting us back on the subject

"Um," I said sighing. "he broke down. He just started to cry so much, after he apologized a million times for what he did. Then I started to cry from seeing my father cry for the first time in my life." I said stopping, and thinking about how ridiculous it was. Then I continued, "Then he talked about how he was going to be a better father overall. And, I told him about the tattoo parlor." I finished. Then I took a deep breathe, happy I told Fang everything.

"How is he going to be a better father?" He asked quietly.

I sighed. "He's gonna stop drinking his sorrows away. And he's gonna actually start to try and get over my mom's death...almost ten years later." I mumbled the last part.

"Are you over your mom's death?" He asked watching me with a worried face. He knew how to ask the right questions. To be honest I didn't even know the answer to this one.

I bit my lip, tilted my head to the side, and blinked away little layer of tears that were forming in my eyes. "I'm farther along than my dad," I finally said, almost inaudibly.

He reached over and shook my knee playfully. I looked at him confused. He gave me a sad smile and said, "I didn't mean for you to get all sad. I'm happy you talked about it, but you don't need to cry right now. You've cried enough lately. Let's change she subject." Yeah, he definitely saw the little glaze of tears in my eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"..." He seemed to be thinking. "Come on." He said standing up, and reaching out his hand.

I looked at him for a second, then grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up in one swift motion. "And we would be going where?" I asked.

"It's a secret. Come on." He said motioning for me to walk with him down the steep hill to the river. I smiled at him, and rolled my eyes as he stepped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

A few seconds later I realized why he put his hands on my shoulders. He was holding me upright when I was about to fall over, as we stepped on slippery rocks walking along the river.

"Where are we going?" I asked, clutching my hands to his which still remained on my shoulders, as I stumbled every few seconds.

"Just around the bend of the river. There's an abandoned dock. It's super old, and it's where I usually go." He said. And I could hear the smile in his voice.

I clutched his hands tighter and tighter as we went on. It was hard to walk in the dark, where I've never exactly been before, with slippery jagged rocks everywhere, and random ferns and other forest things randomly appeared.

"How come you're not slipping?" I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Because I've been down here a million times. And relax, because we're already there. I told you it was literally right around the river bend," He said.

I looked up from my feet and noticed that we were standing next to and old wooden dock, surrounded by still water and trees. It was about 400 times more beautiful than the other part of the river.

My hands slid off of his, and his hands slid slowly from my shoulders. "It's beautiful." I said literally breathe taken.

Then he nudged my back with the slightest pressure, pushing me toward the dock. "Come on," He said quietly. I stepped carefully on the dock and looked out at the water.

"Why's the water so still?" I asked watching it.

He shrugged as he walked pass me and sat on the edge of the dock. "It's a quiet part of the river I guess." Then he turned around and looked at me and chuckled. "Come on Max, it's old but it's not going to break."

I smiled, slipping off my shoes and sitting next to him, dangling my feet in the freezing water. He did the same. "So..." He said quietly. I looked up at him. "What do I know about you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

He looked over at me. "What I mean is, I want to know more about you."

I shrugged. "Like what?" I asked with a smile, watching him through the dark.

"I want to know the simple stuff." He said simply. "What's your favorite color?" He asked randomly.

I smiled at finally realizing what he meant by 'simple stuff'. "It depends on what the color is for. It's always different. But I really like black, white, and silver." I said truthfully. He smiled, happy that I was actually answering his question. "You?" I asked back.

"Don't be shocked." He said smiling. "Black and white."

"White?" I asked raising my eyebrows, pretending to be astounded.

"Yeah," He chuckled, swirling his feet in the water. "Now you try." He said.

"Okay...Um..." I looked up at the stars pretending to think. I could feel him watching me as I asked, "Favorite food?"

"I don't have one." He said. "I eat anything, and everything." He said patting his stomach.

"You sure do look fat." I said sarcastically with a smile.

He returned the smile and asked, "You?"

"Well...I know this is like what any five year old would say...but chocolate chip cookies. I thought I would grow out of it eventually. But they're just so damn good." I said laughing. **(AN: Sorry guys. I know that every story says this. But I just had to. :) ) **

"So you have a sweet tooth?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded, chuckling a little bit. "So...my turn...favorite animal? Mines a black panther."

"Figures." I mumbled. And that just got a little chuckle out of him. "Mine would have to be a bird. No favorite kind. Just any bird." I said laying back onto the dock, with my feet still dangling in the water. He did the same, and we just layed there looking up at the dark sky, with a few speckles of stars.

"Um..." I said thinking of what I would ask for my question. "You know I don't have any...but siblings?" I asked.

"A little sister Angel who's 13, and a big brother Jesse who's 23." he said with a smile. "Angel lives with my parents in California, and Jesse lives with his fiance also in California near my parents."

I looked over at him laying next to me. "You miss them don't you?" I asked quietly.

"Yup, but I'll see them soon. It's almost holiday season." He said with a smile. "So my turn?" He asked looking over at me, putting the side of his face against the dock. "What's your full legal name?"

"Max Rose Ride," I said.

"That's cute," He said quietly. Thank goodness it was so dark outside, because I felt a little warmth linger to my cheeks. "Mine's Nicholas William Black," He said quickly before looking back up at the sky. I could tell he was a little embarrassed because he didn't mean to say the first part out loud.

"My turn," I said quickly, saving him from his slight embarrassment. "Favorite kind of music?"

"I honestly don't know." He said shrugging against the dock. "I listen to whatever sounds good I guess."

"Okay. Well I'm pretty much the same." I said. He looked over at me, not exactly believing me. "I'm not lying. I am the music freak. I have over 40,000 songs on my i-pod. I listen to everything." I said.

"Holy shit," He muttered. "I will be going through your i-pod soon, making lists so you can make me some burnt cds."

"No problem," I said laughing. "You're turn."

"Um...Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

I immediately looked over and glared at him. He knew the answer. "Guitar." I muttered. "You?"

"Do I ever get to hear it?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"...Maybe." I said. "Now it's your turn." I said not wanting to talk about it that much more.

"Nope," He said. "But I honestly wish I did."

"I could attempt to teach you some stuff," I said shrugging.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure. I probably won't be a good teacher, but I could teach a little tune maybe." I said.

"Sounds good...Why don't you like talking about your guitar?" he asked looking at me.

I shrugged. "Because most people don't know about it. It's my private little thing."

From my voice he could tell that I really didn't like talking about it so he changed the subject. "Your turn." he said.

"Um...Hobbies?" I asked.

"Drawing, tattoos, reading, and cars." he said simply. "You?"

"Anything to do with music, and photography." I said.

"Photography?" He asked. "I didn't know that."

"Yup. I'll show you some pictures some time." I said with a smile. "Your turn."

"Favorite TV show?" He asked.

"Anything on 'Adult swim' or 'Comedy Central'."

"Me to," He said laughing. "At least you have good taste."

"Okay...my turn. Um...do you have any tattoos?" I asked. I had actually been curious of this for a while now.

"One." He said sighing. "I'll tell you more about it later though, okay?" He asked.

I sat up a little bit and looked down at him sadly. "Okay."

He smiled slightly as a 'thanks'. "You?" He asked.

"Nope. My dad would kill me. But when I'm 18 I will." I said, laying back down.

"Of?" he asked.

"I'll tell you more about it later, okay?" I asked, mimicking him perfectly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fare enough." He said. "Um...when did you have your first kiss?"

"13. Can you beat it?" I asked playfully.

"Yup, right before I turned 13. Ha ha." He said smiling in victory. "...so when I was 15, you were out there somewhere locking lips with another little boy?" He asked pretending to be grossed out.

"Shut up," I said laughing. Then I tried to hit his rip cage but he rolled out of the way. "I hate you," I said with a smile.

"No you don't." He said rolling back. "So...like who-"

"Okay, my turn," I said loudly cutting him off. "How old were you when you had your first steady girlfriend?"

"Hm...I have to think about that." He said rubbing his chin. I actually hit him in the rib cage as he started to laugh. "I'm kidding. I was 16." He said calming down.

"15," I said simply, rolling my eyes.

"My turn?" He asked. I nodded. "...How old were you when you lost your virginity?" He asked. But he didn't ask in the gross way. I don't know how he asked it really but...it didn't really bother me that he did.

He looked over at me on the dock. After being silent for a few seconds I said, "I haven't."

He started coughing slightly and he had to sit up to cough out whatever he was choking on. "S-sorry. I'm ch-choking on my o-own spit," He said through coughs.

I exhaled loudly and started to sit up. I was slightly annoyed. "M-Max," he said coughing. He reached out and grabbed my wrist to keep me in place. I gave him the 'what?' look and he continued. "Sorry, I'm just shocked." he said truthfully, finally clearing his throat. His face was a little red. Maybe he had actually been choking.

I just looked at him until he said, "Max, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just shocked is all. I mean...Max your gorgeous. And any guy that wouldn't want to...I'm just gonna shut up," he said quietly. I blushed silently and I looked down to the water awkwardly. "Max, I'm sorry if I offended you at all." he said finally.

"It's not like I have never had the chance to," I said suddenly. He looked at me silently, and let go of my wrist. We were both sitting up now. "I've been close, but...I've always stopped." I said quietly not looking at him at all. 'Why did I just say that?' I asked myself. God I was so stupid.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

I laughed a little bit and looked over at him. He looked rather confused. "I can't believe I'm gonna tell you this," I said to myself.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

I sighed. "Fang I have never said this out loud before._ Ever_. I've never told my friends or anything...because I find it a little embarrassing." I said watching him.

"Max, you don't have to tell me," he said quietly.

"But I _want _to for some reason," I said with a smile. And once he smiled back, there was a silence in the air that lasted for a few seconds. And that's when we both realized that we trusted each other more than anybody else. And it was weird because I've only been hanging out with him for a couple weeks. "Okay," I said cutting off the silence. "The thing is...don't laugh," I warned.

"I swear," He said with a light smile.

I took a deep breathe. "What I believe is that...when you...you...give your...virginity to somebody...it's like you're giving them your soul." I said quietly. "What I mean is," I said quickly, "I believe that when you...you know...with somebody for the first time in your life...it should be with your soul mate." I said quietly.

We both sat there quietly for a few seconds until he quietly said, "Max I think that's really cool. There's nothing wrong with believing in that." I smiled at him, thanking him for understanding. "Come on. It's getting colder, and it's almost three." He said glancing at him phone.

We pulled our feet out of the water, and stuffed them back in our shoes. And he pulled me up into a standing position with him.

"It's really pretty here," I said, not forgetting what we were talking about. "So...you lost yours when?" I asked, as we started to walk off of the dock.

"16," he said quietly. He actually seemed embarrassed to say it for some reason.

I tried to look back at him, but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward, and he started to guide me back around the river bend, and up the hill silently.

…

"You need to get some sleep," He said quietly.

We were both standing on my porch, talking quietly not to wake up my dad. "Yeah," I said, watching my breath float out in front of me. I felt closer to him after our little talk.

He looked down at me with a small smile. He seamed to be nervous. "I'll see you tomorrow Max," He said quietly.

"Would you mind if I hugged you?" I asked suddenly, not really listening to what he just said.

He stopped, and looked at me chuckling slightly. "Go for it," he said quietly.

Then I stepped forward, rested my ear to his chest and wrapped my arms around his back. I could practically feel him smiling, as he took a deep breathe causing my head to rise and fall, then he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Thanks for listening," I said quietly, still wrapped in his warm hug. It smelt to much like _Fang._ I loved it.

"Any time..." He said seriously trailing off.

"What?" I asked.

"...Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked, copying my words. I was about to answer when he said, "This doesn't count as the 'horse' kiss though. That one's still for later."

"Go for it," I said mimicking him back. Then without unwrapping myself from our hug, I just looked up at him. Then he pressed a kiss gently to my forehead.

It lasted for a long few seconds. I just smiled and closed my eyes. He felt like he was restraining so much. He was so careful with me. I liked it, but yet I wanted him to get over the gentleman act and kiss me straight on the lips.

He pulled his lips away from my forehead, and he said, "Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Fang," I said back, unraveling myself from his arms slowly.

"See you tomorrow," He said with a small smile as he started to walk down the porch steps.

"Fang," I yelled/whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, turning around and watching me from the bottom of the steps.

"Why are you so careful with me?" I asked, trying to look at him closely through the dark.

"I don't want to mess this up," He said happily yet seriously.

"Mess _what _up?" I asked with a smile.

He stopped, and thought to himself for a few seconds. "I don't know," He said smiling to himself.

"Goodnight Fang," I said once more, smiling back. For some reason I felt _so _happy. And I think he felt the same.

"Goodnight Max," He said, then turned slowly and walked farther into the dark.

Then I opened the front door and silently made my way upstairs to my bedroom, careful not to wake up my dad, with a smile on my face.

**I really hope you enjoyed this! Happy 4****th**** of July! And I'm sorry for the little bit of a late update, but I've been busy with a few things. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter goes to 'anonymoushairbrush'. Your reviews are so great and SO long, and I love reading them! Thank you!**

**And YAY! I finally put a profile picture on my account! WooHoo!**

**And thank you for all of the reviews! They were awesome. Hope you enjoy!**

Max's Point of View:

My head collapsed back onto my pillow after I pressed the 'snooze' button for the... I have no clue how many time.

"Max!" Somebody yelled. "Max! Are you up?" Oh. It was my dad. And I know that we weren't fighting...at the moment. But I still threw something at my door as a response. It's just how I work up.

I lifted my head from beneath my blanket to look at the clock. Shit. I only had a half an hour. Ugh.

I guess this is what I get for staying up until three in the morning. But it was with Fang so it was worth it.

Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed onto the ground. And I thought that having no blankets would wake me up...but it didn't. I almost fell back asleep on my floor, but my door opened.

"Max, why are you on the ground?" my dad asked. "School started in about a half an hour. Get up."

"M'kay," I mumbled. But the door didn't close.

"Max get up before I get some ice." He warned.

"I'm up," I said quietly, as I started to get in a sitting position. "Thank you," he said, then closed my door.

'Well I might as well get up', I told myself, then got into an actual standing position.

Then I made my way to take the fastest shower ever. Then I dressed myself quickly in some torn jeans and yellow hoody. Then I did my makeup, put on my jewelry, and stuck my hair up in a loose messy bun with...five minutes to spare.

I went to grab my cell phone and stuff it into my pocket as I received a text. It was from Taylor.

'Game tonight at 7:30. be there at least 30 minutes early to warm up.'

Oh shit, I totally forgot.

'Okay, thanks' I replied.

Then I grabbed my uniform I was given a few days ago. It was white, very white. With a little bit of blue in certain areas.

I stuffed that and some other stuff into my sling bag and made my was downstairs.

"Why are you so tired this morning?" My dad asked curiously, as I sat on one of the kitchen stools, not knowing what to do with my extra few minutes.

I shrugged. "I just didn't get that good of sleep last night." I lied.

He looked up at me from his frying pan. It didn't look like he didn't believe me, but it didn't look like he did either.

"So..." I said, filling in the short silence. "We have a game tonight."

"Time and where?" he asked simply.

"7:30 and at home," I answered.

"Okay and are you working before that?" he asked.

"After school, until the game." I said.

"So..." he said with a thoughtful face. "I think I'll swing by your work and check things out, then go to your game."

"Sounds good," I said nervously. I really didn't know what my dad was going to think of the parlor.

"And will I be able to meed this Fang at the game?" he asked, watching his cooking eggs.

"Actually..." I trailed off.

"What?" he asked eying me.

"...You should be able to meet him at work." I said quietly.

His eyebrows rose as he asked, "So this Fang works at a tattoo parlor?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. "Yes." I said looking away, a little annoyed. He stood there nodding to himself.

"Dad," I said finally cracking. "He's not bad. He doesn't have millions of tattoos or piercings or anything. And please don't call him '_this _Fang'. There's nothing going on between us. Trust me, he's just a friend." I said rather pleadingly. Even though I wasn't telling the _whole _truth.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Fine. I trust you...just...be careful," he said quietly, opening his eyes to see my smile.

"Thanks dad," I said honestly. "Well...i have to go or I'm gonna be late."

He nodded. "Have a good day at school. I'll see you at work." he said with a small smile.

"Bye dad," I said happily, then grabbed my stuff and walked out to my car. But I couldn't help but remember his face. He didn't fully believe me.

…

I wasn't late to first period, but I was definitely late to second.

Fang's old damn locker.

It took me like five whole minutes to finally unjam it. My normal punching didn't work.

I wondered how many time this locker made Fang late to his classes?

Anyway, a few minutes after the bell and when the halls were completely deserted, I got it open. And I reread Fang's little note inside, like I did every day, then closed it and started walking to my class in the silent halls.

And yes I said walk. I was already tardy so it didn't matter. And I hated history anyway.

...Have you ever walked through a hallway by yourself, while there was somebody else in the same hallway and there's an awkward silence?

Well that's what happened to me...except there were two people and they were practically mounting each other as they made out.

And as I passed them, I noticed it was some guy I've never seen before, and Brigid. The girl who caught Fang's attention the other day.

As I passed them, without them even noticing me because they were...busy. I thought, 'Taylor and Kaleah were right. Brigid is a slut.'

…

"So why were you so late to history?" Kevin asked while he gulped his juice.

"My damn locker," I mumbled as I took another bite of pizza.

He laughed loudly...that's Kevin. "Yeah, we all heard that you got Fang's locker from hell."

"Yum," I grumbled.

"So!" Nudge said happily as she set her lunch tray next to me and sat down. "Max are you pumped for the game?" she practically screeched.

"Yeah Max, 'are you pumped for the game?'" Kaleah mimicked as her and Taylor sat across from me, next to Kevin, Liam, and Gazzy.

I smiled, and rolled my eyes as I drank my water. "You bet!" I said trying to be as enthusiastic as them.

Liam chuckled at my attempt. I glared at him playfully.

"You do know the whole school is going to be there?" Gazzy asked causing me to break my glare.

"So," I shrugged.

"And you're not nervous?" Kevin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Am I supposed to be?" I asked.

Kevin started to respond when Taylor cut in. "Kevin, she's not nervous because she's actually good."

"Oh my God," I mumbled getting embarrassed.

Liam gave me a little smile. "Like good enough to make you guys finally win?" He asked finally looking away from me to Taylor.

She just nodded.

…

"Hey," I said with a smile as I entered the parlor and got out of the cold.

Fang was leaning over my desk doing something on the computer. He glanced up and smiled instantly. "Hey Max," he said happily.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm early?" I questioned as I made my way over to my desk, where he already was.

"Um...nope," He said as he looked back at the screen. When I finally got over to my desk I realized he was checking for his next appointment. I looked at him as I sat in my chair, and watched him straighten up into a standing position probably about two feet away from me.

"Is it because you have a game at 7:30, so you don't have practice?" he asked with a smug look as he stretched his arms above his head.

My mouth opened slightly. "And you know this why?" I asked.

"Well I am friends with Kaleah and Taylor...and Gazzy, Nudge and Kev-"

I cut him off. "I get it."

He just smiled at me. "So...how did you sleep?" he asked because I was out so late...with him.

"I was out," I said truthfully.

"And you're still tired." he said knowingly. I nodded, and he grinned. "You can see it in your eyes," he said quietly.

And for some reason that made me blush a little bit. "So," I said changing the subject. "About my dad meeting you..." I trailed off.

"...he's meeting me at your game?" he tried to fill in.

I shook my head slowly. "No, he's meeting you here."

"Here?"

"Yup. He wanted to see where I worked and I told him that you worked here to. So he'll probably see you for a few minutes here, a few minutes at the game, and probably force you to have dinner with us this weekend or something." I said apologetically.

"Max," he said seriously. "You do know I'm not scared to meet your dad right?"

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Well...not only is he very protective, but he hates tattoos. So the fact that your working at a tattoo parlor doesn't help. And even though we're not..." I trailed off again. "He's against you even more because you're a guy." I finished nervously.

"Okay Max," he said, crouching down so we were eye level, and put his hangs gently on my shoulders. Then he looked me straight in my eyes. "relax." he said simply.

I took a deep breathe and nodded. He grinned at me. "So," he said. "Do you just want to drive to the game together?" he asked changing the subject and standing back up.

"Yeah. Are we gonna take your car?" I asked.

"Sure. And I already told Trace that we had to leave early."

"Okay."

"Well I have to get ready for my appointment at 3:00." he mumbled.

I laughed slightly. "Have fun."

"Mm," he mumbled as he made his way back to his station. And I watched him as he pulled out his rubber gloves and got his needle ready with ink.

"Excuse me?" somebody said from behind me.

"Yeah," I said quickly, turning around to face a rather...scary man.

"I'm here for an appointment with Fang," he said huskily. Jesus this guy was huge and muscly. He was surprisingly the first biker I've seen here, and he was probably about 40.

"Yeah, he's right back there," I smiled and pointed back to Fang who just now noticed his customer was here.

And as the guy started to walk back to Fang's station, Fang got up and met him halfway. "Hey Phil! Good to see you again." Fang said, shaking his hand.

Okay...so they knew each other.

"Hey Phis how are you?" Trace said happily from her station across the room.

Then Phil smiled at her as he took a seat across from Fang. "I've been good. I see that you got rid of that bitchy secretary...she's a cutie isn't she?" I heard him ask as he referred to me.

Okay...so he was a regular. And...i was a little embarrassed.

I turned around and looked at Fang with wide eyes. But he was just smiling at me.

"And she's about your age isn't she?" Phil asked Fang. I knew exactly where this was going.

I continued to look at Fang as his smiled continued to grow. He wasn't embarrassed at all. He was loving this.

"Yes sir," he said happily, then bent his head low to start his work on Phil's tattoo.

Ugh. That was embarrassing even though Phil thought I could hear him. And Fang was being a tad bit cocky.

I turned back around and began on my call backs, preparing to ignore them for whatever else they were going to talk about.

…

A few hours later while I was making an appointment on the phone...my dad walked in. Nobody else noticed because they were all busy in there work. And Fang was preparing for his next customer that was coming in about five minutes.

I gave my dad a nervous smile as he walked up to my desk, looking around.

"Okay so we'll see you then at 11:30 am." I said to the person on the other end of the phone. "...Okay bye." I said nicely then put the appointment in the computer and looked up at my dad.

"So," he said "this is it?"

"This is it." I said watching him look around.

He nodded to himself. "What do you do exactly?"

"I told you I wasn't an artist." I said with a grin. "I answer the phone, make appointments, cancel appointments, and take notes on tattoos so I can describe them to the tattooist."

"So do I get to meet th-Fang?" he asked, cutting himself off before he said 'this'.

I looked up at him slightly annoyed that he still thought we were...yeah.

"Yeah," I said nervously. Then I stood up next to my dad and said loudly, "Fang."

Then I watched Fang look over to me suddenly from opening up some new ink. And I was my dad finally spot the only boy that was looking at me.

Fang's gaze went from me to my dad. And while he stood up and started walking toward us my dad murmured, "That's him?"

"Yes now be nice," I warned quietly as Fang approached.

"Hello sir, nice to meet you. I'm Nick." Fang said smiling. Then he took off one of his gloves that he had just put on, and firmly shook my dad's hand.

"Nice to meed you to,"" My dad said, returning the handshake. "So what do you do here?" he asked.

"I'm a tattoo artist," Fang said nicely, keeping the 'duh' out of his voice.

My dad nodded already knowing the answer. "You're quite young to already be a tattoo artist. How old are you exactly?" He asked.

"Dad," I warned quickly and quietly. He already knew the answer so why was he asking?

"Nineteen," Fang said glancing at me.

"Mm," My dad mumbled. He really didn't like it. "So what else do you do?" me dad asked, being careful to to say what he wanted to truly say: Stay away from my daughter!

"Well, I work here, at Barns and Noble bookstore, and I'm going to school," Fang said proudly.

"To be..." My dad asked.

"A mechanic," Fang finished.

"That's neat," my dad said, trying to sound nice. "Max still won't tell me what she wants to be." he said bringing me into the conversation.

"Nope," I said laughing nervously. And Fang looked over at me confused. I may have told him but I haven't told my dad yet.

Then back at my desk the phone rang. "I'll be right back," I said thankfully, leaving the two of them standing there.

"Dear lord," I mumbled as I picked up the phone.

I made an appointment and entered it into the computer then made my way back to them. I looked back and forward between there faces. My dad's was serious while Fang's was understanding.

"Well..." I said slowly, motioning toward the front entrance. "Fang's customer just got here...so he has to get back to work."

Then Fang broke his eye contact with my dad to look over at the older woman who just walked in.

"It was nice to meet you sir," Fang said sincerely. "I'm sure I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," My dad said. "It was good to meet you."

"Bye," Fang said with a smile, then he went to greet the woman and then brought her back to his station.

"What did you say to him?" I asked seriously.

"Hm?" he asked innocently.

"What did you say to him?" I repeated starting to get pissed.

He sighed. "Nothing Max, he's a nice boy."

"Dad," I started. "Wait what?" I asked completely shocked.

"I'm not gonna say it again," He said quietly. "It looked like you have to get back to work...so I'm gonna go."

"Okay," I said with a small smile. "Thanks for not being all...you know." I said thankfully.

He smiled. "No problem...bye Max."

"Bye dad," I said, then made my way back to my desk.

I looked up to see Fang grinning a cocky little grin at me from his station. But it seemed like there was another emotion in his eyes that I didn't exactly recognize.

So I just rolled my eyes and got back to work.

…

"Shit!" I yelped looking at the clock. It was 7:15.

"Language," I heard Trace say at the same time I heard Roy laughing.

"Fang!" I said loudly standing up. He had his head in his sketchbook. "We have to leave now!"

He looked up at the clock on the wall and immediately understood me.

"Bye Trace!" he said quickly then flew out the door with me.

"Why didn't you remind me what time it was?" I asked as we rushed down the sidewalk.

"You were supposed to remind me!" he said in defense. "Just...I'll start the car. You go grab your jersey and phone out of yours." he said as we split to go to out separate cars.

After I grabbed my stuff from my car I turned around and saw Fang in his car ready to go.

I rushed over to it and hopped into the passenger seat, and put my head in my hands.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late for my first game! Why wasn't I watching the clock?" I asked myself.

"Max just relax. You were busy working, and you just missed warm ups...you'll be fine." He reassured me as he watched the road.

I nodded hoping he was right. I opened my hone and read my multiple missed texts and noticed I had a few missed calls. They were all from Kaleah and Taylor.

I text them both back saying I was on my way.

And without even thinking about it, I unbuckled my seat-belt and started to pull my sweatshirt over my head. But then I paused instantly and looked over at Fang who had his eyes glued to the road.

"I'm not looking Max," he said seriously. I sat there silently watching him. He sighed loudly. "Max I won't. I swear."

And with that I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and pulled on my tight volleyball jersey. Then I pulled off my pants hesitantly, and pulled on my black spandex in a heartbeat.

When I was done, I put my seat-belt back on and asked, "What color was my underwear?"

He looked over at me, "I didn't look Max, I promise."

I watched him for a few more silent seconds. "Okay I believe you." I said with a smile. Then I pulled on my knee pads and black gym shoes as we entered to crowded school parking lot.

He pulled up directly in front of the gym entrance, and I flew out of the car and sprinted to the gym.

**The FAXNESS is coming next chapter! I wanted to put it in this chapter but it would have made it way to long. So I'll hurry up with the next chapter. It will probably only take a day or two. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! They just make me want to update faster! And about what Max's dad said to Fang...you will find that out...in a while. Hope you enjoy!**

Max's Point of View:

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said quickly to my team mates as I ran pass them, toward the coach. They were all warming up on the court serving, and trying to ask me where I was.

"Coach I'm so sorry. I was at work and I lost track of time-" I said quickly to my coach that was standing next to the bleachers, watching our team.

She cut me off. "Max I don't care. You're here now and we only have a minute left for warm ups and you're first server, so I suggest you better get out there and warm up." She said. Damn she was pissed.

"Okay," I said jogging onto the court, while rotating my arms, and trying to stretch out my muscles.

But right when I picked up a stray ball the buzzer rang loud and clear. "Shit," I muttered, putting the ball in our rolling basket. Then we all ran to the huddle surrounding the coach.

"Okay you guys. This is the first game of the season. Relax, and do what we do in practice. Max you're serving first so I hope you're warmed up-" Then I kind of zoned out after that as I watched Fang walk into the gym. He noticed me watching and mouthed 'good luck' and he gave me a small smile, as he climbed the bleachers and sat next to all of the other teenagers. Such as Kevin, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and so on. At my old school there was always a mob of highschoolers sitting in the same spot of the bleachers every game...and it was the same here.

Then my eyes lingered to the adults...where I saw my dad sitting and talking to some other people I haven't seen before. But while he was talking he was watching Fang slightly.

"Max, get out there." Coach said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Kay," I said following everybody else out onto the court. All of the starters that is. And after we had our huddle with the coach, we huddled with just us in the middle of our side of the court.

"Max where were you?" Taylor asked as soon we were huddled.

"I was working, and I wasn't paying attention to the time." I said rolling my arms still. And stretching my back. "Guys, stay in the huddle as long as we can so I can stretch." I said pleadingly.

"No problem," Kaleah smiled. Then they all started gossiping about boys and random crap that was happening at school. Meh, I didn't care. That's what my old team did to. People thought we talked about the game...but the truth was that we didn't until the end of the game when we actually needed to talk about it. I know it sounds weird, but it's true.

Then the ref blew the whistle sending us out of our huddle and into our positions. I went to the outside spiker position, and stood next to Alexis who was inside spiker. And Alexis stood next to Taylor who was our setter. And Kaleah was in center back, with Lacey and Terran on her sides.

We didn't have first serve because we weren't the guests so we all got down and ready. They served, Kaleah got the dig perfectly, and Taylor set it outside to me. I did my approach, but only tapped it over, aiming for an empty spot. I wasn't going to spike it with my full power yet because I wasn't warmed up at all, and I really didn't want to pull something.

Anyway, the ball hit the ground exactly where I had aimed. Hm, that was way to easy. The mob of highschoolers went crazy, while the parents clapped and hollered.

We all went in for our little cheer, then I went to the serving spot. "Go Max." Kaleah said in a funny voice as she turned around to look at me.

I just laughed and picked up the ball that was rolled under the net.

I waited until my team and the other team was ready before I took a few steps back. I loved serving, but I hated the attention. Whenever you served, all eyes were on you. And the fact that I was in a tight uniform with spandex, just made it worse. But I felt this way every single time I was up to serve.

Then when the ref signaled for me to serve I hit it to the ground a few times, rotated it in my hands, tossed it in the air, did my run and jump approach, then hit the ball. It flew perfectly where I had aimed it and then dropped where I had planned it to.

"ACE!" My team screamed. Then I laughed as I watched the mob in the stands go insane.

Then I got the ball again, and served it again. But instead of a drop I did a float. Then I did a speed ball. And so on and so on. I got 16 points total, and my coach was practically crying from joy. I don't think she cared if I was late or not anymore.

…

By the end of the game, we absolutely defeated the other team. We high fived them at the end, then went into another huddle to do a _very _loud cheer.

"So this is our first win in how many years?" My coach asked us all happily. "Let's keep it up ladies! Now go have a fun weekend. Be safe, and I'll see you all on Monday. And Max...we are _so _happy to have you on the team this year. Good job!" She said loudly. Then she left and went to talk with some other parents and stuff.

And when everybody started to come down to the gym floor, to talk to each other I head Iggy obnoxiously scream, "Yeah Max!" at the top of his lungs. Then I immediately looked through the crowd to see Fang elbow him in the side as they walked up to Taylor, Kaleah and I, with Kevin, Gazzy, and Nudge by there sides. I didn't know where Liam was though.

I smiled and shook my head at Iggy. "But you just did so good Maxie!" He said happily as he put his arm around my shoulder. Maxie...that was new. I rolled my eyes at his arm gesture. But I really didn't mind. It was Iggy.

I looked over to Fang who was silent. He definitely seemed to notice Iggy's arm, but he didn't really care because he understood: it was just Iggy. I don't know why he would care though because we weren't really...anything. We were just good friends who happen to flirt I guess. I really didn't know.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Nudge asked.

Taylor shrugged, "We could go to my house. Wait-" she cut herself off. "My mom's boyfriends over. Never mind."

"Ooo so-." Iggy said.

"Shut it," I said stopping him in his tracks, which got a chuckle from Fang. And Taylor sent me a little thankful smile.

"Well..." Iggy said. "We could all hang at mine and Fang's place."

Fang shrugged. "Fine with me. We could all just hang by the pool. It's be dark and nobody's gonna be there."

"Sounds good," Everybody said.

"Max," Somebody said from behind me.

I turned around and immediately slipped Iggy's arm off of my shoulder. "Hey dad," I said with a smile.

"Good game," He said lightly. "But why were you late?"

He just had to act a little fatherly. "I wasn't paying attention to the time at work." I shrugged.

He nodded. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable with all of my friends staring at him. "So guys," I said loudly, turning around to face everybody. "This is my dad. Dad this is Iggy, Taylor, Kaleah, Nudge, Gazzy, and Kevin." I said, introducing them all except Fang. He already knew him.

Iggy seemed to catch me not saying 'Fang', and turned to smirk at Fang. Fang just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shut up Ig."

"Nice to meet you all, you guys can call me Jeb." my dad said nicely. I couldn't help but smile at him. I knew he was trying hard.

"So dad, can I go out with them tonight?" I asked, gesturing toward everybody else.

"Yeah," He said taking a breath. "Where are you guys going?"

"Probably just Fang and Iggy's apartment. They live right across the street outside of our neighborhood." I said informing him.

"Yeah, that's fine. No drinking." He warned.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. He was joking, yet he was serious.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some Taco Bell then go to the apartment," Iggy said happily. "Anybody hungry that wants to come?"

Everybody said no except Kaleah. "Heck yes, I'm starving. Let's go." She said. Kaleah and Iggy were so alike. They were both loud, outgoing, and funny.

"It was nice to meet you Jeb," They both said together.

"You to," my dad agreed.

After they walked out of the gym together Taylor announced, "I'm gonna go home and get my bathing suit in case we swim."

"Me to," Nudge agreed.

"And I go where Nudge goes, because she was my ride here." Iggy said gloomily.

"Oh shut up Gazzy," Nudge said with a smile.

And after they all said it bye, they left the gym.

"And I'm gonna go home and tell my mom where I'm going first, since my stupid phone is completely dead," Kevin said. "It was nice to meet you Jeb. Max, Fang I'll see you later." He said with a smile.

"Bye," Fang, my dad, and I said at the same time.

"So," my dad said looking at Fang and I. We were the last two left. "What time will you have her home?" He asked.

"Um," Fang started. I knew he didn't know what my dad wanted to hear.

"What time do you want me home dad? And I'm gonna have to go back into town and get my car, because Fang drove me." I said, saving Fang.

"Um," My dad said watching me. "How about one." my dad said.

I nodded. "She'll be home by then," Fang said.

Then it was my dad's turn to nod. "And um, I was wondering if you worked tomorrow." my dad asked Fang.

Fang looked slightly confused. "I only have one appointment, and it's at 8 pm." Fang answered.

"Max?" my dad asked.

"I don't think I do," I said. Where was he going with this?

"Good, because if it was fine with you Fang, I would like you to come over for lunch or something." My dad said.

I looked over at Fang with wide eyes. I had no idea that was coming. But Fang looked completely fine. "That sounds great," He nodded.

"Good. I'll see you around noonish then?" he asked. Fang nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you then. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I'll see you later Max, that was a good game." he said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile.

"Bye sir," Fang said. Then my dad left the gym that was still full of other people.

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open slightly. "What?" Fang asked looking away slightly.

"How come he's so...pleasant to you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'll tell you later," He said eying where my hands layed...on my spandex. I felt a blush linger only my cheeks, and I slipped my hands off of my hips.

"Let's get out of here," Fang said quietly, knowing that I saw him look at me.

"I'm just gonna go grab some sweats and a sweatshirt in my locker." I said.

He nodded, then I made my way into the locker room, slipped on some gray sweats over my spandex, and my sweatshirt over my jersey, and made my way back out to Fang.

…

When were inside his car, we turned up the heater. "Isn't the pool going to be freezing?" I asked.

"No, it's heated in the winter." He said, starting to pull out of the parking lot. "Do you want to get your car now or later?" He asked.

"Later." I said, leaning back and getting comfortable. He nodded, then pulled out and started the drive to his apartment.

"Do you want to grab your bathing suit?" He asked.

"No I'm not going swimming." I said shrugging.

"Okay," he said, shifting the car.

"That really was a good game," He said quietly a few minutes later, watching the road.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Pretty good for not being warmed up properly," I muttered.

"You can do better?" He asked raising his eyebrows and glancing at me.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. You'll see at our next game if you come." I said.

"I'm coming to every game, I've decided." He said with a small smile. I returned the smile, and sat back, secretly glanced at him every few seconds.

…

When we parked in front of Fang's apartment, we could distantly see everybody already at the pool. "How did they all get here first?" I asked, as we made our way through the dark parking lot.

"We stayed at the gym the longest," Fang said, walking on my right. "Do you have your phone on you?" he asked.

"No, I left it in your car," I said looking at him. "Why?"

"No reason." He said looking ahead.

"Fang-" I started to say but everybody cut me off.

"Hey guys!" Everybody shouted, as we walked through the gate surrounding the pool.

"Hey," Fang said, sitting on one of the laying chairs.

It was pitch black outside, but there were lights underneath the water that completely illuminated the pool. And that's what gave us the tiniest bit of lite. Nobody else was here except us, because it was a little after 9:30.

I sat kris-cross-applesauce on the end of the chair Fang was sitting in because the other three were taken but Gazzy, Nudge, and Taylor.

I pulled my hood over my head, as we all started to talk in the chilling air.

We were all laughing until I noticed Fang back up in his chair, farther away from me and the pool, and I turned around to see what he was looking at. And instantly I saw Iggy, Kevin, and Kaleah run up in their bathing suits through the complete cold and all cannonball into the deep end of the pool. I turned away toward Fang just in time to feel the water splash all over the back of my sweatshirt, and the side of my sweatpants.

"Thanks for the warning." I said loudly to Fang, who was just laughing at me.

"Woo!" Kaleah screamed as she surfaced, with Iggy and Kevin laughing along side of her. "It's so much warmer in here then it is out there."

"I'm getting in!" Taylor yelled. Then she stood up, and pulled her sweatshirt off to reveal her bathing suit top. She was still wearing her spandex so she just ran and jumped in between Kevin and Kaleah.

"Us to!" Nudge screeched, and pulled Gazzy out of his chair. Then she stripped down to her bathing suit, and waited for Gazzy to strip down to his boxers since he didn't go home to grab his bathing suit. Then they held hands and leaped in with everybody else.

I turned to look at Fang, who was smiling at me through the barely lit darkness. I hit his legs playfully and said, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be wet."

"If it weren't for those three, you wouldn't be wet," He corrected as I moved to my own chair right next to his, and layed down.

"M-hm," I mumbled, stuffing my hands in my sweatshirt pocket and closed my eyes. I liked feeling the cool breeze on my face, and hearing everybody in the pool laughing and listening to the splashing water. And a few minutes later I felt eyes on me, so I opened my eyes and turned to look at Fang. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said slightly embarrassed that I caught him watching me...for like the millionth time. And as I continued to look at him, he sat up slightly and looked out at the pool.

"Marco!" Iggy yelled.

"That's mature," I said getting a smile from Fang. "Is he gonna wake anybody up?" I asked.

Fang looked at me. "No. This is pretty much a college kid apartment complex and it's Friday night. They party here sometimes but I guess they're all at other places right now." He said shrugging.

I nodded. "Makes sense." I said.

"You like it here don't you?" Fang asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it's relaxing," I said truthfully. Then he just gave me a smile and we both watched everybody swim around playing weird games and just having fun.

…

"Come on Max," I head Fang say. Then I felt something come behind my knees and behind my shoulders. What?

I looked up to see Fang lift me off my laying chair. Then I looked over at everybody still in the pool. "You fell asleep," Fang said happily.

"And you're carrying me why?" I asked, trying to sit up in his hands.

He shrugged. "No reason...are you sure you don't want to swim?" He asked, as he held me over the water.

Oh shit. "Fang." I said in a warning tone. "Do and die." I said keeping my serious face. I was in my jersey covered with sweats and a sweatshirt.

He just smiled more. He was literally holding me bridal style over the edge of the pool. And everybody was laughing. "Come on Fang! Do it!" Iggy yelled happily.

"Shut up Iggy!" I yelled, trying to scramble out of Fang's arms.

"Fang she's gonna kill you." Taylor warned.

And Fang just smiled more looking at me. "Any last dry words?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"I swear to God Fang if you-Fang!" I screamed. He dropped me...or at least tried to. I latched onto his black sweatshirt, causing him to slip off of the edge and tumble onto me as we both landed in the water.

As soon as I was submerged, I felt one of Fang's hands grab my arm and the other on my side as he pulled me up to the surface. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously, as I wiped wet hair out of my face. Then I sent the water in my mouth onto his face in a stream. He just closed his eyes and opened them when I was done.

"Yeah, it's just water. Why would you dump me into it if you thought I wasn't gonna be okay?" I asked smiling.

"Well I completely landed on you when you pulled me in." he said.

I laughed. "That's what you get. And no, I'm fine." I said. "But you better thank the lord that I took off my shoes earlier. And you to." I said looking down at his bare feet moving in the water.

He smiled at me, as everybody else in the pool continued with there game laughing at Fang and I. And this pool was heated. "But I'm having a hard time swimming," I said honestly as I grabbed the side of the pool.

"You're sweatshirt and sweatpants are weighing you down." He said. Then he helped me stay afloat at I took off my sweatshirt and sweats. Then I flung them on the side of the pool near our chairs.

"Much better," I said with a smile as I started to swim around in my volleyball jersey and spandex. And I did the same for him as he took his sweatshirt off and flung it in the same spot. But he couldn't take his pants off to swim in his boxers, because the water made them tighter.

"Go!" I heard Kaleah yell. Then Fang and I looked up to the side of the pool.

"Cannonball!" Iggy shouted as he threw Kaleah completely over Fang and I into the water.

…

"Thanks again for the sweatshirt," I said thanking Fang, as I got out of his car. I had my wet clothes bundled up in my lap.

After the hours of us all swimming and laying around on the chairs talking, Fang went to his apartment to grab me a dry sweatshirt.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at noon." He said leaning over the passenger' s seat to he could see me. Fang was dropping me off at the parlor so I could get my car.

"You mean at noon today?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it is almost one am." he said looking at the clock on his radio.

"Yup. I'm actually coming home on time...what's happening to me?" I asked with a smile.

He laughed. "Bye Max. Drive safe."

"Bye Fang," I said, then walked the few feet to my own car and got in.

...

After I drove home, engulfed in the scent of Fang from his sweatshirt, I quietly made my way into the house and up to my dad's bedroom door. I knocked quietly and heard my dad's snoring stop. "Hm?" He mumbled.

I cracked open the door and slit in halfway. "Dad, I'm home," I said quietly with a small smile.

He looked tiredly at the clock. "Thanks for being on time." He said seriously. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," I said with a real smile. Then he looked at my baggy black sweatshirt, through the dark.

He smiled the smallest smile. "Goodnight Max," He said quietly.

"Goodnight dad," I said closing the door and walking to my room with a smile on my face. He knew I was wearing Fang's sweatshirt and he smiled. My dad really was changing.

…

_'I picked a wishing weed_

_ beneath your mother's tree_

_ and I-' _

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Max?" Somebody asked.

"Dad?"

"Yeah honey. Sorry to wake you up, but I'm at the office right now. I'm gonna have to cancel lunch with you and Fang. They needed extra help at the office today. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"That's fine dad," I said yawning. And it was fine. I didn't really want my dad questioning Fang.

"Okay, but I do want to learn more about him so maybe next weekend or Sunday," he said.

"Kay dad," I said tiredly sitting up and rolling my comforter off of me.

"Alright. I'll be home sometime tonight. Bye Max,"

"Bye dad," I said then hung up.

I looked at the time on my phone. Crap. It was almost 11:30 so I called Fang and layed my head back onto my pillow.

"Mm." He mumbled.

I laughed. "Well good morning to you to." I said.

"Max?" he asked groggily.

"Yes." I answered, smiling.

"Oh shit, it's 11:30! He said sounding more awake. Then I heard him hit the floor and scramble around doing something.

"Fang my dad canceled!" I said loudly so he could hear me over his scrambling.

"What?" He asked, stopping.

"He was called in to work and he's not going to be home until later tonight. He still wants to have lunch with you though." I said, stretching my arms and legs. "Hu," I instantly said, sucking in my breath.

"What?" he asked suddenly with a worried sound, and sounding completely awake.

"Nothing. It's...nothing." I lied.

"You sure?" He asked not believing me.

"Yeah."

"...Okay. Well do you want to come to work with me tonight?" He asked.

"For what?" I asked, relaxing my back. My back was so tight. It needed to pop so bad. That's what I get for not warming up. I knew I was going to have a hurt something.

"Well after my appointment I'm staying to sketch the described tattoos and make them into stencils. You know, when I put it on somebody's skin as an outline." He said.

"And you don't want to be all alone?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Pretty much. So I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sure. And sorry about lunch today."

"That's fine," He said. "I wasn't up anyways."

I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye Fang."

"Bye Max." He said.

After we both hung up I carefully lifted myself out of bed and tried to bend backwards and pop it. It didn't work. Then I layed flat on the ground. Didn't work. Then I stood up and rotated my torso. Didn't work. Shit.

Giving up I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and did all of my homework.

…

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, eying me sitting stiffly in the chair next to him. It was almost 10 pm and his customer had just left, and Fang was intently sketching out customer descriptions as we talked. The tattoo parlor was empty except for us.

"Yeah." I lied.

He layed his pencil down on the pad of paper, and he looked at me and crossed his arms.

"No," I said giving in. "I did something to my back because I wasn't warmed up when I served on Friday."

"Why didn't you just say that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Does it need to pop or something?"

I nodded silently. "Come here." he said, pulling me up gently by my elbows. "Lay down on your stomach." he said gesturing toward the laying table that was just used by his previous customer.

Without saying anything, I crawled onto it and watched him lower the chair and flatten it completely by lowing the back a tad bit more. "Now scoot in the middle." He said helping me move to the left a little bit. "Okay, hold on." he said.

Then I felt him climb gently onto the chair, and put a knee on either side of my hips. "Are you popping my back?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not gonna answer that question," I said with a smile.

He didn't respond to that as he asked, "Are you comfortable?" I nodded, and closed my eyes. "Okay, now breathe in and out deeply a few times." He said.

"I swear Fang if you break my back..." I said.

He chuckled. "Max I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't know what I was doing. Now breathe deeply."

"Okay," I said, then started to inhale and exhale heavily.

Then I felt his palms rest lightly on my back one on each sides of my spine. And his fingers wrapped around my torso. I was just now realizing how much bigger he was than me. Then his hands pulled away.

"I can't do this, I feel like I'm going to break you," He said seriously.

"You're not going to break me Fang. You made me crawl onto this flipping thing, so just pop my back." I said. He sighed because he was still deciding. "Fang, how about this: if I scream, get off. Sound good?"

"Really funny," He said. "Okay," he said, then put his hands back onto my back and I started to breathe in and out. It took a few breaths for him to finally do it. But on about the fourth exhale, he put a lot of pressure onto my back and I head about a million pops.

"That felt amazing. And look, I'm not broken," I laughed slightly.

I heard him chuckle, as he moved his hands down from my shoulders slightly, and he popped that area. Then he continued to pop down my back until he stopped at my lower back.

"Fang it fine. It's still my back, and not my ass...so you're fine" I informed him.

He hesitantly put his hands on my lower back so his palms were still next to my spine, and the outside of his pinkies rubbed against the hem of my jeans. He popped it quickly, then got off of me. I rolled over onto my back and sat up, stretching. I smiled at his hesitancy and said, "Thank you. It feels one hundred percent better."

He looked at me and gave me a small grin. "You're welcome." Then he took his seat back where his sketches were, and I took my seat next to him.

After a few minutes of silence, and me watching his hand glide over the paper, creating a weird skull, I asked, "So you told me that later you would tell me what you and my dad said...It's later."

"Not later enough," he said continuing to look down at his work.

I put my elbows onto the desk right next to the paper. "Well you also told me you would tell me about your tattoo later...It's also later," I said quietly.

He stopped and looked up at me. "Fare enough," He said quietly. Then he dropped his pencil, and he sat up and face me completely. He looked suddenly sad. "Okay," He began taking a deep breath. "Well you know that my big brother's name is Jesse and my little sisters name is Angel?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"And I haven't told you this, but my dad's name is Keith and my mom's name is Sheri." He said. I nodded. "Well...only Iggy knows this." He said looking away slightly.

"Fang if it's something you don't want to share, you don't have to. Seriously." I said.

He looked at me. "But I _do _want you to know. Don't ask me why...but I do." He said with a confused look on his face. "Anyways...look." He said.

Then he pulled his arms inside his black sweatshirt, and pulled the back up so his hung around his neck. Then he spun away from me, showing my his bare back. Well it wasn't all bare...there was a tattoo on the back of his right shoulder.

I scooted my rolling chair closer to him and put my hand on his naked shoulder and pulled it gently closer to me. And I saw a simple black tattoo. The design was to make it look old and rustic. It read:

_ K.S.J.N.A.S._

"Keith, Sheri, Jesse, Nicholas, Angel, and..." I trailed off.

"Seth," he said quietly. "It's the beginnings of all of my families names from oldest to youngest."

"Who's Seth?" I asked quietly, scared for what he was gonna say.

He took a deep breath and turned back around facing me, with his sweatshirt still dangling around his neck. "After few years after my mom had Angel...she got pregnant." He said looking away.

My face immediately fell. I knew where he was going.

"After we found out it was going to be a boy, we named him Seth. And we set up his room and everything. Our entire family couldn't wait until he was born. I wanted a little bother _so_ bad. Jesse was the one that got to teach me stuff, along with my dad. And I wanted to be the one to teach Seth stuff along with dad and Jesse. I mean, Jesse and I tried to teach stuff to Angel but, she was a girl...so mom had to take over." he said with the smallest smile on his lips. That smile was so fake.

This was the first time I ever saw Fang like this. And I didn't like it at all. This was something that _actually _bothered him. His eyes started to gather the tiniest bit of tears in the rims.

"Max...he died in childbirth." he said almost silently staring at the tiled floor.

I felt my mouth open slightly as a carefully watched him. It was silent. I really didn't know what to say...at all. He sure knew how to hide sad emotions...until now. I tried to think of something to say but I just couldn't. I just didn't want to see him like this.

More tears added up in the rims of his eyes the longer he sat there, starring at the floor thinking about it.

Suddenly I snatched his dark sweatshirt still hanging around his neck and pulled his head down to mine. It wasn't like the movies where the couple moves slowly close together, and hesitantly touch lips. My lips pressed against his forehead, and soon dug through his dark shaggy hair, to the smooth skin beneath. I just wanted to hold him and make him forget about everything he was just telling me.

My lips sealed to his forehead, as I closed my eyes, blinking the fuzziness out of them. Then I rested the tip on my nose onto his dark head of hair, engulfing myself in his scent, as my one sudden kiss turned into slight little kisses. I felt the bridge of his nose rub against my chin as he move closer.

Then my lips made a small noise, filling the silent tattoo parlor, as I unattached them from his forehead and down to between his eyebrows. And without pulling my lips away from his skin completely, I slid them to the bridge of his nose, placing another long kiss. Then I slid from there to the very tip of his nose.

And without realizing it, my hand had slowly slid from his dangling sweatshirt to the back of his neck, where I gently ran my fingers through the silky tips of his long hair.

Then Fang moved his head up slightly, still getting closer, causing my lips to go from the tip of his nose to the little indent where the end of his nose touched his cheek.

I barely remembered why I had kissed him in the first place, but I knew I wanted it to go farther. So I gently slid off of my own chair, stood up and took the tiny step to his and slowly climbed onto it, without my lips ever leaving his nose/cheek.

He gently scooted back in his chair as he helped me place my knees on either side of him, without ever getting to far away from me to cause my lips to pull away.

I wasn't exactly straddling his waist because I wasn't sitting on him. I was kneeling on the chair around him, so I was taller than him. And I felt one of his hands gently behind my right knee, and the other on my neck, beneath my long hair.

My other hand went from the armrest of his chair to his jaw and behind his ear, as I pulled his head slightly up to me more. He was being so patient. He hadn't moved his lips toward mine once...he knew it was my call.

Then I felt his eyelashes brush across my cheek bone as I moved my lips from the base of his nose, to his top lip. And once I started to fiddle with it gently, he started to play with my bottom lip. Then our lips eventually sealed together and started to move gently with each other.

His lips were hard but soft. And the only thing I could smell was _Fang_. And the only thing I could taste was _Fang. _And I _loved _it.

I could feel his hand leave from behind my knee, run up the outside of my leg, up to my hipbone, then jump to my neck. Then I suddenly decided to take the next step and invite him in. I opened my mouth to him, and I felt his tongue run along the inside of my lips and over every one of my teeth. Then he latched it to the back of my top front teeth, allowing him to pull me even closer and lock us together.

I felt so connected to him already. I can't explain it at all, but in the only few weeks I've been here...I felt completely safe with him. He was the only person I was my true self around. And he knew how to make me smile, laugh, or cry. And I told him stuff I didn't tell anyone else.

There was definitely something between us.

When his tongue went back to his own mouth, I gently pulled away, keeping my eyes shut. And I pressed my lips together trying to keep the taste of him in, and calmly breathe through my nose. I could feel his bare shoulders rising and falling heavily, but silently beneath my arms.

I collapsed onto his lap, actually sitting on it with my knees still on either side of him. I was shorter than him again.

Then with my eyes and lips still closed, I rested my forehead onto his sweatshirt, hiding my face. The silence wasn't at all awkward. It was filled with realization.

"Shit." I said so quietly to myself.

"What?" Fang asked suddenly and roughly. I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at the hurt expression on his face. His eyes still held a slight gloss, and his hair was fuzzy where I had played with it.

"No Fang that's not what I meant. It's just..." I trailed off, looking at him. My face burned not only because of his eyes on me, or what we just did, but what I was about to say. "I just realized I like you a _lot_ more than I thought."

**HOPE. YOU. ENJOYED. You have all been asking for FAXness, so I made it very descriptive**

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank. You. So. Much. For. The. Reviews. I didn't think I would ever get that many for one chapter! Thank you! Sorry for the late update but I have been VERY busy.**

**Oh and "Puppybluie", I do not own a pet dinosaur...but I do own a giraffe along with his lizard sidekick. They're in my shed. But if I did own a pet dinosaur, his name would be Turk. **

**Any other questions anybody? I'll answer anything!**

Max's Point of View:

_"Shit." I said so quietly to myself._

_"What?" Fang asked suddenly and roughly. I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at the hurt expression on his face. His eyes still held a slight gloss, and his hair was fuzzy where I had played with it. _

_"No Fang that's not what I meant. It's just..." I trailed off, looking at him. My face burned not only because of his eyes on me, or what we just did, but what I was about to say. "I just realized I like you a lot more than I thought."_

I sealed my lips once more and watched him carefully waiting for his response. I was so nervous.

When he didn't respond I slid my hands off of his neck and shoulder, as I listened to my heart start to race from embarrassment. I pretended to itch my eyebrow and lower my head, to hide my face away from him. Then I just gave up, and decided to just lower my head and cover myself with my loose hair.

"Ouch." He said. I lifted my head and looked up at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "You _just _realized this?" He asked.

"What?" I asked quietly, looking at him. I didn't really care about my burning cheeks anymore.

"Well _I_ realized it awhile ago." He said, trying to hold back his smile, by biting the inside of his lip.

"Fang!" I said loudly, and slapped his bare shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled through his laughter. Then he started to rub his shoulder and look hurt. But he failed because he couldn't contain his laughter.

"You suck." I said shaking my head and trying to hide my small smile. I can't believe he sat there silently letting me get more and more embarrassed.

"No I don't." He said, still laughing.

Then I removed my left leg from his side and set it on the ground, hoping to do the same with my other. I tried to pick it up so I could put it on the ground and play the 'I'm upset,' game. But he kept his hand around my knee. I tried to pull it free, but his chair just ended up to roll with me.

"Nope." He laughed. "You're not escaping."

Then he caught my right knee, and pulled it back onto the chair next to his side. And there we were, in the same position as before. I sighed, giving in and just sat on his lap. He seemed to have fully forgotten what we were talking about earlier. He was...happier. At least I succeeded.

"Now I'm going to apologize," He said, with his voice much lower than it had been when he was laughing.

"M-hm," I mumbled as he pulled me closer.

He bent his head down so the left side of his nose brushed against the right side of my own. And his forehead was gently against mine. "Do you want to know the first time I realized I liked you as much as I do?...besides all of the little things before this...secret incident." He asked quietly.

I felt his breath reach my lips. "Mm." I mumbled. He could either take it as a 'yes' or a 'no'.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He was so close that he was blurry, but I could tell his eyes were closed and his lips were pulled into a tiny grin. He looked happy.

"Fine," he said, shrugging his shoulders beneath my hands.

"But will you tell me later?" I asked, continuing to watch his closed eyes.

"Mm." he mumbled, mimicking me.

I silently laughed until he closed the centimeters of space between our lips, by moving his chin the tiniest bit.

This kiss was just like before, but it was more relaxed...and had no tongue. I felt his thumb gently swipe across my cheek as his full hand practically held my entire neck.

The closer I got to him, the smaller I felt. He could so easily over power me whenever he wanted to, but he was always so gentle.

I heard our lips separate as he pulled away slowly and rested his nose against mine. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to happily watch his closed ones. He inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly through his nose, causing my hair to flutter.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. Then he came in for one quick peck, then pulled away completely. And I couldn't stop smiling as he said, "So...is it a bad thing that you like me?" His voice was gruff as he shyly looked at me.

"Well..." I trailed off, biting the inside of my cheek.

"What?" He asked, looking nervous.

"The only problem with it is my dad and you probably already knew that." I said slumping my shoulders.

His eyes lit with recognition. "I totally forgot about that." He said honestly.

"You did?" I laughed skeptically.

He nodded. "But-" He cut himself off. "-I just... I just want it to be..."

"Fang relax." I said getting closer to his face. "It doesn't have to be labeled. It doesn't have to be not labeled. It doesn't have to be secret. It doesn't have to be public. It can be whatever we want it to be, and we can take it as far as we want it to go. But my dad can't know because I wouldn't be able to hang out with you if he did. Please just...my dad can't know or he would flip." I said.

"So...I can mention this to Iggy?" He asked.

"..."

His eyes showed a little bit of hurt. "Do you just not want anybody to know that...well you know." He said. He said it as a joke, but I knew he had a slight seriousness to it.

"Fang," I started. "You have _no _idea how much I would love to walk down the street with you holding my hand. And I would be able to look at all of the other jealous girls and say 'Damn straight'," I said with a smile. "But Fang...word spreads fast. And my dad is just starting to meet everybody's parents and be friends with them all. So you know there isn't a chance in hell that my dad would last more than a week before he found out." I said.

He sighed. "You're right." Then I just smiled wider. "What?"

"Can you believe it? I'm the one that just told you to calm down." I said excitedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Max I'm always calm. Now let's pack up so I can get you home, before your dad starts to think we're _doing something._" He said with a smile.

I used his shoulders as a support to get off of his lap as I mumbled, "He already does."

"What?" Fang asked, standing up.

"He already does." I said louder, while I helped Fang pick up all of the papers sprawled out on his desk.

"Great," He said sarcastically.

"Relax," I said trying not to laugh, as he slung his back pack over his shoulder after he put back on his sweatshirt correctly.

He rolled his eyes once more then said, "Come on."

After Fang locked up the shop, we started to walk side by side toward his car. There were cars passing by, but no people because it was dark.

Then I felt him snatch my hand and pull me closer to his side. The insides of our elbows touched as he entwined his fingers in mine. I looked up at him questioningly, with a small smile.

"Because I can," He said with a twinkle in his eye as he smiled down at me.

…

"Where have you been?" My dad asked as I attempted to close the front door silently behind me. It was pass 11:00 and I only sent him a text while he was at work saying, 'I'm going out, I'll be back later.'

"Work," I said quietly as I finished entering the living room, when he laying in the recliner chair.

"I thought you said you didn't have work," He replied, sitting up.

"I didn't...but Fang had to work alone, so I thought I would give him some company," I shrugged watching my feet.

He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged again.

He took another deep breath...again. "Max-"

"Dad, nothing happened. Nothing. He just had to some outlines and he didn't want to sit at the shop alone. We just sat there and talked. Just believe me...please." I lied.

Sighing he said, "I do...now get to bed because it's late."

He believed me but he didn't. I could lie to anyone because it wasn't hard. And my dad didn't catch my lies that easily...but I think he just knew.

"Goodnight dad," I said as I walked carelessly up to my room.

"Goodnight Max," He said calmly as he got up and made his way to his own bedroom.

Well I hope he didn't know.

…

The next day passed by quickly because I slept until noon then just prepared for the upcoming week of school. I got my laundry clean and finished up my homework...and suddenly it was Monday.

"Screw Mrs. Days!" Taylor said loudly once we exited her class and started walking down the hall.

"I know," I grumbled.

"Supposedly she gives this assignment to all of her students when they pass through her class," Gazzy said shrugging.

I glared at him. "So. _We _still have to do it."

Then he just got a bummed look on his face. "I know," he groaned. "I was just trying to make it sound better."

"It can't sound better." Taylor said quickly. "It's her stupid essay of death...says every senior that has had her. I mean come on, 10 pages in a single week. Just...screw her!" She repeated.

"And we just pick any debate topic we want to?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

They both nodded. "Stupid," I muttered.

Then the warning bell rang. Taylor sighed. "I'll see you guys later."

"Mm," I mumbled. Then she gave a little wave and walked off lazily to her next class.

"Yeah I'll see you later Max," Gazzy said sadly. He wasn't sad that he was leaving me. He was still annoyed about the essay.

I smiled. "Bye Gazzy."

Then he walked away right before a big arm slung around my shoulder. I looked up to see Liam's face. "Hey Maxie!" He said excitedly. "Let's head to history,"

Then we walked to history where Kevin would be waiting for us.

And I was never gonna tell him this...but I only liked it when Iggy called me 'Maxie'.

…

I sighed as I scrolled through the hundreds of debate topics on google. I was doing homework at work because it was a very slow day. There were a few call, but there weren't that many appointments scheduled for the day.

I sighed again and put my hair behind my ear as I blinked my eyes. I was wearing my glasses, but I was still just tired...we ran a lot at volleyball practice.

I finally leaned back in my chair and took my hand off of the mouse.

Then suddenly I saw a hand on either side of my face. And they grabbed my glasses and slowly pulled them away from my face, taking them off.

"Mrs. Days debate essay from Hell?" I heard Fang ask quietly.

I spun my chair around to see him standing only a few inches in front of me with my glasses in his hand. I raised my eyebrows. "Do you know everything?" I asked.

He grinned. "No." He said simply. "But I did have her last year, and I did the same assignment." Then he handed my my glasses back.

"Thanks," I mumbles then put them back on. "What did you do it on?" I asked hoping he would be able to help me.

"Abortion," He said, reaching over and grabbing the mouse. "It is honestly the easiest thing to write about. You can ramble on about the same thing for pages and get an 'A'." He shrugged.

"Why didn't I think about that?" I asked myself out loud, then spun back around to see what Fang was doing on my computer.

"There," He said after opening a debate sight thing.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Yup. And don't worry about getting it done that fast because I wrote mine the day before it was due. It was actually really easy,"

"Thanks again," I said looking up at him from my chair.

"Yup again," He said with a smile. "So how was school?"

"It was school," I mumbled. "Volleyball sucked." I said, leaving out the little awkward moment with Liam.

"Why?" He asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to me.

"All we did was run," I said watching him take his seat. "When's your next appointment?"

"Mm...In like 20 minutes I think." He said rolling his head.

Then it was silent. I sat in my seat with my knees pulled up to my chin, watching him closely. He wasn't meeting my eyes as he spaced off at the ground. I knew he was thinking about the kiss. We hadn't really talked about it at all today. And he was slightly shy...which I found cute.

"You're cute when you're shy," I said quietly, speaking my thoughts.

He looked up at me quickly. "I'm not shy," He said in defense.

"Sure you aren't," I said, feeling my smile grow bigger.

"I'm not," He said louder, trying to get me to believe him.

"Sure," I said again starting to laugh.

"I'm not shy," He grumbled like a little boy.

"M-hm," I mumbled, pulling his rolling chair closer to mine. Then I let one of my legs down from my chin to lock ankles with him as we started to play games on my computer.

Neither of us had to really work and I wasn't going to do my homework anymore...so we just played games. And Fang tried to hide his smile as I played with his foot slightly.

…

About 40 minutes later, Fang was still working on a man's tattoo around his wrist, and I was answering the phone a little bit more frequently.

"Okay we'll see you then," I said politely, then hung up the phone and wrote down the appointment.

My head was bent down as I kept my glasses on by holding the corner of them when I heard a familiar voice say, "Max."

I looked up suddenly to see my dad standing behind the counter. "Dad?" I asked confused. Why was he here?

"Yup," He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? My shifts over at nine which is in like five minutes." I said looking outside at the dark...well the dark that was dimly lit by the streetlights.

"Well...I needed to talk to you," He said.

I nodded my head waiting for him to continue. "And?" I asked, because he didn't continue.

"In private." He said quietly.

I exhaled loudly, stood up and walked with him outside. When the door closed behind us I asked, "What dad?" I was slightly annoyed and confused. And I knew Fang was probably glancing up at us frequently from his tattoo.

A smile lit his face. "I got promoted," He said happily.

I froze. "That's great," I said excitedly.

His smile faltered. "But..."

"But?" I asked wearily.

"Well Max...the promotion requires me to travel." He said watching my reaction.

"What do you mean?" I asked, squinting at him threw my glasses and crossing my arms due to the cold.

"Max," He said slowly. "This means I'm going to have to take business trips that with last for a few days at a time. And they told me that some of them could even last for a week. I would basically be seeing different departments of different branches and having meetings and stuff like that." He said, continuing to watch me.

**(AN: Yes Jeb will actually be doing meetings and stuff like that. He won't be doing any secretive stuff that you are all expecting. And no he is not going to die in a plane crash or anything like that either. )**

"And?" I asked, waiting for my dad to say what he's been trying to say the whole time.

"Max, you're going to have to be home alone for days at a time sometimes." He said sadly.

I paused. "Don't take it," I said shrugging nonchalantly.

He sighed. "Max, if I didn't they wouldn't think I was serious with the company so they would most likely just demote me or even fire me. And I already took it," He said.

I looked down at the concrete sidewalk beneath my feet. "Oh well then you should probably take it," I said with a fake laugh.

He nodded slowly, continuing to watch me. "Max, I thought you liked being home alone and not having to deal with me," He said honestly.

"I do," I lied. "When's your first business trip?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight," He said quietly.

"Oh," I nodded.

"And I'm kind of in a hurry. I have to catch my flight soon." He said. I knew he didn't like the fact that I was going to be left home alone without parental supervision, but...I don't know.

"Where are you going?" I asked glancing up at the streetlight above us.

"Montana, for two days." He said. I didn't look at him. "Max I'll be back on Wednesday night."

I nodded silently. He sighed. "Max I'm sorry this is really sudden, but I trust that you'll behave and be safe. And if anything happens, I have my cell phone." He said tapping his pocket. "And I trust that you'll lock the doors at night and all of that stuff we taught you when you were little." He said referring to him and my mom.

My shoulders dropped slightly as he continued, "And I left some cash on the counter at home in case of an emergency or food or anything you need..." He stopped. "Max," He said loudly catching my attention. "I thought you didn't even like seeing me anyways. Aren't you happy? Why is this bothering you?" He asked loosing his temper a little bit at my reactions.

"Mm." I mumbled. Fang was probably watching us threw the glass more now because of the way I was standing, my facial expression, etc.

"Sorry," He said quieter. "Max...I have to go to the airport or I'm going to miss my flight. I'll call you when I land. Okay?" He asked hoping I forgave him.

"Mm." I mumbled again.

He sighed loudly. "Sorry to get in a fight with you right before I leave, but I have to go Max. I love you and I'll see you in a few days." He stopped, waiting for me to say something.

I didn't so he just turned around and walked down the sidewalk where his car was parked. I watched him pull away and drive down the road as I just stood there.

I probably stood there for a second to long because Fang opened the glass door and looked at me with raised eyebrows. He still had on his gloves. "You okay?" He asked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm okay. I just want to get inside because it's freezing," I said with a fake little smile. Then he pushed the door open and let my walk by him before he closed it.

"So...if you want to tell me...what was that about?" He asked me as I sat back down at my desk.

I smiled up at him. "Nothing. My dad is just leaving on his first business trip to Montana for two days. He just got promoted." I said excitedly.

He nodded, watching me. "Are you happy he got promoted?"

"Duh," I said shaking my head. "I get to be home alone all the time now. And I don't really have to deal with him bothering me about where I am at all times." I said.

"When's his next business trip?" He asked quietly, still watching me.

"I don't know. He just said they were 'frequent'. So probably once a week or something like that."

He nodded. "So," I said quickly, cutting him off from what he was about to say. "My shifts over. Is this your last tattoo of the night?" I asked glancing over at the man who was waiting on Fang to continue on his wrist.

"Yeah. It will probably take about another hour or something." He shrugged.

I nodded. "Well I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Fang," I said with a smile, as I pulled off my glasses and shut down my computer.

Then I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Bye Max," He said, glancing at me one more time as I exited the building.

I waved at him with a smile threw the glass window, until I was out of sight. Then I dropped my hand and let my facial features fall as I made my way to my car.

…

It was a little after 10 when I got out of the shower and slipped on some sweats and a t-shirt. Then I sat on my bed took a deep breath. I wasn't tired at all. And I couldn't even hear my dad snoring from his room. Ugh.

Since I couldn't sleep I decided to pull my blanket downstairs to the couch. Then I flipped on the TV and curled up in my blanket in the dark.

Then my phone vibrated, lighting up the living room. I opened the text from Fang and read, 'Still up?'

I replied with, 'Yup,' and waited for a reply. But I didn't get one. That's weird. Usually he replied within a few seconds.

So I put my phone on the coffee table and spaced out. I knew 'South Park' was on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about other stuff.

I was happy my dad got a promotion, but I wasn't happy that he was going to be gone all the time. And yeah I know that I've been wanting him to leave me alone and that I wanted him to go away and just trust me. But... I wasn't just expecting him to just leave. And I definitely wasn't expecting him to not really care that I was going to be home alone all the time.

I wiped the hair out of my eyes and rested my head on the armrest of the couch. Then as I attempted to watch TV, I blinked multiple times to keep the fog out of my eyes.

'God Max. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying.' I told myself. Dad's just in Montana, what's the big deal?

I sighed angrily and sat back up, wiping my face roughly. Then I heard a soft knock on the front door and nearly fell off of the couch.

Who the hell would be here after 10?

I got up and made my way over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked loudly.

"Somebody that is really cold," I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly attempted to wipe the tears from my face.

I unlocked the door and opened it up, resting my cheek on the edge of the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a small smile.

Fang looked at me with a sad smile. "I thought you might want some company," He shrugged.

I smiled and pushed the door back a little more letting him slip inside. Then I closed and locked the door behind me. "Is there any other reason you're here?" I asked quietly as he took off his shoes.

"Well...you know Iggy..." I mumbled.

"Really?" I asked, watching him struggle with his left shoe.

"No," He said with a smile as he finally got it off.

"You got me," I said.

"So...why aren't you sleeping?" He asked eying me.

I shrugged. "Not tired."

Then he glanced at my comforter on the couch. "So you were watching South Park?" He asked as he moved the comforter a little bit and sat down.

"M-hm," I said, sitting next to him, and pulling the comforter over me.

Then he grabbed the edge of the blanket and continued to pull if over himself to. "So you were watching South Park...and crying?" He asked.

I looked at the side of his face. He was watching the TV. He glanced down at me and pulled my entire body closer to him. "You're not happy about your dad getting that promotion are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm proud of him," I admitted.

"But you're not happy," He stated. Then he reached over to the remote and flicked off the TV.

And there we sat...in the complete dark. "How long are you staying?" I asked changing the subject.

"As long as you want me to," He said with his chin on the top of my wet head.

"Mm," I mumbled, closing my eyes as I dropped my head against his shoulder. I wasn't tired earlier, but I sure was now.

"You don't get out of it that easy," He warned as he played with the tips of my hair.

We had only admitted our feeling to each other two days ago, and we were both already so comfortable about it.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you feel about your dad getting that promotion?" He grunted as he layed down on the couch more comfortably.

"Well," I started. "I'm happy that he trusts me more, pissed that he made the decision without even telling me about it, and..." I sighed.

"What?" Fang asked quietly. He was so entertained with my hair.

"We just started to get along," I mumbled.

He paused. "Max, you two are still gonna be able to get along."

I stayed silent and closed my eyes again. I felt more comfortable with him here. I really did. I think the fact that I was sleeping in my house all alone kept me awake. But with him here...I felt safer.

His chest suddenly moved beneath my head. "Tired?" He chuckled.

"Mm," I responded, keeping my eyes closed.

Then I felt a lot of shifting around and I was suddenly weightless. I cracked my eyes opened and saw that Fang was carrying me upstairs.

Once he entered my room, he kept the light off and very gently layed me down on my bed, putting my head on my pillow. Then I watched him leave and come back quickly with my comforter. He layed it out over me and I curled up beneath it.

I felt his lips gently tough my forehead, and I opened my eyes to see him silently and slowly walking away.

Instantly without really thinking about it, I quickly reached out my hand and caught the back pocket of his jeans. He stopped and turned around with a small smile on his face. I let go and knelt down to my face level.

"Yes?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

"I thought you said you would stay as long as I wanted you to," I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

I heard him all out laugh this time and ask, "Would you like me to stay longer Max?"

"M-hm," I said, then scooted over in my bed a few inches.

He smiled down at me, then walked out of my room and turned off the light in the stairway and came back, pausing in front of my bed.

"Fang, come on. It's fine. It's not like my dad's going to come home and find you in my bed or anything," I said watching him from my pillow.

Then without responding, he lifted the covers and gently crawled beneath them. I felt my sweats rub against his jeans as I rested one of my knees on his leg, and turned to face him. And I felt his t-shirt beneath my fingers as I snatched it and pulled myself closer to him.

He watched me carefully threw the dark as he continued to play with my hair. "Goodnight Max," He said so quietly.

And I couldn't respond because I was already fast asleep.

**Again I am so sorry for the late update! I have been SO busy. And just to let you guys know, I am NEVER going to discontinue this story. It might take me a little while to get a chapter out, but I'm not just going to stop writing it because I have way to much stuff planned for it! :)**

**!I wanted ask you guys a favor!**

**I really want to see how many people are reading this story so...if you usually don't ever review could you just make one quick one please? It doesn't even have to make sense. It could be jumbled letters, a single letter, a random thing, a question. It doesn't really matter, but please please just review so I can see how many of you guys are reading this! PLEASE!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**MY COMPUTER BROKE! I. AM. PISSED.**

**Anyway, so I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but….yeah, my computer ******* broke. Excuse my language. So since I have to write these huge long chapters on another computer, it's going to take me longer to update. Don't blame me. Blame my stupid computer that I got when I was like nine years old….okay? Okay. **

**So…Thank you SO much for the reviews! I honestly didn't think I had that many readers. And thank you all of the people that told me what the 'traffic' tab was. That's very helpful. ****J**

**Anonymoushairbrush: ****If I found a duck like that, the extra head would probably be the guy who is on the cover of the Maximum Ride books who is supposed to be Fang. And even he isn't exactly what I imagined Fang to really look like and he's not an actor, I would react super excited. But then I would just get bummed because he had a duck body. Anyways…thanks for the review! **

**.Lover: ****Yes, motor cross will be coming back into the story. But it isn't going to be Fang racing and stuff like that. It's actually just gonna be a little cute scene that really isn't that significant. Anyways, I hope that answered your question. Thanks for the review!**

**Puppyblue: ****I love key lime pie and cheese cake. Those two are just….mmm. Damn, now I'm hungry. Anywho, thanks for the review! Oh and your dinosaurs sound amazing!**

**hAyLeYbUg: ****Is your name Hayley? Because that's my name…and it's also spelt the same way….Sweet….. Thanks for the review!**

Max's Point of View:

Something moved beneath my left ear as my alarm clock went off. The alarm clock went silent as my eyes stayed shut.

I knew the thing beneath me was Fang. It wasn't like that one time on his couch when I got scared and rolled off of him and onto the floor. This time I remembered.

I heard his lungs fill with air as he took a deep breath, causing my head to rise and fall. Then I felt his fingertips find my head and lazily fiddle with my hair.

A small smile spread across my lips as the almost inaudible sound of my I-Pod filled my quiet room. I blinked open my eyes tiredly and realized I was using Fang's stomach as a pillow. My nose was pointing toward his bellybutton and my hair was sprawled out on his chest somewhere behind me.

I got up on my hands, lifting my head and turning around to look at him. His hand fell limply from my hair.

No matter how tired I was, I laughed a little bit, because he was still _so_ asleep. He was laying flat on his back, but his head was turned loosely to the right with his hair framing his face in a huge mess. He looked adorable.

I reached carefully over his body to grab my phone. I guess he woke up enough to turn it off. It was almost seven.

"Fang," I said, watching his calm face halfway dug into my pillow.

Nothing.

"Fang," I said again, getting on my knees somewhere next to his hip.

"Mm," He mumbled. Then his hand instantly shot up and brushed itself against my knee. And he continued to rub his hand gently on my kneecap, although every other part of him was completely passed out.

And I sat there in the dim, morning light of my room and watched his hand move. He wasn't even awake, and he was still so…I don't know…caring.

After staring at his hand for a few minutes I took it with my own, laced my fingers in his, and crawled over to his face. And somehow he found a way to firmly hold my hand while he was still sleeping.

I smiled brightly as I pressed my nose to his cheek.

"Fang," I said loudly against his skin.

His shoulder twitched a little bit as he replied, "Mm," again.

I just smiled more. "Faanngg," I elongated. "Don't you have school?"

"So?" He barely got out.

I laughed as I pushed some of his tangled hair off of his forehead. Then my lips found his throat somewhere beneath his ear and I started to slowly peck my way toward his lips.

Then I reached his loose lips and started to kiss him gently. And in an instant, I could feel his lips become alive as they started to move with my own. I think he was awake.

And all of a sudden I felt his hand that was in mine, try to move up to my body. And for whatever reason, probably just to be mean, I forced it back down to the bed. And I laughed against his mouth as he struggled slightly. But I squeezed his hand tighter and continued to win our little side battle.

He could have easily overpowered me without even trying, but instead he realized he had another hand and shot it up quickly to grasp the back of my neck. And he pulled my closer deepening the kiss immensely.

I happily went with it, although I had only planned on teasing him a little bit to wake him up.

And once his tongue entered and started moving around the inside of my lips I zoned out and I felt my body go loose. And once that happened, he slowly slipped his hand out of my own and found its way to my hip. And his other hand around my neck did the same.

Then he easily lifted my up by my hips, and gently placed my correctly on his stomach, with one of my knees on either side of him.

'How come I was always on top of him?' I asked myself in the back of my mind. Well I didn't really care so…whatever.

And once we both started getting eager and more awake…my phone rang.

I stopped where I was and pulled away, looking at Fang's very awake eyes. For some reason I think he liked being woken up that way. Just a guess.

I sighed and reached over and grabbed my phone, and looked over at the caller ID. Of course it was my dad. Who else would it be?

My hand rested on Fang's chest as the other held my phone. And as I stared decisively at the phone Fang said, "I think you should answer it," He knew it was my dad.

I looked away from my phone and down at Fang. He looked at me, telling me he was being serious, then I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Good morning Max," My dad said happily. He was trying to pull off the perfect dad. Ugh.

"Morning," I grumbled.

"So, I was just making sure that you were up and ready for school," He said.

"Yeah," I replied shortly.

"And um…I was wondering how you did last night alone," He said with a slight sadness in his voice.

Then I looked down at the thing that would give my dad a heart attack. Fang.

If my dad ever found out that I slept in the same bed as Fang in an empty house, although we didn't do anything…until this morning (but you can't call that _something_) he would kill not only me, but Fang. And Fang knew that. That's why he was watching me absolutely silently. He was breathing silently and he didn't move a muscle.

"Fine," I answered.

"…Max-"

"Dad, it was fine. I promise," I answered again cutting him off.

"Max I'm sorry about this whole thing. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it before. And do know that I _do _care about you being home alone. I don't like it, but you're almost 18 so I think a few days is fine. And Max…I don't understand what you're really mad about." He said quickly getting worked up. "First you can't even stand looking at me or even speaking to me…and now, now you get pissed when I leave. Max. Come on. You don't know how confusing this is for me." He stopped, finally out of breath.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it now," I said, ending the whole conversation.

"Max we need to talk about it. Why are you being so-"

"Dad," I cut in. I sighed. "Please. We can talk about it later," I said, watching Fang. He knew I didn't want to talk or argue about it in front of him.

Fang looked up at me sadly, knowing that I was all of a sudden sad. Then he padded the outside of my thigh and gave me a little smile.

I smiled back slightly when my irritated dad said, "Fine. Bye Max."

"Mm," I mumbled, then hung up.

I immediately dropped the phone on the bed and my head onto Fang's chest and closed my eyes.

His arms instantly wrapped around my shoulders, and he pressed his lips against the top of my head. "Max, it's gonna be fine." He said seriously.

I groaned loudly as a response.

He chuckled slightly. "You can talk to him when he gets home. Okay?"

I nodded against his chest, then dropped all of my weight onto him. I was instantly exhausted.

He just hugged me tighter. I had almost completely forgotten about what we were doing earlier.

"Well…" He said in a different tone. "That was the best wake up call I have ever had," He said happily.

I looked up and smiled at him for changing the subject. "You're welcome," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Come on," He said, lifting me slightly from his lap. "Let's get ready for school. We have about…a half an hour," He said glancing at my phone.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Are you gonna take a shower?" He asked as we both sat up in my bed correctly.

"No, I took one right before you showed up last night," I said. "Hopefully you noticed my soaking wet hair." I said.

"I did," He said with a smile.

I laughed. "You're shirt is still damp," I said eyeing his black t-shirt.

He looked down and pulled it up to his nose. He shrugged with a smile. "It's fine. It smells like you."

I blushed slightly and looked down. Then I noticed his jeans. "You slept in your jeans?" I asked, looking back up at him.

He shrugged.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, like he didn't do anything wrong.

I just rolled my eyes. "Fang, I'm not a giddy little 14 year old girl. You could have slept in your boxers." I said seriously.

He just looked down shyly.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you," he mumbled.

"You told me what?" I pressed.

"I want to take it slow and not mess it up…and what I sleep in isn't…" He trailed off.

"Taking it slow?" I finished. He nodded. I sighed. "Fang. You won't mess anything up. I swear. Just be exactly who you are and everything will be just dandy." I said happily but seriously.

He looked up at me. "Fine," he said quietly. Then he changed the subject. "So you're saying that you sleep in a sweatshirt and sweatpants every night?" He asked, eyeing the clothes I was wearing.

"Sometimes," I answered truthfully.

"Sometimes?" He asked, playing with the elastic at the bottom of my sweatpants.

"Yes sometimes." I answered. "If I'm cold I bundle up, but if I'm hot…I wear practically nothing." I shrugged.

He blushed again. I smiled at his reaction. "So…" I started, as I got off the bed and stood up. "Do I snore or talk in my sleep?" I asked.

He looked up at me with a smile. "No. You sleep absolutely silently. But…When a bad song starts to play on your I-Home, you reach out and change it." He said with laughter in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. "And you do it when you're totally asleep to." he added completely astonished. I laughed. I didn't know that I did that. "Me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know. I was completely out." I said truthfully.

He smiled. "Yes. You. Were." He said happily. Then he seemed to be thinking back to it.

"You're not one of those people who watches other people sleep are you?" I asked, pulling some clothes out of my closet.

"Not usually…but you're just so cute," He said jokingly.

I threw one of my shirts at him. "Shut up," I laughed. "Now are you going to take a shower or something?" I asked.

"I probably should. I don't have time to go home and do it." He grumbled.

"There's a clean towel in there," I said pointing to my bathroom.

He stopped. "You mean I have to use girl stuff?" He asked slowly.

I held in my laughter. "Yup,"

"Can't I use your dad's stuff or something?" He pleaded.

"Nope. Now hurry up. Don't you want to smell just like a woman?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mm." he mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

And I couldn't stop smiling at I heard the water start to run.

…

Just after I was done putting on mascara, he stepped out of the bathroom wearing the exact same thing he was wearing earlier…but he was clean. And nobody would even notice he was wearing the same thing because everything he wore looked the same: Dark blue jeans sometimes held up with a black belt, a black/gray sweatshirt, or a black/gray t-shirt.

"Clean?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'll drop you off at school before I go to my classes."

"Okay," I said, slipping on some slippers and putting on my backpack.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup," I nodded. Then I began to follow him down the stairs and I couldn't help but say, "Womanly fresh."

He stopped causing me to stop behind him. Then he looked back at me with no expression. Then he continued to walk.

I laughed. "Oh come on. You can barely smell it. It's masked my your clothes." I said honestly. "What's wrong with smelling like a woman?" I joked.

He looked at me as we walked out to his car. "It's not the smelling like a woman thing. It's the _me _smelling like _you _thing." He finished, watching me over the hood of his car.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked.

He smiled. "Not at all. But people might think some things." He said watching me, and waiting for me to understand.

"Shit," I mumbled, finally understanding.

"Exactly," He said, while we both got in the car.

Then I pulled my sweatshirt up to my nose. "And I smell exactly like you, even though these are clean clothes," I mumbled from the passenger seat.

"It's because you were all cuddled up to me last night," He smirked.

"Shut up," I said shaking my head, and looking out the window as we pulled out of my neighborhood.

He just stayed silent, but when I glanced at him, he had a little grin on his face.

…

As I grabbed my backpack and opened the car door Fang said, "Bye Max. I'll take a break from work and pick you up after volleyball."

I turned around and looked at him. "Okay. Bye," I said lightly, then stood up. But before I closed the door I had to turn around again. "…And thanks for staying with me last night." I said seriously.

He smiled slightly. "No problem."

"Bye Fang," I smiled then finally closed the passenger door and walked up to the school.

I was a few minutes earlier than I usually was so I wasn't expecting Taylor, Kaleah, of anybody to really be here. So when I heard a, "Hey," I turned around expecting to see Taylor or Nudge because she sounded the most like this person: somewhat girly.

But when I turned around, I was surprised to see Brigid.

"Hey?" I said with a questioning voice. What I've heard of this girl wasn't exactly good. Supposedly she was a prissy slut…and that's what she looked like a little bit, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey, so you're Max right?" She asked politely.

Then she walked next to my side as I made my way to my locker. "Yeah, and you would be Brigid?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would know me. I've seen you around school for a couple weeks now and I finally decided to introduce myself." She said with a smile.

"Oh…well…hey," I laughed slightly. She didn't seem that bad. She seemed nice. But it was still a little bit awkward.

She laughed. "Yeah I saw your volleyball game, and…wow." He said.

"Thanks," I said as I reached my locker. She eyed my locker before I even moved toward it. How did she know what locker I had. Whatever.

I reached out and started to unlock it when she said, "So…you have Fang's old locker. That sucks."

"Tell me about it. You know him?" I asked as I hit it, and it opened.

"Oh…yeah. He used to go to school here…" She trailed off. She seemed like she wanted to say something else but she didn't.

"Yeah," I said as I grabbed my book and shut my locker door, glancing at Fang's inside note first. It always made me smile.

"So…you guys are dating or something?" She asked politely, watching my smile.

The smile wiped quickly off of my face. "No. We're friend."

"Oh," She nodded to herself.

Then tons of students started to flood the halls because class started in about a minute. "Well it was nice meeting you," She said.

"You to," I replied.

"I'll see you around," She smiled. I just nodded as she walked away. Then I turned to go find some of my own friends.

Well…from what I've seen, she doesn't seem that bad to me. She- "Hey Max!" Somebody's voice cut in.

"Hey," I smiled up at Liam.

"So, how you been?" He asked as he started to walk next to me.

"Pretty good," I smiled. "You?"

He seemed to falter a little bit. "Good…Max you smell like hardcore…man," He said, looking at me funny.

I almost laughed, "Gee thanks. That's what every girl loves to hear Liam." He smiled and shrugged. "Yeah I know I smell like…_hardcore man_…but I had to use my dad's body wash because I ran out." I lied.

"Oh," He nodded. "Why didn't you just use your moms?" He asked.

I almost told him to fuck off, but he didn't know any better. "We share the same stuff," I squeezed through my teeth.

"Oh," He nodded. I quickly forgot what he said…it didn't matter.

"Yeah," I said. It was slowly getting awkward. He might have noticed my attitude change.

"Well I'm gonna head to class. I'll see you later Max," He said with a smile.

"Bye," I called to him as he walked away. Then I took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall.

"Well hey there," Taylor said from my left side.

Everybody sure loved me today. But she was somebody I actually wanted to see. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well me and Kaleah-" She cut herself off and looked at me. "Aw!" She said excitedly. Then she slung her arm over my shoulder and we walked lopsidedly down the hallway.

"What are you doing you freak?" I laughed.

"What are _you _doing?" She asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Max, you smell _exactly _like Fang." She informed.

I dropped my head. "How do you know it isn't Iggy or something?" I asked.

"Max please, come on. Any guy is gonna say that you smell like a dude. But the girls who are friends with Fang are going to know that you smell like _Fang._" She smiled. "How come you two didn't say anything?"

I sighed. "Is it that obvious?" I asked quietly.

"Well…a little bit."

"Taylor please don't tell anybody," I begged.

"I swear," She said understandingly. Then she continued to smile happily at me. "I just can't get over this! It's just so…you guys are just so…Aw," She said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anybody I promise. So…what's happened so far?" She asked quietly. "Just fill me in,"

"Well he kissed me first, but since he's a baby, I had to make the first actual move," I smiled.

She laughed. "I'm proud of you girl!" She said loudly in a goofy voice.

"Why?" I snorted.

"Well he hasn't-" She was cut off by the bell. Then she seemed to think to herself. "Come on, let's get to class," She said walking a little faster.

"He hasn't what?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She asked pretending not to remember what she was saying.

"He hasn't what?" I asked again.

"Oh nothing, come on."

"Taylor, what-" I started but she walked into class. I dropped my shoulders, sighed and walked in after her.

And throughout the class period, and the whole day, we both pretended I had said nothing and she knew nothing. Which is exactly what I wanted it to be like. And I did really know what she was going to say, but I let it go.

…

"Hey?" I said happily to Fang as I got in his car.

"Hey, how was practice?" He asked.

"Not that bad actually," I shrugged.

"Good," He said as he started to pull out of the parking lot. "So…" He started with his eyes on the road. "When does you dad get back?"

"Sometime tomorrow night."

He nodded. "Um…" He started shyly. "I don't exactly like you being home alone for like a whole night so I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night with me, or I can stay the night at your house?" He asked.

Then he glanced over at me quickly. I smiled at him for a long time before answering. "I would love to stay at your place tonight,"

"Okay," He said quietly. He was so cute when he was all shy, which he barely ever is. **(No they are not going to do it tonight people! So if you were hoping they would…sorry. Just telling you now. ****J) **Then we drove off to work.

…

After a quick few hours at work we started to drive to my house.

"I'll be quick," I said as we entered my driveway. Then Igot out of the car and jogged up to the house by myself.

I quickly filled my bag with random clothes and some other stuff and ran back down to Fang's car.

"You didn't have to run," Fang laughed I jumped back in the car.

I shrugged. "I felt like it,"

"Okay." He smiled. Then we exited my neighborhood and drove across the street to his apartment complex.

…

"Fang," I mumbled from the couch. Iggy hadn't come home yet and it was probably 11 o'clock and we had both finished our homework. Well Fang finished his homework before me and started to play his x-box silently. Every guy like video games…even Fang.

"Mm?" he asked glancing over at me, with the remote in his hand. "Are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, pushing my calculus book away.

He looked back up at the T.V. sadly. I laughed. "What?" He asked.

"You don't have to stop playing," I said with a smile. Then I just scooted closer to him, cuddled up and looked at the T.V. expectantly. Nothing happened. "Seriously Fang. Play."

He looked down at me decidedly. And I just laughed more. "Fang I'm not one of those girls who says one thing and means another. Play the game." I said.

Then he slowly looked back up at the T.V. and still did nothing. I groaned/laughed. "Oh my God, seriously Fang?" I asked. He stayed silent. Then I stood up and walked over to the T.V. and grabbed the other controller and took my place next to him again.

"You're gonna play?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Because I know you'll feel bad if I sit here and do nothing."

"But…" He trailed off.

"But?" I asked. Then I sighed myself into the Halo game he was playing and the screen split in half.

"Well it's not gonna be very fun because it's on 'legendary'." He said looking down at me.

"And have you beaten the game on 'legendary' yet?" I asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do right now," He smiled.

"Well I have," I said honestly.

He stopped. "I don't believe you."

Then I reached over and unpaused the game with his controller and we started to play silently.

…

A few hours later…we beat the whole game.

Fang set his remote silently on the table and looked over at me with wide eyes. "I believe you. How the hell are you that good?" He asked, astonished.

I shrugged. "I'm gifted in video games. It's weird, but I am." I smiled.

He just fell back on the couch and stared at the T.V. "I swear to God, you are _so _cool," He said seriously.

I laughed. "Are you just amazed that a girl is better at Halo than you?" I asked.

"Not only that. It's the fact that a girl is better at Halo than me…and the fact that that girl is _you _just makes it so much better." He said shaking his head.

I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my lord Fang, you are like in a state of shock."

He just nodded. "Well it's like…" I checked my phone. "two in the morning, so lets go to bed," I said.

"Okay," He said quietly. "Well I'm going to go take a shower. You can go lay down if you want."

"M'kay," I said getting up and putting the controllers back by the T.V. and turning it off. "Wait," I stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"What if Iggy comes home?" I asked.

"Well Iggy usually doesn't come in my room unless he pulls a prank. So I think we're fine." he smiled. Then he got up from the couch and walked down the hallway into his room. I followed him and slowly entered his room.

Since it was the first time I had ever seen it, I stopped and looked around. And he turned and watched me. "Hopefully you like clean," He said sarcastically, pointing to all of the dirty clothes on the floor.

"It's not that bad," I said. "And it doesn't stink," I added.

"Gee thanks," he snickered, then turned to grab some clothes out of his closet.

"You're welcome," I smiled as my eyes lingered around his room. Although everything in his room was dark, his comforter was pure white. His other sheets an pillows were black, and dark clothes littered the floor. And he had a desk in the corner with random papers and drawing completely covering it. And he had random CD's scattered around a CD player next to his bed.

All in all it was dark and…boyish. And it reeked of Fang. But Fang smelt amazing so I enjoyed it.

Fang laughed. "Well I'm going to go take a shower. You can stand there and stare at everything if you want."

"Shut up," I said, and I hit his arm as he walked pass me into the bathroom.

And when he water started running I finally snapped out of it and put on the only pajama top I had, a sweatshirt, and some shorts.

And it was hot. Fang and Iggy actually used there heater because they could easily heat there little apartment unlike me who had a two story house.

I didn't like sleeping in tight tank tops with was all that I had with me. And I wasn't going to sleep in what I brought for school tomorrow…and I wasn't sleeping in my bra, so I sighed and picked up one of Fang's dark shirts laying on the floor.

It was dirty but I didn't care, and hopefully Fang didn't mind.

This shirt had to be loose on him because it was huge on me. It hung below my butt and it was really loose in the shoulders. Whatever, it was comfy.

Then I walked over to his bed and without even thinking twice, I just climbed right in and hit myself beneath the comforter. His bed was so comfortable. It was so gushy and everything smelt exactly like him.

I dug my head between his pillows I couldn't stop smiling in the dark room.

…

When Fang walked into the room and closed the door behind him, I watched him walk over quietly to the bed. My head was hidden in the pillows but I could still see him.

"I'm still awake Fang," I said smiling, as I moved my head out of his pillows and looked up at him.

"Okay, then you might want to know that that shirt isn't clean." He laughed quietly.

"Glad you don't mind. And I don't really care." I smiled.

"Why would I mind? It's not like you're going to stretch it out," He said sarcastically.

I laughed and looked at his still wet hair, t-shirt, and sweats. Then he attempted to get onto the bed and get under the covers, but I stuck my leg out and rested my foot on one of his legs stopping him.

"What?" He asked, stopping.

"Nice try." I said, looking down at his sweats.

He sighed and tried to get into bed again. But I moved my foot and kept him out.

"Seriously Max?" he asked quietly. He knew where I was going with this.

"You're not cold." I told him.

"Because I'm wearing sweats." he said.

"And because it's warm in here." I added.

He sighed and attempted to get into bed…again. "Max-"

"Seriously Fang. You're saying that you would sleep in that if I wasn't here?" I asked. He sighed…yet again. "Fang you aren't going to mess anything up. You're just not going to, because you can't. Don't be uncomfortable just because I'm here. Just do what you would usually do…please." I finished quietly.

He looked down at me quietly. He was still being careful. "Fang-" I started pleadingly, but I stopped because he quickly reached up and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

And I paused looking at his face. I wasn't going to look at his chest or abs because I knew that's what he didn't want. Then I finally understood. He didn't want me to like him just because he was hot. He actually wanted to go somewhere with me. He wanted to make the relationship grow with feelings and other girly, mushy stuff.

And because he didn't want me to, I didn't look at his chest. I continued to look up at his face. But he couldn't help but stand there for about a minute, silently testing me.

Then a small smile spread across his lips once he understood what I was proving by keeping my eyes away from his naked abs and perfect chest. I liked him for him. And he know knew it.

But when he attempted to get into bed again…I blocked him again. He still had on his sweats. Not that I wanted to sleep in the same bed with him completely naked, but I wanted him to be exactly how he usually is, still wearing his boxers.

But instead of taking his sweats off, which is what I expected, he swiped my legs out of the way and completely fell over on top of me, crushing me.

"Fang!" I choked out laughing. "You're so heavy!" I yelled as I tried to lift his dead weight off of me.

He just laughed silently as he layed there limp.

"Fang!" I choked out again. Then my hands found the naked sides of his stomach and I started to tickle.

"Okay okay," He said quickly as he put his hands on either side of me, and lifted he weight off of me.

And once he did, I sucked in a deep breath. "So you don't like being tickled?" I asked breathlessly.

"No," he answered seriously.

And of course I reached up and tried to tickle his rib cage again, but he just dropped his weight on me again and snatched my hands, bringing them about my head.

He tried to keep the smile off his face as he quietly said, "Thank you."

I immediately understood that he was talking about earlier when I kept my eyes on his face and not his body.

"You're welcome," I said seriously, looking at his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. And then somehow he rolled over off of me, somehow pulling me with him so I ended up on his side with my head on his chest.

"But I want to take baby steps Max," He said seriously. Then he rubbed his leg against my bare knee, reminding me about him still wearing sweatpants.

"No problem," I said honestly.

Then I reached my head up and pecked his cheek before resting my head back onto his hard chest.

"And…" He started. "You know…if you want to wake me up the same way you did earlier this morning…that's fine with me," He said. Then I felt his shoulders shrug.

I smiled happily and laughed. "We'll see."

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! And for those of you who asked, this story is NOT over. This is honestly just the beginning. So please don't assume that, because I haven't updated in a while, the story is over. There is still SO much stuff that hasn't happened yet. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Max's Point of View:

I blinked my eyes open to see…a belly button. Then I took a deep breath and started to actually wake up. I noticed a big arm around my waist.

Oh yeah. I remembered now. But…the arm was actually gripping me firmly.

I turned around to see Fang smiling at me calmly with his head slightly risen up from his pillow. "Morning," He said huskily.

"Morning," I said back quietly. "You're already awake?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "You slept through the alarm clock," He stated with humor in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I usually don't do that. He nodded. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes pass six. I was going to wake you up in a minute." He said. Then he scooted back in his bed and propped himself up on both of his elbows causing him to let go of me.

"Mm," I mumbled tiredly and rubbed my eyes. Then I rolled completely off of him and onto my back, looking up at his ceiling. The blankets were all around us accept his bare chest where my head had originally lay.

"What?" He asked tiredly? Then he dropped himself from him elbows and layed his head back down onto his pillow. I knew he was still tired and I knew he was watching me.

"Nothing," I said quietly. But I kept my eyes on his while ceiling. I didn't know what I looked like. My hair was probably a messy disaster, and I probably didn't look to hot in his oversized, black, baggy shirt that blended in with his blankets and sheets.

I looked over at him. His watched me for a few more seconds with his dark eyes until they closed and he moved his head around to get it more comfortable. He looked like he was going back to sleep.

I watched his face. It was calm and…happy. He had a tiny little grin on his face, and even though he wouldn't see it, I smiled at him.

"Actually…" I started quietly.

"Mm?" He asked, causing his chest to indent for a millisecond. I looked back up to his face. His eyes were still closed.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this last night, but…you have so many scars." I said, eyeing his chest and stomach.

And because my statement was so random he asked, "What?"

So I just let my left hand linger over to his stomach, and gently outlined the skin around his biggest, darkest, most noticeable scar. His abs twitched under my touch.

"Max?" He asked in a husky whisper. My eyes were concentrating on what my hand was doing to his skin. And every time his skin twitched, my smile would grow the tiniest bit.

"What?" I asked. Then I finally looked back up to his face which was now fully intent on me.

"Think about it." He said.

Then I stopped tracing one of his multiple scars and layed my hand flatly onto his chest. "Oh yeah," I said quietly. I don't know why I didn't think of the dirt bike crash. I totally forgot about it for the moment. He just smiled sadly.

"Fang!" Somebody bellowed. Fang's eyes immediately darted to the door while I quickly layed my body flat onto the bed close to Fang.

Then I felt Fang's hands scramble to cover me with his comforter. And once he did, he layed back down and we both fell silent as his door flew open.

"What?" Fang asked in a fake tired voice. I couldn't see anything because I was completely under the blankets.

"I'm so late for my early classes today," I heard Iggy say in a complete rush. "Where the hell is my laptop?" He asked.

Fang groaned. "It's still in your car, dumb ass," He mumbled.

"Okay thanks!" He said loudly as I heard him start to turn around. But it got quiet. He probably turned back around. "Why are you sleeping all weird?" He asked in a calmer, confused tone.

"What?" Fang asked like an annoyed, tired, 19 year old would at six in the morning.

"Well…usually you sleep like a passed out drunk person, not completely flat on your back." He said. "…Are you naked or something?" He asked.

I kept my laugh silent as Fang sighed heavily. "No," He said simply. Iggy was still funny when he wasn't even trying.

"Are you sure? I don't care if you are. Every guy does it. Does-" Iggy rambled.

"Yes. Yes Iggy I am naked. Now go away. I thought you said you were late." Fang said suddenly, cutting him off. He wasn't mad at Iggy. He just knew that I was going to blow my cover an second because I was going to burst into laughter.

"Oh right," Iggy said. "Later man." Then I heard the door close and Iggy's running footsteps leave the apartment.

And after we both knew he was completely gone Fang continued to stay silent, but I burst into laughter and sat up on my knees, knocking the covers off of me.

Fang just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he watched me laugh. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," He said with a smile.

And after a few minutes my laughter died off and I looked at Fang. He just looked back with a smile. "Was that funny?" He asked sarcastically.

I nodded with a smile, and tucked my hair loosely behind me ear. Then I looked up at Fang and noticed his eyes weren't on me. Well…there were on me…but not on my face.

Then I noticed his shirt…well the one _I _was wearing. The neck hole draped from the right side of my neck down to my left shoulder. Well…over my shoulder.

I don't know what the big deal was. It was my bare/naked shoulder. And even if it was just a naked shoulder, Fang couldn't stop looking at it. And I didn't really care. It didn't bother me at all. He was my boyfriend…_secret _boyfriend. And it wasn't like I was naked.

I laughed. "Fang?" I asked.

His eyes immediately darted up to my face. I don't think he even noticed he was looking. And he looked…sorry.

"Fang," I said with a little laugh in my voice. "It doesn't matter. I promise it's fine," I said. Then I sprawled myself out on top of him and took a deep breath as I felt his arms come around me.

"I just haven't," He started to mumble nonchalantly as he began to rub my bare shoulder beneath my hair. "you know b-" he cut himself off instantly.

"Mm?" I mumbled with my eyes close as I used his chest as a pillow.

"Nothing," He muttered. Then I felt his hand falter slightly as it rubbed my shoulder.

"What?" I actually asked.

"Nothing," He repeated calmly hoping I would just brush it off and forget about it. But I had no idea what I was supposed to brush off.

"What?" I asked again, opening my eyes and looking up at him. I was curious now.

He looked at me with a weird smile. "Nothing," He said smiling.

"What?" I asked again with a little laughter in my voice.

"Nothing, I swear." He said then continued to rub my back. I guess it was a way of changing the subject.

"Fang. What? Just tell me." I said actually sounding slightly serious for the first time.

He sighed deeply. "I just…well I haven't been…seen…tou- okay Max this is just coming out really weird." He said instantly.

"Well then stop stuttering and just say it," I mumbled.

He sighed again. "Well…Max this is just…I don't really want to say-"

"Fang. Seriously just say whatever the hell you're going to say," I said cutting him off.

"Well…" he began again. "I-I haven't…_you know_…in a while, so I'm just…" He exhaled abruptly. "I just…I'm a little on edge, I guess you could say." He finished. He was talking about why he was staring at me naked shoulder.

**(If you don't know what Fang meant, I'm not explaining any more. And if you do…I'm seriously not trying to be gross. He is 19 years old, so he can talk about it. Just saying.)**

"What since you were 16?" I asked jokingly.

He stayed silent.

"Oh 17?" I laughed.

He stayed silent.

"18?" I asked quieter.

He stayed silent. I looked up at him to see him looking back at me nervously.

"This year?" I asked.

He stayed silent once more. That means I was right.

"I thought you said you only had one girlfriend when you were 16?" I asked watching him.

He looked scared and really nervous. "I did," He said slowly and quietly.

"For almost four years?" I asked shocked.

He stayed silent and just watched me. "Just a couple of months actually," He said looking at me, waiting for a reaction.

I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open. I watched his throat gulp then I felt his hands slowly slip off of me. He didn't look at me. He was ashamed. But I continued to watch him, even if he wasn't looking back.

So basically…he was saying had sex with girls regularly even if they weren't going out or anything. Even if they had _no _connection whatsoever.

"Mm," I mumbled as I crawled off of his still body, and stood up. He wasn't saying anything, and he really wasn't making an attempt to keep me there. He knew I was pissed.

And without giving warning I pulled off his baggy t-shirt and tossed it somewhere in his dirty clothes pile. I knelt down and began to rummage through my bag I had put in his room earlier and pulled out my clean sweatshirt. I was still in a skimpy tank top and I didn't really care if saw. He probably wasn't looking anyways.

So after I pulled on my sweatshirt and some jeans, I looked over at him silently. Sure enough, his head was facing the ceiling as he layed on the bed with his eyes close. And his arms were folded over his forehead tensely. I knew he wasn't happy with himself right now. And I wasn't happy with him either.

"Um," I said quietly pulling my bag over my shoulder. "I'm gonna walk home."

He pulled his arms from his face and sat up. "You're not walking home," He said looking at me carefully.

"Yes I am." I said quietly. "It's right across the street. It's fine." I said and started to turn and open his bedroom door.

"Max," He said standing up and following me. "It's still dark out. Come on. I'll drive you to school." He said not exactly making eye contact.

"It's fine Fang," I said finally showing some annoyance in my tone. "I'll see you later." I said walking to his front door.

He sighed. "Max come on, don't go home. I-those girls…Max come on, you know I'm-" he started to say quietly.

"Fang," I said instantly cutting him off. "It's fine," I said with a fake little smile. I raised my hands slightly in defense. "It's fine, I swear. I'll just…I'll see you at work," I said simply. Then I opened his door.

"I can drive you home, you don't have to walk," He said looking at me.

"It's right across the street," I said.

"Yeah but-" He started. I knew he felt bad.

"I'll see you at work Fang," I said cutting him off quietly.

He stayed silent and put his eyes on his feet.

"Bye," I said quietly then walked out the door and closed it behind me.

…

Only five minutes passed as I made back to my house. And once I was inside I realized Fang was probably still standing by the door…staring at his feet.

I sighed to myself in the dark living room, then made myself up to my room, dropped my bag on the floor and dropped myself onto my bed. I covered my face with my hands and sat there in silence just thinking. And no I wasn't crying. And I wasn't going to cry.

It was probably about 6:30 now, and I knew I should get into the shower, but I just stayed there silently and thought…until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Max?" I heard my dad ask.

"Oh. Hey dad." I said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"…Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

I grinned at my dad's worrying. "Yeah dad, I'm fine," I said without an attitude.

"…Okay. Well…I just wanted to call you and remind you that I'm coming home today. I should be home before you get back from work," He informed.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I said.

"…Okay. Bye Max." He said slowly. He knew something was up.

"Bye dad," I responded then hung up.

And once I set the phone down I continued to sit there. I didn't know what to even think about Fang at this point…I just…Ugh. 'I'm just not going to think about it,' I told myself.

And after I decided _that_, I got up, took a shower, got dressed and finished getting ready before I got into my car and drove to school.

…

"What's up with you? Did you and Fang get into a fight or something?" Taylor asked from my side. We were on our way to lunch.

I looked at her amazed. "How could you possibly know that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Well you looked bummed out."

I sighed. "We're sort of in a fight I guess," I said shaking my head.

"You guess?" She asked. "Come on Max. What's going on?" She asked solemnly.

"Well…yeah I guess we're fighting. It's stupid. Well…actually it's not. It-" I stuttered trying to get out what I was thinking. But I was cut off by Kaleah and Kevin.

"Hey guys," Kaleah said. "What's going on?" She asked, as her and Kevin stood in line with us.

"Nothing," Taylor shrugged. Since only Taylor knew about Fang and I, we had to drop our conversation.

"Where's everybody else?" I questioned.

Then Kaleah's gaze went to long line ahead of us. "Probably up there somewhere," She said.

I sighed as I watched Kaleah stare off at the line ahead of us. Then her stare turned into a little glare. Then I glanced at Taylor and she had the same little glare in her eyes. And Kevin just stared. I guess that's a guys glare…

I turned around to see what they were all glaring at and saw Brigid walking up to me. "Hey Max," He said over cheerfully.

I smiled awkwardly. "Hey…what's going on?"

"Oh not much." She replied. "Mind if I stand with you?" She asked with a smile.

"Ye-" Kaleah started to say but I cut her off.

"Sure," I said awkwardly. Then she took the place between Kaleah and I. Kaleah held her glare, Kevin looked bored, and Taylor pulled out her phone.

"So…" Brigid continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to like, you wanted to go to the mall with me on Saturday or something?" She asked.

"MhM," Taylor coughed. I looked over at her. She and Kaleah both gave me a stern look.

I wasn't good at turning people down and I knew that they didn't want me to so… "Um…I might be able to," I said nervously.

Kaleah coughed this time. I looked over at her and she shook her head the slightest bit. Taylor was on her phone texting somebody. And once she was done she put her phone back in her pocket and gave me a look.

"You might be able to?" Brigid asked. She wasn't paying attention to anybody else but me.

"Well…I might be busy with…something," I stuttered. I didn't want to be mean, but I didn't want to say 'yes' or 'no'.

"What _something_?" Brigid asked with a smile.

"Um…" Then my phone vibrated. "Oh hold on," I said thankfully then pulled out my phone. It was a text from Fang. I sighed and opened it a little nervously.

'_Hey Max I know you're mad or…whatever right now but…don't hang out with Brigid. Just don't…please. Trust me. I'll tell you why later, I promise,'_

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up at her fake smile. "That was my work. I have to work on Saturday so I can't hang out. But thanks for the invite," I said awkwardly. Even if I was mad at Fang, I still took his advice.

She looked pissed, but covered it with another fake smile. "Oh, well. Maybe later. Bye Max," She said then walked back up the line where she had originally been.

I turned back to them and Kaleah instantly said loudly, "Thank God Max. You can't hang out with her. She seems nice but she's a complete bitch."

"Yeah I'm not going to," I said truthfully. "I'm just bad at saying no to people."

"We could tell," Kevin laughed. "Come on the lines moving.

And after Kevin and Kaleah moved ahead, I looked over at Taylor. She looked sorry. "You told on me," I said in disbelief.

She shrugged. "Sorry about that. But I thought the only person you would listen to was Fang. Looks like I was right."

"Well I didn't know that she was _that _bad. What did she do?" I asked. I wasn't mad at all that she told Fang.

She shrugged. "She's just a slut," She said.

I nodded. "Okay," I laughed. I knew that wasn't it. But I wasn't going to push.

"So…why are you guys fighting?" She asked quietly, eying Kaleah and Kevin in front of us. They were talking to other people so they weren't really paying attention.

"Well…I just found out that he…sleeps with a lot of girls when he doesn't even date them or anything," I said quietly.

She looked at me. "Oh," She said simply. "Max…he's seriously not a player like you're thinking. He's just…not." She said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know. He's respectful about it. He doesn't go talking or bragging or anything like that. He's a good guy," She said seriously.

"Mm," I mumbled. "You guys are close," I stated.

She laughed. "We've been good friends since kindergarten. Trust me, I know Fang," She smiled.

I laughed at the fact of Fang being in kindergarten. Then I smiled at her. "Okay. I'm going to talk to him about it later anyways," I shrugged.

She nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to like, you wanted to go to the mall with me and Kaleah on Saturday or something?" She asked in a preppy voice, mimicking Brigid from earlier.

I laughed. "Absolutely."

…

After a fun volleyball practice I made my way to work. And despite everything Taylor told me, I was still nervous to see Fang.

I walked into the parlor and I watched glance up at me from his work. He gave me a small, nervous smile and went back to his work. Then I made my way to my desk and began to work.

…

About an hour later, I had finished all of my callbacks and started to do some homework. But of course I had to stop every once in a while to answer the phone and make an appointment.

"Okay sir, lets get an appointment for you so you can come back and get that colored in," I heard Fang say. Then him and a man appeared in front of my desk.

I glanced up at them and closed my word document.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I asked the man politely.

"I need to make a color fill in appointment," He said in a deep husky voice.

"Okay," I said, pulling up the appointment tab.

Then Fang politely said, "It needs to be in about a week in a half, so the outline has completely healed."

"Okay," I replied, keeping my eyes on my computer. "How does…October the 20th sound. At…2:30 pm?" I asked, looking up at the man.

"Sounds good," He replied.

"Okay, we'll see you then," I said, typing the information into the computer.

"Thanks again," He said directed to Fang.

"No problem," Fang said. Then the man left and Fang turned and looked down at me. He put his elbows on the high counter.

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked quietly.

"Max, I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Mm," I mumbled. I still didn't know what I thought about it, so I didn't really reply.

He knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of me no the subject so he changed it. "So are you going to hand out with Brigid?" He asked, watching me.

"No," I said simply.

He nodded. "Good,"

"I thought you said you were going to tell me why I shouldn't hang out with her later." I said.

"I am. But later tonight…at the river…at midnight?" He asked hopefully.

I put my chin on my hand and looked at him with no expression. "My dad's coming home tonight," I reminded him.

"It's not like you haven't snuck out before," He said persuasively.

I sighed and looked back at me screen. "Fang…I-"

"Max, please." He said interrupting me. "I have some stuff that I need to tell you. Just…please?" he practically begged.

I stayed silent for a few moments. "Fine," I muttered.

"Thank you," He said sincerely, then he made his way back to his desk.

And we didn't talk for the rest of my shift until I left.

He simply said, "Bye."

…

When I got home, the first thing I noticed was my dad sitting in the recliner chair, watching T.V.

"Hey dad," I said with a smile.

"Hey Max," He said with the same smile.

"How was your trip?" I asked, and sat down in the chair next to his.

He looked at me for a second. He probably noticed me trying to be nice to him after we had been fighting over the phone yesterday. "It was good. I didn't go anywhere special. It was just offices and stuff like that, and doing presentations and stuff," He shrugged.

I nodded. "That sounds interesting," I said.

"No it doesn't," my dad said simply.

I smiled. "You're right."

"So…what did you do both nights?" He asked.

I immediately felt guilty. "I just did homework and watched T.V." I lied.

He nodded. "Did you lock the doors and stuff?" He asked awkwardly.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said quietly.

Then we both fell silent. "So…" He started quietly. "Why don't you like me going on business trips?" He asked quietly, bringing up what we were arguing about earlier. "You said you wanted to be trusted all that stuff…"

"Yeah I know," I said quietly. "I don't like it when you won't leave me alone and all that stuff. And like when you ask me what I'm doing at all times. But I don't like you just abandoning me," I shrugged.

"Max. I am not abandoning you." He said seriously. "The trips on average are only going to be three-ish days. And you're almost 19 and this is your last year of high school. I think this is a good…transition to living on your own." He said, watching me.

I sighed. "Okay I'm just going to tell you the truth," I said suddenly. "I don't mind being alone and I don't feel like you abandoned me…I'm just pissed off that you decided it without me and…" I sighed. He didn't interrupt me for my language. We both knew this was completely out of the ordinary to actually be talking to each other about our feelings in a civil manner.

"And…" I continued. "I just feel like instead of taking the chance on screwing up your work and losing your job or something…you took the chance of fu-" I stopped myself. I continued, "you took the chance of _screwing _up _our _relationship, when you _know _this is the first time you and I have gotten along," I finished, raising my voice at the end without me realizing it.

When I finished, I looked at the ground. He sighed loudly. "I never thought of it like that," He said quietly.

"Mm," I mumbled. He knew I was saying 'yeah I know.'

We sat in silence. "I'm sorry Max," He whispered. "I guess that as a father, that was a pretty shitty move," He said. I nodded. "Do you want me to keep the promotion?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Yeah," I said rubbing my forehead. "Keep the promotion," I said.

"Okay," He said quietly. "…Max what else is going on?" he questioned.

I looked up at him. I began to feel really guilty for not telling him about being with Fang both nights he was gone, and me dating Fang. "Nothing," I muttered.

He knew I was lying but said, "Okay. Go get some sleep, it's almost 10,"

I nodded and stood up. "Goodnight dad,"

"Goodnight Max. I'll see you tomorrow…I missed you," He said quietly.

"I missed you to. Night dad," I said and went up the stairs to my room.

…

Later that night after I heard my dad's loud snores, I pulled on some dark jeans and one of my old high school sweatshirt. Then I made my way silently out of the house without waking up my dad and began to walk to the river.

Once I reached the woods I used my cell phone as a light since I couldn't see a thing. And I glanced down and realized it was 12:15. I was so late.

When I broke through the trees and came to the river, I immediately noticed Fang sitting and staring down at the water.

He looked over at me and gave me a nervous smile. "I thought you weren't coming," He said quietly.

"Even if I am pissed at you, I wouldn't stand you up," I said truthfully as a sat about a half a foot away from him.

"Good," he smiled sadly. "So…how did it go with your dad?" He asked quietly.

"Surprisingly well," I said to him.

He nodded silently then finally said, "Good."

"Fang can you just talk to me about whatever you wanted to talk to me about please," I said getting straight to the point.

He sighed. "Yeah." He stopped and looked at me. "Okay, Max…just…about this morning…or yesterday morning, whatever you want to say. Well…I know you're thinking that I'm _that _guy. Max I swear to God I'm _not._" He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

I stayed silent. "Max," he continued. "I told you to stay away from Brigid because she's a _fucking bitch_. And this is probably going to piss you off even more but…she was the only girlfriend I had. Yes I dated _her _when I was 16. She's the one that took _my _virginity." He stopped. He was actually just blurting everything out. He wasn't thinking twice about anything he said. "_That _was a little bit embarrassing what I just said but…I'm just going to continue." He said in a rush.

Then he continued. "Anyway, after we dated for a few months I realized she was cheating on me. I knew she was a slut, but I didn't expect her to cheat on _me_." He said. "And everybody thought I was heartbroken when I found out. And I mostly wasn't. I was basically just pissed off at myself because I couldn't believe that I thought she was girlfriend material. And I was a little sad. But only because I wasn't enough for her, I guess. I don't really know. But I honestly didn't care, because I soon realized that we didn't have anything in common or anything. We were just attracted to each other physically. _That_'_s it_," He stopped taking a breath. He was talking really fast.

I attempted to say something but once he noticed my lips start to move he held up his hands. "Just let me get all of this out," He said looking at me. "And once I found that out, I realized I didn't click with anybody _that _way. And yes I know that people don't always click at first sight. I know that people work at their relationship until they feel that _click._ And I never felt it for any girl I met. So I just didn't try. I always thought that if I was meant to fall in love with somebody, then I would feel it." He stopped to take another breath.

I knew he wasn't done so I stayed silent. "And Max…three years without…sex…for an adolescent boy it absolutely ridiculous. And you could only understand if you were a guy so please don't argue with me. Anyways, I didn't want to really try in a relationship to get…you know…because I didn't click with anybody." He stopped and looked at me. Then he continued, "So whenever I used to go out and meet a girl, I would always tell her. I always made sure she knew what I wanted. I _never _led anybody on. _Ever._" He repeated then stopped and caught his breath.

I think he was done.

"Fang," I said slowly. He looked at me with his chest still rising and falling rapidly. "I talked to Taylor earlier about it and…I was going to go easy on you." I said with a small smile.

He smiled back slightly. "Remind me to thank her later," he said mumbled.

"I will…and about Brigid…I'm not mad," And I really wasn't. "I mean…how could you expect me to be mad at you for living your life when you were 16. It's not like you knew me or anything," I shrugged. "So…I'm not mad. I'm not jealous. And I'm fine with what you used to do…as long as you don't do it anymore." I said, looking at him with a smile. But we both knew I was serious about the last part.

He laughed. He looked so relieved. Then I scooted all the way over to him and put my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand find mine in the dark and we quickly laced fingers.

"Wanna know a secret…well two secrets?" Fang asked.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"First is that I know I've only been dating you for like…four or five days, and that whole speech might have been a little deep…but it was all true, and it feels like I've been dating you for years." He said so quietly.

I smiled up at him. "So that means we _click_?" I asked referring to his term of phrase from earlier.

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess that means we do," He said quietly with a smile. Then he bent down and pressed a very long and very sweet kiss on my lips.

And after we broke apart I asked, "And second?"

He grinned. "Um…I'm not good at relationships so you need to tell me when I'm being a jack ass or something," He said seriously.

I just laughed. "Trust me. You're doing perfectly fine," I said truthfully.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Thanks," he said quietly. Then he looked a little scared.

"What?" I asked.

He continued to look down at me in silence. "Since I'm on this whole _honesty _thing…there's something else." He began.

I pulled away from him so I could look him straight in the eyes. "What?" I asked.

He looked terrified. "Um…Uh…" He scrambled for words.

"Fang you don't have to tell me," I said seriously.

"But I _want _to." he said watching me. "I've only known you for about a month…and I can't believe that I trust you this much already…but I do." He said. He seemed like he was talking to himself more than me know.

I stayed silent and watched his sit there in deep thought. "You have to understand Max…Only my dad, mom, Jesse, Angel, and Iggy know this. _That's all_." He said staring at me. "And there's no explanation for it…it just _is_." He said watching me. "Iggy didn't believe me the first time I told him. You _can't _tell anybody Max."

"I swear," I said quietly.

"Max I'm serious. If the wrong person found out-" I cut him off.

"Fang I swear I won't tell _anybody_. I _promise_." I said, starting to get nervous.

He sighed and looked at me full on. I tilted my head in a questioning way. "Max…I can turn invisible."

"…"

We both stayed absolutely silent and this is the first time I heard the river rushing.

'What the hell did he just say?' I asked myself. He got me all worked up for a joke.

I pulled my hand slowly away from his and scooted away from his. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"You don't believe me," He said sadly.

"Of course I _don't _believe you! Why would I?" I asked. I was pissed that he was really joking about this.

"Max I'm telling you the truth," He said seriously.

And now I was even more pissed that he kept playing it out.

"Ha Ha," I fake laughed. "Seriously. Are you trying to tease me or something?" I asked completely irritated. We were just talking about serious stuff and he suddenly changes it to a joke.

I sighed and stood up. I started to turn and walk toward the forest but Fang grabbed wrist from his sitting position on the ground. "No, no, no, no," He said quickly.

Then he pulled me back down and put it face inches from mine. They were at the perfect same level. I glared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm. Not. Lying." He said quietly, continuing to stare at me. His eyes absolutely bored into my own. His stare was beginning to intimidate me so I pulled my head back the tiniest bit and dropped my glare. I looked down.

"Show me," I muttered.

Despite his hard stare, he gently grabbed my chin and brought my face back up to his. He looked sorry, scared, and vulnerable. I started to feel sorry for not believing him. Does that mean that I actually thought it could even be possible for Fang to turn _invisible_?

Out of my peripheral vision I saw him bite/lick his lips. And he gulped deeply. Then slouched down the tiniest bit and pressed his lips to mine.

I was so shocked by his emotion change that I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't know if I was still pissed or not. I was just so confused.

My eyes shuttered close as he started to move his lips carefully and gently with my own. I had no idea what brought this on…but just kind of went with it. I was thinking way more than usual so I was acting a bit different. And so was Fang. He was thinking about something. I had no idea what, but I knew he was doing this on purpose.

His hand gently stroked down my arm until it reached my hand. Then he picked it up and put it on his chest. What the hell was he doing?

Then he understood that I was really just sitting there lazily because for some reason I was still confused. I don't know how I could be confused. Fang was kissing me. What is there to think about?

Then in one swift motion he changed the kiss completely. His hand flew to the back of my neck and pulled me to him abruptly. Then his tongue entered my mouth forcefully, but not against my will. Then his other arm made it's way around my lower back and in one swift motion, he skillfully rolled me onto the ground without out lips disconnecting.

I felt him lay gently above me so he wouldn't crush me. One of his hands rested on the ground on the right side of my head to keep him up. And the other was tangled so deeply in my hair. Our tongues worked together as our lips continued to lap each other. My right hand flew up to his long, dark, shaggy hair. It locked itself in and there was no way anybody was getting it out. Then my other hand grabbed his neck and slowly slipped down the back of his neck hole in his black sweatshirt to his bare skin beneath.

I used all of my force to pull him down farther and farther until he finally gave in and pressed his _entire _body against mine.

And I'm pretty sure that he wasn't thinking about whatever he was thinking about earlier.

As we crushed ourselves to each other, I completely forgot about what we were talking about. I even forgot that we were outside in the middle of the night. I forgot about everything. All I knew was that Fang and I had never made out like this before. We had never kissed each other like this before.

And the only thing I could think about was _Fang_. All I could smell was _Fang_. All I could feel was _Fang_. And I _loved _it.

Once we both began to realize that we were breathing crazily from our noses because our mouths were busy, we started to calm down a little. Our noses weren't doing the job so at the same time we broke away.

My eyes stayed close as I felt Fang rest his forehead tiredly against mine. And all I could hear was both of our panting. His lips were still somewhat against mine as we layed there refilling our lungs, but our tongues weren't down each other's throats.

After what seemed like ten minutes, our breathing was back to normal, and neither of us had moved. My right hand was still in his hair and my left hand was pressed flatly against his bare back on the inside of his sweatshirt. And I felt his hand in my hair and his entire body still against me. I still felt all of him, heard him, and smelt him.

So when I licked my lips, smiled and opened my eyes to look up at him, I was shocked to see…_nothing_.

**!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thing, because I worked REALLY hard!**


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to California for two weeks! So sadly I won't be able to update until I get back. But when I do I **swear** I will update as soon as possible!

And I hope you guys stick around to see what's coming up because I'm still **NOT **even close to done with this story!

So after two weeks there will be a big, huge, fat, long, extensive, epic, chapter! And it will be so amazing because you guys all had to wait two whole weeks for it! I'll miss you guys! ;)

(Maybe I'll come back tan…probably not.)


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M BACK! YAY! And sorry guys but right when I got back I started volleyball….which means 6 hour practices EVERY DAY! So basically I can't even walk. I waddle like a pregnant chick. And no I'm not Prego. **

**Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**And that reminds me…the main conflict in the story hasn't happened yet and NO HE IS NOT GOING TO CHEAT ON HER. Or the other way around. Nobody is cheating on ANYBODY! I hate it when stories do that because it's so flippen out of flippen character. And it's just flippen stupid! Okay so….I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for waiting SO long. **

_After what seemed like ten minutes, our breathing was back to normal, and neither of us had moved. My right hand was still in his hair and my left hand was pressed flatly against his bare back on the inside of his sweatshirt. And I felt his hand in my hair and his entire body still against me. I still felt all of him, heard him, and smelt him._

_So when I licked my lips, smiled and opened my eyes to look up at him, I was shocked to see…_nothing_._

My breath caught deep in my throat as I stared up at nothing…well not nothing. But my own hands grasping invisible air. My right hand was bunched into a tight fist around what felt like Fang's hair, but… it wasn't there. And my left hand lay flat on what felt like Fang's bare skin but appeared to be…nothing.

He was still on me because I could still hear his ragged breathing and feel his hands still twined in my hair. I felt my lips part as my mouth fell open the slightest bit as I looked up and tried to find his eyes. I knew he was looking down at me right now, watching my reaction. And no matter how hard I tried to focus on finding his eyes, my own eyes would falter and eventually zone in on the stars strait above me. I _knew _he was there, but my eyes didn't want to correspond with my brain.

I slowly watched my own hand untangle from his hair and glide soundlessly to the side of his neck and outline his jaw bone. And soon my left hand was doing the same. They both outlined his strong chin, up the corner of his mouth where I could feel his hot breath exiting, and up to his high cheek bones. And in an instant I felt his eyes shutter close and his eyelashes skimmed the tip of my thumb.

Then I somewhat pulled him down by his invisible jaw bones/ears and I raised my head a fragment of an inch to place a somewhat careful and confused peck on his lips. But I missed slightly and landed on the upper corner of his lip. And once I did that, I felt his lips tug up into a tiny smile.

I then dropped my head back and landed fully on the ground beneath me, my arms now extended slightly to still reach him. And I looked up trying to make contact with his eyes but I continued to only see the stars dotting the deep black sky.

Then my vision was cut off my Fang sort of…sifting back into view. He was back in an instant, but in that instant…he appeared like sand. Well like he was shaking the sand out of his hair or something. It was like he was coated in the best camo stuff in the world, and he just shook it off like dust.

And when he fully reappeared I noticed my gaze was a little bit off. My eyes were resting more near his eyebrows than his eyes. Quickly I focused on his black eyes that were already boring into my own.

He just stayed perfectly still, just watching me. And for the first time since I have ever know him…I felt intimated by him. It was actually hard to keep eye contact.

"So…" I said in a shaky voice. "you _weren't _lying." I stated.

He stayed silent. "Okay," I said quietly to myself. My mind was spinning. Every thought jumped into my head all at once. My boyfriend can _actually _turn invisible. This is scientifically _impossible_. This is every magicians dream. I can't believe he _actually _told me. He's still staring at me waiting for a response but I don't know what to say. I wonder if he has ever done anything wrong…or bad…or gross…or…or, I don't know.

"You're not freaking out," He suddenly said in a shocked but careful tone.

"I already did in my head pretty much," I muttered in disbelief.

He stayed silent as he got off of me and pulled me up with him in one swift motion. And then he was sitting opposite of me sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. And I just sat the same and looked back at him through the dark.

"…Do you have any questions or anything?" He asked quietly.

I tried to ask a reasonable question but all that came out was, "Have you ever snuck into anywhere where you weren't supposed to be?…like a girls dressing room or…locker room or…something?" I asked.

And after that his serious expression vanished and was soon replaced with a huge smile. "I'm so happy you don't have a problem with it," he said a little sarcastically.

"Well," I said raising my voice as if to apologize for even saying that. "I don't have a problem with it! I really don't. I mean…I'm a little shocked but who wouldn't be? And I'm not saying you did do any of those things, I was just curious." I said, my voice raising because I was getting nervous.

"Max, relax. Seriously, just…relax. I'm exactly the same. I just have a little _gift_." He said, watching me. "And…yes I have done bad stuff. I've snuck into a movie a few times. And when I was in high school, I snuck out _all _the time. But I haven't done anything else." Then he smiled. "And I love how you would think I would watch girls undress."

I shrugged, looking at the ground. "You never know," I muttered, feeling foolish.

He laughed. "So…are you surprised?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say.

I looked up at him. "Um just a little bit," I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "It's not that bad. I know it's weird and…crazy. But it is what it is. And I feel a lot better now that you know," He shrugged. "And…you're not going to tell anybody are you?" He asked quietly.

"No," I said seriously. "And um," I continued quietly. "thanks for trusting me so much."

I could barely see his smile, but it was there. "No problem," He whispered and he leaned in and snatched my neck, and pressed a hard, long peck on my forehead.

I watched his Adams-apple go up and down as he took on big gulp and I said, "I want to tell you something to."

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "What do you have wings or something?" he said happily.

**(Had to.)**

I rolled my eyes. "Don't we wish." Then I gulped. "It's not you know…as cool as your little secret…well actually it's not cool at all. It's just something you might want to know." I shrugged.

"What?" He asked, as he slowly started to play with the trim of my sweatpants that wrapped beneath my heel.

"Do you remember Noah?" I asked. "Noah Casey?"

He looked up at me confused. "You mean the one that tried to kill me? I do recall…" He said slowly, but with a hesitant smile.

I looked down at his hand. "When I was 14...I dated him for a about 6 months."

He looked up at me instantly. He had a blank expression on his face. Slowly he asked, "Before or after what happene-"

"Dear God Fang." I cut him off. "_Before _of course. Do you think I would possibly date somebody that tried to take somebody else's life just to win a goddamn race?" I said rather loudly.

"No," he said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure. That's all." He muttered.

I smiled a small smile at him. "It's fine. But yeah we dated for awhile…then he did…that. And…it was over right after they loaded you into the ambulance." I informed. I honestly did feel better after telling him. Although it wasn't really a secret, it was just something I'd rather him not know.

He nodded to himself. Then we both just sat there in silence, looking at each other. We had both learned something about each other that sort of changed things a little bit.

And I knew he wasn't happy about Noah, but I also knew he was going to be gentleman like and just let it go. Which he did. "I think I should be getting you back home. It's probably like 3 or something," He said breaking the silence.

Then he stood up and grabbed me by the hand and swiftly and easily pulled me up after him. And as soon as I stood, I wrapped my arm around his and somewhat leaned on his arm as we walked silently through the small cluster of trees back to the neighborhood.

Once we were on the pavement Fang asked, "So what do you think of me being invisible?"

I tilted my head up to him. "It's the shit," I smiled.

He chuckled. I knew that made him feel better about the whole situation. "Thanks," He said quietly, and twined his fingers in mine.

…

Before we reached my driveway, Fang grinned down at me before disappearing from sight. His hand was still in mine, but now he was invisible.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little shocked. I knew what he could do but I still wasn't used to it.

"I don't think you would be in that much trouble if your dad just thought you were going out for a walk. But if he catches you…and I'm with you…then I think you might get grounded for life." He informed.

I tried to make contact with his eyes that I couldn't really pinpoint. "Good thinking," I said. His invisible hand stayed entwined in mine as we made our way up my porch.

All of the lights were still off, so I assumed my dad was still asleep. We silently stepped onto the porch, and without warning, I felt his lips press against mine. I smiled against him as he left the quick peck on my lips.

"Goodnight Max," he whispered after he pulled away. I knew he was smiling down at me right now…I just couldn't see it.

Then his hands started to slip out of mine and I snatched onto them, stopping him in his tracks. I looked down at the empty space between my fingers. The empty spaces that were really Fang's fingers.

"Why don't you stay here tonight. I mean it's already 3 in the morning. And like…can't you just turn invisible if my dad's coming in my room or something. He always knocks. Well…not like we are going to be doing anything. It's just…" I finally cut myself off from my continuous ranting and just closed my mouth.

I knew he was chuckling because I felt his hand tremble. I felt myself blush from stupidity. "Are you sure we won't be doing anything?" He asked.

Then the hair around my neck cleared and I felt him start to kiss from my ear down to my shoulder that was hidden beneath my sweatshirt. And no matter how good it felt, I knew he was kidding.

"Fang," I warned playfully, then pushed him back lazily by what I think was his shoulder.

I heard him laughing. "Are you staying or not?" I asked, trying to keep my glaring face. But it was hard when you didn't even know where to actually look.

His laughter quieted down slightly. "Yes," he stated.

"Okay, then shut up," I smiled, giving up on my angry face.

Then I silently opened the front door, slipped off my shoes and motions for wherever Fang was, to follow me silently.

Once we were safely in my room with the door shut, I flickered on the light. And Fang brushed off his invisibility like it was nothing. And as I watched him look around my room for the second time, I heard my dad's distant snores from the first floor and down the hall.

He looked at me. "It's freezing in here," He said motioning to the open window.

I shrugged. "I like listening to wind and rain and stuff like that."

He nodded. "Interesting." Then he looked at me. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He said then walked over to me. He turned off the lights and guided me to my own bed. And I climbed in, still in my sweatpants and sweatshirt. He was right, it was cold.

Once my head hit the far side pillow, I looked up at the dark outline of his body, before he climbed in behind me. And right when my orange comforter fell over both of us, he cuddled into me like a five year old. He put his head on the same pillow I was using, and scooted us closer until our noses were touching comfortably.

"Thanks for not freaking out Max." He whispered seriously, referring to his invisibility.

And as a response I scooted myself even closer to him, burying my head in his chest.

…

My bed jiggled as my alarm clock started to buzz. Then it turned off. Hm. Whatever. I just rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Max," Someone whispered really close to my ear. Actually…against my ear.

I forced my eyes open and sat up in an instant, only to see Fang looking up at me laughing silently. I glared at him, past my hair drooping in my face.

"Ass." I said simply.

He just laughed silently more. "Shh," He whispered. "I can hear your dad downstairs in the kitchen. And it's time to get up." He said before sitting up and pecking my cheekbone with a smile. Then he pushed the covers off of him and stood up. And no matter how energetic he was acting I knew he was tired because he lost his balance when his feet his the floor and he had to hop about three times to regain his composure.

I just sat on the bed watching him silently. "I'm proud of you," I said in a serious yet fake tone.

He turned around and gave me this look like a four year old girl would give her big brother after he got his way. "Shut up," He muttered.

Then I broke out in a grin and followed him off the bed. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower, and I'm gonna leave the water running so you can run in and take one to. I just can't restart the water, because my dad will think something's up. And when we leave the room just go invisible or…you know. And when I go outside to my car I'll linger by the door for a few seconds to make sure you get out." I explained.

He nodded and sat back down on my bed. I took one last glance at him before I turned and closed my bathroom door behind me.

…

When I was finished taking my shower, I quickly wrapped a towel around my still wet body and opened the door to let Fang it. I had to be quick or else my dad would be wondering why the water was running for about 15+ minutes.

As soon as I opened the door I watched Fang open his eyes and look at me from the bed. He was just laying there above the covers with his hands behind his head.

His eyes widened the smallest bit when he was I was in a towel. And I'm pretty sure that without his permission, his eyes raked down from my wet hair clinging to my shoulders and back down to my wet legs hanging out from beneath the towel.

I sighed inwardly. "Hurry up," I hissed. Then he got up quickly and made his way into the bathroom without glancing at me again.

…

A few minutes later I heard the water shut off. I was already dressed in some light jeans and a gray hoodless sweatshirt, with my hair in a messy low, side pony tail. Cute, I know.

Fang walked out of my bathroom, looking at his feet. He can't still be ashamed of his staring at me in a towel? Could he?

"Fang are you okay?" I asked, slipping on one of my fluffy slippers.

"I smell like girl," He mumbled, sitting next to me then falling flat on his back on the bed.

I held in a laugh, remembering that all I had in my shower was like grapefruit body wash, some girly smelling shampoo and some other stuff. I leaned over his body and took a big whiff. And yes, despite his delicious smelling clothes he was wearing earlier…the smell of…_me _overpowered it.

I laughed. "I smell like _you_." He grumbled.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked seriously.

He looked shocked. "No Max." He said simply.

Then I knelt down further and ruffled my nose in his dark shirt, smelling a mixture of Fang and me. "I think you smell delicious." And he smiled down at me. "Now we're gonna be late. Let's go." I said, getting off of him.

"Do you have your volleyball jersey and stuff?" He asked.

I looked at him with a confused face. "No, why?"

"It's Friday," He said simply.

"Oh yeah, game day. Thanks for reminding me." I said. Then I got up and snatched my spandex and jersey from on top of my dresser where I had thrown them last week.

I paused for a second and glanced at Fang who was watching me from a sitting position on my bed. Then I reached to the trim of my pants and quickly pulled it outward a fraction of an inch. I forgot what underwear I was wearing and let me tell you…if you wear spandex…you better be wearing a thong. And I wasn't.

I looked back up at Fang who was looking at me curiously. "What are you doing?" He laughed a little bit.

"Mm." I mumbled. Then I turned back to my dresser and pulled the top drawer out. I put my back to Fang as I quickly snatched out a thong as fast as I could, bundled it up in my hand and attempted to hide it in a bundle of my jersey before shoving it in my backpack.

Fang was now looking at me like I was crazy. "What did you just grab?" He asked. "It's your top drawer so I'm assuming that you grabbed some underwear or something?" He guessed. He knew he was right. "Are you seriously embarrassed to let me see your underwear?" he asked, smiling.

I pushed back a blush. "No," I answered.

"Okay so then you won't mind…" He trailed off before he bent over and snatched my backpack away from where it sat near my feet.

"Fang!" I yelled quietly.

And before I could make my way over to him to snatch it away, he pulled out my jersey, unbundled it, pulled out the thong, and held it up. Then I just stopped, leaned on one foot, popped out my hip, crossed my arms, and gave him a look saying, 'Wow you are so immature'.

Then of course he whistled like a man does when they see a hot girl and are being disrespectful. But I knew Fang was joking. He was laughing and was trying to keep out of my reach as I attempted to grab them back.

When he got to the end of the bed I finally snatched them out of his hand and pushed him over. Then I got on top of him and straddled his waist (Not romantically of course). Then I went and started tickling his neck angrily.

He laughed and attempted to squirm away but failed. And during my attack he managed to get another sexual joke out. "How come I haven't seen you in those yet?" He asked, literally choking on his laughter.

As an instinct I smacked/whipped him in the face with the band of the underwear, and continued to tickly him angrily.

But when he couldn't breathe anymore he held up his hand in defense and said, "Okay, okay, okay I'm done. I swear," He said, smiling. Then he composed his face as I grabbed his wrists as a challenge.

Then he stared directly into my eyes challenging back. He wasn't done.

"What you just did earlier," He said referring to my hitting him in the face with my underwear. "you can do that any time," He said breaking off into even more laughter.

"Fang!" I yelled. "That's it. Get out!" I yelled, grabbing the front of his shirt, and pulling him off the bed. And once he was up I pushed him toward the door, stifling my own laughter.

After I pushed him near the door, I bent over and shoved my thong _back _into my bag, closed it and slung it over my shoulder before flinging the door open, and pushing Fang out of it. Thank God we were at the top of the stairs so my dad couldn't see.

And once Fang was out of my room, he flew into invisibility. And I could still hear him trying to control his laughter as we both made our way down the steps.

Once we were about halfway down, Fang had finally quieted down and I was sure he was watching me right now, even if I couldn't see him. I did my best to hide my smile as a huge blush flooded my cheeks.

When we made it all the way to the bottom, I didn't even know where Fang was anymore because he was absolutely silent, but I was sure he was somewhere near me.

"Morning Max," I heard my dad yell from the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I said as I came into the kitchen smiling, dropping my bag by the entryway.

My dad looked over from the oven at me with surprise in his eyes. "Since when are _you _a morning person?" He asked.

"Since it's game day," I said happily, lying. I mean games are fun, but they're not the reason I'm laughing right now. And I'm actually surprised my dad didn't hear Fang and I practically tackling each other upstairs.

"Oh it is?" My dad asked.

"Yeah every Friday. And it's home again," I informed.

**(AN: Okay I honestly don't remember what day it is in the story…but I'm just saying it's Friday, so just please go with me.)**

"So at 7:30?" He asked. I nodded. "Are you going to be late this time?" He asked a little jokingly, referring to the first time when I wasn't paying attention to the time at the parlor.

"No dad," I smiled.

I don't know why, but I thought it was so weird that I knew Fang was somewhere in the room, but my dad was _completely _oblivious.

Then my dad glanced at the clock. "You better hurry or you might be late," He said. "I want you getting up earlier so you can eat breakfast. It's not healthy to eat nothing then going to play a volleyball game." he said seriously.

I nodded. "Yeah I woke up a little late today I guess," I lied.

He nodded to himself. "Okay, well have a good day Max. I'll see you at your game," He smiled.

"Bye dad," I said nicely, then grabbed my backpack and walked to the front door. At least my dad and I were on good terms right now so Fang got to hear a _pleasant _conversation between me and my dad.

When I got to the front door, I opened it and made my way out slowly to make sure that Fang had time to get out to. Then I closed the door behind me and made my way to the driver side of my car.

After I unlocked it, I watched as the passenger door opened up and closed. And I smiled to myself as I got in and started the car, turning on the radio.

"You know it's like I'm watching a ghost or something…it's a little creepy," I said smiling over to my right where Fang was sitting invisibly.

I heard him chuckle as the seat belt pulled over his chest and buckled itself. "Still creepy," I said, as I pulled out of the driveway.

Once we were out of the clear of my driveway, Fang brushed off his invisibility and looked over at me. And I smiled at him silently as I made my way out of the neighborhood, across the street and to his apartment complex. And I pulled in right next to his car.

"Thanks for the ride," He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I laughed slightly.

He unbuckled himself, leaned over and kissed my cheek like we have been doing it for a million years.

"So I'll see you at work," he said happily as he reached for the door handle.

"Yeah," I said. "Are you coming to my game after?" I asked, looking over at him, and turning down the radio.

He stopped and looking over at me with a smile on his face like he was planning something. "Well…knowing that you're wearing a thong…I think I can make it." He said. Then he burst into laughter again.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "I should have seen that coming," I said to myself.

**HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry guys but I had to add the thong thing. I thought it was funny. And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I said it was going to be, but I really don't like making you guys wait that long. **

**So I hope you ENJOYED!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Or if you have any questions or ideas you want me to add or something. Even thought I have pretty much everything planned out, I'm sure I can fit in something else if you guys want!**


	20. Chapter 20

**IM SORRY! I've been getting home at like 11 every night because of volleyball….and I have SO much homework….so I haven't had time to update…so I hope you guys appreciate this! **

**Oh and Fang's invisibility…. There is no other connections to the actual MR book accept for Fang's invisibility. It literally just happened. Nobody knows or understands it. He isn't some special itex kid or anything. He can just turn invisible in the normal high school/collage world. **

For the first actual time, I looked at myself in the mirror of the woman's locker room wearing my new volleyball uniform. Yeah I wore it once, but I never really looked at myself in it.

Instead of my old red, long sleeved spandex top with the number '13' on it, I wore a dark blue short sleeve one. It was tight around my torso with red lines twining from my collar down to somewhere below my armpits. And the number '13' was still printed largely on the front. And my short, navy blue spandex clinging to my legs just beneath it almost the same color as my jersey.

I had to admit, these uniforms looked so much more badass than my old ones.

I started to smile at myself in my reflection just as Kaleah walked into the mirror behind me. "What are you doing?" She asked. She looked similar to me accept her hair was in a messy bun while mine was in a low side pony tail curling over my shoulder, and her number read '2' instead of '13'.

"Nothing," I said. "Just looking at my jersey. I've never really realized that I've never played in another color but red," I shrugged.

She grinned. "Well you look sexy so don't worry about," She laughed. "Now come on and put on your warm ups, we're about to go out." She said, slapping me on the butt like a goofball, then jogging to the other side of the locker room where all the girls on my team were pulling on there dark blue warm up coats and sweats.

I followed her to my duffle bag and did the same as everybody else.

"Okay guys gather up!" Our coach yelled as she entered the locker room. We all walked over to her. She was wearing black slacks and a white blouse and high heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her was done up more than usual. (The coaches always have to dress nice.)"Okay, we all know Sparks high is a 4A school so….there _good._" She said eying each of us huddled around her. Her eyes locking with my own for a good second more than anybody else's. I just stared back not knowing what else to really do. "We need to have a positive attitude," She continued. "Any ball miss, shank, or drop or whatever, forget about it. That balls gone. Make it up with the next ball. I believe you girls can do this. Keep your attitude positive," She repeated. "Are you all ready?" She said in a coach tone.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled happily in unison.

The coach looked at us all again. "Okay then. Head into the gym and start warming up," She said as we all jogged for the locker room door.

…

As we jogged into the gym in a straight line, just like we did at every home game at our old school, the crowd erupted and the warm up music started blaring.

I looked up at the crowd in shock. There were more people here then our preseason game a week ago. There was barely an empty spot on either side of the bleachers. "People are coming now that they know there's actually something to watch," Taylor said from behind me as we continued to jog multiple laps. That made sense I guess.

I looked over at the other team. They were dressed in yellow and were busy paying attention on warming up. And I looked up at the crowd again. My eyes scanned over the high school mob, which was holding practically the whole school. Fang wouldn't stand in the mob. He would stand right above it.

Sure enough, there he was in the last row of the highschoolers talking to Iggy next to him. There was also Nudge, Kevin, and Liam. They were all being loud and obnoxious just like the rest of the crowd.

Smiling I took a ball out of our ball cart and started warming up with Kaleah. Taylor was behind us warming up setting with another player. **(Okay. If you have never been to a varsity volleyball game….I'm just gonna tell you: They're insane. It's seriously louder than a concert. And for some reason I really feel like talking about volleyball. I don't know why.)**

…

After about 30 minutes of warming up, the coach called us into a huddle and the ref got up on her stand along with the other four refs circling the court.

"Okay ladies, every ball counts. Talk it up and don't let a single ball drop." Our coach said sternly. We all nodded, then did our loud cheer and our six starters made our way onto the court.

"Max," Coach called after me. I turned around and walked back over to her. I felt Fang's eyes on me.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly.

"They have good passers. Aim for there chests because it's the hardest place for them to pass it without it going straight to the ground." She said.

I nodded before heading to my position on the court. I don't know why she told me that because I already knew that but…whatever.

We didn't have first serve so I backed up from the net ready to pass. But the ball went straight to middle back, she passed it up, and Taylor set it outside to me and I smacked the ball down. But coach was right, they were a good team.

…

Nearly two hours later we were in the fifth match of the game, and we were ahead by one, and we only needed one more point. And we were drenched with sweat. It had to be at least 10 pm already.

And in an instant, after an awkwardly close to the net set from Taylor, I managed to perfectly tip the ball over, only to be called on barely touching the net.

The other team burst into cheers while our whole side of the gym (holding a couple hundred of people) was silent. My teammates ran up and patted me on the back saying it was fine. No matter how good I was, I still made mistakes.

So on the next ball over, I slammed the ball down, but they were there and ready to pass. And the setter accidentally lifted it, giving us a point. And once again, the gym went wild.

We only needed one more point, and it was Taylor's serve. And surprisingly the middle and right back called the ball together, so they both backed off, thinking the other would get it. And the ball dropped right between them.

Our side of the gym erupted as we all jumped into a circle screaming, and practically leaping all over Taylor. She was smiling and screaming, but we couldn't even hear her over the crowd.

Then our full team, ran over to us, lining up and highfiving the other team.

…

After our super loud team huddle and talk, we were allowed to leave, or go into the crowd. Which is what everybody did. I snatched my duffle bag off one of our team chairs, slung it over my shoulder and walked into the crowd that was now flooding the gym floor. Taylor and Kaleah were in search for their parent I think so they were already lost in the crowd.

I rounded a big clump of adults and some teenagers I've never seen before, but probably went to my school, and I found my dad…and Fang standing together. Iggy was with them, but he was talking to Kaleah, who I guess was searching for Iggy instead of her parents.

My dad looked old compared to the teenagers that surrounded him. His short hair, a light feathery brown, mixed with grayish strands due to age and stress. The stubble on his chin, the same color, a mix of gray and brown. It made Fang stand out even more than usual, with his hair the same dark, dark brown all the way through.

And walking up to them, seeing my dad's thin lips pulled up into a smile, while he talked to Fang, who had his hands lazily in his jean pockets, I felt guilty. My dad only knew that I worked with Fang at the Tattoo Shop and that we were friends. He had no idea that I snuck out nearly every night just to see him. Or that when he was on business trips, I was with Fang. Which is something he definitely wouldn't approve of.

"Hey dad," I said happily, cutting myself off of my thoughts as I walked up to everyone. Gazzy and Nudge were just walking up to Iggy and Kaleah. And I could see Taylor a little ways away, talking to her parents.

My dad turned away from Fang and smiled. Fang did the same. But Fang's smile was filled with something different than a fatherly smile…if you know what I mean.

"Good game Max," My dad said, hugging me quickly by the shoulders. That gesture wasn't really that normal for us…but he was always happier after he'd seen me play.

I smiled a little nervously at his little off behavior. "Thanks," I said, dropping my duffle bag on the ground to pull my kneepads down to my ankles.

"Yeah, good game Max," Fang said, nodding in agreement with my dad. "First game that actually counts, and we won. Did you know that we got dominated by them last year?" Fang asked, his eyes on me with a small smile. My dad was glancing from me to Fang until Iggy came over to me, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Yup, she's our secret little savior," Iggy said loudly, then rubbed the top of my head, messing up my messy but even more.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking up at his crooked smile. And strangely…my dad didn't have anything to say to Iggy's arm draped over my shoulders. He just looked sideways at Fang. And he was just watching me with a grin as if apologizing for Iggy being…Iggy.

And Iggy finally pulled his arm away saying, "Ew Max you're all sweaty." I just laughed.

"No duh Iggy, we all are," Taylor filled in as she walked up to us with Gazzy and Nudge. Her face was still shimmering with sweat from the game, so I suspected mine was to.

"That was a long game," Nudge said glancing down at her phone. "It's like 10:30 already." She muttered.

"What time are you gonna be home?" My dad asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm tired already, so probably not very late," I said.

My dad nodded slowly. "So…where are you going then?" He asked.

"Um…" I started. I didn't really know what anybody was doing tonight.

"Well I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep." Kaleah said. "I'm tired, sweaty, and I need a shower."

"Me to," Taylor said.

"Well, Nudge and I are going to the movies if anyone wants to join." Gazzy filled in. Nobody really felt like joining so we all just shook our heads. "Alright," He said happily. "We better go then, because it starts a 10:50." He said. "Bye guys, good game. I'm sure we'll all just hang out tomorrow or something," He said before leaving with Nudge by his side. Something told me he didn't want anybody joining them.

I kept the smile off of my face as Fang said, "And I'm taking Max so she can help me beat 'Call of Duty'."

I looked over at him and smiled. "I'm stuck on like level 8 already and I need help," He admitted.

My dad looked from him to me before saying, "Okay. Well then I'll see you in the morning Max, because I'm sure you'll come home late." I stayed silent in shock. Even Fang looked at him quickly. "Good game today sweety," He said again. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep."

"O-kay," I said slowly. "Bye dad."

Then with another smile and one last look at me and Fang, he turned and left. I stayed silently in shock. Never had my dad been so lenient.

"I'm gonna go home," Kaleah said breaking the silence.

"Me to," Taylor said.

"Bye guys," They said together. "See you later."

We all waved and said goodbye until it was just Iggy, Fang, and I with the crowd around us thinning.

"I think I'm gonna go hang out with Liam, or get some food or something," Iggy said. "See you two later," he smiled.

"Bye," We said, then he left.

And finally Fang turned and looked at me. "What was that about?" He asked referring to my dad.

I shook my head. "I have no flippen clue." I said honestly.

He was expressionless as he bent over and picked up my volleyball duffle bag, and slung it over his shoulder. And I didn't protest. I really didn't want to carry it. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. Now lets go home." He said, as we started to make our way through bunches of people to the gym entrance.

"Do you really need help in 'Call of Duty'?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned back. "A little bit. But I just said that so you could come to my apartment and sleep with me." He said. Then his eyes got big after I stared at him for a few seconds. "That's not what I meant," He said suddenly.

I just smiled and stayed silent just to hear everything he would say, trying to correct himself.

"That's not," He continued quickly. "I literally meant to…I just wanted you over at my apartment. You know I would never do _that _with _you_. Well I would but not-" He stopped. He just stopped. "I think I'm just humiliating myself right now," He said quietly as we walked out into the dark parking lot. It was cold and despite my short sleeved jersey and spandex, I wasn't.

"You are," I answered him simply. My smile finally broke out across my lips as he glared at me.

"Ass," He said simply.

I just laughed as I climbed into his passenger seat after he unlocked the car. He set my bag in the backseat before he started his car, and we drove to his house.

…

After Fang fed me some leftover pizza Iggy had ordered the other night and I took a shower, I changed into some of his black sweats that hung about a foot below my feet even after I rolled them up as much as possible, and one of his black t-shirts that hung below my waist and loosely around my neck.

My dad wasn't going to be happy I stayed the night at Fang's, but I was planning on just telling him I fell asleep on his couch. That would work.

I walked from Fang's bedroom to his bathroom where he stood with the door open, brushing his teeth. He was dressed almost the exact same as me…but without a shirt.

I dragged his sweats on the ground as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his naked torso, and pressed my cheek on his tattoo. I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I felt Fang's body vibrate. He was chuckling and looking over his shoulder at me. His eyes were bright. "You look like a burnt marshmallow." He managed to say without toothpaste spilling from his mouth.

"It's not my fault you're a giant," I said in defense, letting him go.

He smiled. "You look….comfortable," He said.

I dropped my mouth open and glared at him playfully. "You're the one that wanted to _sleep _with me!" I said, reusing his words before star fishing him in the middle of his bare back. **(Starfishing is when you slap somebody in the middle of their back with your hand completely spread out. It hurts like hell just incase you didn't know.)**

"Ow!" He yelled, then spit the toothpaste in his mouth our into the sink. "That hurt." He said, turning to look at me.

"Oh come on. You're saying that hurt? I thought you were a man?" I said laughing. "And I barely touched you." I added.

"That's what you think," He said keeping the smile from his face forcefully. "You're the best volleyball server and spiker anybody has ever seen so that means you can hit things pretty well," He said like I was stupid. "Aka, that hurt like shit," He said with a straight face. "If there's a mark, I get to do anything to you," He challenged.

"There isn't gonna be a mark," I said smiling. I spun his around by his shoulders, to look at his bare back. And sure enough, there was a big, faint red circle about the size of my hand in the middle of his back. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard," I said quickly.

And because I said what I did, he knew there was a mark. He turned instantly, lifting me off the ground. "You're so dead," He said jokingly.

"Fang!" I yelled, holding back a laugh.

He had me by the waist, so when he carried me into his room, I attempted to grab the doorframe, but I failed. He closed the door with his foot and turning off the lights, before dropping me onto his dark bed sheets. He stood over me. "Are you ticklish?" he asked. I could still faintly see him.

"Fang!" I yelled again. "No, no, no, no!" I backed up and shoved myself into the crack of the wall and his bed. And there wasn't even a cracked so basically I was just wedged between the two. He crawled over to me, his sweats hanging loosely around his waist, showing the tip of his dark boxers.

And I watched as his muscles flexed as he pulled me toward him by the waist, away from the wall. My hair dragged after me as he pulled. He looked down at me challengingly.

Then he started to tickle. His strong fingers lashed out at my sides, at my arms, stomach. Wherever he tickled, I laughed. And no matter how hard I would try to push his hands away, his strong arms would just overpower me, and continue tickling. He was laughing now, probably from just watching my face, and hearing my screeching laughter.

"Fa-" I started to screech, but his hands just moved up to my neck to tickle my throat. But he quickly learned that wasn't a good idea because I just pinched his fingers between my chin and collar bone. He pulled away and went back down to my sides.

As I squirmed back and forward his shirt that I was wearing rose up to my bellybutton. And he didn't care. He just put his hands under it and continued to tickle away at my bare stomach.

"Where's your most ticklish spot!" He yelled as he laughed on top of me. I wouldn't answer. I couldn't answer. I didn't even have any breath to speak. "Come on where is it?" He pleaded, with his hair falling over his eyes.

I still didn't answer as I laughed. So his hands started to go everywhere. They roamed out of my shirt and down to my hips, onto the tops of my thighs and finally down to my knees. And when he reached my knee caps I literally screamed, causing him to pull his hand away. But then I just burst out laughing again, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

He found it and he knew it. Reaching for my knees again I screeched and attempted to jerk my legs out of his reach. But he just straddled my legs, keeping me in place.

And he tickled, and tickled, and tickled, and I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. But I finally got an opportunity to jerk away when he started laughing really hard, while looking at me.

I jerked my knee up trying to get it out from under him, only to accidentally knee him in his…man area.

He stopped tickling me instantly and rolled off of me, clutching his groin. I hadn't kneed his hard. I hadn't even meant to, but I accidentally did. And I did it hard enough to cause him to curl up in the fetal position.

"Fang," I said in a worried tone, finally catching my breath now that he wasn't tickling me. "Fang are you okay?" I asked hurriedly as I sat up and leaned over him.

He didn't answer. He just layed there, clutching himself and squeezing his eyes close.

"Fang I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear." I said, grabbing his shoulder and watching him. There was nothing I could do to make him feel better. So I pressed my nose against his cheek and breathed in his ear. "Sorry."

He attempted to say something but just wheezed out a faint cough. Then he managed to say, "You got me good."

I grinned at his attitude. "I didn't mean to, you know that," I said seriously.

He nodded. "It doesn't matter though," He said finally opening his eyes and glancing up at me. "You're my slave for a day," He said and coughed slightly again.

"But I didn't mean to," I protested.

He grinned painfully and managed to sit up…still holding himself. "It doesn't matter. It is man code that if any girl ever hit's a guy in the nuts…whether on accident or not…you have to do something for us. Unless you're being attacked or something. Then you're allowed to do whatever the hell you want." he said looking at me seriously for a moment as if saying that I were ever being attacked, not to hold back. "So you're my slave," He ended, laying carefully back onto his bed, closing his eyes.

"But you tickled me for like 10 whole minutes!" I said, watching his face as I continued to sit on his bed.

He opened his eyes and smiled, looking at my long hair that was probably a huge mess right now. "Yeah that was fun wasn't it?" He stated more than asked.

I glared at him. "I know you didn't mean to," He mumbled looking pass my glare, knowing that I felt bad. "Come here," He said suddenly sounding tired. I don't think he knew he was still clutching himself as he pulled me down next to him with his other arm. And I pulled his black sheets over us as I cuddled into him.

And the second I moved my leg to wrap it around his, he flinched. I laughed. "Scared?" I asked, pretending I was tough.

He glared over at me with his dark eyes. "You're a girl, you don't get it," He stated, pulling me closer to his shoulder.

It was silent for a moment. "Felling better?" I asked seriously.

He nodded. "Still hurts though."

Then randomly he leaned his head down and kissed me right on the mouth, and he pulled me up slightly so he could reach my mouth easier. I smiled and pulled back laughing a little bit. "What are you doing?" I asked, because of his sudden mood change.

He shrugged. "You're my slave and I want to kiss you." He stated.

I sighed. "Okay Sir," I said sounding as if I didn't want him to, but he knew I didn't mind at all.

…

I rolled over, shielding my eyes from the sun that came around the corner of his black curtains. I sighed tiredly and shoved my face between Fang and his mattress, blocking the sun.

"Good, you're up." I heard Fang say. I looked up at him questioningly. He was wide awake and smiling down at me. "It's nearly noon," He stated.

"How long have you been up?" I asked groggily.

"About a half an hour," He said, moving his hand up and down my arm.

I sat up and looked down at him. "Were you watching me sleep or something?" I asked.

Before he answered his eyes roamed quickly over my neck and naked shoulder. I fixed his shirt that I was wearing, remembering about last time. After I pulled his dark shirt over my shoulder he said, "Maybe."

I stared at him. He grinned, changing the subject. "So…slave," He said referring to last night. I rolled my eyes. "Can you go get me a glass of orange juice please?" He asked, smiling up at me.

I continued to stare at him. "My family jewels still hurt slightly," He said in a fake voice.

I groaned and climbed over him and walked out of his room, towards the kitchen. I put my hair up in a quick messy pony tail and opened the fridge, taking out the big container of orange juice on the top shelf.

"Morning Fang," I heard Iggy's voice say from the living room. "-I mean…_Max_," He corrected himself as he walked into the kitchen. I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. _Shit_.

Iggy had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen. We stared at each other for a good few silent seconds. I knew what he was thinking. Max and Fang, Fang and Max. **(Fax.) **

But all he did was simple state, "Nice hickies."

I slammed the orange juice on the counter and rushed to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. Sure enough, there were about five hickies visible right on my neck. They were dark brown and one of them was slightly purple. I pulled down the collar of Fang's shirt and saw more on my collar bone and one on my shoulder.

_That's _what Fang was staring at. Not my naked shoulder like last time, but all of the hickies.

"Fang!" I screeched, stomping out into hallway and into Fang's room. Iggy was in there already, looking at Fang laying on his bed.

We both stared at him. "I knew it!" Iggy shouted happily. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" He repeated. "I'm proud of you buddy-" he started to say, but I dragged him out of the room by the back of his shirt. And I slammed the door on his face, then turned to stare at Fang.

He watched me. "I seriously did not mean to give you any hi-" I cut him off.

"How am I supposed to _hide _these!" I shouted. "How are _you _supposed to hide them?" I yelled finally noticing Fang had them all over his neck also.

His eyes widened as he scrambled out of his bed and he ran pass me, opening the door and jogging pass Iggy, who was still standing by the door, and into the bathroom. I followed his and stood next to Fang who was looking in the mirror at his multiple bruised swarming his neck where I had sucked. I grinned despite my previous mood. "So…_master_, seeing what you have done, I think I'm not your slave any more."

He looked over at me. "So…" he started, ignoring what I said. "you do know that people are gonna know now right?" He asked.

"I have makeup at home to cover this up." I stated. "Do you want some?"

He shook his head. "Guys don't wear makeup," He said strongly. Although I knew he still wanted to wear it a little bit. "I can wear a turtle neck." He said hopefully to himself.

"Even for that one?" I asked, pushing on the one directly under his jaw bone.

"Shit," He muttered. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Max I just really don't want you to get in trouble with your dad. I don't care what people think about me. They'll just think…you know," He sad embarrassingly.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it." I said.

…

As Fang pulled into my driveway, I looked down at the radio clock. 12:30. My dad was gonna freak. I hadn't called him or anything. And he thought I was coming home last night.

"Hopefully he's in the bathroom or something so I can get up to my bathroom and cover these up with makeup," I said to Fang.

He looked over at me. I was wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt I had in my duffle bag. My hair was down and I had my hood on, hopefully covering up as many of the hickies as I could.

"Good luck," Fang spoke sadly glancing down at my neck before meeting me eyes.

I grinned over at him. "I'll call you later and let you know if I died or not."

He laughed quietly, and leaned back in his seat. "I think I better go before my dad sees that I was with you," I muttered. I grabbed my duffle bag from the back seat and said goodbye. He knew I didn't kiss him just incase my dad was watching.

He pulled out after he saw me open the front door. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room quietly. I didn't hear anything so my dad was probably in the bathroom.

I slipped off my shoes and tiptoes towards the hallway until I heard a pans in the kitchen shuffling.

My adrenaline picked up instantly and I tried to make it to my staircase before I heard my dad ask, "Max?" I stayed silent until he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Max where have you been?" He asked seriously. He was mad.

I turned to look at him and tell him I fell asleep on Fang's couch while playing videogames and slept there. I lowered my chin a little bit to hide the hickies.

But it didn't help.

"What are those?" He asked in a stern tone, looking straight at my neck.

**Awww snap. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update everybody, but I have never been so busy in my life. I get to bed at like 1 AM every night because of volleyball and homework. So…yeah. Thank you so much for the reviews. I LOVE THEM! (Keep em comin.)**

**Max's Point of View:**

_"What are those?" He asked in a stern tone, looking straight at my neck._

I felt my mouth drop open. I hadn't planned what to say if my dad had caught me. "What are what?" I asked with a shaky voice, pretending to have no clue what he was talking about.

He was already angry at me for not coming home when I said I was going to.

"Those." He said in an angry tone. He walked up to me swiftly. For a moment I thought he was going to jab them with his finger. But he just held it up, pointing at me. He was furious.

"Oh…_those_." I said in a small voice, looking at my feet. "Dad…" I started. "Please just-"

He cut me off with a deep sigh. I looked back up at him. His hand was at his side now. "I just-" He started. "I-You _know _I was giving you a chance last night with Fang. You _knew _it. I was trusting you. And you blew it." He said accusingly.

I looked at him with my eyebrows pulled together. "You _knew_?" I asked.

"Of course I knew. You're crazy to think that I didn't."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked loudly.

"Because I wanted to see how long you would try to hide it from me." he said beginning to sound sad despite him knowing that Fang had his hands on me. He looked at me deeply before saying, "Am I really that bad, that you didn't want to tell me about it? Were you afraid of me or something?" He asked.

"No," I said looking back down at my feet suddenly feeling more guilty than I ever had.

"Then what was it?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. Then I changed the subject. "How did you know?"

"Please Max. I'm your dad. I'm not stupid. You act completely different." He said simply. "And I thought me and you were getting closer. Now why didn't you just tell me?"

I stayed silent before finally just telling the truth. "Because you would never let me see him. You wouldn't trust me to do anything. You wouldn't let me go do something without asking where I was going, when I was going to get home, and what I was going to be doing at all times. And you would automatically accuse me of having sex with him like you already did before, when we weren't even going out." I said loudly. I continued, "And you would freak out about stuff like this!" I shouted pointing at my neck.

"What father _wouldn't _freak out about that?" he yelled getting mad again.

He sighed calming himself down before continuing. "I mean…just…this _boy _stuff is hard without your mom." he whispered rubbing his forehead as he looked down at the ground.

And that caused us to both silent down.

I dropped my defensive posture, and dropped my shoulders. He did the same. And we both stood there in silence. I was almost crying because of how guilty I felt. And the whole mood had changed since he brought up my mom.

"I mean…I didn't do good with Noah," He admitted sadly.

"What do you mean you didn't do good with Noah?" I asked.

He looked straight at me with a frown. "Come on Max. I knew you didn't like him. Every time he put his arm around you, the look on your face. I knew he wasn't a good kid. And I had a feeling you would get hurt…and you did. And I didn't do anything about it. A father is supposed to know those kind of things, and do something about it."

"That wasn't your fault," I told him. "Dad…I was a horrible kid. I was mean to you, I was mean to everybody." I told him truthfully.

And by the look on his face, I could tell that he didn't like me calling myself 'horrible'.

"You weren't horrible. I didn't know how to handle you. I just…wasn't really a good dad." he said quietly.

That got me. Tears filled my eyes. He was a great dad. I knew that, but he didn't. And it hurt me that all these years he thought he wasn't. He thought he was a disappointment.

"Dad," I croaked out. "no you're not," I managed to say behind tears.

"So…" he said, his voice cracking. "You really like Fang?" he asked changing the subject.

I sniffed up my tears, and grinned at the thought of Fang. "Yeah dad. I really do."

He smiled. His eyes were still red from tearing up.

Then suddenly a thought popped into my mind. "Dad…you know how you thought Noah would hurt me?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "…Do you think Fang will hurt me?" I asked quietly. I knew Fang wouldn't hurt me at all on purpose. But I really wanted to know what my dad really thought.

He exhaled. "I don't know Max," was all he said.

…

**(A few weeks later…Let's just say it's like…. November 6****th****. A Friday.)**

As the days and weeks passed, I had been falling into the rhythm of going to volleyball everyday, going to work, attending the same classes, walking through the same halls, hanging out with the same new people, and Fang. And surprisingly…it was _never _boring. This place was my new home and I loved it. I smiled every day. Every second with Fang gave me butterflies and I was getting closer to Iggy, Taylor, Kaleah, Nudge, Gazzy, and Kevin. And my dad and I had been getting along, even while he was away on the occasional business trip.

And because my dad and I were getting along, so were my dad and Fang. They even sat next to each other at my away game that night.

…

I couldn't help but smile every time I looked up at Fang and my dad as we warmed up. They talked and actually laughed. I don't know what they talked about, but they talked so that's all I really care about. And Fang's elbows were always set on his knees as his hands fiddled with each other in front of his, as he was dressed in his usual black hoodie, and dark blue jeans. While my dad sat back comfortably in some worn blue jeans and a light blue flannel.

Fang's hair was dark as midnight, and I could see his dark eyes like targets from where I was on the court as they watched me. My dad's hair a light brown, fraiming his faded, light brown eyes.

They were so different in everything. Their age, their looks, their interests….everything. But still somehow, they got along just fine.

"Max," my coaches voice said loudly over the music. The warm up song 'Remember the Name by Fort Minor,' was blaring through the gym speakers.

I looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you run the 'four on' drill? We have to go talk to the refs and meet the other captains." She said pointing to our other two coaches. "Kaleah! Taylor! Come on!" She yelled, getting Kaleah's and Taylor's attention. They ran over to her as they walked over to the refs and the other teams coaches.

Kaleah and Taylor were the captains. Coach told me that she wanted me to be captain, but there could only be two. And Kaleah and Taylor have been here for four whole years and I've been here for a little over a two months. I didn't really have a problem with it.

"Okay guys come on," I said getting my team to come on our half of the court. Our second setter and three others came onto the court, everybody else forming lines behind them. Then I got to do down balls at them and tips in one continuous play lasting about five minutes until my coach came back. And I got in line just like Kaleah and Taylor.

…

About two hours later we were riding home on a bus filled with our entire volleyball team. Including C, Junior Varsity, and Varsity. It was stuffed and loud. But we won so everybody was in a good mood. The ride was only about 20 minutes and I was sharing a seat with Taylor all the way in the back as Kaleah was sprawled out in the seat across from us. Her headphones in and her eyes closed.

Taylor looked over at me. I could barely see her because it was dark outside and the bus lights didn't really go back this far. "So…" She said quietly. "How are you and Fang going?"

I put my back to the window and propped one of my knees onto the seat so I was facing her completely. 'Amazing," I smiled. Although Kaleah couldn't hear us, doesn't mean Taylor was trying to hide it from her. Everybody knew. After my dad found out, I didn't really know why there was a reason to hide it from anybody. And Iggy knew, so both Fang and I knew the secret wasn't gonna last.

When I told everybody, they flipped out. Kaleah already kind of had a hint, so she wasn't so surprised. But Nudge talked on forever, and all of the boys comments were, 'how far have you gotten?'.

"So you guys have been dating for a little over a month…" She started.

"And?" I asked.

"Well…I just….I don't know. We haven't really talked that much about it. Like…how serious are you two?" She asked, smiling slightly.

I didn't really know how to answer that question. I mean, I know we are both serious for each other. We hadn't told each other we loved each other yet…and I'm pretty sure I loved him.

"I love him," I answered without really thinking about it.

Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Max!" She smiled. She reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed, just a little shocked that I had just told her that when I haven't even told Fang yet. But I hugged her back, happy with myself for finally realizing it.

"Have you told him?" She questioned releasing me.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" She asked.

I shrugged, smiling. "I don't really know," I answered. "I just…I don't have the guts yet. And I want to make sure he loved me back before I say it," I murmured.

He gave me a forced bored expression. But she failed. "You're _kidding_, right Max?" She asked. "Come on," She said, leaning back into the seat getting comfy. Then she got serious. "I've never seen him act like he does towards you to anyone else. When he talks about you…even his eyes smile. He seems lighter and happier. He would do _anything _for you. He _does _anything for you. His life has been centered around _you _since you've moved here." She paused. "You seriously think he doesn't love you?"

My smile was growing. "I'll tell him when the time's right," I said happily. "Hopefully he doesn't beat me to it," I smiled.

She just smiled back.

…

**Fang's Point of View:**

The rain pelted my windshield as I sat in the dark, school parking lot, waiting for Max. The team bus should be here in a few minutes. My car wasn't running, but it was on, along with the heater and radio. I glanced down at the radio clock. It was about 10:30.

She had been the star of the game, as usual. I loved watching her play because it was like she was from another planet. She was amazing. And sitting next to her dad wasn't that bad either. We just talked about random stuff. And the one thing we talked about most was Max. She's one of the biggest things we have in common. He's tell me what she was like when she was little. The things she did. The embarrassing things she's done…everything. And I told him about myself, and my family. Like what my parents did, and what kind of a family we were. I actually like Jeb.

The bus pulled in. The only bus here because it was so late at night. And all of the other cars were either the students, the students parents who were there to pick up their kid who didn't quit have there license yet, or the coaches.

I waited in silence until they got off the bus. As usual Max, Kaleah, and Taylor got off very last. They waved quickly to each other before they all went to their cars. The entire team splitting in the rain to run through the dark to their cars.

Max came jogging my way. My heart picking up just a tad. My car was parked a little bit away from the others so she could find it easily.

She had a huge smile on her face as she ran through the ran. My back door opening first as I saw her duffle bag fly into the back seat, then she plopped herself down in my passenger seat soaking wet.

She was wearing her warm up jacket, spandex and some light brown, worn, slippers. "Cold?" I asked.

"No," She said a little out of breath. "It's warm in here," She said laying her hand on the heater vent in front of her. And just like usual, it turned into one of those moments when I sit there and admire how beautiful she was. Even in her wet clothes with her hair in her messy bun. Her skin was glowing healthily and she was looking down at her warming hand, the smallest grin on her plump pink lips.

I sat, entranced with my hand on the steering wheel, and the other on the clutch not really sure what I was doing. She looked up at me. "Are we gonna go?" She asked, her smile faltering as she looked at my face. I'm not really sure what I looked like but…I'm pretty sure I looked like some embarrassed, emotionally disturbed kid, because I just got caught starring at her practically drooling.

She smiled slowly and snatched my chin, pulling my head down to her. And our lips connected right above the clutch. She pecked me over and over again. She seemed happier than usual. But she did just destroy another team…so I'm sure she was in a good mood.

"Will that hold you for awhile?" she asked with a little laugh. "My dad's gonna get curious."

I cleared my throat, not answering before starting the car all the way and driving toward her house.

…

I pulled onto the side of the road since her driveway was stuffed with her and Jeb's car. It was almost 11 now and it was pitch black outside, the rain surrounding us. I turned the engine off, looking at her.

"I don't want you to go yet," she mumbled. Then she reached over and instead of grabbing my hand, she grabbed my ring and pinky finger like she always did. She undid her seat belt and sat completely sideways looking at me. "What did you and my dad talk about?" She asked.

I grinned. "You." I stated.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. "What else?" She asked, closing her eyes.

I watched her before answering. "My family. Just telling him what my parents did and stuff like that." I shrugged, still watching her despite her closed eyes. She was grinning and still gripping my two fingers. I couldn't help but smile widely at her. She was just so cute.

Then I got the best idea ever. I've seen her dad multiple time and I talk to him all the time now…but she's never even talked to my parents.

Silently, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my home phone. And just as expected, despite it being 11 pm, my mom was sitting on the front porch by herself on her swing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey mom," I said loudly. Max's eyes fluttered open confusedly. Then she spotted my cell pressed to my ear.

"Hey honey. Having a hard time sleeping again?" She asked. I could hear the crickets surrounding her. That noise was so familiar. I called my mom all the time. Usually every day. So it wasn't unmoral for me to call at this time.

"No mom. Not at all…what are you doing?" I asked, continuing to look at Max, sitting across from me.

"Just reading. I swear I'm taking your dad to the doctor soon for snoring." She mumbled.

My smile grew, and Max started to look confused.

"It's about time," I answered. "Hey mom," I continued, "I want you to talk to somebody." I said excitedly. Max's eyes widened.

"…Okay." My mom said a little confused.

"Here," I said to both Max and my mom.

Max shied away slightly, shaking her head. I just laughed a little bit before shoving the phone to her ear. She took it slowly. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

There was some talking on the other line before Max said, "Yeah this is her." My smile got even bigger. I had talked to my mom so much about Max, she knew that's who she was talking to.

A few seconds later Max smiled, getting comfortable again, realizing my mom was nothing to be scared about. And she locked eyes with me for the rest of their conversation. And knowing that Max and my mom were finally introduced, I couldn't stop smiling.

…

The next morning, I pulled my covers over my head, blocking the slight sunlight coming in from my window. There was barely any because it was so gray outside.

I sighed wishing that I was allowed to stay with Max last night, but her dad wouldn't have approved. But I would stay there tonight because Jeb was going on a business trip today. Actually…he already left, because it was about noon.

Then in a sudden…Max called. Surprise.

I smiled despite my tiredness and answered. "Hey Max," I said happily.

"Fang," She practically wined. My smile dropped.

"Max are you okay?" I asked suddenly, sitting up.

"Sort of but not really…" She got quiet. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this," She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…Ow ow ow." She said suddenly.

"Max," I said loudly getting nervous.

"Fang, I'm fine. I just…Um…" She rambled.

"Max, seriously what? You're making me nervous."

"Um….Oh my God. Okay Fang I hope you know that I have never asked anybody this question before in my life except for my dad. Okay? And it was the most embarrassing thing I have ever asked him." She said.

"…Okay…."

"Fang can you please go to the store and…I'll pay you back…but it really hurts to walk around right now so I really can't go." She murmured.

"Okay…Max what do you need?" I asked, standing up and grabbing some clothes.

"Um…Well…I need….Um…Midol." She finished.

"Isn't that for like period cramps and stuff?" I asked.

"…Yeah. Mine are always really bad and I finished mine the last time I had my period…" She trailed off.

"Oh." I said a little shocked. I had never talked to Max about her period before. "…"

"And I need um…" She groaned, getting annoyed with herself. "Midol and tampons. Fang can you please get my Midol and tampons?" She said quickly. "Thank you." She said quickly before hanging up.

…

**Max's Point of View: **

I hung up completely embarrassed. God. God. God. Why did my dad have to leave already? Frick! I had like one tampon left and I wasn't even paying attention, and this morning, BAM! Fucking Mother Nature can suck it.

I put my head under my pillow, taking a deep breath and flinching from the pain. I hated periods. God I hated them. And never in my entire life did I think I was going to have to ask Fang to buy me freaking….God!

…

**Fang's Point of View: **

I walked through the store to the 'Forbidden Man Isle.' I had never been in this isle and like most other men in the world, I was completely embarrassed and lost.

I lowered my head as I turned in the isle. God I was so whipped. I was buying tampons and Midol for a girl. But this was Max, so I had to get enough courage to do this. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. Just walk in and grab and get out.

That was a bad thing to do, because right when I looked up I spotted pink and purple, and flowers, and butterflies, and pads, and tampons, and liners, and different brands, and different sizes. Oh shit.

I backed up the opposite was feeling my back press against the baby diapers. I looked from left to right, letting my dark hair fall in front of my eyes form embarrassment. Never in my life did I expect myself to be _here_.

Okay…_tampons_. She specifically said _tampons_. So I only looked at those. I didn't need to worry about everything else. Okay…now what? Brand? No fucking clue. _Size_. You have to be _fucking shitting _me. How the _hell _am I supposed to know? Out of _all _people I _should _know, but-okay do not ever think about that again Fang. That _shouldn't _have popped into my head.

I sighed, clearing my mind. I really didn't want to call her and ask, because I knew she was already embarrasses as it was.

Then all of a sudden, a man much like Jeb…but a little older, walked right in front of me. Expertly grabbed a box of tampons, practically without looking and turned to leave. But he stopped, itching his gray hair. He smiled brightly at me and laughed.

"Don't worry kid, I've been there," He said happily. "You look like a lost little puppy."

"I am," I admitted.

He just smiled more. "What a tip?" He asked. I nodded quickly, stuffing my hands into my black sweatshirt pocket.

"Just get regular, and the most expensive brand. She'll correct you when you get home. But she'll be happy you cared enough to buy the most expensive kind." He spoke wisely.

I nodded again quickly. "Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you. Oh…and do you happen to know where the Midol is?" I asked hopefully.

He continued to smile. "Of course. It's on the other side of this isle. Right over there," He said pointing to the isle to the left of us.

"Thank you sir." I said politely.

"No problem." Then he started to leave but suddenly turned back around swiftly. "Oh and…just to let you know," He paused, looking directly into my dark eyes. "If you love her, you'd better get used to this."

**I hope you LOVED it!**

**I really am sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE but…..volleyball's over! SO I'll be updated more frequently! YAY! I was seriously going to bed at like 1 every night and getting up at five or six. And my friend just lived with me for like a month because she got into some trouble…so yeah I've been busy. Thanks for understanding you guys!**

**Please tell me what you think! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Seriously, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I have some serious personal and family shit going on right now. So can everybody please calm the **** down. (You can choose which word I put right there). But thank you for reviewing. I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for waiting. **

Max's Point of View: I knew it was Fang when the front door opened. He knew if I was to out of it to go to the store, I was to out of it to get up and answer the door.

Up in my room with all the blinds closed and my lights off, with my head under my pillow and my body sprawled out under my sheets, I silently listened to him. His footsteps lead carefully across the living room and up the stairway.

He knocked quietly on my door. "Max, it's me."

"Come in," I wined.

He opened the door softly and closed it behind him. My head still under my pillow, I heard him make his way to my bathroom, set a bag down on the counter and come back out.

Then, to embarrassed to make eye contact, I stood up and made my way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me lightly.

On the counter there was a bag containing the biggest box of U brand tampons and bottle of Midol. And at the bottom there were handfuls of different types of candy. The chocolate bars popping out more then anything else.

A huge smile lit my face. He understood. I don't know how, but he did.

After I finished up in the bathroom I pulled out one of the chocolate bars and walked back into my room. He sat on my bed facing me, sitting criss-cross-apple-sause.

He noticed my smile and smiled right back, patting the spot next to him. I walked slowly over and sat where he motioned for me to. His arm swung around me, pulling me sideway to him.

"So…did I get the right kind?" He asked, chuckling.

I just hugged him tighter, letting him know that he had done good.

Yup, he was a keeper.

And I don't know if it was my hormones speaking or what, but at that moment, I found it very important to tell him, "I love you Fang." And I did. I said it crystal clearly, and truthfully.

It was the first time I had ever told a boy a loved him, and it felt right when I told Fang. I wasn't afraid like most girls, wondering if he was going to say it back or not. I knew what I had with him was real. It was serious. I was crazy about him and he knew it.

He bit the insides of his cheeks, trying to hold in his smile. He somewhat failed by letting go of one side of his cheek, causing a lopsided grin. Then he spoke, "I love you to Max."

I watched him for a moment, trying to push down the butterflies, dragonflies, ladybugs or whatever was flying around inside of me, back down into my stomach. But they continued to flutter around as I watched Fang's face become a deep red.

"Are you blushing?" I asked in shock.

"Am I?" He asked, looking away from my eyes and down to my bedding, trying to hide his growing smile.

He wrapped his arms around my waist more firmly, pulling me to him.

"You are," I whispered, before bringing my lips to his.

…

About a month passed since I told Fang I was in love with him, and…Fang and I have been continuously getting closer. Our group of friends were realizing we were a package deal, and they loved us being together. My dad was more comfortable about Fang and I being together, although he was afraid we were going toget _to _close, any minute.

I could tell that the tension in Fang was growing. It took me awhile to notice, but I started to catch him staring at me more frequently. Sometimes with the little grin of his and sometimes…_very _seductively. Or it was just as simple as him checking me out when he thought I wasn't looking, which I had to admit I enjoyed very much. And every time I noticed him looking, my face heated up and little shocks coursed through me.

We hadn't talked about it because he knew I wasn't ready and he wasn't going to push me. And I understood he was a nineteen year old boy and he couldn't help it. My dad could even see it just by looking at Fang, which I thought was weird. I knew it was because they were both men but, I didn't even want my dad thinking about me and Fang doing _that_. He watched Fang as Fang's eyes lingered on me while I was doing something. And when he knew my dad was watching him, he immediately looked guiltily straight down at his feet.

So in the past month there had been a lot of hand holding, hugging, cuddling, kissing, and roaming hands, but never anything further.

…

"Bye Max. I'll be home in two days, just in time for Thanksgiving." I heard my dad say for the fifth time from behind my bedroom door. I finally got the strength to roll over, pick up a slipper and chuck it at the door causing a loud 'BANG', just like I always did.

I heard him chuckle. "Love you to Max," he said.

I groaned in response and waited for him to leave until I opened my eyes to look at the clock. 5:45 AM.

I groaned again and stuffed my head back under my pillow.

My dad had an early flight this morning. He was going to Texas for two days, and he would be back the day before Thanksgiving. It was Monday morning right now, and we only had three days of school this week because Thanksgiving was on Thursday. Thank goodness. We had a four day weekend.

Smiling at that thought, I drifted back to sleep before my alarm clock rang at 6:30.

I reluctantly got up and pulled my hair into a quick side braid that fell over my right shoulder. I pulled on a black sweatshirt, some jeans, and stuffed my feet in some warm slippers making my way to my bathroom to quickly put on some mascara and brush my teeth.

A few minutes later I walked downstairs and realized Fang had already pulled into my driveway. He was driving me to and from school this whole week because we didn't have volleyball at all. It was the teams holiday gift.

I smiled happily and slung my backpack over my shoulder, and ran out through the cold to his car, closing the door behind me quickly.

"Hey," I said, exhaling the cold air out of my lungs and replacing it with the warmth of his car.

"Hey," He said back excitedly as he leaned in for a quick peck like we did every time we way each other. But this kiss was different. He kept me there for something that was longer then a quick peck. It was a plum kiss instead of the expected peck.

"What was that about?" I asked, slightly flustered.

He shrugged, watching me as he leaned back against his seat. "I won't see you for five days after tomorrow." he said. "I just want to get as much of you as I can today and tomorrow." he said shyly.

I grinned at his shyness. "Wait, five days?" I asked, just understanding what he said.

He nodded. "Our school break starts on Wednesday unlike yours, who's starts on Thursday. I'm going to my mom and dad's house Wednesday afternoon for Thanksgiving weekend and coming back Sunday night." He said nonchalantly.

I sighed and he just chuckled. "I don't want to spend a four day weekend home alone with my dad." I wined childishly.

He just smiled wider. "Relax, you have everybody else." He said, referring to Taylor, Kaleah, Kevin etc.

"I know," I mumbled.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" He asked as he began to back out of my driveway.

"Well…My dad's coming home on Wednesday and I usually just have Thanksgiving with him. No big deal." I shrugged.

He looked at me sideways really fast, giving me a sad look, knowing I enjoyed Thanksgiving more with both my mom and dad. I snatched his pinky and ring finger in my hand as he shifted the car into first gear, letting him know it was okay.

…

When Tuesday night came, Fang decided to stay the night. He brought a pizza with him, and we sat in the living room watching TV and shoving pizza down our throats. And I couldn't help but tear up from laughter when Fang tried to laugh at a joke on South Park when he just took a full bite of pizza. He almost started choking and his face got beat red and he tried to swallow the piece so he could finally laugh.

When he succeeded he didn't find the joke that funny anymore, and he continued to drink water as he glared at me over his glass. I was still laughing.

"Shut up," he muttered after downing the glass easily.

"Sorry," I managed to say without any humor.

He rolled his eyes and pulled my to his side. "I'm full," He mumbled.

"No you're not. You're just afraid of choking again." I chuckled.

"Hey, you didn't even try to do anything to help me." He said seriously.

"You know you weren't really choking. It just went down the wrong pipe," I muttered in defense.

"Sure." he said simply. "I'll remember that when you're-"

He was cut of by my cell phone. I grinned as I reached to the coffee table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Max," My dad said on the other line.

"Oh hey dad," I said looking at Fang. My dad didn't like us spending time with each other without parental supervision. So it would be best if Fang didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just watching TV." I mumbled, leaning onto the back of the couch with my shoulder and facing Fang.

"Mm…what did you eat for dinner?" He asked.

"I got a pizza," I said getting suspicious.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Dad. What?" I asked. He was stalling from telling me something.

He sighed deeply. "Max…I…"

"What?" I asked getting scared.

He sighed again. "Max…I won't be home until Saturday."

I felt my face fall, and I knew Fang was watching me. "…"

"Max. I'm sorry. The call got extended, and I tried to talk to my boss, but he won't do anything because I'm already here."

I stayed silent. "Okay," I said sadly, fighting tears. He knew he was letting me down. And he knew it bothered me that I didn't have any other family to go to for Thanksgiving. This was going to be my first Thanksgiving without him.

He seemed stunned that I just said, 'okay'. I just really didn't want to fight with him. I knew he wasn't lying about anything and there was nothing he could do about it because he would never want me to be alone on any holiday.

"Max. When I get back we'll celebrate our Thanksgiving. I can make everything on Saturday," he promised. He sounded really sorry and I knew he was pretty angry with his boss at the moment.

"Okay," I said again.

"Max…" My dad started, trying to get something else out of me.

"Dad, I said it's okay. It's fine. I understand." I reassured him.

He was silent for a few moments. "I love you Max. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you to dad. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Fang's curious/worried face. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," I mumbled, pulling my hand out of his and making my way up to my bathroom.

Once I was there, I closed the door behind me and took a on the edge of my bathtub. I took a few deep breaths, realizing I was going to be alone for Thanksgiving. Even I had to admit: that was pretty sad and depressing. This was the holiday for family and my only family was to busy doing something else in order to be with me.

I felt my eyes tear up and I just wiped them away irritated with myself for beginning to cry in the first place. It wasn't my fault my dad was a workaholic.

I sad there in silence, hearing my own breathing until a soft knock sounded at the door. "Can I come in?" Fang asked.

"Yeah," I croaked.

He opened the door slowly a peered in before entering. He squatted down in front of me. I had to look down at him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I sniffled. "My dad's not coming home for Thanksgiving." I said instantly. I wasn't going to sit there and play the feel bad for me game.

He remained silent until he finally asked angrily, "Why?"

His anger shocked me and I quickly responded, "he has to work."

"Bullshit," he responded. My eyes widened. He rarely swore. "Family comes before work. He should know that. Was he expecting you to sit here by yourself?" he asked.

"Well we're going to celebrate it on Sunday when he gets home." I said.

"So he _is _expecting you to sit here by yourself." He answered himself.

"Fang he tried to talk to his boss but-" I began trying to defend my dad.

Fang snorted. "You know as well as I do that he could easily tell his boss off and come home. He's afraid of losing his job. But like I said: family comes before work, and he doesn't know that."

I dropped my eyes to the floor knowing he was exactly right.

"Do you want to come to my house for Thanksgiving?" He asked suddenly getting excited.

My eyes got even wider. "I'm not going to your house Fang."

"Come on. I want you to meet my family anyways," He smiled.

"No. Not because I have nowhere else to go. I'll meet them some other time, but I'm not just gonna show up on their doorstep asking to stay for Thanksgiving." I said seriously.

"Come on," He repeated. "Come to California with me tomorrow. The drive is just a couple of hours and you could spend the whole weekend with us. They _all _want to meet you really bad Max. Please?" He begged.

"_All_?" I asked.

"Yes: all Max. My mom, dad, brother, sister, brother's fiancé. Max they are dying to meet you. The first time I told my mom about you, she rambled to my whole family about you. And the next day I got calls from everybody asking about you. Seriously Max, please?" He begged again.

I stared at him in confusion. I didn't really think _I _was that big of a deal to Fang's family. I was going to ask why I was such a big deal, but he cut me off. "You're going. You're not spending this holiday weekend alone. Your dad would rather you be with my family then along." He spoke intelligently.

"Fang, I don't want to bother them." I said sternly.

"You aren't bothering them. I _swear_. They're my family and I know what bothers them and trust me, you don't bother them," He said grabbing my arms and smiling at me. "Please?" He whispered. "Please Max."

"I don't want to be a nuisance." I spoke quietly.

He groaned loudly. "Max. You. Aren't. A. Nuisance." He said getting frustrated for having to tell me the same thing fifty times.

I stared off at the ground silently, thinking something entirely different. "Max," Fang spoke very quietly. "Are you afraid they won't like you?" He asked slightly shocked.

I started immediately. "Well what if I'm not what they expected."

He groaned again, standing up straight. "That _is _what this is about!"

"Well I'm _sorry _I'm afraid of something." I said frustrated; feeling worse.

He looked at me finally realizing that I was honestly afraid of meeting his family. I was vulnerable. "I _promise _you that there is nothing to be afraid of. Besides you've already talked to my mom and you seem to like her." He said crouching down again to look at me.

"It was _only _your mom, and it wasn't even in person." I said feeling more vulnerable.

"Come on, I met your dad." He defended.

"Yeah it was _only _my dad. This is your _entire _family, and it's for a _whole _five days." I said pulling away from him slightly, a gesture of reasoning.

But he didn't reason. Quit the opposite actually. "Please Max. Your dad is scarier and _more _intimidating than my entire family _combined_…even with the five day weekend added." He smiled.

I grinned at that. "You didn't seem scared of him. And you said you were good with parents."

He grinned back. "I am. And Max…I was afraid he wasn't going to approve of me either."

I grinned again. "He didn't at first."

He chuckled. "I know. And something tells me he still doesn't really approve of me."

"Well he does as a person. As a person he likes you a lot actually. But as my boyfriend…" I trailed off.

"Not so much." He filled in.

I just nodded. "I'll do it." I said bravely, referring to meeting his family.

He laughed. "Thank you. And I promise there isn't anything to be afraid of. They love you already."

"You don't know that," I mumbled, standing up from the bathtub to grab my phone to call and tell my dad my plans.

"Yes I do," He murmured.

"How?"

"Because _I _love you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! And thank you for waiting for me to update. Oh and I know that that chapter was a little shorter then the regular chapters, but I just wanted to give you guys **_**something**_**. So here you go! I'm trying to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy! **

**Max's Point of View:**

It was about 11:30 and my stuff was in the trunk of Fang's car and we were heading south/west on the highway toward California.

My dad wasn't that excited for me missing a day of school. But he was happy I had somewhere to go and somebody to be with on Thanksgiving, even if it meant me spending five days and four _nights _with Fang. He even asked to speak to Fang over the phone once I told him what was going on. And Fang still hadn't told me what he said, and I had a feeling he wouldn't.

I scrunched my hair between my fingers as I sat criss-cross-apple-sause and played with the radio. I was hoping it would keep its natural curls long enough for meeting his family. They hadn't even seen a single picture of me yet, so I decided to be decent and sweet.

"Will you relax," Fang said seriously but with a hint of a smile in his voice. I looked up at him and his eyes were on the road and both hands were on the steering wheel. It seemed Fang was more anxious for me to meet his family than I was. And he hadn't seen them for a couple months either.

I stayed silent, my hand lingering on the track button on his stereo. "You've changed the station about 134 times in the past minute if that's even possible," He spoke. "And stop trying to make sure your hair comes out perfectly curly. It always looks gorgeous and you know it."

I glared at him before letting go of my hair and sitting all the way back in my seat away from the radio, with a loud groan. He just grinned.

"Max, I told my mom you were coming last night and she literally squealed. My mom _doesn't _squeal. Usually that's my dad's job," he said, smiling at his own joke.

"You're mom isn't the happy, cheerful, cookie baking mom that I was expecting?" I asked, getting afraid that I had no idea what his mom was like. I had talked to her for about an hour and that's what she _seemed _like.

"She is," he corrected. "She just…she's like me. Well she's more outgoing than I am, and she's open about her feelings and stuff like that."

"That's nothing like you."

"I know. It's hard to explain, but she's like me. You'll see sometime." he promised.

"…what's your dad like?" I asked curiously, watching the side of his face as he paid attention to the speeding cars around us.

"My dad's like Santa Clause." I laughed at that, then he continued. " He's not fat though. He doesn't look like the nicest person in the world but, he is. There's _never _an awkward moment. He is the most comfortable person to be around."

"Jesse?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about everybody.

"Well…what can I say; he's a big brother. He comes with the wresting, fighting, laughing, teaming up with, sexual jokes. Everything a big brother's good for." he said.

"Sexual jokes?"

He grinned and stole a quick glance at me. "He's like Iggy. A _lot _like Iggy. He just doesn't look so blonde and innocent."

"He looks like you?" I guessed.

"Very."

There was a comfortable silence as Fang waited for me to ask about his next family member. But instead I asked, "He as sexy as you?" Then I burst out laughing.

He looked over at me with wide eyes. "Please don't ever say that again. That's disgusting." he said quietly.

I just laughed more. "Why?"

"Cause it just bring up instant images of _you _and my _brother_…_gross_." he said as he shivered and shook his head like he was trying to shake the images out.

My loud laughing turned into a chuckle. I still thought it was funny. I took one of his hands and gave it a quick peck before saying, "I would never."

He glared at me. He knew I would _never_, but he thought I was trying to be mean because of my laughing. "Okay yes, 'ha ha', you grossed me out. Good for you," He grinned.

"I'm proud of myself," I said truthfully.

"Anyways it wouldn't be that good of an idea because he's engaged and he has a little one on the way." He smiled.

My mouth dropped. "You told me he was engaged to Casey, but you never said anything about her being pregnant!"

He smiled even wider. "Yup. She's 20ish weeks along I think."

"Wow, so she's gonna pop in about 10 weeks?" I asked.

He nodded. "I get to be an uncle."

I smiled back, "Do you ever want kids?" I asked abruptly but calmly. I was honestly curious.

His smile dropped and he looked at me quickly, a grin coming back to his face. "Yes." He said quietly, before looking back to the road. The car was silent as I watched him. Then I felt his hand squeeze tighter around mine.

…

It was about three hours later, and I was tired of being in the car. We were in California but we still had about 20 minutes. The ride hadn't been that bad since it was alone with Fang. All we did was talk about his family and other stuff.

"See you hair came out perfect," He said as we got off the exit from the freeway.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, looking in the flip down mirror making sure my mascara and tiny bit of eyeliner was in order.

…

"Here we are," Fang said with a huge smile about 15 minutes later. We were pulling into the long gravel driveway. The house was hidden by trees which made me expect it to be an intimidating mansion filled with rich people. But it wasn't. It was a comfortable looking two story house with a deck and a bench swing on it.

"I'm nervous." I said seriously.

He looked at me as he parked the car behind some other. "I know you are, but you don't need to be." He smiled reassuringly.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened up his door quickly. "Come on Max," he said. So I followed his actions and soon we were both walking up to the house hand in hand. Fang was the one that took my hand.

"I'm not going to run away," I told him.

"I know. It's just because I can," He said squeezing my hand the tiniest bit. And a small blush crawled to my cheeks for being reminded of the first time he had held my hand after I kissed him for the first time. He spoke those exact words, and it surprised me he even remembered.

We began to climb the stairs and instead of knocking when we got to the door, Fang just opened it and we walked in. It was his home after all.

When the door closed behind us, the warmth engulfed us and we were standing in a kind of family room with neat chair and a fireplace. "Keith are they here? Fang is that you?" I heard a woman voice yell from the other room. And then footsteps were coming toward us.

"Yeah," Fang said loud enough for them to here. Then he quieted down to tell me something. "Don't worry about how neat this room is. It's just for looks. The rest of the house is kind of messy."

His mom I assumed yelled again. "Guys there here!"

"I'm coming! I wanna see her!" A male voice said loudly.

I just grinned quickly before Fang's mom came into the room. Her hair and eyes were dark, and she was small. She couldn't be bigger then me. Maybe the same size. "Fang!" She said with a smile, quickly walking up, with a dish towel still in her hands from the kitchen, and pulled his into a long hug. He towered over her, and his hands easily wrapped around her back, pulling her into the hug also.

"Hey mom," He said with his smile somewhere in her hair.

Then she pulled away and looked straight at me with a wider smile. "You must be Max," She said sweetly. "Nice to finally meet you honey," she said as she pulled me into an unexpected hug. I hugged her back and looked up at Fang with my surprised face, but he just smiled.

She pulled back and put her hands on my shoulders as she stood arms length away. She inspected me with a smile. "Well Fang she _is _pretty."

I bit the inside of my lip trying to hold my smile as I stole a quick sideways glance at Fang. But that was interrupted with somebody else walking into the room.

Fang and I looked up while his mom, Sheri, continued to look at me. In the entryway stood an aged man, Keith, a young man, Jesse, another woman, Casey, and a little girl, Angel. Keith's build was much like Fangs and his hair was a sandy brown with blue, kind eyes. Jesse's hair was lighter then Fang's and he was shorter. Casey had short blond hair and her arms were wrapped around her bulging stomach. And Angel had dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes like her fathers.

"Well don't hog her mom," Jesse said loudly, with a smile as he walked up, ignoring Fang just like a brother would and pulling me into a very tight hug. I watched Fang roll his eyes at Jesse and walk over to hug Casey carefully, then Angel and his dad.

While my arms wrapped around Jesse's shyly, I noticed he was exactly like Fang. His shoulder muscles had the same exact build, but he was just shorter.

"Oh leave her alone," Casey said, shoving Jesse playfully away. He just grinned and looked at me.

"Fang you picked a good one! Hot!" Jesse said loudly, still looking at me.

"Shut up." Fang replied quickly as he talked to his mom, who was frequently looking at me with a smile, then back at Fang.

Casey pulled me into a kind, friendly hug then said, "Don't worry about him, he's always like that. And it's nice to finally meet you," She said calmly. How the hell did somebody like Jesse get such a nice girl like Casey?

"Nice to meet you to," I said, feeling better already about this whole 'meeting family' thing.

"That's Keith, Fang's dad," She said pointing at him, as he walked over.

"Hello Max," He said very kindly. His eyes were so kind. He gave me a friendly handshake instead of a hug like everybody else. "Sorry about Jesse, he doesn't understand that men aren't supposed to hug a woman he's never met," He chuckled.

"No problem," I said comfortably.

"And this is Angel," a familiar voice said. I looked over to see Fang pushing Angel toward me. He warned me about her being shy because she was at that awkward age of 13 so I took the first step.

"Hi Angel, I'm Max," I said, sticking out my hand for a shake.

She took it lightly and quietly said, "Hi."

I smiled again, then looked up at Fang behind her. He was watching me with a smile I had never seen before, and I felt my cheeks go red.

**Fang's Point of View:**

I watched her blush as she looked back down at Angel with a smile. I looked up just in time to see my dad watching me. And we looked at each other. He took one look at the smile on my face and he knew I loved her.

He just gave me a grin before looking at Max herself.

"Max are you thirsty?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her face still heated. "Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Water's fine," She smiled.

I nodded and began to walk to the kitchen, leaving everybody there the opportunity to bombard Max with questions.

Once I got Max a glass of water and was about to walk out, my mom walked in. "Hey," I said.

"Hey sweety." She said, then took a deep breath. "…She's beautiful."

I grinned at that. "You think so?" I asked sarcastically.

She just looked at me. "I missed you Fang."

"I missed you to," I replied. I was on a happy high right now and my mom knew it.

"She isn't distracting you from work and school, is she?" She asked with a fake seriousness.

"She _definitely is_. But I'm getting everything done."

She grinned. "I saw that smile you gave her. You love her…and this better not only be because of what you two do in bed," she warned.

I know what you're thinking: _Ew_. Well my family was very open about everything, especially sex. _I _wasn't exactly, but _they _were…basically because of Jesse. And my mom wasn't stupid. We never talked about it and I never told her anything, but she knew. I never told _anybody _anything, but they knew. Most people just know.

My eyes widened from the sudden warning. I took a sip of Max's water and quietly confessed, "We don't do anything in bed."

Her mouth fell open. My mom knew I…did it…frequently, so she was shocked. "You haven't-"

"Don't tell anybody, and don't talk about it with Max…or anyone," I repeated lightly but nervously, before walking out of the kitchen back to the others leaving her standing there. I knew she was proud of me, but I didn't like talking about that kind of stuff like everybody else…so I walked away.

"Here," I said a moment later, handing Max her water. Angel and Jesse were sitting on the couch asking Max questions. Casey was probably in the bathroom because she had to pee every five minutes now, and dad was probably just busy doing something. I took a seat next to her.

"Thanks," She said, smiling and quickly snatched up my rind and pinky finger like she always did.

"So Max, how's volleyball going?" Jesse started from the armchair across from us. The TV volume was on low so Angel could hear it. She was watching it because I knew she wasn't comfortable asking Max random questions like Jesse.

"Um…it's going great. We're undefeated actually." she said nodding.

"Me and Casey were talking about driving up to see one of your games and maybe crash on Fang's couch for a weekend." he said hopefully. "Fang rants on and on about how amazing you are." he added.

"Thanks Jesse," I said casually. I hated brothers sometimes.

"No problem." he responded.

"Hey Max, would you like a tour?" My dads voice broke in from the entrance to the room.

"Sure," Max smiled.

"Come on then, I'll show you around," he replied giving her a smile.

Max stood up and let go of my hand. She knew since she was going to be here for five days that she better get used to not being next to me every second of the day. Although I wouldn't mind it.

"I'll have her back soon," My dad said to me as Max walked toward him.

I unknowingly rubbed the back of my neck and bit the inside of my lip as I leaned against the couch watching her. I watched her hips sway back and forward like they _always _did without her even knowing it. Her small, slender body gentle and balanced with every step.

Once she was out of sight I looked at Jesse who was staring at me with his mouth gaping open. And in one quick movement, he was out of his seat, jumping over the coffee table and practically tackling me on the couch.

"_Oh my God_," He whispered.

"_What_?" I asked back in the same tone, knowing he was only whispering to keep Angel from hearing.

"You haven't yet, _have _you?" He asked, staring me down.

"_What_?" I repeated.

"I _saw _the way you just watched her, checked her out. You haven't yet, _have _you?" He repeated.

I sighed angrily. "No. Okay? No, we haven't."

"Oh my God!"

"_Shh_! Shut up! Don't tell anybody! It's between me and her and you were _never _supposed to know." I warned.

"Okay Fang, I understand what you're trying to do. Take things slow. You love her I can see that. But…but…how could you not have just-"

"_Jesse_-" I warned again.

"Come on! Have you _seen _her! How are you restraining yourself!" He practically cried. "You are my little brother and I _know _how you are. How the hell have you not just-"

I cut him off again with a harsh whisper, just out of earshot of Angel. "_Stop_! Seriously I know! It's hard. _Beyond _hard! But just _shut up_!"

He took a deep breath. "Fine, fine. You're right. It's none of my business." He said getting off of me. "But seriously Fang-"

I cut him off by giving him a glare that said, 'if you say another work…I will slit your throat'. And he was silent after that.

And he was silent when he saw Max.

**I know this chapter is kind of short also, but I wanted it to end right here. So I hope you enjoy everybody! I'll update again as soon as possible! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews! First of all: Fang's eyes are black and his hair is also black. But since it is impossible to have actually **_**full on**_** black eyes, close up I made them the darkest brown ever. And second: They **_**will **_**do the 'dirty deed'. Just not yet…and not for a while. I just wanted to start bringing it up. And lastly: I know I said I would update more often because I thought I would have more time to…but seriously I do have a life. So I'm sorry I only might have like an hour every four days to work on this so…yeah. HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

Max's Point of View:

After Fang's dad finished showing me the house I realized that Fang had his own separate guest bedroom from Casey and Jesse's.

"And we aren't going to be making you sleep on the couch Max." Keith told me as I reentered the living room. "I trust you two to behave yourselves," he finished.

I light blush lingered to my cheeks as I sat next to Fang. "You don't have to worry about it." I told him shyly.

He just nodded before making his way back into the kitchen to join Fang's mom. "So, what did I miss?" I asked the room. Angel, Jesse, Casey and Fang filled the spaces around me.

"Nothing," Fang murmured, catching Jesse's eye.

…

Hours later, I felt my eyes drifting shut. Fang's whole family had joined in the living room earlier and we talked for hours. And now everybody was asleep except for Jesse, Fang, and I. And of course they were playing their X-Box. I had played for awhile until I got tired, and decided to stretch myself out on the couch.

I quickly checked my cell phone. 12:48 am. Awesome, it was already Thanksgiving.

I grunted as I pulled myself off of the couch, Fang noticing instantly. "I'm going to bed," I muttered.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked, looking away from the screen.

I smiled. He was asking because he knew he should. But I knew he wanted to spend time with his brother. And I was a big girl, so I could go to bed by myself.

"No. I'll be out by the time you get in there though. So goodnight Fang." I said quietly. Then I walked over to him and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"Goodnight Max," he smiled.

"Goodnight Max." Jesse said also.

I gave them both a slight smile before saying goodbye one more time, then finding my way through the dark to mine and Fang's bedroom.

…

"Sorry," somebody grunted as the weight in the bed shifted and somebody put their weight onto my arm.

I opened my eyes to see Fang trying to maneuver himself under the blankets comfortably through the pitch black. "You don't make this very easy do you?" he laughed quietly, knowing I was taking up the whole bed, and that I was awake now.

"Here," I grunted before scrunching myself up onto the wall, letting Fang climb in, then falling away from the wall onto him. We usually slept in my full sized bed, or Fang's King. But this was a tiny twin size, since it was usually only meant for Fang.

"This bed is usually only meant for me about two weeks out of the year so…it isn't very nice…or bid," Fang spoke my thoughts.

"I think it's just fine," I murmured before laying completely on top of his frame and burying my head onto his naked torso, just above his bellybutton.

I felt him chuckle beneath me before I fell asleep…again.

…...

"Come on you two."

Beneath me Fang inhaled continuously deeply.

"Come on. Fang. Get up. We have to start cooking. Max? Honey you awake?"

Then suddenly the blankets pulled down gently, exposing my head still on Fang's bare chest.

"Mmm," I mumbled, blinking my hair tiredly out of my eyes to see Sheri. She only pulled the blankets down far enough to see my head, like she didn't know what was beneath that.

"Wake up hun." She spoke softly. "You and Fang both sleep the same: Heavy."

She took a breath, looking at Fang, his eyes still sealed shut. I grinned, pulling my cheek from his stomach and sitting up. I pulled the blankets all the way off of me, making sure for Sheri to see that Fang had sweats on and I had a baggy t-shirt and shorts on.

"Well, he didn't come to bed until threeish," I said quietly.

She grinned a beautiful grin. "Him and Jesse needed some catching up time?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay. Well…can you please wake him up, he's immune to my voice I swear. Then you two can take showers and come help in the kitchen." she said.

"Alright," I grunted looking at the clock. It was already noon.

"Thanks sweety," She smiled, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

I collapsed my head back onto Fangs steady rising muscles. "Fang." I said.

"Fang wake up. Fang. Come on. Seriously?" I asked his unconscious body.

I got up, kneeling between his legs. "Fang." His mouth was ajar as a slight snore escaped. "Get. Up." I said loudly. I hit his shoulders, then tapped his cheek violently. God it was irritating how heavy a late teen boy could sleep.

His lips closed, as he breathed deeply through his nose before opening his eyes, and resting them directly onto me. His face lit up as he smiled up at me.

"What?"

He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hands roughly over his tired face to wake him up. "Nothing. Let's go cook some food," he said sitting up, so he could get his legs untangled from mine and stand up. I watched him walk over to his suit case and pull out some clean clothes and started to head out of the room. He was surely jolly for an early morning.

"You okay?" I asked before he reached the door.

"Absolutely," He answered. "Are you gonna take a shower?"

"Yes…After you're done." I answered.

He grinned. "I was thinking doing at the same time," He said lightly. My lips fell slightly apart. Surely he was joking. "I'll take the upstairs one, and you can take the one down the hall." He smiled, before walking out of the room.

"Ass!" I yelled loudly for him to here. He knew I didn't know that this house had two bathrooms.

"Language!" I heard a male voice yell from the other room. Jesse. I rolled my eyes and Jesse's lame attempt of acting as an authority figure.

…

After slipping a black long sleeve shirt, and some dark blue jeans. Something simple for Thanksgiving: not dressy, but not sweats and a sweatshirt either. Then I filled my eyelashes with mascara and pulled my long hair into a French braid that wrapped over my shoulder.

"Good morning Max," Casey said lightly as I walked into the kitchen. Angel stood by her mom at the counter, fiddling with something, and Casey sat in a chair at the island, nibbling on some uncooked green beans.

I smiled brightly. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" Sheri questioned.

"Good," I answered, recalling Fang and I snuggling close on the tiny mattress. "Where's Fang?" I asked.

"Outside with the other boys. Every year the boys broil the turkey while the girls hang out inside." Sheri informed.

I nodded. "…Isn't it freezing outside?" I asked.

Casey grinned at this one. "Yes. But men think they're more manly if the weather is harsher."

I laughed. "I know."

"…And Max, you will be helping us in the kitchen." Sheri smiled.

"I'm a horrible cook." I informed. "Literally the worst you will ever see." I warned, giving her a fare heads up.

She smiled. "I know dear. Fang told me."

…

Hours later, the food was all coming together, and the boys brought the turkey in. All of their noses were bright pink. And the turkey looked…incredible. Fang saw me cooking but didn't say a word. And I must admit…I wasn't doing that bad. But I was only cutting stuff up and chopping things.

Sheri warned everybody, especially the boys to keep away from the beautifully brown turkey skin. But whenever I looked over at it, Casey was licking her fingers. I just grinned and shook my head. She's pregnant, so she gets a free pass.

Sheri was putting a finishing touch on all of the plates, and beginning to set things on the table, while I was pinching the ends off of string beans and throwing in the pan filled with bacon bits. She told me to do it very last minute, so they tasted fresh. So I was.

My stomach was pressed to the counter pinching string beans as everybody was working around me when I felt strong arms wrap around my torso that wasn't being hidden by the counter.

I looked over my shoulder at Fang standing directly behind me, pressing himself to me. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck where my neck met my black long sleeve t-shirt. If we were at my house, I would be worried about my dad wringing Fang's neck. But here…it was all right. Fang's parents were easy going and understanding.

I smiled at Fang's sudden show of affection, and turned my head more to him to get a quick peck from his lips that I had been craving all day.

Fang smiled widely at that. "So…how did it go in here?" He asked.

"Fun," I told him truthfully, as I threw the last bean in the pot on the stove.

"Good," he said simply. But that one word was full of emotion. Then he kissed me warmly on the ear, causing me to giggle slightly.

"All right you two!" Jesse shouted, pretending to sound offended. "Stop groping each other. It's Thanksgiving. And if you don't stop now, you two will be committing adultery before you know it!" He shouted, trying his hardest to sound serious. Fang's family had made it perfectly clear that sex was the most normal thing in the world.

I small blush filled my cheeks, but nobody noticed. "And you haven't ever committed adultery?" Fang asked his brother sarcastically, trying to hold in his laughter, eyeing Casey's round stomach.

Casey just rolled her eyes as Jesse smiled proudly. Clearly, nobody cared all that much about talking about Jesse and Casey's sex life minutes before Thanksgiving dinner. "You have a lot to learn little brother," Jesse laughed.

"Sure," Fang smiled wickedly, before Sheri walked in and grabbed the beans from the stove and putting them in a delicate glass serving bowl.

"Enough you two. Let's sit down to dinner before it get's cold," Sheri said as if the conversation didn't even phase her.

So we did. Fang startled my waist from behind as we walked to the table, filled with food and drink. He pulled my chair our for me and took the seat next to mine as everybody filled in around us. "So Keith will you say grace?" Sheri asked from across the table.

He smiled, and everybody joined heads before lowering their heads. I grabbed Fang's familiar hand and Angel's small one gently. My dad and I never prayed besides on Thanksgiving, and I had the feeling Fang's family was the same.

"Thank you Lord," Keith began. "Thank you for this food and our happiness. Thank you, Jesse's boss for allowing him to come a day early this year unlike on Thanksgiving last year." Every one giggled quietly before he continued. "And thank you for everybody's health and our little one on the way. My granddaughter or grandson who I love already. And thank you for allowing Fang to finally find someone who made him as happy as he is today. Amen." He finished.

"Amen," everybody said in unison as we released hands. But Fang left his grip firm and squeezed my hand tighter. Keith's last sentence hit him hard also, I guess.

…

A few hours later, Thanksgiving dinner was eaten, the dishes were clean due to everybody's help, and Fang was laying face down on the bed.

"I don't feel good," he practically whined.

I smiled and rubbed his back. "Maybe you shouldn't have eaten _that _much." I said thinking back to how much he actually _did _eat.

"But it was so worth it," he breathed.

I smiled even wider. Jesse had actually went to the bathroom and puked. And no, NOT on purpose. He ate _that _much. And when he came out he said, "Worth it." Just like Fang had done now. Apparently it was tradition for them…even Keith, to eat until they were sick. That's what Thanksgiving was to them.

….

I blinked my eyes open in the late morning with a snoring Fang laying beneath me. It was already about noon, but Fang's mom warned me that everybody would sleep in late. So she told me to just relax.

I watched Fang's calm face beneath mine for the longest time before my need to pee became overwhelming. So I slid out of the covers gently, careful not to wake Fang, and made my way down the hall to the bathroom as quietly as possible.

After using the bathroom I padded down to the kitchen for a glass of water when I heard a thumping. It was quiet and it was completely off beat. It was coming from the living room.

I snuck to the entrance and peered in.

Angel sat on the couch, throwing the volleyball up in the air and set it to herself. She must have come into the living room because of it's high ceilings.

Fang had told me that she loved volleyball and she made the junior varsity eighth grade team. But…it looked like she needed some pointers. And her face was scrunched up with frustration because every time the ball left her hands, it made a _thump_…which wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey Angel," I said quietly, coming out into view.

She stopped suddenly and looked embarrassed. She didn't say anything. Fang told me she was shy, and….she was.

"What are you doing?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Nothing," she said in almost a whisper.

"Really?" I asked sitting next to her. "You like volleyball?"

She nodded.

"Do you play for school?" I asked, still pretending that I didn't already know what I knew.

She nodded shyly again.

"What team are you on?"

"JV," she said sadly.

"Are you setter?" I asked.

"I sit on the bench." She said sounding embarrassed.

"The whole game?"

"No. I play for a couple minutes because the coach feels bad so she puts me in a little." She answered. At least she was talking a little bit.

"But you want to be setter?" I guessed. She nodded. "Has anybody taught you how to do it properly?"

She shrugged. "Coach did in the beginning of the season, but he only really practices it with Mackenzie."

"Do you want me to show you? I'm not setter on my team, but I kind of know how to do it."

She nodded, and despite her shyness, handed the volleyball right to me.

I smiled. "Come here. Lets lay on the ground." And we did. We both lay flat on our backs side by side in the big empty space behind the couch. "This is how I learned."

She was all ears. "Anyway. Hold the ball as if you were to set it." I told her, handing the ball back to her.

She took it and leveled it above her head. She basically just gripped it.

"Okay. So here…pull your elbows in," I said and gently grabbed her elbows and brought them closer together. "And now…" I took the ball out of her hands. "Make a little window with these two fingers." Then I gently grabbed her thumbs and pointer fingers and made a small triangular/diamond shape.

"Okay," She said, taking in everything I was saying.

"Now, I want you to touch the ball only with these three fingers so you understand how gentle you have to be." So I bent you two outer fingers down so she couldn't use them. Then I set the ball carefully only them.

"This feels weird," She said with a little laugh in her voice.

"I know…but you're gonna kick Mackenzie's butt next practice." I informed her. "Now just push up. Don't flick your wrists. Just extend your arms. Even though when your standing, you use you legs _and _arms, but for now I just want you to get the arms part."

"Okay," She said again, sounding more confident. Then she extended her arms and the ball went straight up, and straight back down and she caught it.

"Good job," I said with a smile. And she smiled over at me, turning her head.

"Just remember to always look through the little window your fingers make. Here try it again." I said, urging her on.

About a half an hour later, she had it down. With and without using the extra fingers. And she was doing multiple controlled sets without the ball going all haywire.

"Good job Angel!" I said, getting more and more excited and Angel got more and more excited.

"Thank you Max!" Angel said happily, sitting up with the volleyball in her hands.

"No problem," I said happily, sitting up to, feeling the slightly light headed for being on my back for so long.

"I really do appreciate it," she said quietly. "I think coach will notice that I'm at least skilled as much as Mackenzie."

"If not more," I said smiling. "I'm sure you're gonna be playing more now."

She nodded happily. "I'm gonna go practice in my room," She said before getting up.

"You can stay in here Angel. Nobody's awake yet, I don't think."

She just grinned over my shoulder. "Thanks again Max," She said ecstatically again before running to her room.

I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw Fang grinning at me sweetly, leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, standing up as he made his way over to me.

"Angel thinks I just woke up…but I've been standing here since you started." he smiled grabbing my hands.

"But you were passed out," I stated, remembering his limp body underneath mine.

"I was," he smiled. "but you're not very good at getting out of bed quietly…at all."

I looked down and smiled. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "It's fine. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Me laying on the ground with your little sister?" I questioned.

He shook his head, he softest look on his face. "That to. But she's been trying to set correctly for the longest time. And she gets so….defeated…when she doesn't get to play in games. And she doesn't smile at many people. And the look on her face when she finally did it right…"

I hugged him tight. "She has the talent. She just needs a good coach. And middle school coaches are usually pretty shitty." I shrugged.

"I know." he said smiling down at me. He had been really emotional lately.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously, quietly.

He nodded and pulled me closed. "It's just a big deal for me…that you're here. And the fact that my parents love you, and Jesse literally admires you." I laughed a little. "He does," He said seriously. "He loves the fact that you made me realize what I was missing in life and that you stole my heart…figuratively speaking." I smiled widely against his soft neck as I hugged him tighter. "And Casey thinks you're great…and now Angel…she admires you just like Jesse."

"Fang, I thought you said they already loved me." I stated with a little laugh.

He grinned into my hair. "They did. But I didn't think they were going to love you _this _much. I'm just…You don't understand….Max….Max I am _so _happy right now."

I hugged him even tighter, feeling my eyes begin to glaze over. Fang was being so emotional and serious that it was making me realize something.

"And I know we've only met each other a couple months ago Max," Fang said cutting off my thoughts. "But Max…I know I've already told you this…but I am _so _in love with you."

And at that moment I pulled away from him just enough to look up into his eyes as I regained my train of thought: I was going to be with Fang for the _rest _of my life. I loved him and I would _always _love him.

**I hope this made up for the 5,000,000,000 years it took to update. I don't like not updating either, but I really don't have that any time. I really am trying to do it as much as possible. And I am about to pass out right now…so…please review! I always love it when you do! Thank you and goodnight. I am going to bed. : )**


	25. Chapter 25

OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Guys I did NOT give up on this story! MY COMPUTER BROKE! It got way to many viruses. And when I write, I sit there for a couple hours and let the story just flow out…but I can't do that at school. And a public library is to public for me. I like to write in private. But anyways, my computer is fixed! Thank you so much for the reviews and the people who stuck with me and continued to check for updates, I really appreciate it. I LOVE IT!

I will continue writing, so expect an update SOON! Maybe not this weekend because I have a million assignments to do for a class…(I've been pretty lazy lately). So I'll see what I can do.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! J


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry everybody about me not updating. But I have my reasons! Fanfiction is a HOBBY! It is what I like to do in the little spare time that I have. And recently my life has been CRAZY! I don't have any time to relax and write. All of my spare time goes to sleeping. So I am hoping you can all understand that! But thank you for continuously checking for updates and leaving reviews even though they all weren't the nicest reviews. So this chapter might not be that great, but I don't really think you guys care that much, just as long as I update and you all know I'm still here.**

**I know this chapter might be a little abrupt because of the time it's been since you read a newly updated chapter, but just letting you all know, this is where I was going with it all along!**

**Fang's POV:**

I didn't want to leave my parents' house when the day came, and neither did Max. She made that perfectly clear when her arms continued to linger around my mom. It was the longest hug I had ever witnessed.

She continued to say it was the best Thanksgiving she had ever had. Even though I knew she wasn't talking only about the dinner and my family. We got slightly rambunctious on that twin mattress that was leading to something I had dreamt of every night. She made me stop after she made a very feminine noise that just made me forget more and more about my family in the other rooms (none of them right next to ours thank the lord).

I was thrilled to have given her something that had meant so much (Thanksgiving speaking). She still looked happy, even in her sleep. Her head tilted against the headrest of the passenger seat, eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips. I watched her for a few seconds before looking back at the road ahead of me.

A few minutes later, I stole another quick glance in her direction. She exhaled quickly, and rolled her head. She pushed her shoulders forward and I don't know if I had imagined it, but almost a sigh escaped her lips. A sigh that sounded very…_nice_.

My gaze dropped to her chest and I watched it rise and fall heavily, then heavier…and heavier. She woke with a start and my head snapped forward before she knew I was watching.

**Max's POV:**

About an hour after my…_dream_, we pulled into my empty driveway. My dad was supposed to come back from his business trip in the morning. I looked over at Fang in the drivers' seat. He watched me. I felt like he knew what I was dreaming, he was acting strange.

"Well," he started, "we're here."

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked. "And you can go to work in the morning form here. You have a bunch of clothes in the trunk." I reminded him.

He quirked his right brow. "Sure…" he looked at me with a question in his gaze. But he stayed silent as he got out of the car, got both of our luggage and we made our way into the house.

….

He watched me, from my bed, as I put my clothes in my dresser, folding them each individually.

"What are you looking at?" I finally turned and asked him, hands on my hips. I was a little defensive.

"You."

I wiped my bangs out of my face. I was getting a little uneasy. That dream was embarrassing, and I had a feeling he knew. But he wasn't acting cocky. If he had seen the dream from my eyes, he would probably be strutting around the house. "I'm taking a shower."

Before he could respond, I closed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Should I finally do it tonight? He would probably be expecting it after what I unconsciously did in the car. No, he didn't even know that that had happened. He has no idea. Maybe I should finally have sex with him because he had been so patient since we first started dating. Or maybe I should just do it because I want to. I've been wanting to. And I know he has too. Well I hope he has too.

After I showered I put on my pajamas like usual. Then I stood there and listened for him in my bedroom. I couldn't hear snoring so he wasn't asleep. But I couldn't hear anything else. So what was he doing?

I opened the door and walked into my room. He lay on top of the sheets on my bed, his hands behind his head, and his eyes open. He turned to look at me, with his dark eyes.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded, too shy to talk.

I walked to the light switch and flicked it off. I made my way to my bed in the dark. He started to fiddle with the sheets as he tried to get underneath them. He thought we were going to sleep.

"Fang," I whispered, grabbing his wrist, stopping him from pulling down the sheets.

"Hm?" he mumbled, his eyes wide, curious.

I brought my other hand up and pushed his shoulder back down, laying him flat on his back. He obliged. I climbed onto the bed and put myself atop of him. I sat on his midsection and brought my hands to his chest. His eyes widened even more.

"Are we finishing what we started this weekend?" he asked, eyes locked with mine; his expression full of anticipation.

I nodded slowly. "And what I started in the car."

He smiled. _Now_ he was cocky. He put his hands on my hips and smiled warmly. He jerked his hips upward, as if he was a bull, sending me flying to his chest. "Okay then," he whispered in my ear. His lips started munching on my neck, and in an instant, I was alive.

Kissing started moaning, which started groaning, which led to exploring. I pulled him into a sitting position and stripped his shirt from his body. My fingertips padded along his chest, between his nipples, and to his abs. My kisses followed my fingers. The lower I went the stiller he became. He finally lay back down, flat on his back. His eyes glossed over as he played with my hair.

The instant I got my hands on the button of his jeans, he jumped. His abs flexed and goose bumps blanketed his arms. His fingers stilled in my hair. I unzipped them slowly, but before I got the chance to pull them down, he sat up, righting me along with him. He kissed my face, everywhere as he found the hem of my pajama shirt. He started to raise it, but as soon as it reached my bellybutton, I broke away, breathing heavy.

"I don't have anything under this," I spoke, breathing against his lips as I watched him in the dark. He was different. He was calmer than usual, decisive, watching, calculating. He was in his element.

"I know."

We stayed still for a moment, until my hands found his and I helped him pull my shirt over my head. I watched his face as he looked at me. His jaw hung about a centimeter, which I knew was a lot for Fang. I flattened my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands roamed endlessly. His head dropped from my lips, down to my neck, below my clavicle, and started to fiddle with places I never let a guy touch me before.

I lost myself as I helped him out of his pants that he needed so badly to get out of. I made noises I had never made before as he hovered above me; playing.

I closed my eyes as his lips found the hem of my sweatpants. As he started to pull them down, he froze.

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "What?" I asked, more breathless than I had been earlier.

"I don't have a condom." He spoke sorrowfully, seeming to think about it for the first time tonight. "_Fuck_." He cursed, dropping his forehead on my stomach.

"You don't have one in your wallet?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I don't have one in my wallet. When I started dating you, I knew I was going to have to wait, so I just took it out."

"Well can you go get one?" I practically begged.

"I can't wait that long," he groaned. This seemed to be the worst thing to happen to him in his life.

"Well…" I knew it was the stupidest thing any person in the world could say, but I said it anyways, "we don't have to use a condom. Do we?"

He looked up at me, eyes huge. "_Yes_. We do."

"Can't you like…" I trailed off, trying to find any way that would allow us to do this. I wanted him _so_ bad.

"No…" he sighed, trying to calm his body. "We can't do this." He seemed to be arguing with himself. I guess it is always the girl who makes sure the guy wears a condom, but in this case he was being the responsible one.

My body was craving him. I wasn't being reasonable. But I _wanted_ him. I whimpered almost as I was about to ask him again. He covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't ask again, because I'll give in," he warned.

In that instant as I was about to ask…again, we both heard the front door open.

"Someone's in the house," I said against Fang's mouth. His eyes were locked on my bedroom door.

"Max?" A man's voice called quietly.

"It's my dad!" I practically screeched. I pushed Fang off of me and he fell from the bed onto the floor, thankfully landing quietly. He ran to the corner of the room where I threw his shirt, and tried to turn it right side out.

"Pants first! What are you doing!" I almost screamed at him. Every boy should be able to understand that a dad would be less angry if he found his daughter with a boy that had his shirt off than with his pants off.

He practically ripped his shirt in half tugging it over his head. He found his pants, along with my t-shirt, which he sent flying my way, as he jumped up and down pulling his pants over his legs. He didn't try fiddling with the zipper or button as he ran towards the closet, ready to slip into invisibility.

"_What are you doing? Your car is in the driveway_!" I reminded him in a screaming whisper.

He froze. "_What do I do_!"

"_Come here_!" I screamed, yet keeping my voice quiet. I held up the blankets and he dove into them. We composed ourselves like a couple would look, just sleeping, and not doing _anything_ else. Oh my God I didn't want my dad to kill him.

The door creaked open. My dad would have noticed our heavy breathing if we hadn't held it. I hid my face in Fang's chest, and he hid his in my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for my dad to close the door, but his didn't. He was watching us. _Close the door I need to breathe_.

And after a few moments, he did. Fang and I let our breath out in a ragged exhale and quickly sucked back in. We breathed hard, trying to catch our breath.

"That was close. Way to close." I whispered. He nodded, squeezing me tight. "What the fuck is doing here!"

"Sh. Max I don't know. Just relax. He knows I'm here, and he's letting me stay. So let's just…calm down." He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for saying _no_." I spoke softly, changing the subject.

He knew exactly what I was talking about. "I almost said yes." He murmured. "If you had asked me one more time I would have said yes. Never ask me to do that again. Please."

"I can't promise that," I smirked. He slid down to look me in the eye.

"Sex is supposed to be responsible. Not necessarily thought out…well not thought out at _all_…but responsible. And neither of us were being responsible."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I'm sorry too." He breathed deeply and kissed me on the lips for a long moment. I couldn't help but smile. "Next time will be better. I promise. Now let's just go to bed and hope your dad doesn't change his mind and come up here and kill me."

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max."

Fang's POV:

The next morning I kissed Max goodbye early in the morning. Way before she had to get up. I quietly walked out of her room, leaving the lights off behind me, being silent, and hopping not to wake her up again. I had to go home, shower, eat, get ready and then head off to school. But something stopped me in my tracks.

I reached the bottom of the stair case, heading for the front door, until I saw her dad sitting at the table in the kitchen.

_Fuck. Me._

I watched him, honestly afraid to say anything.

"Yeah I came home early because my company wanted me to go to a meeting this morning here." He spoke, knowing what I was thinking. He sipped his coffee and set it on the table in front of him.

I nodded slowly, still unsure of what to say.

"How many times have you stayed the night with her without me knowing?"

I chewed my lip and rubbed the back of my neck: the number one physical sign of guiltiness. But I did it anyway.

"Sit down," he said. I eyed the chair. I wasn't running late, but I definitely did not want to talk to him right now. I hated being guilty. And I probably couldn't take him. Well…actually it might be a pretty even fight. I saw his muscles under his shirt. His old strength against my new strength would make for a very even fight actually. Although, I don't think Max would like me fighting her dad. But I might have to because he looked like he wanted to deck me at the moment. _Okay, stop thinking about fighting Max's dad_.

"Now," he commanded.

I dropped my head and found my way to the chair across the table from him. I knew what he thought of me: a horny teenage boy who wanted nothing more than to pound his daughter into the next millennium. Which _is_ what I wanted; I can't lie. But I wanted so much more than that. I loved her, and I wanted to be with her. She was the coolest person I knew.

He rested his arms on the table taking a loud, deep breath. He looked calmly right into my eyes. "Don't think I haven't been in your place before." I only nodded. "I was a little different then you though." I raised my eyebrows. "I was a lot more…aggressive…you could say. I liked to argue. I've grown out of that though. But…that doesn't mean I don't want to hear your excused." He finished.

We sat in silence for a minute. "What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Whatever you feel like you need to say to defend yourself." His stare hardened.

I dropped my head in my hands. "In all honesty," I began, "I don't need to defend myself at all."

"Oh really?" his expression became irritated.

"I'm not trying to be rude." I said quickly, hoping he wasn't feeling the urge to grab a knife from the knife block on the counter behind me, and stab it into my chest. "I just-I…I'm trying to find an appropriate way to say this…"

"I told you: I've been in your place before. I've been a teenager before. And I know all of the inappropriate stuff you know, if not more. Tell me whatever the fuck you need to tell me," his voice stern.

Now that he was cussing, and I felt a little angry, I felt like I could cuss back. "I haven't had fucking sex with your daughter." I clenched my jaw shut.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his aged arms. He smirked. "So you think you can cuss now?"

I sighed. "Well…" What the fuck do I say? "No. I don't. But…it's just…you're not making this easy." I complained.

He outright laughed. "You think I'm supposed to make this easy for you? Even with all of those thoughts about my daughter swirling around in your head?"

"No. I just… I've been a teenager too. Well technically I still am, but…oh my God I can't believe I'm telling you this." I paused, preparing myself. "I have fucked a lot of girls. There I said it. But one girl I haven't is Max. And I won't _fuck_ her. I will _make love_ to her. Because I _am_ in love with her. Trust me, I've done the teenage thing, and I am so done with it. I've never had the feelings that go along with being with somebody. And I've never felt the feelings that I feel for your daughter. She, she is awesome. She is calm, but excitable. She's down to earth. We agree on almost everything. I just…I love spending time with her and I love just being near her." I finished. I was done. I wasn't going to say _anything_ else.

He was still. His face was expressionless. "Okay. I respect what you just told me. Thank you for telling me the truth. But just…be careful with her." He finished like that was all he wanted to say.

"Trust me. I know. I'm trying to learn about the whole relationship thing as I go."

He nodded. "Don't go getting married or anything just because she turns 18 in a couple of days." He warned.

My eyes widened. "Do _not_ worry about that."

"Okay."

"So…can I go?"

He nodded. "But next time I'm gone, tell her not to lie to me."

"Will do." I said before escaping through the front door.


End file.
